Digimon Cristal La Relève du Digimonde
by Alounet
Summary: Des enfants de villes et pays complètement différents se retrouvent emportés par un Digivice dans le Digimonde, la ou ils rencontrent leurs partenaires Digimons... Leur mission : Sauver les deux mondes !
1. 1 Bienvenue dans le Digimonde

Voici le Premier Chapitre de cette Fic que j'ai intitulée "Digimon Cristal", comme une nouvelle saison de Digimon, avec de nouveaux Digisauveurs prêt à sauver le monde... Leur mission sera notamment de retrouver les Sept Cristaux de l'Arc-en-Ciel, mais nous n'en sommes pas là...

Cette histoire est avant tout tirée d'un RPG ( digimonde frbb net ) et avec l'accord de chaque joueur, j'ai décidé de créer une Fic de tout ce que l'on vit là-bas Donc ca a donné ce petit roman (compte déjà 9 Chapitres quand même...)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis !

* * *

Guillaume se réveilla sur quelque chose de dure et avec une chaleur qui lui frottait le visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que son corps se trouvait au bord d'une rivière de lave... Avec sa tète qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la lave. Il s'écarta de la rivière lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa position. Il regarda autour de lui, c'était un paysage de désolation qui n'avait rien d'un coin touristique. Il était sur le flan sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à un volcan qui crachait des flammes. Où était-il, il se posait la question et essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé avant de se réveiller... 

Le jeune garçon brun descendait les escaliers à toute allure pour ne pas arriver en retard à son lycée. Il s'emmêla les pieds au niveau du cinquième étage et tomba la tète la première. C'est alors que tout se passa très vite: alors qu'il tombait, il entrevue un petit appareil qui émit un flash instantanément et puis... le trou noir...

Il rouvrit les yeux et sentit quelque chose dans sa main. Il l'observa l'artefact et ce n'était autre que le fameux appareil qui avait émit le flash. Il se méfie de cet objet dont il ignorait tout mais...

- Cette chose semble m'avoir sauver la vie... Je ne pense pas que ça serait un mal de le garder avec moi au cas où..., se dit le jeune garçon.  
- Et t'as bien raison! Les humains ne sont pas trop empotés à ce que je vois.  
Guillaume se redressa droit comme un "I" et se mit en garde. Si quelqu'un était dans les parages et voulait l'attaquer, sa ceinture rouge de Teakwendo allait enfin lui servir à quelque chose. Il scruta les environs des yeux, sans baisser sa garde mais rien... C'es alors qu'il entendit le bruit de quelque chose qui sort d'un liquide et vit un dinosaure noir à sa taille barboté dans la lave comme si de rien était. Il ouvrit grands les yeux devant la bête inconnue.  
- Cet objet que tu tiens est un digivice, reprit le dinosaure, il n'est accordé qu'à de rares élus... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?  
- Euh, bah je tape la discutions avec un dinosaure noir et qui est dans la lave pour je ne sais quelle raison..., s'étonna Guillaume, ça me suffit pour avoir des yeux gros comme des billes.  
Le dinosaure croisa les bras et fit une drôle de tète.  
- Beaucoup de questions pour une seule phrase, ils sont bizarre les humains. Je ne suis pas un dinosaure, je suis Blackagumon, un Digimon!  
- Un Digimon? Je ne crois pas que ce mot soit dans mon dico, réfléchit-il.  
- Et pour savoir ce que je fais dans la lave... je prends mon bain.  
- D'accord, c'est logique... Prendre son bain dans la lave...  
Cependant, la conversation fut coupé à cet instant par un autre Digimon couvert de flamme ou fait de flamme, Guillaume ne le saurait dire. Il sortit de la lave, il s'agissait de Meramon selon Blackagumon, un Digimon maléfique de niveau supérieur et seigneur du volcan.  
- Si tu ne veux pas finir grillé, grimpe sur mon dos... cria le Digimon noir.  
- Sur ton dos? S'inquiéta Guillaume. Désolé, mais l'idée de voyager au dessus de la lave ne me plait pas trop. Si c'est pour finir grillé, je préfère rester ici !  
- Arrêtes de débiter des bêtises et grimpe, c'est un ordre! Montes ou c'est moi qui te fera griller sur place!  
Guillaume n'eut pas le choix lorsque Meramon utilisa sont attaque Fire Ball et il sauta sur le dos de son compagnon qui commença à nager rapidement dans une matière aussi dense que la lave. Meramon par contre n'arrivait pas à avancer rapidement, c'est alors qu'il jeta des flammes de son corps dans le cratère du volcan. La zone commença alors à trembler et l'éruption paisible se transforma en une véritable éruption volcanique!  
- On l'a semé ? demanda t-il à son compagnon…  
Le danger Meramon était écarté, mais soudain la coulée de lave grandit et ils commencèrent à être emporté par un puissant courant. C'est alors qu'une grande vague de lave commença à les courser, Blackagumon et Guillaume se laissèrent emporter par la lave tout en accélérant.

De l'autre côté de l'île, sur une belle plage ensoleillée, un jeune garçon blond à l'allure bon chic bon genre reprenait son souffle tout en réfléchissant. Ryan était tomber dans le Digimonde depuis près d'une heure. En une heure, il lui en était arrivé des choses. Ses souvenirs revenaient et défilaient dans sa tête. Il se voyait encore dans les rues de Paris, échappant au contrôle de ses gardes du corps, s'engouffrait dans une ruelle, découvrir un étrange appareil... Un petit appareil qui lança une lumière intense. Après ça, plus rien. Un énorme trou noir dans sa tête. Si ce n'est ce réveil brutal dans une étrange forêts avec d'étranges plantes, et surtout, une drôle de petite plante vivante sur son ventre...  
La petite plante s'appelait Tanemon et disait être un Digimon, un bébé digimon, et que l'appareil était un Digivice, et qu'il lui serait utile en temps voulu... Ryan n'avait pas chercher plus d'explications, c'est surtout qu'il se croyait encore en plein rêve. Mais ce rêve se transforma plus ou moins en cauchemar, lorsqu'un Kuwagamon mal luné, un mauvais Digimon insecte, avait apparu de nul part dans la forêt et l'avait attaqué, ainsi que son petit compagnon. Ryan étant en danger, Tanemon s'était Digivolvé en Palmon, un Digimon du niveau Disciple, dont Ryan tombait amoureux de sa coupe de cheveux. Palmon avait utilisé de terribles attaques pour faire fuir Kuwagamon, avant d'entraînez Ryan en courant en direction de la plage.  
Le jeune garçon et son Digimon plante se retrouvèrent sur le bord du sable, à bout de souffle. Ryan regarda son Digimon, surpris :  
- Dis moi Palmon, tu peux m'expliquez un peu ce que tout ça signifie ?  
Palmon le regarda tout en souriant.  
- Ce n'est pas bien grave, les Kuwagamon sont très susceptibles en cette période de l'année, répondit bêtement la petite plante verte.  
Ryan n'en revenait pas. Mais ou était-il tomber ? Et qu'allait-il lui arriver encore ? Et surtout, que faisait-il là...  
- Je commence a me demander si je suis toujours dans un rêve...

Le Kuwagamon prit la fuite en quittant la forêt et en longeant la plage, il passa au-dessus d'une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et rouges qui était accompagnée d'un Digimon ressemblant à un phoque. Yami demanda à son petit partenaire…  
- Gomamon? Tu penses qu'il y a d'autres humains dans ce monde?  
- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je n'en avais jamais vu avant toi... répondit simplement le Digimon. Si ma compagnie te dérange faut le dire hein ??  
- Tu es tres gentil mais bon, je me sens un peu bête de parler avec une peluche...  
Gomamon commençait a vouloir faire la tête, quand Yami se mit à crier :  
- Regarde là bas ! On dirait un humain ! Pourquoi il se balade avec une plante verte ?  
- C'est Palmon, un Digimon, reprit Gomamon comme pour faire le Digimon intelligent.  
- Viens ! Allons voir !  
Yami l'entraîna en direction de la silhouette qu'ils avaient aperçu.

Il s'agissait de Ryan qui était en train d'enlever ses chaussures pleines de sable, pour la simple et unique raison, qu'il détestait le sable…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu enlèves tes pieds ? s'étonna le Digimon.  
- Ce ne sont pas des pieds, mais des chaussures ! Et marcher dans le sable avec, vive le gratouillage ! rétorqua celui-ci.  
- Oh Regarde !

Yami arriva à la hauteur du jeune garçon qu'elle trouva plutôt beau-gosse, malgré son air froid, et elle s'exclama :  
- Salut ! Je m'appelle Yami, je suis vraiment tres contente de te rencontrer je pensais être perdue toute seule...  
- Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca t'embête si on reste ensemble ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Il est marrant ton Digimon on dirais une pla...  
Gomamon mit un coup de patte dans les chevilles de Yami pour la faire taire, et Yami le regarda meurtrir pour l'avoir interrompu.Ryan n'avait fait que d'écouter la jeune fille parler ou se chamailler avec son Digimon.  
- Palmon, ce sont tes amis ?  
- Non... répondit elle, Enfin... Disons que je connais Gomamon... Mais je ne connais pas sa partenaire !  
Ryan qui n'avait pas réellement l'habitude de se retrouver seul en tête a tête avec une autre personne de son entourage "forcé" était surpris et regardait la jeune fille d'un air assez distant.  
- Alors c'est pas un rêve finalement ? se dit-il en parlant à haute voix.  
Et Ryan ne rajouta rien à l'adresse de la jeune fille. Yami elle, avait écouté ce que Palmon avait dit.

- Partenaire ? D'une peluche ? C'est quoi cette histoire Gomamon ? Ou plutôt non laisse tomber je m'en fiche !

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.  
- Pourquoi tu me parle d'un rêve toi ? Tu as pris chaud en restant trop au soleil ?  
Et Yami lui mis la main sur le front pour voir si l'autre humain n'avais pas chopé une insolation sous le regard de Ryan médusé et écarquillant des yeux tout en voyant l'attitude étrange de la jeune fille. Il se recula alors brusquement, ce qui fit plutôt peur à Gomamon. Peur qu'il la blesse mais aussi peur qu'elle soit blessée par son attitude.

- Hey !!! Je te connais pas ! Pourquoi tu touches mon front ?  
Ryan regardait simultanément Palmon, Gomamon, puis la jeune fille... Il semblait réellement choqué.  
- Et c'est mon rêve d'abord ! Donc je décide ! Allez va t-en !  
Ryan ferma les yeux et se concentra très fort pour que la jeune fille s'en aille, comme les petit garçons pouvaient faire étant petits… Puis au bout de quelques secondes il rouvrit ses yeux et la jeune fille était toujours là.  
- Mais... Qu'est-ce tu fais encore la !! s'énerva t-il tout en agissant vraiment comme le dernier des crétins.

Gomamon regarda une nouvelle fois sa partenaire, mais il fut très surpris de la voir des étoiles pleins les yeux.  
- Tu penses que je suis une créature de rêve ? Mais c'est tres flatteur, tu as l'air froid comme l'iceberg au premier abord mais en fait tu es plutôt gentil ! Désolée de te décevoir mais je suis bien réelle et je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas une explication sur notre présence ici, si tu avais une idée de où on pourrais aller ou alors comment on pourrais rentrer chez nous ? Et si t'as pas d'idées on pourrais aller s'allonger sur les transat là-bas et prendre le soleil un peu ? Mais tu mets une casquette parce qu'on dirais déjà que ça tourne pas bien rond dans ta tête alors ...  
- Mais arrêtes Yami ! Tu vas le rendre dingue a l'assommer de paroles comme ça ! Et puis on devrais le laisser là, on dirais qu'on le dérange et...  
- MAIS NON ! Je suis sure qu'il est aussi content de croiser un humain pas vrai euh, j'ai oublié ton nom tu me le rappelle ? demanda t-elle à l'égard de Ryan.

Celui-ci la regardait. La seule explication pour lui c'était qu'elle était folle.  
- T'as pas oublié je te l'ai pas dit tout simplement ! rétorqua t-il.  
Il se retourna vers Palmon comme pour chercher un peu de soutien face à cette nouvelle arrivée.  
- Bonjour moi c'est Palmon, je suis la partenaire de Ryan... Comme tu disais, il a l'air plutôt froid au premier abord, mais je suis persuadée qu'il est gentil comme tout !  
- Hey ! T'en sais rien du tout tu me connais à peine ! lança t-il.  
Il se retourna vers la jeune fille.  
- Et au passage je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on fait ici ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que si j'avais pas ramassé ce truc stupide ! dit-il en brandissant son digivice devant lui. Je ne serais jamais tomber ici !

Leur petite discutions fut coupé par un bruit sourd et des arbres qui commençait à cramer. Soudain une immense coulée de lave passa pas loin d'eux avec Guillaume qui faisait du surf sur le dos de Blackagumon même s'il aurait préféré être sur la terre. La coulée de lave fonça à toute allure dans l'eau et Guillaume et Blackagumon en firent de même. La situation aurait pu être comique si l'immense vague qui les poursuivait ne s'était pas écrasé sur eux. Heureusement, il avait réussit à nager avant que la vague de lave ne s'écrase sur eux. Quand à Blackagumon, il sortit de l'eau en criant et en s'agitant dans tous les sens.  
- AHHHHHH!!! De l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau! J'ai horreur de l'eau !  
- Ca a peur de l'eau et ça fait son frimeur dans la lave ! se moqua Guillaume qui sortait de l'eau en essorant ses vêtements. Comme attraction aquatique, y a mieux. Je pense pas que je recommencerais de sitôt.

D'instinct, Ryan reccula face à cette étrange et nouvelle arrivée.  
- Palmon...  
Ryan regardait le nouvel arrivant d'un air aussi froid qu'il avait regarder Yami lorsqu'elle était venue lui parler. Si tout ceci était un rêve, d'ou sortaient-ils tous ? C'était quoi ? Un camp de vacances improvisés ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ryan, ça doit être un autre humain comme vous, il est accompagné de BlackAgumon...  
Ryan écoutait Palmon tout en regardant Yami, Gomamon, puis le nouvel arrivant et son Digimon. Guillaume, lui, retira sa veste et l'agita sous le vent pour la sécher pendant que Blackagumon s'agitait dans tous les sens pour se sécher. L'humain remarqua alors la présence des deux autres et leurs Digimons. Il s'approcha d'eux et remarqua qu'ils avaient la même taille, malgré que d'après les traits de leurs visages, ils étaient plus vieux que lui. Il se tourna en premier vers Ryan qui le regardait bizarrement.  
- Euh... salut ? J'ai une tète qui te revient pas?

Ryan écarquilla ses yeux en les ouvrant un peu plus pour regarder ce nouvel arrivant qui lui parlait... D'une façon qu'il n'appréciait pas.  
- Tu pourrais rester poli espèce de malotru !  
Ryan s'indignait de la façon dont il lui parlait, personne n'avait encore osé lui parler de cette façon...  
- Ryan pourquoi tu t'énerves ? s'étonna Palmon.  
- Reste en dehors de ça Palmon ! rétorqua t-il.  
Ryan s'était approché du garçon et lui tenait tête... Guillaume lui ne fronça les sourcils et ne recula pas devant Ryan.  
- C'est toi qui parle de politesse alors que tu me fixes comme si j'étais inférieur à toi sans me connaître ? s'énervait-il en s'approchant d'avantage de lui. Pour qui te prends-tu pour juger les gens ainsi?  
- Quelqu'un aurait un serviette? Lança Blackagumon dans l'action.

Ryan regardait le jeune homme droit dans les yeux sans baisser son regard, il ne s'était jamais abaissé face à quelqu'un, ça ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui avec ce petit avorton se disait-il.

- Je suis Ryan Stevens, le fils de l'Ambassadeur de France aux Etats-Unis, se présenta t-il enfin, et jamais on ne m'avait traiter de la sorte comme tu es en train de faire !  
Il croisa les bras. Quand à Palmon qui sentait la situation empirait, elle s'approcha du dinosaure.  
- Il y a des serviettes près des transats' la bas si tu veux...

Yami était resté sans parler pendant l'échange, tournant la tête a chaque phrase, comme si elle regardait un match de tennis. Elle sembla se réveiller et se mis entre les deux garçons, tout d'abord face à Ryan pour lui parler :  
- Oh !!! Salut Ryan !!! Très contente de te connaître !! Tes parents sont ambassadeurs ? Cool, ça pète !  
- Euh... Yami... intervint Gomamon.  
Puis elle se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.  
- Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis présentée alors je recommence : Yami Tamaris !! Enchantée de te connaître ! Tu viens d'ou? Tu sais comment on a atterri ici ? Voici Gomamon, c'est la peluche phoque derrière moi !!  
-Yami, tu devrais reculer ils étaient en train de s'engueuler et...  
- Mais non ils s'engueulaient pas ils faisaient connaissance, dit Yami en toute innocence.  
- Si tu le dis... abandonna Gomamon.

Sans quitter Ryan des yeux, Guillaume répondit à la jeune fille calmement.  
- Mon nom est Chikaisho Guillaume, et j'en sais pas plus que toi sur le pourquoi du comment... je sais juste une chose, c'est que j'aurais préféré atterrir loin de ce gosse de riche ! Quand au dinosaure d'un mètre soixante-dix qui se prélasse dans la lave, il s'agit de Blackagumon qui ma sauvé la vie il y a quelque instants.  
- Ouais, c'est moi le plus fort!! Euh... hein ?  
Il essaya de sortir de la lave mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Au contact de l'eau, la lave s'était complètement refroidie et durcie, emprisonnant Blackagumon dedans.  
- Eh, je suis coincé, aider moi!  
- C'est lui le plus fort hein ? On est pas sortit de l'auberge... répondit Guillaume.

- Très contente de te connaître guillaume, répondit aussitôt Yami. Ne soit pas trop dur avec Ryan, il a du paniquer de se retrouver tout seul dans un monde inconnu - en tout cas si ça m'étais arrivé moi j'aurais paniqué - mais maintenant on est tous ensemble, il va pouvoir se étendre, pas vrais Ryan ?  
- Yami là je crois que tu l'enfonce plus que tu ne prends sa défense... Tu as besoin d'aide Blackagumon?

Guillaume tendit sa main vers la jeune fille et la serra.  
- Moi aussi je panique en ce moment, mais ça n'excuse pas de se montrer impoli avec les autres, j'ai raison ? D'ailleurs, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton père Ryan, étant l'ambassadeur en Amérique, il doit connaître les bonnes manières, LUI!  
- S'il te plait, Gomamon. Tu pourrais mouiller la lave ? Ca la rendra plus molle sûrement.

Gomamon s'approcha de Blackagumon pour l'aider en lui jetant de l'eau de mer dessus  
- Bah, allez c'est finis maintenant ! On passe a autre chose, disait la jeune fille en souriant, vous allez pas rester fâché pour un mauvais départ quand même !

Elle regarda les deux Digimons.

- Gomamon tu vas le noyer !!

Guillaume plaça sa main devant son visage pour ne pas voir le désastre. Blackagumon était désormais trempé jusqu'aux os et en plus, il était plus bloqué que jamais.  
- Crétin! La lave était encore chaude, en la refroidissant d'avantage, tu la solidis encore plus!

- Mais comment je pouvais savoir, je suis pas un géologue moi, se plaignit-il.

Ryan qui maintenant laissez Yami et Guillaume parlaient, les regardaient tour à tour sans répondre, tout comme Palmon qui restait à regarder les deux jeunes gens, ainsi que les Digimons, discutaient et tentaient d'aidés ce pauvre Blackagumon... Finalement, sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à crier, toutes les choses ayant étaient dites faisant masses.  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous savez pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, ni l'un, ni l'autre !  
Il regardait Yami, puis Guillaume. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs sursautait en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.  
- Alors arrêtez avec vos suggestions à la noix ! Mon père est ambassadeur oui ! Et croyez moi que quand il aura envoyé son armée à ma recherche et qu'ils me retrouveront, je ne manquerais pas de dire combien les personnes avec qui je me suis retrouvé ont étaient désagréables avec moi !  
Ryan se retourna, levant la tête, d'un air supérieur... Il se comportait en vrai gosse de riche méritant la pire des claques.  
- Palmon suis-moi ! On a rien à faire avec eux, nous !  
- Mais... Ryan... Ce n'est pas prudent de se séparés, tu sais que le Kuwagamon peut revenir n'importe quand...  
Mais Ryan ne l'écoutait même pas.

- Mais, Ryan, attends qu'est-ce qu'il y... voulait intervenir Yami.  
- Laisse tomber Yami, je crois qu'il n'y a rien a attendre de ce type ! répondit Gomamon.  
- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser partir tout seul !! il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi, c'est mieux de rester ensemble!

Guillaume ne fit pas attention à Ryan et s'occupa plus de son ami Blackagumon qui était dans de beaux draps. Il lui attrapa une patte et tira de plus ne plus fort. Finalement, le corps fut extirpé de la lave.  
- Ah, on se sent plus léger après un bon bain ! lança le dinosaure.  
- Descends de là ! rouspéta Guillaume qui se faisait écraser par Blackagumon.

Ryan avançait tout doucement en traînant des pieds dans le sable... Et en regardant le ciel qui était très différent de celui du monde réel, il s'éloignait peu à peu des deux autres.  
- Ryan je crois qu'on devrait resté avec eux... Ils ne sont pas méchants tu sais... Pourquoi tu te braque ? demandait désespérément Palmon.  
Ryan s'arrêta alors, et se retourna pour voir Yami qui voulait le suivre, avec Gomamon qui lui disait de ne pas le faire. Puis un peu plus loin, Guillaume occupait avec Blackagumon.  
- Tu as une idée peut-être toi ? demanda t-il en regardant Yami.

Guillaume se relava après que Blackagumon ait bien voulu descendre. Il regarda au loin Ryan.  
- Mais il se prend pour qui ? Il n'est pas plus avancé que nous pour savoir où on est et comment on y est arrivé !  
- Mais moi je sais où on est, je le sais ! s'imposa son Digimon voulant faire le malin.  
- Ah bon?! Mais dis le moi tout de suite alors ! répondit le jeune homme.  
- On est... Sur une plage !  
Un nerf apparut sur le front de Guillaume et il donna un coup de poing sur le haut du crane de Blackagumon qui s'écroula au sol évanoui.  
- La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me prendre pour un imbécile ! rouspéta t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Guillaume, si tu commence a te battre avec Blackagumon aussi on est pas sorti de l'auberge... intervint à son tour Gomamon.  
Yami approuva du regard, puis se tourna vers Ryan pour répondre a la question qu'il lui avait posé  
- Non. Je n'ai pas d'idée, je ne sais pas où nous sommes ni pourquoi nous sommes là. Mais quelques soit les problèmes qu'on aura a affronter, on s'en sortir beaucoup mieux si nous sommes unis ! Si on s'entraide on a beaucoup plus de chance de trouver une solution pour rentrer chez nous, et beaucoup moins de chance d'y laisser notre peau !  
Parce que si les Digimons qu'on a rencontré jusqu'a maintenant, comme Gomamon, Palmon et Blackagumon sont gentils et sociable, j'en ai vu quelques un de loin qui auraient plutôt tendance a essayer de nous trucider je pense.  
- Whaaa... Bien parlé Yami ! fit Gomamon impressionné par la sagesse de la jeune fille.  
- En plus, même si toi tu ne penses pas avoir besoin d'être en groupe, ce serais tres lâche d'abandonner une fragile jeune fille, continua t-elle victorieuse.  
- Où ça une fragile jeune fille?  
Yami le regarda d'un air noir tandis que Guillaume réfléchit puis approuva d'un signe de tète.  
- Tu marques un point: je suis d'accord pour vous accompagnez. Comme quoi, tout le monde peut avoir de bonnes idées. Tant qu'il la met en veilleuse..., disait-il en désignant Ryan de la tête, il n'arrivera rien de fâcheux !

Ryan regardait les deux adolescents en fronçant les sourcils. A chaque fois que Guillaume parlait, Ryan avait une envie folle de pleurer, comme il l'aurait fait dans le vrai monde. Personne n'avait jamais était aussi désagréable avec lui, et la violence il ne connaissait pas.  
- Que les choses soient bien claires alors, si je reste avec vous deux, c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas le choix et que sans vous, je ne rentrerais pas chez moi !  
Il regarda ensuite Palmon avec ses yeux de merles en frits, changeant complètement et devenant un doux agneau.  
Et puis maintenant tu es la pour me protéger !  
Ryan souriait. Il était vraiment très lunatique comme garçon, puis il regarda ensuite Guillaume.  
- Qu'on soit bien clair tous les deux, je ne te dois rien et ne te connais pas, donc s'il me prend l'envie de parler je parlerais, entendu ?  
Puis il se retourna vers Yami.  
- Et qu'on soit clair aussi, je n'obéirais pas a tes ordres, je suis mon propre chef !  
Ryan croisa les bras triomphant par ses "bonnes paroles". Mais Yami se tourna vers Gomamon surprise.

- Pourquoi il dit ça?  
- Peut-être parce qu'il a remarqué que tu avais une fâcheuse tendance a imposer ta volonté aux autres ? répondit-il.  
- Mais non, je ne fais pas ça ! Bref, le plus important c'est que tout sois rentré dans l'ordre et qu'on soit maintenant tous amis ! se réjouit-elle.  
Yami ne semblait pas tellement tenir compte de la légère "tension" entre Ryan et Guillaume.  
- Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites... Qu'est-ce qu'on fais ? demanda Guillaume.

Ryan souffla en regardant Yami et Gomamon, puis regarda lui même Palmon.  
- Je crois que c'est aux Digimons de nous dire ce qu'on doit faire nan ?  
Ryan préférait ne pas regarder Guillaume, de peur de s'énerver une fois de plus alors qu'il n'aimait pas du tout s'énerver.  
- Et t'es toujours aussi maman poule avec tout le monde ? demanda t-il à Yami.  
Il regardait la jeune fille et tentait d'engager la conversation pour faire plus amples connaissance avec elle... Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, avoir des amis c'était nouveau pour lui... Des amis... C'est bien ce qu'elle avait dit ? Ils étaient tous amis maintenant...

Yami regarda tout d'abord Gomamon, puisque Ryan disait que c'était a eux de les guider, mais est-ce qu'une petite peluche comme lui pouvait vraiment leur servir de guide? Et si oui, est-ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment avoir confiance ?  
- Je ne sais pas si les Digimons pourront nous guider... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Gomamon?  
- Bah... moi je ne sais pas non plus ce que vous faites là... Moi je suis chez moi je n'ai aucun problème, c'est pas a ceux qui ont le problème de le résoudre ? répondit naturellement le Digimon.  
- Merci beaucoup pour ton avis éclairé Gomamon , tu nous ai d'une grande aide !  
Sinon, ce n'est pas une question d'être maman poule, mais j'ai besoin de vous deux, comme vous aurez peut-être besoin de moi et...

Elle ne se laissa pas interrompre par le regard sceptique de Gomamon.  
- Donc, reprit-elle, autant qu'on s'entende le mieux possible, c'est pas facile de se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu, donc autant qu'on s'entende le mieux possible... Et je n'aime pas que les gens autour de moi soient malheureux, or si tu restait tout seul tu le serais Ryan, et même si tu nous a rejeté au debout, finalement tu nous accepte, ça montre bien que tu n'es pas si fermé que ça, souria t-elle.

Ryan regardait d'un drôle d'œil Yami qui récitait son petit discours de moralisatrice... Elle devait certainement être déléguée de classe dans le vrai monde se dit-il. Pendant ce temps, Palmon applaudissait la jeune fille avec de grands yeux ronds, elle était en totale admiration devant Yami.  
- Très bien parler je trouve !  
Ryan regardait Palmon et croisait les bras tout en boudonnant.  
- Je te rappelle que tu es censée être MA partenaire Palmon !  
Palmon s'arrêta d'applaudir et regarda Ryan.  
- Oui mais Yami a clairement dit ce qui devait être dit et je pense que ça mérite un encouragement... répondit-elle timidement.  
- Mouais... Bon quelqu'un a quelque chose à manger ? s'impatienta Ryan.

Soudain, une petite pierre qui se trouvait à proximité des trois adolescents et des Digimons se mit à s'éclairée... Sans plus attendre, dans un étrange halot de lumière, une sorte de personnage holographique apparut devant Yami, Ryan, Guillaume, Gomamon, Palmon et Blackagumon. L'homme était plutôt jeune avec des cheveux hirsutes et d'une beauté assez étrange. Il portait une tunique blanche et souriait.  
- Ah je vous trouve enfin ! Les connexions sont dures entre le continent Serveur et l'île. Mais malheureusement, on ne pouvait vous faire venir directement sur le continent... Ces bureaucrates ! Il faudrait faire une réclamation je pense...  
L'homme les regardaient tour à tour.  
- Hum... Il en manque donc encore un... Sans importance pour le moment... Comment vous sentez vous tous ?

Tous étaient plutôt surpris par l'apparition, Yami se reprit vite et reparti dans une de ses tirades dont elle avait le secret.  
- Comment on se sent ? Mais comment on doit se sentir quand on atterri dans un monde tout chelou sans savoir pourquoi ni comment ?  
- Yami commence pas a l'agresser il vient juste d'arriver, protesta Gomamon.  
- Roh, ça va je l'agresse pas, pourquoi j'agresserais un beau jeune homme comme lui hein ? Oh fait, comment tu t'appelles, tu viens d'ou sur la terre ? De qui tu parles quand tu dis qu'il en manque un ? C'est quoi le continent Serveur ? Tu connais l'endroit ? Tu pourrais peut-être nous guider alors ?Oh ! mais tu n'as pas de peluche avec toi ?  
- On est des digimon pas des peluches... reprit Gomamon.

Guillaume regardait Yami bizarrement. Elle venait de poser pas moins de six questions à la suite.  
- Mais où tu trouves l'air pour parler autant sans faire de crises cardiaques?  
- Moi je sais, moi je...  
Mais Blackagumon s'arrêta net en voyant le regard que lui lançait Guillaume. Apparemment, il avait deviné qu'il allait dire une bêtise pour se rendre intéressant.  
- Euh, en fait je sais pas !  
Guillaume se tourna ensuite vers l'homme apparut avec un air méfiant.  
- Faisons attention, c'est peut-être un nouveau piège de ces Digimons!

Yami était assez impressionné par le contrôle que Guillaume semblait avoir sur Blackagumon, elle ne pouvait jamais empêché Gomamon de n'en faire qu'a sa tête.  
- Guillaume, tu devrais être un peu moins méfiant ! Maintenant que tu as accepté Ryan il faut vraiment que tu te méfies du nouvel arrivant ? lui demanda t-elle.  
- Mais il a raison, on ne connaît pas ce type, et il n'a pas tellement l'air de venir de votre monde si tu veux mon avis...  
Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda t-elle à son Digimon.  
- Ces vêtements... Toi, Guillaume et Ryan vous êtes habillés de manière assez différentes, mais quand même a peu près dans le même style ! Ce type a des fringues bizarres, remarqua Gomamon.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes on peu pas juger là dessus ! lança la jeune fille choquée.

- Moins méfiant? L'interrompit Guillaume. Je viens d'arriver dans un monde dont je ne connais rien, je ne sais comment et je ne sais pourquoi, je me retrouve face à un Meramon qui veut me faire griller, je fais du surf sur de lave sur Blackagumon et j'ai faillit mourir emporter dans un raz de marée de lave.  
Il respira un bon coup et reprit sa phrase.  
- Après ça, tu me demandes de pas être méfiant, c'est moi qui te prends pour une jolie folle, désolé…

Ryan regardait ses deux nouveaux "amis" se querellaient à propos de queues de cerises, puis regardait l'homme qui était apparut comme par enchantement qui les regardaient d'un petit sourire... Ryan n'aimait pas la situation et le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait...  
- Bon ça suffit maintenant tous les deux ! Vous êtes vraiment lourd à la longue ! Vous pouvez pas la mettre en veilleuse et laissez à cet homme le temps de parler ! J'aimerais savoir le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire, si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez...  
- Ryan tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi... Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver...tenta vainement d'intervenir Palmon.  
- Ne joue pas la moralisatrice Palmon !  
- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'essaye de faire !  
Ryan ignora la remarque de son Digimon et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître.  
- Alors ? Vous pouvez nous dire ce que tout ça signifie ?  
Ryan croisa les bras, en attendant, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il attendait une chose qui lui était due... Gennai, lui, s'était amusé de voir les trois jeunes gens se "disputaient" entre eux, et attendait patiemment, les mains devant lui, tout en souriant, qu'ils finissaient leur "petite discussion"...  
- Tout d'abord vous devriez vous calmez et économisez vos forces pour plus tard... Très bien énumérons toutes vos questions...  
Il se tourna vers Yami tout d'abord.  
- Le compliment que tu m'envoie me flattes... Alors je m'appelle Gennai, et non je ne viens pas de la Terre... Du moins, pas celle que tu connais... Je vis dans le Digimonde depuis toujours. J'habite une petite maison sur le Continent Serveur, et je me sert de transmetteur pour apparaître holographiquement devant vous. Ainsi je peux vous aidez, vous guidez et vous voir comme si nous étions ensemble. C'est amusant n'est-ce pas ?  
Il reprit son souffle.  
- Je n'ai pas de "peluche" qui sont des Digimons avec moi parce que tout simplement, je ne suis pas un Digisauveur. Qu'est-ce qu'un Digisauveur me demanderez vous ? C'est quelqu'un comme toi, toi et toi... Des jeunes gens venu du monde réel qui deviennent le partenaire d'un être Digital afin de remplir une mission...  
Il regarda Guillaume et Ryan.  
Il est primordial que vous vous accommodiez les uns aux autres, pour réussir votre mission, vous devez restez soudés. Un quatrième enfant est arrivé en même temps que vous, mais il ne vous as pas encore rejoint, je pense que ça ne serait tarder...  
Gennai les regarda, toujours en souriant, peut-être les avaient-ils submergés d'informations... En tout cas, aucun ne parlait.. Blackagumon commença à sautiller sur place.  
- Génial ! Je suis le partenaire d'un humain! Je vais pouvoir me digivolver et devenir plus fort !

- C'est magnifique ! On va se digivolver vraiment tu crois Blackagumon ? A quoi on va ressembler ? se demandait Palmon.  
- Et si on ne voulait pas ? lança Guillaume qui laissa place à un silence et ou tout le monde le regardait. Et si on ne voulait pas être ces Digisauveurs ? Qui vous dit qu'on voudrait l'être ?

Ryan ne fit pas attention à l'extase des Digimons mais aux paroles de Guillaume qui fut le premier à parler.  
- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec ce gars...  
Il se retourna vers Gennai qui les regardaient toujours du même air sérieux, mais avec le même sourire.  
- Guillaume, Ryan... Ce n'est pas un choix que vous pouvez faire... Vous avez étaient choisis, parmi tant d'autres adolescents sur Terre, pour être les sauveurs des deux mondes... Le sort de ces mondes est entre vos mains. Parce que sans vous, vos partenaires Digimons ne se digivolveront pas, et ne pourront pas vaincre les Forces Maléfiques.  
Il regarda aussi Yami.  
- Je pense que Yami sera d'accord avec moi.  
Il les regarda tous, tour à tour.  
- Chacun de vous possède une force de caractère, vous devez la trouvée et vous en servir. Lorsque cette force de caractère vous apparaîtra, vous trouverez votre symbole qui permettra à votre Digimon d'atteindre un niveau surpuissant. Mais avant tout ça, vous devrez accomplir votre mission.

Blackagumon s'approcha de Guillaume et lui tira la manche. Guillaume tourna alors la tète vers son partenaire.  
- Guillaume... On a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi... l'implora t-il.  
- Non!! C'est moi et moi seul qui décidera de ce que je ferais! Vous vous prétendez être du bon côté, mais vous nous forcez à être des héros et à nous battre ! Ce n'est pas ça que j'appelle être du bon côté ! s'énerva t-il.  
Il se retourna et s'enfuit en courant puis cria:  
- Je ne laisserai personne décider de mon destin ! PERSONNE !

Yami, elle, avait encaissé le flots d'informations que leur apporté Gennai sans répondre. Il allait falloir réfléchir a tout ça ensemble, et calmement. Elle n'avait pas tres bien compris cette histoire de Digisauveurs, mais elle sentait que c'était important, ce type avait dit que la terre, et que ce monde, celui ou vivait Gomamon seraient en danger s'ils n'acceptaient pas. Seulement les deux autres semblaient contre, et donc accepter ce que disait Gennai pouvait signifier devoir se débrouiller toute seul. Ou convaincre Ryan et Guillaume. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand Guillaume partit en courant.  
- Mais ?? Guillaume on vient juste de décider de rester ensemble ? Mais il est fou cet humain, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Gomamon.  
- Il a peut c'est normal. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui impose sa volonté comme ça...  
Pour un fois, Yami ne savait pas comment réagir. Blackagumon semblait tout triste et resta impuissant devant la fuite de Guillaume. Même si il comprenait ce que ressentait son partenaire humain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste.  
- Ca va être dur de se digivolver sans lui... se dit-il.  
Il s'assit sur le sable en baissant la tête et Yami alla s'asseoir près de lui pour le consoler  
- Ne t'inquiètes, il reviendra certainement une fois qu'il aura pu réfléchir tranquillement a tout ça, toi tu peut être sur qu'il ne t'abandonneras pas !  
Elle tourna la tête vers Ryan, qui toisait toujours Gennai l'air mécontent.  
- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ryan ? On peut lui faire confiance à Gennai ?  
- Yami... Ne parles pas de Gennai comme s'il n'était pas là... chuchota Gomamon.

- Vu que c'est un hologramme, on peut considérer qu'il est là et pas là en même temps, répondit Blackagumon.  
Il se serra contre Yami et se sentait bien contre elle.  
- J'espère seulement qu'il ne lui arrivera rien... dit-il en pensant à Guillaume.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sure qu'il reviendra bientôt !! Et sinon on n'auras qu'a aller le cherche ! Pas vrais Ryan ?

Ryan lui ne répondait pas depuis tout à l'heure. Guillaume était partit, il n'avait pas réagit. Gennai leur expliquait qui ils étaient, il ne réagissait pas. Yami consolait Blackagumon, il ne disait rien. Yami lui parlait, il ne répondait pas. Palmon le regardait toujours espérant qu'il rompe ce silence personnel... Ryan avait la tête baissé, il regardait le sol. Il en avait marre, ne comprenait plus rien, était fatigué de cette drôle d'après midi, et surtout, il avait envie de craquer. Au delà des soucis personnels et d'ordre privés, s'ajouter également cet abracadabrante affaire... Il releva la tête et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il pleurait.  
- Moi j'en ai marre ! Je veux pas être un Digisauvage ! Je veux pas sauver le monde ! Je veux pas cette responsabilité ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Récupérez mon lit ! Revoir mon chien et manger une pizaa !  
Ryan craquait, à sa façon certes, mais il craquait. Il ne réalisait pas tous les enjeux qui se jouaient et resté perdu dans son petit monde.  
- Débrouillez-vous sans moi !  
Ryan tourna les talons et se mit à courir également en direction de la forêt et il s'éloignait.  
- Ryan !  
Palmon se retourna vers Yami.  
- Oh la la... Yami, toi Blackagumon et Gomamon allaient cherchés Guillaume, moi je vais m'occuper de Ryan et essayait de le ramené...  
Sur ces mots Palmon se mit à courir également à la poursuite de Ryan...

Yami avait eu l'air réellement choquée par les propos et l'attitude de Ryan, elle regardait par terre, toujours assise a coté de Blackagumon... Gomamon était plutôt inquiet de ce manque de réaction et il voulu se rapprocher d'elle, mais au moment ou il allait poser sa patte sur l'épaule de Yami, celle ci releva la tête. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux mais ne pleurais pas.  
- Yami... s'inquiéta Gomamon.  
- Franchement, quels égoïstes ces mecs ! On vient juste de se dire qu'on restait ensemble et ils trouvent rien de mieux a faire que m'abandonner aussi sec ! Genre moi je trouve ça tout a fait normal et je rêvais de risquer ma peau et de prendre la responsabilité de devoir sauver le monde !!

Yami essuya ses yeux du début de larmes qui s'y trouvaient d'un air rageur, puis se releva et s'adressa a Blackagumon :  
- Blackagumon, comme je te l'ai promis tout a l'heure et comme l'a dit Palmon, on va partir a la recherche de Guillaume. Là on verra s'il accepte notre aide, et la mission que nous a confié Gennai, car moi je compte bien l'accepter, même si j'ai peur d'avoir cette responsabilité, il est hors de question que je laisse tomber les deux monde !! Je te le dis parce que si Guillaume ne veut pas changer d'avis et bien moi et Gomamon repartiront tous les deux pour remplir cette mission, même si guillaume décide de ne pas venir.  
- Yami ... Gennai ne nous a même pas dit ou on était sensé aller !!  
- Je m'en fiche ! Il nous a dit qu'il avait une maison sur le continent, donc s'il le faut on ira là bas !!! Apres être aller retrouver Ryan pour avoir sa réponse définitive !  
En arrivant Yami et Gomamon avaient croisé un port qui semblait abandonné, ils décidèrent de chercher tout d'abord par là bas, puisque si Guillaume voulait s'éloigner d'eux, il chercherait un bateaux pour quitter l'île. Yami et les deux Digimons partirent dans cette direction, tandis que l'hologramme de Gennai commençait à disparaître.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas gagner… Mais faisons leur confiance…

Gennai disparut.


	2. 2 Le Début de l'Aventure

**Chapitre 2 - Le Début de l'Aventure**

Guillaume s'enfuyant se retrouva devant un port assez grand, bien que désert. Il se dit qu'avec un bateau il pourrait rentrer chez lui mais il n'en trouva aucun, se demandant alors comment on pouvait encore appeler ça un port.  
- Génial! Me voilà coincer dans ce coin perdue!  
Il se dirigea vers le pont et s'assit au bout et réfléchi. Il ne voulait pas qu'on décide de ce qu'il allait devenir, mais il se sentait aussi triste de laisser tous ces Digimons à la proie des mauvais Digimons. Yami, Gomamon et Blackagumon arrivèrent peu de temps après lui sur le port et le retrouvèrent au bout de la jetée. Celui-ci ne les avait pas entendu arriver, alors Yami alla juste s'asseoir a coté de lui, sans rien dire, si jamais il avait envie de lui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, elle était là. Guillaume ne dit pas un mot, sachant très bien qu'ils finiraient par le retrouver. Il ne la regarda même pas mais il fixait l'horizon, comme si il cherchait des réponses à ses questions.  
- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas imposer une mission d'une aussi grande importance comme ça, à des jeunes qui ne savent même pas ce qui se passe. Non seulement c'est stupide et risqué, mais c'est un manque de respect totale envers les milliers de vies misent en jeu... C'est à moi seul que revient ce choix : essayer de sauver ce monde ou trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé... Je ne me sens pas capable d'assumer cette responsabilité.  
Il se tourna vers Yami.  
- Si je ne veux pas devenir Digisauveur, ce n'est pas par trouille ou autre chose. C'est tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas vous ralentir et vous faire échouer, conclua le jeune garçon.

Yami hésitait réellement entre s'énerver après tant de crétinerie ou bien se montrer diplomate. Elle décida de prendre encore un peu sur elle pour essayer de rassuré Guillaume.  
- C'est normal que ce ne soit pas facile de décidé ça, tu as raison, ce ne sont même pas des milliers, mais des milliards de vie qui sont en jeu. Mais nous avons été élu. Donc si nous ne faisons rien, personne ne nous remplacera, et les deux mondes disparaîtront.  
Donc même si on risque d'échouer il faut le faire quand même, parce que c'est la seule chance! Et tu as peur de nous gêner, mais tu penses que j'irais jusqu'ou moi, toute seule ? Tu penses que je n'ai pas peur moi d'être le boulet du groupe ? Seulement j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'ensemble qu'on pourra y arriver, et même si ça m'embête, parce que si tu dis que tu n'as pas peur, et bien moi je suis morte de peur, mais on n'a pas le choix !Et ça aussi ça m'énerve qu'on nous l'impose comme ça, mais on ne peut pas laisser notre monde et celui de nos nouveaux amis aller droit a leur perte pour des raisons comme la peur pour soi même ou le regret de notre petit confort quotidien !! Je suis morte de peur, et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi et de Ryan !! Parce que c'est juste ensemble qu'on arrivera a surmonter notre peur pour faire ce que l'on DOIT faire !!  
Yami avait les larmes aux yeux a la fin de sa tirade, mais elle se refusé a pleurer, et ravala vaillamment ses larmes pour regarder Guillaume droit dans les yeux  
- Alors ? tu viendras avec nous ? Pour sauver les mondes, protéger ceux que tu aimes ? Blackagumon, ta famille, tes amis ? C'est difficile de l'accepter, mais on a pas le luxe de pouvoir choisir !

Guillaume regardait Yami la bouche à moitié ouverte. Lui qui la prenait pour une simple fille avec une grande gueule venait de lui donner une leçon philosophique. Blackagumon s'approcha de lui et lui tira la manche pour qu'il se tourne vers lui.  
- Tu sais, lui dit Black-Agumon, je ne suis pas très futé, mais je sais une chose sur le destin : il est entre nos seules mains, mais on ne peut pas empêcher certaines choses d'arriver, qu'on y mette tout son cœur et toute son énergie, ça ne changera rien... Ce qui t'arrive en fait partit, la seule que tu peux y changer, c'est la tournure qu'elle prendra.  
Guillaume se sentait tout à coup honteux d'avoir agit comme il a fait tout à l'heure et baissa la tète. Soudain, l'eau commença à s'agiter et une chose rouge surgit de l'eau et attrapa la jambe de Yami et l'attira dans l'eau alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire à Guillaume. Une immense serpent de mer, de la taille d'un immeuble, immergea de l'eau.  
- C'est Seadramon, un redoutable monstre des mers qui ne fait pas de quartier quand on pénètre dans son territoire ! lança le dinosaure.  
N'ayant pas pu prendre d'air avant d'être entraînée, Yami avala aussitôt une grosse tasse d'eau et allait manquait sérieusement d'air quand Seadramon la ressortit de l'eau, elle était comme ficelée a sa queue, et le Digimon l'étouffait.  
- Yami ! s'inquièta Gomamon.  
Sur le coup elle se sentit vraiment bête, elle venait juste de dire a Guillaume qu'elle serait prête a se sacrifier pour sauver les deux mondes, et là elle était tétanisée a l'idée de mourir.  
En plus elle n'était plus sure de vouloir sauver le Digimonde vu comme ses habitants le lui rendaient bien !  
- Goma... mon... aide... moi, suppliait la jeune fille.  
L'air lui manquait maintenant sérieusement et elle se sentait doucement perdre connaissance.Gomamon plongea alors a l'eau pour essayer de la secourir, mais il fut aussitôt repoussé par Seadramon. Voyant Yami à l'agonie, Guillaume ne voulait plus se casser la tête sur la nature du destin.  
- Yami !!  
Guillaume plongea dans l'eau et nagea en direction de Seadramon. Il ne s'avait pas ce qu'il allait faire mais il avait décidé de ne pas rester les bras croisés. Seadramon le repoussa néanmoins en créant une vague qui renvoya le Digisauveur s'écraser sur la plage.  
- Lâches la ! Dark Baby Flame!  
Plusieurs boules de feux noires provenant de Blackagumon frappèrent Seadramon qui ne sentait rien car étant couvert d'eau, les flammes ne firent aucuns effets. C'est alors que Guillaume se releva en recrachant l'eau de mer qu'il avait bu et replongea dans l'eau en direction de Seadramon, mais ce dernier répliqua en renvoyant une vague sur l'humain.  
- Pourquoi t'obstines tu gamin ? Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, même pas me chatouiller alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? demanda la voix grave et froide de Seadramon.  
Guillaume se releva une nouvelle fois et la vue devenait floue peu à peu.  
- Parce que j'en ai fait le choix...  
Il poussa un cri et replongea dans l'eau en nageant vers Seadramon.  
- Le choix d'être un Digisauveur !!  
Le digivice de Guillaume se mit alors à briller et Seadramon envoya son attaque Ice Arrow et envoya un pique de glace sur Guillaume de sa bouche. Devant la scène, Blackagumon, malgré sa peur de l'eau, plongea dedans et se mit à briller de la même lueur que celle du digivice de Guillaume. Gomamon vit le garçon plongé, ainsi que les efforts désespéré de Blackagumon, il se sentit vraiment tres inutile, Yami était en danger et c'était a lui de la protéger ! Il était son partenaire et il refusait qu'il lui arrive du mal.  
- Yami ! Ne t'inquiètes pas j'arrive !  
Ca ne servait a rien de le dire puisqu'elle était dans les vapes, mais ça redonna du courage a Gomamon, qui replongea en direction de Seadramon. Le géant des mers le repoussa de nouveau facilement, sans même le regarder puisque son attention était centré sui Guillaume, qui continuaient ses tentatives désespérées. Gomamon revint à la charge, il ne vit pas le Digivice de Yami briller, en même temps ou presque que celui de Guillaume, puis il se sentit prêt à se digivolver.  
- Gomamon digivolve toi en... Ikakkumon  
A la place de la petite otarie se trouva donc un gros phoque. Ikkakumon attaqua Seadramon avec ses torpilles harpon, celui ci toujours concentré sur l'autre Digisauveur et son Digimon ne les vit pas arriver, et de surprise a cause de l'impact relâcha Yami, qui (toujours inconsciente) commença a s'enfoncer dans les eaux...

- Blackagumon, digivolve toi en... DarkTyrannomon!  
Le dinosaure déjà aussi grand qu'un humain adulte au niveau disciple, se retrouve avec la taille d'un immeuble. Il saisit Seadramon, le fit tourné autour de sa tète et l'envoya en l'air.  
- Fire Blast!  
Il remplit ses poumons d'air puis la ressortit sous la forme d'une immense boule de feu qui frappe Seadramon qui se retrouva entièrement grillé.  
- A toi Ikkakumon!  
Pendant ce temps, Guillaume plongea dans l'eau et nagea en direction de Yami pour la secourir. Ikkakumon lança ses torpilles harpon pour achever Seadramon, qui disparu en éclatant en plein de petits morceaux…Ikkakumon vit ensuite Guillaume refaire surface avec Yami, et s'approcha d'eux pour qu'ils puissent monter sur son dos pour retourner sur la berge. Darktyrannomon revient vers la plage et régressa en Blackagumon. Pendant ce temps, sur le dos d'Ikkakumon, Guillaume voyait Yami sans connaissance et ne savait pas quoi faire.  
- Yami! Aller réveilles toi!

Ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, il commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche.  
- HEY ! N'en profites pas toi ! lança Ikkakumon.  
Yami commença a émerger doucement et ouvrit les yeux.Elle s'assit, toujours sur le dos d'Ikkakumon.  
- Hein ? Pourquoi le sol est blanc, mou et poilu ?

- C'est comme ça que tu traites ton sauveur? Et ben, si j'avais su, se plaignit Guillaume.  
Il croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos.  
- Et pour répondre à ta question, Gomamon s'est digivolver en Ikkakumon ainsi que Blackagumon en Darktyrannomon. A eux deux, ils n'ont laissé aucunes chances à Seadramon!

Yami sortait progressivement du brouillard, et enregistrait (toujours aussi lentement) les informations apportées par Guillaume, en même temps qu'elle se remémorait "l'aventure". Elle semblait paniquée.  
- Guillaume ? Gomamon c'est digivolver ? En ce gros monstre ? Mais... et Gomamon, où est-il ? Il ne reviendra jamais ? En plus tu as risqué ta vie pour moi ! Alors que je venais de dire que je voulais pas être le boulet du groupe ! Je...  
Yami venait d'éclater en sanglots, sans raison réellement apparente, elle avait finit par craquée, a cause de la peur, de la reconnaissance qu'elle devait a Guillaume aussi.  
- Et Seadramon est mort? Mais il faisait ... partie du monde qu'on devait protégé non ? se demanda t-elle.  
Sa voix était entrecoupée par les sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas a arrêter. Guillaume la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos pour la consoler.  
- C'est également pour ça que je ne voulais pas être un Digisauveur, je savais que ça impliquerai ce genre de choix : c'est tuer ou être tuer. C'est cruel mais on avait pas le choix... lui répondit-il calmement.  
Il montra Blackagumon qui se reposait sur la plage.  
Il vient juste de redevenir Blackagumon, sûrement la fatigue alors Ikkakumon ne devrait pas tarder à redevenir Gomamon.

Yami arrêta progressivement de pleurer. Puis elle repoussa doucement Guillaume, elle s'en voulait d'avoir craqué comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour la pleurnicharde du groupe, la fille que l'ont doit toujours sauvée ! Elle était forte et tenais bien a ce que ça se sache.  
- Guillaume... merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie...

Ikkakumon les reposa sur la jetée et redevint Gomamon. Yami le pris dans ses bras, soulagée qu'il soit redevenu comme avant. Gomamon avait l'air plutôt triste.  
- Tu ne m'aimes pas du tout en Ikkakumon Yami ?  
- Mais bien sur que si bêta !! C'est juste qu'une petite peluche c'est plus facile à transporter qu'une grosse peluche !  
- Je suis un digimon ... radota t-il de nouveau.  
- C'est pareil !

Elle semblait avoir tout a fait retrouvé la pêche. Guillaume s'approcha de Blackagumon qui était à moitié dans les vapes.  
- Merci... tu as été très courageux en surmontant ta peur de l'eau, lui souriait-il.  
- C'était pas aussi compliqué de nager en fin de compte...  
Guillaume se releva et transporta Blackagumon sur son dos. Même si le Digimon faisait la taille de l'humain, il n'était aussi lourd qu'il en avait l'air, et ça l'arrangeait. Yami, elle, était de nouveau surexcitée.

- Guillaume ! Comme tu as décidé de devenir un Digisauveur, alors allons retrouver Ryan, d'accord ?  
Guillaume la regarda alors.  
Je te préfère toute souriante que triste. Ne prends pas ça pour de la drague mais, tu es plus jolie quand tu souris, dit-il timidement.

Yami rougie pendant que Gomamon ricanait doucement.  
- Merci... Merci beaucoup a toi aussi Blackagumon, vous avez tous été tres courageux.  
Bien alors maintenant essayons de retrouver Ryan, il était parti dans la direction opposée de toi. Tu sais vers ou ça menait Gomamon ?  
- Il y a un lac par la bas, et puis une foret, répondit-il tout souriant.  
- Bien, alors allons déjà voir au lac ! lança la jeune fille.

Les Deux Digisauveurs et leurs Digimons partirent dans la direction du lac… 

Et pendant ce temps, Ryan était de son côté pour se retrouvé un peu seul... Toute cette agitation, ces bouleversements, ce nouveau monde, les Digimons... Bref... Tout cela le rendait à fleur de peau, et bien qu'il montrait être quelqu'un fort et sur de lui, il n'en était rien. Il était très chamboulé et perturbait... Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la violence, se débrouillé seul sans être assisté, ni ce que c'était que d'avoir des relations avec d'autres adolescents. Palmon l'avait accompagné et ils arrivèrent au bord d'un lac.  
- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais ? se plaignit son Digimon.  
- Parce que je n'ai tout simplement rien à dire Palmon !  
- La d'ou tu viens aussi tu ne parle jamais ?  
- La d'ou je viens je n'ai personne à qui parler !  
Ryan venait de répondre assez sèchement, mais Palmon ne se laisserait pas faire.  
- Et bien dis toi que maintenant que je suis la, je ne suis pas juste qu'un animal en peluche, comme dit Yami... Je suis un être vivant à qui tu peux parler...  
Ryan regarda son partenaire Digimon. Palmon savait trouvé les mots qu'il fallait, il devait le reconnaître... Puis soudain, ils entendirent un bruit provenant de derrière des buissons...  
- Ryan reste derrière moi !  
Ryan se mit derrière Palmon comme pour se protéger en cas d'attaque d'un mauvais Digimon... Ils entendirent alors une voix.

- Lâche moi boule de poil !  
Une voix sortit de derrière les buissons, une voix masculine appartenant au jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître en regardant derrière lui. Il marchait furieux de quoi ? de qui ? D'une "Boule de poil" ? Un truc orange et blanc avec deux oreilles dans la tête sortit pas très longtemps après le jeune homme.

- Je ne suis pas une boule de poil, je suis Patamon le Digimon.  
Le petit Digimon courait après l'humain, enfin non il sautait rapidement après le jeune humain. Ce dernier s'arrêta net et se retourna pour faire face à ce truc qui se faisait appelé Patamon le Digimon.  
- Ok... Patamon... tu es un... un... Digimon... Et alors ? Qu'es que je me fou que tu sois un Digimon. Tous ce que je veux c'est que tu me lâche les baskets.  
En parlant de basket, Le jeune homme avait de sublime converses blanches. Des converses qui allait parfaitement avec le jeune homme à la beauté éblouissante. Le Patamon regarda le sable qui était sous ses pieds, il était tout triste après ce que son partenaire venait de lui dire. Il releva la tête et repéra Palmon et sauta de bonheur.  
- Palmon ! Palmon !  
Lorsque Patamon appela quelqu'un avec un nom comme le sien, qui finissait en "mon", Ryu se retourna et vit un humain et une bestiole comme Patamon. Ryan était toujours derrière Palmon, près à courir s'il en était nécessaire... Il regardait l'autre humain et le Digimon. D'après ce qu'il entendait, le Digimon s'appelait Patamon, et ressemblait bien à une petite boule de poil avec des ailes. Palmon et Ryan baissèrent leurs gardes en regardant ce nouvel humain et ce nouveau Digimon. Visiblement, Palmon connaissait Patamon parce que celui-ci l'appelait et se dirigeait vers elle.  
- Oh Patamon ! Je me demandais si tu avais réussit à trouvé ton partenaire !  
Palmon souriait et écarta ses bras pour prendre Patamon dans ses bras qui ressemblaient à une plante.  
C'est pas vrai Palmon ! Me dit pas qu'il y en a un quatrième maintenant ! Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais ! s'étonna Ryan.  
Ryan laissa Palmon et Patamon et regarda le nouveau garçon, partenaire de Patamon, et le scruta de la tête aux pieds. Contrairement à Guillaume et Yami, Ryan regardait plus posément ce nouvel humain, et surtout, plus curieusement, mais il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Cependant, il ne lui adressa pas un mot de plus. Il resta la, debout, à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ryu regarda les deux créatures se tenir dans les bras ce qui était dur pour le petit Patamon puisqu'il n'avait pas de bras, la situation entre les deux Digimons faisait un peu pitié pour lui. Ryu passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder même pas deux secondes le jeune homme. Il reporta son regard sur les Digimons en se disant que c'est converses allaient être foutues avec tous ce sable et à cause des buissons qu'il venait de traverser.  
- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que je fais là ?

Ryan continuait de fixé le jeune homme qui était encore plus indifférent que lui n'avait pu l'être avec les deux autres Digisauveurs tout à l'heure. Ryan se décida que ce n'était pas à lui de répondre et laissa Palmon desserrait son étreinte de Patamon... Palmon regarda Ryan en souriant comme pour lui dire d'expliquer au nouvel adolescent ce qu'il se passait.  
- Ne compte pas sur moi ! rétorqua t-il de suite.  
Ryan avait lâchait ça d'une parfaite indifférence, mais regardait du coin de l'œil Ryu. Palmon s'avança alors vers l'adolescent en souriant.  
- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Palmon ! Patamon n'a peut être pas eu le temps de t'expliqué, il faut l'excuser, c'est le plus jeune d'entre nous, mais nous sommes des Digimons... Des monstres digitaux ! Et tu te trouve ici dans le Digimonde !  
Palmon se félicitait de réciter sa petite leçon par cœur...  
- D'une autre sorte, bienvenue en Enfer... souffla Ryan en croisant ses bras.

Quoi ? Le Digimonde ? Mais qu'es que c'est que ce truc ? Ryu n'avait jamais rien demandé sa vie lui suffisait amplement il n'avait pas besoin de venir la dedans se disait-il.

- Comment je me tire d'ici ? lança Ryu.

Ryan commença à rire en entendant ça. Comment se tirer d'ici, il croyait vraiment que lui même adorait ce monde et voulait rester y vivre éternellement... C'était à la limite passable pour des vacances, mais rien de plus...  
- C'est pathétique ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le choix et que tu es le seul dans cette galère ? Y'en a deux autres qui sont fous de joie sur la plage d'être ici ! Pourquoi t'irais pas les rejoindre ? Vous feriez un bon trios de Scoots !  
- Ryan ! Cesse d'être désagréable avec les nouveaux arrivants ça va les froissés !  
- Palmon ! Tu crois que ce gars est sympathique ? C'est pas l'impression qu'il me donne...  
Ryan planta son regard dans celui de Ryu. Ryu qui le voyait comme un petit morveux le traitant de scoot s'énervait. Il se demandait aussi vraiment pour qui il le prenait. Il le regarda plus en détails, de la tête au pieds sans aucune gène, puis il en arriva à la conclusion que c'était un gosse de riche. Ca se voyait grâce ou bien à cause de sa tenu qui était très BCBG.  
- Toi le BCBG, tu ne m'adresses pas la parole comme ça ok ? On ne se connaît pas. Et de plus je suis sympa avec les personnes qui on l'air sympa  
Patamon qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire regarda le jeune homme BCBG, puis se rapprocha de son maître puis dit sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire et furieux.  
- Oui mon maître a raison ! Tu n'a pas le droit de lui parler ainsi !

"Mon maître", ce mot raisonna dans la tête de Ryu, ce Digimon était son Digimon. Il eu un sourire, un charmant petit sourire puis regarda son Digimon à ses pieds. Il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras, Le Patamon une fois dans les bras de son maître le regarda avec un regard qui en disait long. Ryu n'avait pas quitté des yeux Ryan. Ryu avait toujours ce regards méchant.

Ryan le scrutait toujours lui aussi, il ne supportait pas de se faire appeler BCBG. Il réfléchit à ce terme. Etait-il vraiment un BCBG ? Il fut coupé par Palmon...  
- Ryan c'est quoi un BCBG ? C'est une race d'humain ?  
Ryan regarda Palmon et manqua de tombé à la renverse... Les Digimons étaient-ils aussi peu cultivés ? Non... Ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde, voila tout.  
- Non Palmon, un BCBG c'est quelqu'un de Bon Chic, Bon Genre...  
Il se retourna vers Ryu.  
- Un peu dans mon genre si j'en crois ce que dit ce jeune homme qui n'a même pas la politesse de se présenter...  
Ryan croisa les bras et le regarda.  
- Et lui alors c'est quoi ça race ?  
- Lui ? Sans doute un Baba Cool !  
Ryan souriait et regardait Ryu qui eu un petit rire, Patamon regarda son partenaire sans comprendre pour il riait. Ryu se calma et re-regarda le dénommé Ryan avec toujours ce même regard.  
- Je préfère être un "baba cool" comme tu dit que d'être un BCBG, qui est super coincé.

Ryan souffla et marmonna dans ses dents sans que l'on comprenne ce qu'il dise. Il avait toujours les bras croisés et regardé Ryu.  
- J'ai jamais était un gars super coincé ! Tu ne me connais pas, je ne te connais pas, et on a pas a avoir ce genre de conversations ! Alors ne me dis pas ce que je suis s'il te plait !  
- Mais Ryan pourquoi tu t'énerves ?  
- Reste en dehors de ça Palmon ! Monsieur croit qu'il est mieux que moi visiblement ! Ca a le don de m'énervé ! Et en plus comment tu t'appelles ?  
Ryan attendait impatiemment qu'il lui réponde. Ryu qui le voyait comme un petit prétentieux se demandait vraiment s'il voulait son nom. Et puis quoi encore se dit-il ? Il l'avait si bien dit ils ne se connaissaient pas alors pourquoi devrait-il savoir son nom ?  
- Il s'appelle...  
- La ferme Patamon, il n'a pas besoin de savoir mon nom, puisqu'on ne se connaît pas. Et je n'ai pas l'envie de te connaître. Alors au revoir.  
Ryu tourna les talons et s'en alla en direction d'il ne savait où. Il avait toujours Patamon dans ses bras, ce dernier le regarda sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Ryu avait eu ce comportement. Le jeune homme baissa la tête vers son Digimon qui semblait triste.  
- Excuse moi Patamon d'avoir été aussi méchant avec toi.  
Patamon sourit et lécha le bras nu de son maître en signe de reconnaissance. Ryu sourit à la vue de ce geste amical.

Ryan se retourna vers Palmon.  
- Viens-suis moi ! Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse filé comme ça ! S'il est tomber dans le Digimonde c'est qu'on aura forcément besoin de lui aussi !  
- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas avoir de relations avec d'autres personnes ?  
- Roh faut pas écouter tout ce que je dis Palmon !  
- Mais...  
- Chut ! Suis-moi !  
Ryan se remit à marcher assez vite avec Palmon sur les talons pour rejoindre le garçon qui s'éloignait.  
- Hey ! Pars pas comme ça ! Tu pourras pas survivre seul dans cet endroit !  
En réalité, Ryan pensait plutôt que lui même ne pouvait pas survivre seul, même avec l'aide de Palmon. Ryan l'avait attrapé par le bras pour qu'il se retourne vers lui. Ryu se stoppa net, il lança au jeune un regard noir. Il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul ? Ryu avait sûrement vécu plus d'épreuves qui l'avait renforcer physiquement et moralement que ce pauvre petit BCBG capricieux.  
- Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui ne pourra pas survivre tout seul donc tu veux de l'aide.

- Ne crois pas que j'suis un de ces mecs pétés de tunes super coincés ! rétorqua alors Ryan.  
Le jeune homme venait de dire qu'il n'était pas pétés de tunes ? Ryu voulu lui éclater de rire à la figure, mais même si il n'avait pas eu une superbe éducation il s'avait quand même que certaines choses ne se faisait pas.  
- Si tu n'es pas pétés de tunes comme tu le dit, explique moi pourquoi tu as des lunettes qui sont extrêmement cher, que tes fringues viennent des boutiques les plus snob de New York et Paris ?

Ryan s'arrêtait et le regardait dans les yeux. Une fois de plus il lui répondait du tac au tac d'une façon quelque peu... Différente de ce que Ryan avait l'habitude d'entendre. Personne ne lui parlait d'une telle façon, avec de tels mots et une telle... virulence dans ses propos... Ryan essayait de ne pas se laissez affecté par les paroles du garçon.  
- Je... C'est bon okay ! Je suis riche, j'ai de l'argent, je m'habille dans les plus grandes boutiques de Paris et de New York, mes parents m'offrent tout ce que je veux, j'ai pas a me plaindre de ça... J'ai de l'argent ! Et alors est-ce un crime ? Si tu savais seulement ce que ça impliquait d'être ce que je suis ! Les gens croient que c'est facile d'être le fils d'un ambassadeur et d'une politicienne ! Prend ma place ne serait-ce qu'une journée ! Vit les journées marathons que je dois vivre ! C'est usant, c'est crevant, je ne vois jamais ma famille ! Je n'existe pour personne ! Je n'ai aucun ami ! Personne a qui parlait ! Je suis toujours seul ! Alors tu vois, je suis peut-être riche, mais le prix à payer pour ça est super lourd !  
Ryan venait enfin d'éclater en sanglots et de lâcher quelques larmes. Palmon qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça se rapprocha de lui.  
- Ryan enfin qu'est-ce que...  
Ryan se retourna, tourna le dos à Ryu et essaya de séché ses larmes.  
- Rien laisse-moi !  
Ryan passa devant Palmon et commença à courir... Ryu le regarda un peu amuser, partir en courant car il venait de se mettre a pleurer et parce que ça petit vie de gosse de riche ne lui plaisait pas c'était un peu puéril. Il y avait des choses bien plus grave qui méritaient une petit larme, mais là pleurer en valait pas la peine. Ryu suivit le petit blond en marchant avec toujours Patamon dans ses ras, et Palmon qui marchait à ses côtés.  
- Patamon ou bien toi Palmon, vous pouvez pas faire quelque chose pour le ramener avec nous ?  
( Moi je ne peux pas, je n'ai aucun pouvoir qui me le permet.  
Ryu tourna la tête vers Palmon pour attendre une réponse de celle ci, puisque son Digimon ne pouvait rien faire.

- Bien sur que si, ma méthode risque par contre d'être un peu violente...  
Palmon se prépara et cria.  
- Sumack Vénéneux !!  
De longues lianes sortirent des ongles de Palmon et traversèrent le lac pour s'arrêter sur Ryan, l'enroulèrent, et Palmon tira les lianes vers elle afin que Ryan revienne à leurs côtés. Celui-ci était essoufflé et tomba tête la première sur le sol.  
- Voilà euh... Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu ne nous l'as pas encore dit ?  
Palmon regardait Ryu avec de grands yeux d'admiration...

- Pas mal Palmon, nous avons récupéré le BCBG qui pleure sur son pauvre sort.  
Ryu tourna la tête vers Palmon qui enlevé ses lianes autour de Ryan qui lui était allongé sur le sol. Il sourit au petit digimon. Patamon lui tourna la tête vers son maître et lui lécha comme tout à l'heure le bras. Ryu posa ses yeux sur Ryan allongé. Il avait envie de lui mettre un coup de pied pour qu'il se relève mais il ne fit pas, cela ne se faisait pas.  
- Au fait Palmon je m'appelle Ryu. Et toi le BCBG debout.

Ryan commença à se relevé en frottant ses vêtements qui étaient d'une rareté et aussi qui valaient très chers. Ils étaient soient déchirés, soient abîmés, soient sales... Ryan avait envie d'hurler...  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Palmon ! J'aurais très bien pu revenir tout seul !  
Il continuait de se frotter.  
- Excuse-moi Ryan, mais Ryu voulait que je te fasse revenir... J'allais pas le lui refusé...  
- Tu es la partenaire de qui Palmon ? De moi ou de cet idiot débile qui ne veux même pas m'écouter quand je lui dis que j'ai des choses à dire !  
Ryan regarda Ryu...  
- Et arrêtes de m'appelé BCBG !  
Ryan fulminait en croisant les bras.

- Tu étais parti pour nous faire le marathon de New York là !... Et s'il te plaît évite de te fâcher sur ton Digimon, c'est un être sensible.  
Ryu devenait de plus en plus gentil avec les Digimons, cela était du aux pouvoirs qu'ils pouvaient avoir et qu'il commençait à les apprécier, et aussi grâce au sien qui était super mignon et gentil ! Il regarda Ryan et le dévisagea de la tête au pied.  
- Pauvre petit BCBG, tes affaires sont toutes sales et déchirés. Tu va devoir retourné à New York ou Paris pour remplacer tout ça.

Ryan s'était relevé et s'était rapproché de Palmon, il regardait toujours Ryu avec un air de pauvre petit garçon sans défense qui cherchait juste de l'aide.  
- Je m'en fiche de mes vêtements ! Fais pas ton gentil avec les Digimons et ton méchant avec moi ! Tu fais ça pourquoi ? Ma tête te revient pas ? Ta décidé de me persécuté ?  
Ryan s'approcha un peu plus de Ryu, pour avoir sa tête bien en face de la sienne.  
- Ou alors t'es tombé amoureux de moi et tu le cache derrière cette cruauté que tu m'afflige ?  
Ryan le regardait droit dans les yeux, son visage extrêmement proche du sien... Pour une fois, Ryan ne semblait pas effrayé, apeuré et sans défense, mais plutôt dominateur... Ryu ne pu s'empêcher et éclata de rire à la figure de Ryan ! Lui tomber amoureux de ce BCBG ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible car tout d'abord ils ne se connaissaient pas, et de deux un type comme lui ne pouvait que l'énerver ! Ryu retrouva son calme petit à petit et dit :  
- Ne prends pas tes fèves pour des réalité BCBG !

Ryan restait toujours anormalement proche de Ryu... Et si celui-ci avait raison ? Il était possible pour Ryan de tomber amoureux de ce garçon aussi froid et méchant avec lui ? Peut-être bien... Peut-être que cela l'attirait... Mais il ne fallait pas le montrer à Ryu. Il s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres, comme pour les embrassés, mais au dernier moment, il se recula et lui tourna le dos.  
- T'en fais pas, j'ai aucun rêve qui ne se soit déjà réalisé...  
Il s'abaissa et prit Palmon dans ses bras pour faire face à Ryu.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es le quatrième Digisauveur dont nous parlaient Génnai je présume...  
- Heureusement qu'on la retrouvé avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, pas vrai Ryan ? demanda Palmon.  
Ryan approuvait de la tête et continuait de le regarder. C'est alors que Guillaume arriva toujours avec Blackagumon sur son dos à ce moment en sifflant.  
- Yahoo, c'est animé dans le coin !  
Il déposa délicatement Blackagumon au sol et se dirigea vers les deux Digisauveurs qui se disputaient visiblement. Il se tourna en premier vers Ryan.  
- Je vois que tu t'es encore fait un ami. Premier prix de camaraderie: Ryan, mes félicitations !

Yami apparut à son tour avec Gomamon et fit semblant de ne pas entendre ce que Guillaume venait de dire.  
- Hello !! Je suis bien contente qu'on t'ai retrouvé Ryan !!  
Elle se retourna vers l'autre garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
- Salut ! Je m'appelle Yami, tu dois être le 4eme Digisauveurs dont nous a parlé Gennai ! Très heureuse de te rencontrer ! Et voici Gomamon, Guillaume et Blackagumon !  
- Yami j'ai comme l'impression qu'on débarque en pleins milieu d'une discussion, fit remarquer Gomamon.

Ryu adressa un bref regard à Guillaume puis à Yami, encore deux autres humains... La jeune fille se présenta avec son Digimon et présenta l'autre garçon. Elle attendait sûrement qu'il en fasse autant, il l'avait fait une fois avec Ryan il n'allait pas recommencer et encore moins en même pas 10 minutes d'intervalle.  
- Qui est ce Gennai ?  
Pour lui, ça devait être encore un ahuri qui avait un Digimon à ses côtés et qui allait les rejoindre dans 10 minutes.

- Gennai ? Euh c'est... comment dire ça?  
- Vas y doucement Yami ou tu vas te faire fondre un neurone...  
- Rooh, ça va ! Bon pour faire simple Gennai est un tres beau jeune homme…  
- Ca il s'en fout...  
Cette fois ci Gomamon n'échappa pas au coup sur la tête que lui infligea sa partenaire.  
- Laisses moi finir !!! Donc c'est lui qui nous a appris qu'on était les Digisauveurs et notre mission, qui est de sauver les deux mondes ! Chouette non?

Guillaume plaqua sa main devant son visage.  
- Et elle croit qu'il va gober ça comme ça?  
Il soupira et s'approcha de Ryu.  
- Ca a l'air dingue mais c'est comme ça, en plus on dirait que certains Digimons en veulent à notre peau, rajouta t-il.

Yami regarda ensuite Ryan bizarrement.

- Ryan, pourquoi tes fringues sont dans cet état ?

Ryan qui était déçu d'avoir était interrompu par Guillaume et Yami qui les avaient finalement retrouvés tenait toujours Palmon dans les bras. Il la laissa finalement à terre étant donné que les autres les avaient retrouvés.  
- Mes fringues sont dans cet état a cause de cet abruti qui va nous servir de quatrième Digisauveur ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? Vous m'avez bien l'air proche d'un coup ?  
Ryan avait vu Guillaume se rapprochait un peu de Ryu, et il sentait une pointe de jalousie monté en lui.  
- Et toi ça y est ta crise est finit ? T'as pu envie de partir en nous laissant ?  
Il venait de dire ça à Guillaume en s'interposant entre ce dernier et Ryu. Yami se demandait sérieusement si c'était pas le moment de pousser sa gueulante, mais une fois de plus elle choisit a contre cœur le chemin de la sagesse  
- Euh, je te rappelles que quand vous êtes partis tous les deux en me laissant en plan, on était en train de discuter de choses sérieuses. Comme Guillaume, bien que particulièrement irascible lui aussi, semble le plus raisonnable de vous deux, j'ai décidé de le rejoindre et il a compris et accepter l'importance de la mission qui nous a été confiée. Puis on c'est fait attaquer par un digimon - c'est pour ça qu'on est tous complètement inondé je sais pas si t'as remarqué ?, - et on a décider de venir te chercher puisqu'on a eu besoin de toutes nos forces pour vaincre ce Digimon et on avait peur que tout seul il ne t'arrive malheurs ! Tiens au passage Gomamon et Blackagumon se sont digivolver. Donc nous sommes venus pour essayer de te faire entendre raison, Guillaume a réussi a prendre une décision courageuse et difficile donc c'est pas la peine de l'agresser comme ça !!! Et en plus tu t'es battu avec le 4eme Digisauveurs ?? Dont j'ignores le nom puisqu'on dirait qu'il a la même maladie que toi, celle qui empêche de se présenter, vous avez peur que je vous jette une malédiction ou quoi ?  
- Yami, calmes toi... commença Gomamon.  
Yami pris une grande inspiration les yeux fermés et continua :  
- Tu as raison Gomamon, excusez moi si vous avez l'impression que je vous agresse mais j'ai l'impression que mes nerfs vont claquer dans pas longtemps si vous continuer a vous engueuler bêtement comme ça !

Ryu ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec Yami. Il avait envie de sortir une phrase du genre "Chouette je vais devoir rester avec vous pour sauver le monde... quel chance...!", mais il se retient, il ne voulais pas que le BCBG se remette encore à piailler dans tous les sens.  
- Prenons les choses dans l'ordre, tout d'abord pour ce qui est des fringues au BCBG.  
Il jeta un regard vers Ryan puis leva les yeux aux au ciel avant de reposer son regard sur la demoiselle.  
- Elles sont comme ça car Monsieur s'est mit à chialer comme une madeleine et à courir on ne sait où, donc j'ai demandé à Palmon de le ramener grâce à ses pouvoirs. Puis je m'appelle Ryu.

Ryan regardait Ryu d'un air de plus en plus boudeur. Il parlait si facilement à Yami alors qu'a lui c'était à peine des paroles, et puis en plus, il le tournait en ridicule... Il n'en revenait pas.  
- Tout de suite quand c'est une fille qui demande, tu réponds bien évidemment ! Et d'abord j'en ai marre que vous me traitiez tous comme un mec sans importance tout ça parce que je suis d'un niveau supérieur au votre...

Il croisa ses bras d'un air jaloux...  
- Mais Ryan ce n'est pas ce qu'ils essayent de faire je pense...  
- Oh toi ça va ! J'ai clairement compris de quel côté tu étais depuis le début ! De toute façon y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre et pour ne serait-ce que me comprendre une seconde !  
Ryan s'emportait une nouvelle fois, déjà parce qu'il avait peur, qu'il était épuisé, mais aussi parce que de se retrouvait avec des personnes normales ça ne lui était jamais arrivé... Et qu'ils le voyaient tous comme quelqu'un de très différent d'eux.

- Eh, Ryan...  
Guillaume se massa le poing et lui donna un coup de poing bien généreux.  
- Celle là, elle me démangeait sévère ! N'y voit rien de personnel, c'est pour t'aider.  
Un peu radical comme méthode tout de même, remarque Blackagumon.  
Guillaume s'approcha de Ryan.  
- Je vais te parler sérieusement Ryan: t'as trop longtemps vécu dans un conte de fée, il est temps maintenant que tu comprennes ce qu'est la vie réelle. La vie n'est pas un cadeau, tout se gagne et se mérite. Crois-moi, je m'y connais question dureté de la vie...  
Il tendit la main à Ryan.  
- A toi de voir maintenant, tu choisis.

- Et arrête de t'emporter BCBG, et de nous faire allusion à tes manies de bourges. Tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour que tu nous dise que tu crois supérieur à nous ? Nous ne sommes pas dans notre monde là et ici ton argent ne te sert a rien du tout alors laisse tomber ta sois disant supériorité.  
Ryu avait dit cela sur un ton méchant et qui en disant long sur son agacement du jeune homme. il tourna son regard sur Yami, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'autre jeune homme, pourquoi ? Car il voyait bien que la jeune fille semblait plus mature que les deux gars.  
- Tu as raison arrêtons de nous engueuler pour un rien, nous sommes tous sur les nerfs c'est normal.

Ryan vit les choses défilaient rapidement. Guillaume qui lui foutait un coup de poing, son discours, les paroles de Ryu, et le silence de Yami face à cette scène...  
- On serait dans notre monde, j'aurais déjà appelé mon avocat ! Notre monde ! Qui sait si on le reverra un jour ! se plaignit-il ne nouvelle fois.  
Ryan était en train de se frotté la joue tandis que Palmon mettait ses pattes devant sa bouche, légèrement choquée, et se demandant si Ryan n'avait rien de mal. Ryan se retourna vers Ryu.  
- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de donné mon avis et de dire ce que je pense ? La vérité c'est que vous voulez que je vous accepte, mais aucun de vous n'est réellement prêt à m'accepter dans votre petit groupe d'héros ! J'ai rien d'un héros, j'ai rien d'un Digisauveur, je vois pas du tout pourquoi j'ai était choisit par ce Gennai ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis pas fait pour votre mission et que vous devriez la faire sans moi !  
Il regarda Palmon.  
- Je m'excuse, tu es adorable mais, il y a du avoir une erreur dans tout ça...

Ryu ouvrit la bouche et d'un calme et posé dit:  
- BCBG va tu arrêter de ne penser qu'a toi ? Tu pense que l'on ne veux pas t'accepter parce que tu ne veux pas que l'ont 'accepte. Alors sort de ta petite bulle et ouvre toi à nous. Et n'y as aucune erreur, tu as été amené ici car tu es un Digisauveur, tu es l'une des personnes qui doit sauver le monde. Tu rends tu compte de la chance que tu as ? Si tu as été choisi c'est que tu es fait pour cette mission alors...  
Ryu se rapprocha de Ryan pour lui crier à l'oreille

- Arrêtes de dire que tu n'es pas fait pour ça !  
Ryu se recula et regarda son Patamon, toujours dans ses bras, et lui sourit. Ryan regarda Ryu. Il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait contre ce garçon, Ryu le fascinait et il adorait le regarder et l'écouter, mais en même temps, il l'énervait tellement. Et lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha pour lui crier dans l'oreille, il se frotta l'oreille .Guillaume parla à son tour.  
- Moi je sais où est l'erreur, elle est...  
Pointe son doigt sur la tète de Ryan.  
- Là, dans ta tète. Tu feins d'être heureux mais tu es triste au fond.  
Il écarta sa main de Ryan.  
- Tu peux faire le forcené tant que tu veux, mais personne ne peut vivre en solitaire éternellement.  
- D'accord, mais je ne suis en aucun cas un punchin ball ! ajouta t-il.  
Il se retourna vers Ryu.  
- Ni un micro !  
Il regarda finalement les deux garçons qui le perçait à jour.  
- Je suis peut-être un Digisauveur, oui, peut-être que de ce fait je dois m'entendre avec vous trois, oui, mais je reste quand même moi même ! Ce qui veux dire qu'avant d'allez à votre mission de je ne sais trop quoi, on passe faire du shopping pour changer mes fringues !  
Ryan regarda Palmon en souriant comme si rien de grave n'arrivait.  
- Tu ne peux pas me conseiller une boutique dans le coin Palmon ? Et aussi l'adresse d'un coiffeur ! Puis j'aimerais bien m'acheter un autre digivice, j'en voudrais un rose, tu crois que c'est possible ?  
Ryan devenait aussi insouciant qu'il pouvait l'être et ne mesurait déjà plus les dangers du Digimonde.  
- Dites les copains, ça serait chouette de se trouver un glacier, vous ne pensez pas ?  
Ryan souriait maintenant... Guillaume croisa les bras et souria aussi à Ryan.  
- Pour le glacier, j'en sais rien, mais pour les boutiques, je parie qu'on pourra en trouver au port, même s'il est désert.  
Blackagumon s'approcha de Palmon et lui dit à voix basse.  
- Il vient bien de lui donner un coup de poing, j'ai pas rêvé ?

Yami avait attendu patiemment que tous disent ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, elle n'avait même pas réagit face au coup de poing de Guillaume et aux cris de Ryu. Vu que finalement tout semblait s'arranger, au moins pour le moment, entre Ryan et Guillaume, elle se dis qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle regarda Ryu du coin de l'œil, il semblait a peu près calmé... Elle se disait qu'ils venaient juste de se rencontrer et que les trois garçons avaient déjà trouvé le moyen de se cogner dessus...  
- Une glace en voila une bonne idée ! Je commençais justement a sécher et a avoir de nouveau chaud ! souria t-elle.  
- Mais vous pensez pas qu'on a des choses plus importantes a faire ? interrompit Gomamon.  
- Ecoutes, on va sauver le Digimonde et notre monde, on peut bien prendre cinq minutes pour faire connaissance décemment autour d'une bonne glace non ?

- Mais est-ce que les Digimons mangent des glaces? Demanda Guillaume. Si ils vendent des glaces dans ce monde, c'est sûrement parce que quelqu'un doit en manger non ?  
Il s'approcha de Gomamon et se baissa à sa hauteur.  
- Tu sais, le Digimonde ne va pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, et puis tu vas pas sauver le monde sans force et l'estomac vide, je me trompe ?

Ryu lui était choqué. Une glace ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Au lieu de sauver les deux mondes ils ne pensent qu'à leur petit ventre. Ryu n'en revenait pas ! Faut dire que lui ne se souciait que très peu de son ventre car il ne mangeait pratiquement pas, d'ou sa fine silhouette.  
- Je suis d'accord avec... euh...  
- Gomamon… souffla Patamon à Ryu.  
- Gomamon. Nous avons autre chose à faire que d'aller manger une glace, ou bien faire du shopping... surtout qu'ici il ne doit pas y avoir de boutiques de fringues.  
Il jeta un regard noir à Ryan, c'est vrai qu'elle idée de vouloir s'acheté des fringues alors qu'ils devaient sauver le monde. Puis il baissa son regard vers son Digimon et lui dit a voix basse.  
- Merci !

- Mais Ryu, répondit Yami, on peut bien s'accorder une pause avant de commencer... En plus, comme je l'ai déjà dit, vu qu'on est parti sur un mauvaise pieds, faire connaissance autour d'une glace serait parfait pour apaiser les tensions ! On a besoin de bien s'entendre pour réussir notre mission ! Par contre pour le shopping, tu devrais rester comme ça Ryan, ça te donne un coté explorateur c'est pas mal ! dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.  
- C'est bizarre que tu es tout un tas d'arguments toujours prêts, qu'il s'agisse de manger ou de sauver le monde, remarqua Gomamon.

Ryu leva les yeux au ciel, une glace pour se connaître, ça va être génial... Il avait envie de rétorquer quelque chose de sanglant mais il se retient pour ne pas que le BCBG ce remette a crier et s'apitoyer sur son sort car on ne veux pas l'accepter. pauvre petit choux. Dans un soupir désespéré Ryu dit :  
- C'est parti pour une glace... de l'amitié...

- On ne peut pas sauver le monde sans avoir manger de toute façon, fit remarquer Guillaume. Comment pourrons-nous nous battre si on a rien dans l'estomac?  
Il se tourna vers Ryu.  
- A moins que tu n'ais une batterie longue durée à la place du cœur, toi aussi tu dois avoir faim et le p'tit Patamon aussi.

- Moi avoir faim ? Si j'ai faim c'est que je suis malade Guillaume. je ne mange jamais, enfin presque jamais. Enfin bref je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ma vie…  
Ryu détestait ça qu'on parle de lui, et encore plus a des inconnus, mais Guillaume avait sûrement raison son petit Patamon avait sûrement faim. Il le regarda ce dernier en fit autant et lui lécha encore une fois le bras. Ryan les regarda tous et venait de s'asseoir par terre en prenant Palmon sur ses genoux et en les écoutant tour à tour. Il baillait, car était un peu fatigué.  
- Dis Ryu t'habiterais pas à New York par hasard ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu ?  
Ryan était une nouvelle fois hors sujet et ne parlait déjà plus des glaces et du shopping.

Yami avait la vague impression que Ryan ne s'occupait plus du tout de Guillaume, elle ou les Digimons, et qu'il restait focalisé sur Ryu.

- Ouais j'habite à New York depuis l'année dernière, mais la ville de New York est tellement grande que tu m'a sûrement confondu avec quelqu'un. Quoi que peut-être pas car moi je ne fais pas attention aux personnes dans ton genre, BCBG, dans notre monde donc tu m'a peut-être vu.  
Ryu regarda Ryan pour lui répondre avant de reporter son regard sur son petit Patamon qui semblait a moitié s'endormir dans ses bras. Il était super mignon a fermé les yeux puis les rouvrir ! Ryan était toujours assis par terre, Palmon sur les genoux qui était en train de lui faire un gros câlin, comme une belle petite peluche.  
- Mais pourquoi tu apparais toujours aussi désagréable avec moi Ryu ? Oui Ryu car moi j'appelle les gens par leurs prénoms... Je t'ai fait quelque chose ? J'essaye juste d'être gentil avec toi, comme tout le monde me l'a conseillé, et en récompense tu m'envoies balader comme une petite chaussette...  
- C'est quoi une chaussette ? demanda calmement Palmon.  
- C'est ce qu'on met aux pieds pour pas qu'ils attrapent froid...  
Ryan souffla une nouvelle fois, déçu que Ryu ne prête pas plus attention à lui...

- C'est dans ma nature BCBG, que veux tu, je suis désagréable, je suis désagréable, je ne vais pas changer jute pour toi, si tu crois ça tu te met le doigt dans l'œil. Je suis ce que je suis et je n'ai pas l'intention de changé. je réponds à ta question ?  
Ryu reporta sur Ryan son regard noir, il commençait à l'énerver a toujours chercher des réponses. Il venait de dire il y a quelque minutes qu'il n'aimait pas parler de lui et ce petit mec faisait que de lui demander des trucs sur lui. Quel emmerdeur se disait-il.

- BON ! Et si on arrêtait de se prendre la tête et qu'on bougeait un peu ? proposa Yami.

Ryan ne se laissa pas abattre par la réponse de Ryu et lui adressa un grand sourire plein de gentillesse et "d'amitié"... Aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, maintenant qu'il était calmé et qu'il avait appris à les connaître, et que Guillaume et Yami étaient devenus des amis, Ryan était assagit et laissé ressortir sa vraie personnalité.  
- Je ne t'en veux pas mon p'tit Ryu... Tu sais tout le monde change un jour... Si tu veux je t'offre ta glace, d'ailleurs c'est moi qui offre toutes les glaces !  
Il se leva avec toujours Palmon dans les bras, et se rapprocha de Ryu. Il posa Palmon par terre et tendit sa main devant Ryu.  
- Allez ne soyons pas fâchés, amis ?  
Ryan lui souriait toujours très gentiment et avec de la douceur et de l'innocence dans son sourire et dans ses yeux. Ryu regarda la main de Ryan avec dégoût, il voulait qu'il la sert ? D'une il ne pouvait car Patamon était dans ses bras e deux il n'avait pas envie de serrer la main de quelqu'un qui ne côtoyais pas dans leur monde.  
- Evite le p'tit Ryu s'il te plait, et je n'aime pas les faux-culs, donc ta main tu peux te la garder et ta glace aussi.

Ryan regarda Ryu droit dans les yeux et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que sa réponse retentisse plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Froide, glaciale... Il l'avait rejeté comme un moins que rien. Et l'avait insulté de faux-culs. Ryan était quelqu'un de très sensible qui ne connaissait pas la méchanceté et la violence, encore moins les personnes froides, méchantes qui pouvaient brisés votre cœur. Ryan resta la, sans bouger, baissant sa main, ainsi que sa tête. Il se retourna et commença à marcher, il ne montrait pas qu'il pleurait, mais cela devait se deviner par le fait qu'il était en train de frotter ses yeux avec les manches de sa veste...  
- Comme... tu ... veux...  
Sa voix tremblotait.  
- Palmon... Tu viens... On va faire un tour... ?  
Ryan commença à partir en marchant vite...  
- Rah c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ?  
Palmon regardait les trois Digisauveurs, mais surtout Ryu.  
- Il essaye d'être gentil avec tout le monde et malgré ça tu es méchant ! Pensez qu'il a un cœur, comme chacun d'entre vous !  
Palmon se mit à courir derrière lui... Yami en avait plus que marre de prêchait la bonne entente dans le vent, comment des gens qui ignoraient tout l'un de l'autre pouvait s'engueuler comme ça.  
- Guillaume ? Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de celui là, pendant que j'essaye de retrouver l'autre?

Elle se tourna vers Ryu.  
- Ryu, tu es la première personne avec qui Ryan se montrer presque correct depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, il a même fait le premier pas vers la réconciliation, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu gâches tout ?On a une mission, et pas la moindre, celle de sauver plusieurs milliards de vies, pour cela une bonne entente entre nous est nécessaire voir primordial. Donc est-ce qu'il serait imaginable que tu arrêtes ces petites agressions stupide pour essayer de supporter Ryan ? Je ne te demandes pas de lui rouler une pelle et de le serrer sur ton cœur pour lui jurer l'amour éternel, mais juste d'arrêter de l'agresser sans raison ! C'est pas trop difficile quand même non ? Je suis sure que même le plus crétin des crétins en serait capable !!Désolée de t'abandonner Guillaume, essayes de nous rejoindre quand l'autre aura pris conscience de l'importance de notre mission.  
Yami et Gomamon partirent donc a la suite de Ryan

- Pas de problème ! répondit-il.  
Il se tourna vers Ryu et croisa les bras.  
- Je ne dis pas que Ryan est un saint et qu'il ne mérite pas quelques baffes, mais t'es vraiment un sale type de l'envoyez baladez alors qu'il essaye d'être sympa !

Ryu n'avait aucunement envie de parler avec Guillaume, et il savait très bien l'importance de leur mission alors pourquoi cette Yami lui la répétait ? Il n'est pas si sot que ça. Il regarda Guillaume puis dit :  
- Ouais, ouais tu as raison, au revoir.  
Ryu fit demi tour et partit dans la direction opposé a Yami et Ryan. Son petit Patamon c'était endormi dans ses bras.

- Génial, me voilà bien avancer !  
- On ferait mieux de le poursuivre ! proposa Blackagumon.  
- Mais quelle bonne idée, heureusement que tu me la proposes, j'y aurais pas pensé !  
Guillaume et Blackagumon partirent à leur tour du lac…


	3. 3 Dans la ville des Jouets

**Chapitre 3 - Dans la Ville des Jouets**

Ryan venait de quitter le petit groupe de Digisauveurs après que Ryu l'ai une nouvelle fois, envoyer promener alors qu'il ne voulait juste qu'avoir son amitié et qu'il faisait tout pour l'être. Mais visiblement, Ryan ne plaisait pas à Ryu... Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi... Palmon l'avait bien sur accompagné. Elle n'allait pas laissée son partenaire tout seul alors qu'il était tout déprimé.  
- De toute façon Palmon, on est bien mieux tous seuls ! Quand on est gentils, les gens vous traitent comme des rien du tout, tu n'es pas d'accord ?  
Palmon ne savait pas quoi répondre et suivait Ryan. Ils arrivèrent alors devant l'entrée d'une grande ville remplies de jouets, faites de grandes maisons Play-Mobils, de schtroumpfs, de cubes... et de pleins de jouet.  
- Waouuh ! Ou est-ce qu'on est ici ?  
Ryan commença à courir à travers la ville suivit de Palmon.  
- Je crois que c'est la ville des jouets Ryan...  
- La ville des jouets ? s'extasia t-il. Mais c'est formidable ! Je crois qu'on va bien se plaire ici Palmon !  
Ryan avait séché ses larmes et maintenant riait, et essayait de se changer les idées en voyant tous les jouets autour de lui.  
- Mais tu sais, on ne pourra pas restez sans les autres très longtemps...  
- N'y pensons pas et amusons nous !

Ryan se mit à courir dans tous les sens de la ville, à s'amuser, sauter en l'air, jouer, sous le regard médusé de Palmon.

Pendant ce temps, Yami et Gomamon avaient suivi Ryan mais l'avait perdu de vue. Ils arrivèrent dans une ville pour le moins... étrange se disait-elle.  
- Mais où est-ce qu'on a atterri encore ?  
- C'est la ville des jouet, elle est gardé par Monzaemon, il faudra faire attention a éviter de le croiser...  
- C'est du délire total ce bled, regarde les maisons on dirait des maisons de playmobils !  
- Plutôt que de t'extasier sur la ville, on devait pas retrouvé Ryan ? renchérit Gomamon.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai... T'as pas un super flair ou un pouvoir du genre qui pourrais nous servir?  
- Non pas du tout, rétorque l'animal.  
- Super on est bien avancé... Bon, allons voir par là déjà.  
Ils tournèrent donc le coin de la rue, pour déboucher sur ce qui semblait être l'avenue principal. Là ils remarquèrent tout d'abord Palmon puis Ryan, qui courait comme un fou dans la ville.  
- Et bien ...  
- C'est cool, on dirait qu'il a retrouvé la pêche ! Ryan !! Palmon !!  
Ils aillèrent donc a leur rencontre, Yami étant impatiente de le retrouver. Ryan était en train de jouer avec des peluches en forme de Digimon et les serraient contre lui. Il en avait trouvé une de Tanemon, la pré digivolution de Palmon.  
- Dis Palmon t'étais bien jolie comme ça...  
- Tu m'aime pas alors ? s'inquiéta t-elle.  
- Mais si je t'aime t'es bête... ria t-il.  
Ryan et Palmon se retournèrent en entendant crier Yami et Gomamon. Ryan était tout souriant et tout fou-fou, il avait essayé d'oublier l'incident avec Ryu et ne voulait pas en reparler.  
- Ah Yami ! Gomamon ! Vous êtes la ! C'est pas fantastique ici ? Vous devriez venir jouez avec nous ! J'adore cet endroit c'est fabuleux ! On a l'impression de retomber en enfance !

Ryan prit les mains de Yami et la fit tournoyé tout en riant. Gomamon fut tout de même rassuré que celui ci soit juste devenu encore plus dingue qu'avant  
- Euh? Fantastique? Oui bien sur si tu les dis ! souria Yami.  
- Ils vont être malade tous les deux a tourner comme ça... continua Gomamon.  
Ils étaient toujours en train de faire les fou, quand tout a coup la maison a coté d'eux s'écroula ! Ryan lâcha Yami, en sursautant et pris de panique, il se recula légèrement et avait perdu son sourire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un tremblement de terre ? Y'a des tremblements de terre dans le Digimonde ?  
- Non Ryan... C'est pire que ça...  
La maison s'écroula et laissa apparaître un énorme nounours jaune... Un Digimon...  
- C'est Monzaeomon ! Le gardien de la ville des jouets ! Ne t'en fais pas, normalement ilest gentil...  
Monzaeomon envoya deux rayons lasers avec ses yeux rouges, et cela fit explosé des jouets juste à côté du petit groupe.  
- T'appelle ça gentil toi ? s'énerva Ryan.  
- Euh... Peut être qu'il s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin...  
- Yami t'en penses quoi ? reprit Ryan.

Yami regardait fixement l'espèce de gros nounours jaune et entendit vaguement le dialogue entre Ryan et Palmon  
- Il est adorable... a part les rayons lasers !  
Une autre maison explosa littéralement et Gomamon du pousser Yami pour qu'elle ne reçoivent pas les gravats sur la tête.  
- Yami ne reste pas en dessous !!  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? Perso il me parait aussi amicale que Ryu ! remarqua Yami.  
- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? D'habitude c'est un gentil Digimon, et désolé de te contredire Palmon mais je suis pas sur qu'on puisse être autant énervé juste pour s'être levé du pied gauche ! s'énerva Gomamon.  
- On fait quoi alors ? On ne peut pas l'attaquer si c'est un gentil ! En plus si on fait ça je pourrais plus jamais regarder mon ours en peluche dans les yeux ! rajouta Yami.  
- Alors on cours !

Ryan regarda Yami et Gomamon se mettre à courir, mais lui ne bougeait pas. Il tenait toujours une peluche dans les mains et regarda le gros ours en peluche jaune qui se tenait devant lui et qui lançait des rayons lasers.  
- Hey toi la le gros bonhomme jaune ! Y'es hors de question que j'te laisse me mettre de mauvaise humeur tu as compris ?  
Ryan se mit devant lui et lui fit face. Mais Monzaeomon ne se laissa pas faire, il lança des rayons lasers rouges juste devant Ryan. L'explosion fit propulsé Ryan un peu plus loin, heureusement il atterrit dans un tas de peluches. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal.  
- Ryan !! paniqua Palmon.  
Palmon qui s'était inquiété vit son partenaire décoller en l'air. Elle se plaqua alors juste devant Monzaeomon.  
- Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à mon ami ! Sumack vénéneux !  
Ses fouets lianes allèrent frapper le corps de Monzaeomon, mais le Digimon ne ressentit même pas la douleur et balaya Palmon avec sa patte. Palmon alla s'écraser aux côtés de Ryan. Celui-ci était toujours conscient et se relever.  
- Palmon... Il est trop dangereux... Ne fais rien...

Yami et Gomamon avaient vu Ryan agresser verbalement Monzaemon.  
- Il cherche réellement les emmerdes ce gars... remarqua Gomamon.  
- De toute façon on peux pas les laisser tout seul ! Fais quelque chose Gomamon !  
- Et dis moi qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?  
- Je ne sais pas moi digivolve toi !!  
- Mais je sais pas comment faire !!  
- Mais tu l'as fait y'a même pas 1h !  
- Oui, mais c'était sans m'en rendre compte !!

Ryan se releva du tas de peluches sur lequel il était tombé, tout comme Palmon...  
- Alors maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si ce nounours est gentil, pourquoi il nous agresse ? demanda le jeune garçon.  
- Sortez de la ville des jouets ! cria le nounours jaune.  
- Visiblement nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues... remarqua Palmon.  
Monzaeomon lança deux bulles de cœurs sur Gomamon et Yami qui furent alors enfermés dans des bulles de cœurs, flottant dans les airs...  
- Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Yami et Gomamon ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ? renchérit Palmon.  
Ryan ramassa une énorme peluche, commença à courir vers Monzaeomon et lui balança la peluche sur lui.  
- Sale brute arrête des les embêtés ! cria t-il à son égard.  
Monzaeomon se tourna vers Ryan avec ses yeux d'un rouge brillant s'apprêtant à l'attaquer...  
- Ryan non !!!! paniqua Palmon.  
Aussitôt, une lumière brilla sur le digivice de Ryan, et la même lumière s'empara de Palmon. En un instant Palmon se digivolva en Togemon, un énorme cactus vert...

Pendant ce temps, Yami et Gomamon n'avait rien eu le temps de voir arriver. Ils avaient juste vu deux gros cœurs rose, pas le genre de choses dont on se méfiait, et avant que Gomamon n'ai pu prévenir Yami du danger qu'ils représentaient, ils étaient prisonniers.  
- Gomamon !!! Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est truc !! Oooooh !! C'est marrant regarde c'est mou !!!  
- C'est l'attaque de Monzaemon...  
- Ben elle est jolie au moins son attaque !  
Ryan venait de se faire renvoyer au loin par le gros nounours jaune.  
- Youuuuuhhh !!! Costaud nounours !! Oh !!! Regarde Gomamon ses yeux brillent c'est joli !  
- On dirait que l'effet euphorique des cœurs marche particulièrement bien sur toi... remarqua Gomamon.  
- OUAIS !! Vas y Ryan a l'attaque !!! Oooooh un gros cactus vert !!! Hahaha, t'as vu ça Goma ?? La plante verte est devenu un cactus c'est marrant !!!  
C'est moi "goma"? s'étonna son Digimon.

Ryan était maintenant derrière le gros cactus vert.  
- Mais qui es tu ?  
- Je suis Togemon, la forme digivolver de Palmon. Je me suis digivolver grâce a ta force.  
- Grâce a moi ? Oh c'est trop gentil ! s'émoustilla le jeune garçon.  
Togemon se retourna vers Monzaeomon.  
- Maintenant occupons nous de cet ours en peluche ! Punch éclair !  
Togemon donna un gros coup de poing a l'ours qui bascula en arrière et écrasa une maison. L'ours se releva un peu sonné, prêt à se venger... Mais Togemon lui préparait autre chose.  
- Togemon fait attention à toi ! s'inquiéta Ryan.  
Togemon tourna sur lui même en criant.  
- Attaque cactus !

Des nombreuses épines de cactus allèrent s'écraser sur le corps de l'ours jaune qui hurla de douleur. Et de sa fermeture éclair sortit une roue noire qui alla tombé sur le sol. L'ours en peluche tomba sur le sol. Ses yeux se changèrent et passèrent du rouge au blanc. Les boules d'air dans lesquelles Yami et Gomamon étaient enfermés explosèrent, et les deux tombèrent dans un tas de peluches.  
- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Ryan se précipita vers la roue noire et il la ramassa...  
- Ayayaye !!!!!!! criait Yami.  
- Me dis pas que tu t'es fait mal ! l'atterrissage c'est fait en douceur pourtant !  
- C'est pas ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois ! Alors que j'ai rien bu !  
- Hein ?  
Gomamon se désintéressa de la question de la question et se rapprocha de Ryan.  
- Tu devrais lâcher ça !! Ca pu les ténèbres a pleins nez !!  
- Ca sent quoi les ténèbres ? demanda curieusement Yami.  
- Ca doit être maléfique repose le ! insista le petit Digimon.  
Il était rare que Gomamon ignore Yami de la sorte, mais là il tenait vraiment a ce que Ryan pose la roue noire, ça sentait le mal.  
- Ca doit être ce truc là qui possédait Monzaemon !

Ryan regarda Gomamon qui lui donnait des indications, puis Togemon se retransforma en Palmon et s'approcha d'eux à son tour.  
- Gomamon a raison ! Tu devrais la lâchée !  
Ryan s'exécuta, il lâcha la roue noire qui se désintégra en tombant sur le sol et se recula un peu.  
- C'est quoi une roue noire exactement ? Et les Ténèbres ? C'est qui ?  
Il se retourna et vit Yami un peu chamboulé.  
- Ca va toi ? Tu n'as rien ? T'as l'air bizarre ?  
Ryan s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille...

- Euh... Oui je crois, enfin j'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois, mais genre fin de soirée tu vois ? Avec encore les effets de l'alcool et c'est comme si quelqu'un tapait sur ma tête avec un marteau... Et je crois que je trouve ça drôle...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, rassura aussitôt Gomamon, se sont les effets euphoriques des cœurs de prisons qui font ça... On dirait qu'elle est particulièrement réceptive mais ça devrait passer assez vite !  
- Gomamon tu n'as pas de cœur...  
- Je ne sais pas bien qui a fabriqué ce truc, la roue noire comme tu dis, mais ce n'est certainement pas un gentil ! Tu te sens comment Monzaemon ? reprit le Digimon.  
- Désolé de vous avoir attaquer, ce truc m'est atterri dessus pendant que je me promenais dans la ville des jouets, et depuis je n'arrivais plus a contrôler mes actes, répondit calmement le Digimon géant.

Guillaume et Blackagumon arrivèrent dans la ville essoufflé tous les deux. Ryu et Patamon les avaient semé et en plus, Guillaume se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu fou en voyant les maisons playmobils et tout l'attirail de jouet.  
- Bienvenue où je suis né ! lança Blackagumon.  
- T'es né dans ce bled ? s'interrogea Guillaume. Remarque, ça explique certaines choses...  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? --  
- Rien, rien, lança innocemment Guillaume.  
Ils virent à ce moment Ryan, Yami et leurs Digimons et ils s'approchèrent.

- On a perdu Ryu, il a réussi à nous semer par je ne sais quel moyen !  
C'est à ce moment que Guillaume remarqua la présence de Monzaemon.  
- Ouah, sacré nounours!

Ryan avait toujours les yeux rivés au sol lorsqu'il vit Guillaume et Blackagumon arrivaient.  
- Quoi ? Cet imbécile s'est encore sauvé de son coté ! Décidément... souffla t-il.  
Il se retourna vers Monzaeomon.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Monzaeomon, visiblement tu étais sous l'emprise de quelque chose...  
Il regarda Guillaume.  
- Voici Monzaeomon, il était possédé par une étrange roue noire, mais grâce à Palmon qui s'est digivolver, et bien il en est débarrassé...  
- Mais cela veut dire que les Forces Maléfiques sont passés à l'attaque... rajouta Palmon.

Guillaume ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais il n'aimait pas le terme "forces maléfiques".  
- C'est quoi cette force maléfique?  
- Un digimon cruel et sans pitié qui veut conquérir l'île, et même le monde digital, répondit Blackagumon. Les roues, se sont ses créations... mais parfois, il n'est pas nécessaire d'utiliser une roue noire pour qu'un digimon rejoigne les forces du mal...

- Ah bon? Il y a des Digimons qui rejoignent les ténèbres sans roues noires ? Juste comme ça, pour le fun ? s'étonna une nouvelle fois Yami.  
- c'est pas tout a fait ça... souffla Gomamon.

Ryan scrutait l'horizon au cas ou Ryu arriverait et les rejoindrait, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas le cas...  
- Personne n'a jamais réellement vu ce Digimon Maléfique, nous savons juste qu'il contrôle l'île depuis la Montagne... reprit Monzaeomon.  
- Dites, je m'inquiètes pour Ryu...  
Une fois de plus Ryan arrivait à être hors sujet...  
- Pourquoi tu es toujours en train de t'inquiété pour lui ? demanda Palmon.  
- Parce que je sais pas...  
Ryan regarda Yami, puis Guillaume...  
- Vous pouvez m'attendre ici ? Je vais allez le chercher... Il est partit vers la forêt je suppose, Palmon tu m'accompagnes, en cas de danger tu te digivolvera... Ca ne vous ennuie pas ?  
Ryan regardait Guillaume et Yami, il les suppliaient du regard de le laisser accomplir cette mission seul… Yami ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Ryan voulait rejoindre Ryu, après tout celui là rejetait sans cesse toutes propositions amicales... Mais que Ryan s'inquiète pour quelqu'un était nouveau, et c'était plutôt une bonne chose.  
- Bien sur, va voir si tu peux le retrouver, Guillaume et moi resteront là pour poser des questions a Monzaemon et essayer d'avoir des infos sur ce Digimon Maléfique.Essaye de nous le ramener, sans vous tapez dessus…

Guillaume lui fit le signe du pouce levé.

- Pas de problème, mais évite les Digimons quand même. Il semblerait que les Digimons ne peuvent pas se digivolver quand ils veulent alors ne fonces pas dans le tas, promis ?  
- Et t'en fais pas pour nous ! Avec Monzaemon pour nous protéger, on risque pas grand-chose, rajouta Blackagumon.

Ryan souria à l'approbation de Yami, puis de Guillaume, et il se releva tout joyeux avec Palmon.  
- Merci ! J'essayerais de faire de mon mieux, mais je suis très convaincant quand je m'y met. A tout à l'heure dans ce cas.  
Ryan regarda Monzaeomon.  
- Au revoir nounours !  
- C'est Monzaeomon... souffla Palmon.  
- Chut Palmon...  
Ryan et Palmon partirent en direction de la forêt.Soudain, un petit appareil apparut au milieu du petit groupe qui était rester, et dans un halot de lumière, Gennai apparut en hologramme comme sur la plage.  
- Hum, hum... Tiens, tiens... Vous n'êtes plus que deux ? Me dites pas que les deux autres sont déjà morts ?  
Il tourna sa tête vers Monzaeomon.  
- Tiens bonjour Monzaeomon, comment tu vas ? Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu...

- Ooooh !! Gennai !! Comment allez vous ? s'extasia Yami.Les deux autres ne sont pas mort, Ryan est juste parti chercher Ryu qui fait encore un peu bande a part, donc s'ils ne sont pas encore mort on ne sait pas si ce seras vrais dans 10minutes !  
- Oui, y'a des risques qu'ils s'entretuent, rajouta Gomamon.

Gennai souria et lâcha un petit rictus lorsque Yami lui répondit.  
- Et bien ma chère Yami, je vois que tu es toujours en pleine forme on dirait... J'ai cru comprendre que trois de vos Digimons se dont déjà digivolver ? Est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'expliquer ?

Guillaume prit la parole.

- Bah on s'est fait attaquer par un serpent de mer géant du nom de Seadramon qui a faillit tué Yami mais Blackagumon et Gomamon se sont digivolver en Darktyrannomon et Ikkakumon. A eux deux ils ont réussit à lui botter le derrière et à le détruire.  
Il s'approcha de Gennai, ou plutôt de son hologramme.  
- D'ailleurs j'ai une question, savez-vous comment on peut se digivolver à nouveau ?

- Et Palmon c'est digivolver pour sortir le rond noir de Nounours !!! s'empressa d'ajouter Yami.  
- La roue noire de Monzaemon... rajouta encore une fois Gomamon.

Gennai les écouta.  
- Beaucoup de péripéties donc... Seul Patamon ne c'est pas encore digivolver donc, ça ne m'étonne pas... J'ai étudié la personnalité de Ryu... Il faudrait que vous le laissiez seul un moment avec Ryan, il est le seul qui parviendra a le faire revenir dans le groupe... C'est un peu le but de son symbole...  
Il regarda les Digimon, puis les humains.  
- Si je suis ici c'est aussi pour vous faire part de votre mission et vous parlez des Forces Maléfiques qui vont commencer à se révolter...

- Attends Gennai, comment tu as su que nos Digimons c'étaient digivolver ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de symbole ? Comment tu peux étudier la personnalité de quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu ?

Yami défilait avec ses questions.  
- Avant de nous apprendre quelque chose qui fera certainement naître d'autres questions tu dois répondre a celles ci !!!

Gennai la regarda en souriant.  
- Je me demande comment tes professeurs font pour pouvoir répondre à toutes tes interrogations.  
Il se racla la gorge.  
- Alors : Je sais que vos Digimons se sont digivolver parce que les nouvelles vont vite dans le Digimonde... L'histoire des symboles est quelque chose de très compliqué. Je vous en parlerais en temps voulu lorsque je vous verrais tous les quatre et que vous vous rendrez sur le continent Serveur. Si vous avez était choisit, c'est pour une certaine raison. Nous avons établit un dossier sur chacun de vous de votre vie dans le monde réelle, ce qui fait que nous vous connaissons.  
Il regarda les deux Digisauveurs.  
- Autre chose... Un cinquième Digisauveur est sur le point d'arrivé... Il faudra que vous l'intégriez également...

- Hein ? s'exclama Yami. Vous avez fait des dossiers sur nous ? Et déjà c'est qui "vous" t'es pas tout seul Gennai ? Encore un autre Digisauveurs ? Chouette !! On peut pas au moins savoir a quoi correspond ce symbole ? Allez juste pour le fun s'il te pl...  
- Yami !!! Si tu poses tout le temps de nouvelles question il pourra jamais nous expliquer notre mission ! s'énerva Gomamon.  
- Ca va...

- Encore un à intégrer dans le groupe ? Si ça continue, on va se transformer en agence d'intégration social, ironisa Guillaume.  
- C'est quoi ça ? demanda bêtement son Digimon.  
- Cherche pas à comprendre...  
Il se tourna vers Gennai une nouvelle fois.  
- Mais on veut savoir ce que sont ces symboles ! Si se sont des choses qui peuvent nous aider, vous ne devez pas nous les cacher !

Gennai regarda alors Guillaume.  
- Vous êtes drôlement curieux les Digisauveurs dis donc... Ca ne sert à rien de vous expliquer ce que sont les symboles. Vous le saurez lorsqu'il sera temps pour vous de rejoindre le continent Serveur.  
Il souria à Guillaume.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air ravit qu'un nouveau Digisauveur se joigne a nous on dirait ?

- Au contraire, je suis heureux, je dis juste que Yami et moi, on ne fait que ça, essayez de faire rentrer des personnes dans notre groupe, répondit-il.  
Il soupira.  
- Je vois que j'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis donc, allons tout de suite sur ce continent pour avoir des réponses à nos questions!

Gennai se mit à sourire, et légèrement à rire...  
- Mais ça n'est pas aussi simple vous savez... Le bateau qui vous mène au Continent Serveur ne passe qu'une fois par semaine, et j'ai le regret de vous informé qu'il est déjà passé hier... Donc ce qui fait que vous devrez rester sur l'île encore une semaine...  
Il se racla la gorge.  
- Et puis votre mission commence sur cette île... Il faut tout d'abord que vous découvriez le village caché gardé par Elecmon, un adorable petit Digimon. C'est la qu'on lieu toutes les naissances. Là-bas, il vous aidera à trouver le parchemin de l'arc-en-ciel, qui vous sera très utile pour votre mission.

- Ah ... Mais comment on trouve un village caché ? S'il est caché c'est pour pas qu'on le trouve non ? intervint une nouvelle fois Yami.  
- C'est même pour ça qu'on doit chercher... rétorqua Gomamon.  
- En fait on a encore une semaine pour trouver le parchemin c'est ça ? Mais il nous servira a quoi ce parchemin ? demanda t-elle.Je suis sure que "l'adorable petit Digimon" va adorablement essayer de nous tuer encore non?

Gennai regarda la jeune fille.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, le village se trouve sur cette île, vous devriez facilement vous repérez...  
Gennai regarda au dessus de lui.  
- On dirait que la nuit tombe, vous devriez vous reposez ici tous les deux... Je suis sur que Monzaemon serait ravit. Quand à Elecmon il n'est pas méchant... Et je vais enquêter de plus près sur ses roues noires, je vous tiendrais au courant. D'autres questions peut être ?

- C'est peut-être un rêve de gamine pour certaine de dormir dans une maison de poupée mais ce n'est pas mon cas... Ne le prends surtout pas mal Monzaemon ! Il vaudrait peut-être mieux aller a la recherche de Ryan et Ryu, tu n'aurais pas une idée de où ils ont pu se réfugier pour la nuit ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Guillaume ? demanda à son tour Gomamon.

Guillaume se tient le menton avec une main et le coude avec l'autre main, lui donnant un air de réfléchir.  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Ryan et Ryu, ils seront se défendre mais je crains les disputes... Quand à nous, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait rester ici.  
- Mais on sera à l'abri ici ! boudonna Blackagumon.  
- Peut-être, mais ceux qui sont aux alentours, j'en doute. Tu l'as dit toi-même Gennai, les forces du mal nous en veulent et si on reste ici, Monzaemon et les autres habitant de cette ville seront en danger parce qu'on y est. C'est risqué mais on devrait se réfugier dans un autre endroit, désert de préférence.

- Tu as tout a fait raison, rajouta Yami finalement, Gomamon est-ce que tu aurais une idée d'un endroit ou on pourrais aller, avant que la nuit ne soit définitivement tombée ?  
- Je pense que l'idéale serait la plage... Mais est-ce que Ryu et Ryan penserait a venir nous y chercher ? se demanda Gomamon.  
- Alors on devrait retourner au lac, comme ça ils sauraient où nous trouver ! répondit-elle.  
- Non, non, non, le lac est trop prêt de la foret. Et la foret est dangereuse, surtout la nuit ! frissonna Gomamon.  
- Mais ça fait loin la plage... se plaignit la jeune fille.

- Je suis d'accord avec Gomamon, la plage serait parfait pour se reposer. Puis en cas d'attaque, nos Digimons pourront toujours nous défendre. Et de toute façon, les Digimons ne risquent pas de nous attaquer après la destruction de Seadramon. Après, ils ne seront pas assez idiot pour nous attaquer en sachant que Seadramon, un adversaire aussi puissant, a été battu.

Guillaume acheva sa phrase.  
- Pour ma part, la plage est la meilleure solution, termina Gomamon.  
- Et si t'as peur pour tes pieds Yami, j'aurais qu'à te porter, proposa en souriant Guillaume.

- Euh, merci mais ça va pas être la peine ! répondit-elle toute fière.Alors tous en route pour la plage !! En plus il y a des transat là-bas on va être trop bien installé !!!

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Gennai.  
- Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces infos Gennai, on les communiqueras aux autres, et je ne t'en veux pas de nous cacher des choses, de toute façon on arrivera bien a te tirer les vers du nez un jour !!!

Elle regarda finalement Monzaeomon.  
- Et merci de ton hospitalité Monzaemon, tes cœurs étaient assez marrant en fait !  
Yami, Guillaume, Gomamon et Blackagumon s'en allèrent de la ville des jouets tout en faisant de grands signes à Monzaeomon et à Gennai. Gennai souria aux deux jeunes gens et aux Digimons et les regarda s'en allé. Puis il regarda Monzaemon.  
- Bon et bien moi je dois faire à manger...  
- Vous croyez qu'ils parviendront à sauver le monde Gennai ? demanda le nounours jaune.  
- Une fois qu'ils seront tous disciplinés oui...  
Gennai claqua des doigts et disparut.


	4. 4 Première Nuit Agitée

**Chapitre 4 - Première Nuit Agitée**

Guillaume, Yami, Blackagumon et Gomamon arrivèrent sur la plage et se dirigèrent au snack à moitié délabré. Il y avait des trous dans les murs, des fenêtres brisées et certains transats étaient cassés en deux.  
- On va être bien ici ! lança gaiement Blackagumon.  
Guillaume voulu ouvrir la porte mais elle se détacha carrément et Guillaume la lâcha sur la côté.  
- Effectivement, la qualité du service est impeccable... remarqua t-il.

Yami regardait l'endroit d'un air septique...  
- Je sais pas si on va pas regretter la maison de poupée... se dit-elle.  
- Je suis sur que c'est plein d'araignée... protesta Gomamon.  
- Bon !!! allez on arrêtes de se plaindre et on voit le bon coté des choses : les trous dans les murs nous permettront de ne pas avoir trop chaud, et dormir par terre est bon pour la colonne vertébral ! lança t-elle.  
- On devrait plutôt dormir sur la terrasse... Au moins on serait sur de pas se recevoir le toit sur la tête pendant notre sommeil… rajouta Gomamon.

- Allez, tout le monde au travail ! On va transformer cette ruine en cabane pour une nuit ! fit-elle joyeusement.  
Guillaume reprit la porte et la tendit à Blackagumon.  
- Brises moi ça en plusieurs morceaux !  
- Pas de problème! Dynamite Kick!  
Il donna un puissant coup de pied levé qui brisa la porte en plusieurs planche de bois. Guillaume les prit et les posa en vrac sur la terrasse.  
- Tu devines la suite, souria t-il.  
- Pepper Breath !  
La boule de feu alluma un feu qui tiendra chaud à tout le groupe.

- Super !!! On va avoir bien chaud ! se réjouit la jeune fille.  
- Comme ils se la pètent ces deux là... fit Gomamon en regardant Guillaume et son Digimon.  
- Tu pourras critiquer quand tu seras capable d'en faire pareil ! lança Yami.

- On se la pète pas, ria Guillaume.  
Leurs ventres commencé à gargouiller.  
- Tiens, tu pourrais aller chercher à manger, demanda Guillaume.  
- Un pécheur comme toi sera parfait, rajouta Blackagumon à l'adresse de Gomamon.

- Mais il fait déjà presque nuit... se plaignit t-il.  
- Allez Gomamon !! euh ils se sont débrouillés pour allumer le feu on peut bien aller chercher a manger ! proposa Yami.  
- On ? Mais tu viens avec moi ? s'étonna Gomamon.  
- Bien sur !! s'exclama t-elle.  
- Tu sais tu peux rester là je pourrais me débrouiller...  
- A quoi ça sert qu'on soit partenaires ? Allez hop, on y va !! On reviens vite !!  
Yami et Gomamon s'en allèrent donc au bord de l'eau, Gomamon plongea pour aller chercher les poissons pendant que Yami s'asseya sur le bord pour le regarder faire... De son côté, Guillaume trouva quelques vieux rideaux qui feraient des couvertures. Il les arracha et les déposa sur le transat. Soudain, il remarqua la présence d'un frigo dans les cuisines du snack. Il l'ouvrit et...  
- Gomamon va me tuer... Et moi je vais devenir fou! Lança t-il.  
- Pourquoi ? dit Blackagumon en s'approchant. Ouah!!  
Le frigo était remplit de nourriture, de boisson et de mets en tout genre. Mais le plus incroyable, c'est que le frigo était assez grand à l'intérieur pour contenir deux maisons, alors qu'à l'extérieur, il n'y paraissait rien. Sur la plage, un gros tas de poissons se trouvait maintenant a coté de Yami, qui attendait toujours.  
- C'est bon Gomamon on en aura assez je pense !  
- Ouf, pas trop tôt !! J'adore nager et pêcher, mais là l'eau est vraiment trop froide ! Et puis la nuit elle est toute noire c'est bizarre...  
Gomamon sortit de l'eau et s'ébroua un peu, puis Yami et lui ramassèrent les poissons pour les ramener au snack. En arrivant ils virent Guillaume, dans la cuisine du snack, pétrifié devant un porte blanche...  
- Guillaume? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Guillaume et Blackagumon se tournèrent vers Yami et Gomamon puis refermèrent rapidement la porte du frigo et se plaçant devant.  
- Moi rien! Fit innocemment Guillaume.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas aller bien ? rajouta Blackagumon.

- Vous avez un comportement tres louche tous les deux... remarqua Gomamon.  
- Ah! Un frigo !! s'exclama la jeune fille. Comme ça on pourra y mettre les poissons qu'on ne mange pas pour demain matin !  
- Je savais pas que les humains mangeaient du poisson au petit dej'... s'étonna Gomamon.  
- Bah normalement j'suis pas trop fan, mais là comme on a que ça... Guillaume, tu peux m'ouvrir la porte pour que je puisse mettre les poissons?

- Euh, j'ai d'autres petites chose à faire !  
Guillaume s'écarta de la porte et partit en courant vers la plage.  
Euh, je vais garder le feu !  
Blackagumon fit pareil que son partenaire humain à la différence qu'il se dirigea sur la terrasse. Yami était assez surprise, avec des poissons pleins les mains, comment Guillaume voulait-il qu'elle ouvre le frigo ?  
- Vraiment super louche... lança Gomamon.  
- Mais non tu te fais des idées... Bon je vais me débarrasser un peu, tu penses qu'on a besoin de combien de poissons pour ce soir ?  
- Je ne sais pas combien mange les humains, mais il en faut au moins cinq par Digimon.  
- Cinq ??? Bon, moi un seul suffira amplement, plus disons deux pour guillaume...  
Il en reste 3, il faudra retourner pêcher pour demain matin...  
Elle posa les 13 poissons nécessaires sur la table et alla ouvrir le frigo pour mettre les autres... Et le vit rempli a craquer...  
- Ah... Tout s'explique... s'exclama t-elle.  
- De quoi ? se demanda Gomamon.

Guillaume voyait le frigo ouvert et se dit que c'était le moment de commencer à croire et à prier.  
- Je vous jure, j'en savais rien !!!  
- Ca va saigner... faut jamais contrarier un Digimon affamé, rajouta Blackagumon.

Yami regarda Gomamon d'un air inquiet... Il semblait furax.  
- Je suis allé barboter dans un eau noire et sale pour rien ? En plus maintenant j'ai encore plus faim qu'avant a cause du froid !  
- Vois le bon coté des choses... Au moins on a le choix ! fit Yami.  
- FALLAIT PAS M'ENVOYER A LA PECHE SI T'AIMES PAS LE POISSON !!!  
- Ne t'énerve pas ! Tu me fais peur ! s'inquiéta la jeune fille.  
- Mais j'ai quand même le droit de m'énerver non ? En plus j'ai du tuer des poissons, qui sont mes amis pour vous nourrir alors que vous allez même pas les manger !  
Yami n'avait pas pensé a ça... Elle prit Gomamon dans ses bras car elle le sentait près a se jeter sur Guillaume.  
- Lâches moi ! Je veux le bouffer !

- Qui a dit qu'on allait pas les manger ? Moi je ne mangerais que du poisson ce soir, le rassura t-elle.  
- Te sens pas obligé, je suis sur qu'il y a pleins de trucs que tu aimes dans ce putain de frigo !  
- Je fais ce que je veux et j'ai envie de poisson. Et ne t'énerves pas après Guillaume et Blackagumon, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir !  
Yami pris donc un poisson et alla sur la terrasse pour se le faire griller...Sitôt qu'elle fut sortie, Gomamon sauta sur Guillaume. Celui-ci se protégea par réflexe avec les mains pour éviter le coups de pattes de Gomamon.  
- Aie! Arrêtes ! Aie ! Je voulais pas ! Aie ! Je vais en manger si tu veux !  
Blackagumon pendant ce temps trouva un bâton et empala un poisson dessus puis le plaça au dessus du feu.  
- J'adore les feux de camps!  
Il regarda Guillaume qui se faisait frapper par Gomamon sur la plage.  
- Quelle chance, on a droit à un dîner spectacle !

Gomamon arrêta de cogner sur Guillaume pour aller manger, mais il continuait a le regarder d'un air noir.  
- C'est vrai que c'est sympa les feux de camps, se réjouit Yami.  
Aussitôt après qu'ils aient finis de manger, Yami s'endormi sur la terrasse, roulée en boule comme un chat, Gomamon a coté d'elle. Guillaume se releva de ses coûts et sortit une cuisse de poulet du frigo. Il allait commencer à la manger lorsqu'il vit Yami et Gomamon allonger. Vu aussi calme, qui pourrait croire qu'elle soit aussi hyper active. Ca le fit rire quelques secondes puis il se dit qu'ils attraperont froid, même devant un feu. Il prit un des vieux rideaux arrachés plus tôt et le déposa délicatement sur elle. Ensuite il reprit sa cuisse et commença à la manger.  
- Tu es bien attentionné auprès d'elle, remarqua Blackagumon.  
Guillaume ne fit pas attention à cette remarque pleine de sous-entendus et s'assit devant le feu en mangeant.  
- Je vais essayer de rester debout pour voir si il n'y aura pas d'ennemis avant l'arriver de Ryu et Ryan.  
- T'as l'air de prendre ta mission plus à cœur que dans le début de la journée.  
Il s'allongea et posa sa tète sur les genou de son partenaire humain.  
- Tu sais, tu m'as surpris en raisonnant comme ça à la ville des jouets. Tu es plus réfléchit que tu n'en as l'air aux premiers abords, rajouta son Digimon.  
Guillaume rougit du compliment mais sourit.  
- Sympa...  
Blackagumon se blottit contre Guillaume et ferma les yeux en s'endormant peu à peu.  
- Tu ferais un très bon chef...

Ryan venait de vivre sa mésaventure dans le village des jouets en compagnie de Yami. Avec Palmon, ils s'étaient mis à la recherche de Ryu et Patamon. Ryan voulait vraiment que Ryu accepte de se joindre à eux dans le groupe pour les aidés. Et surtout, il voulait vraiment que Ryu accepte son amitié. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pour lui, Ryu lui était très important. Avec Palmon, ils s'étaient dirigés dans la forêt, la ou Ryu était partit selon Guillaume.  
- J'espère qu'on le retrouvera avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer... s'inquiéta Palmon.  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai confiance en mon instinct ! Puis finalement c'est plutôt drôle de joué les aventuriers...  
- Tu change vite d'avis toi ? remarqua son Digimon.

- Mais non mais ce n'est qu'un monde virtuel, donc je ne pense pas que je mourrais réellement... Du moins j'espère...

Ryu qui était venu dans la foret après la dispute avait repéré du bruit, Il était passé derrière bruit sans en faire et marcha sur la pointe des pieds sans faire de bruit, d'un car il ne voulait pas se faire repérer et de deux car il ne voulait que son petit Patamon soit réveillé. Il avança toujours très prudemment puis il poussa une branche qui lui gênait la vue et remarqua de dos Ryan et Palmon. Ryu était déçu il avait penser a un autre Digisauveur mais non c'était le BCBG.  
- Que fait tu ici BCBG ?

Ryan et Palmon se retournèrent en sursautant et se retrouvèrent face à Ryu qui tenait Patamon qui était endormit. Ryan souria, soulagé de le voir enfin, tout comme Palmon.  
- Ah te voilà enfin ! Et bien quelle question ! Je te cherchais bien évidemment ! Une chose est sure c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais de retrouver quelqu'un... Faut dire que je cherche pas beaucoup de choses en vrais...  
Ryan était en train de réfectionné tout seul puis il sortit de ses pensées et regarda Ryu.  
- Alors tout va bien ?  
Ryan souriait gentiment et innocemment. Il voulait vraiment devenir ami avec Ryu et surtout il ne voulait pas l'énerver.  
- Patamon s'est endormit... Il est trop chou... s'extasia Palmon.  
- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon...  
Mais Ryan ne pensait pas à Patamon en disant ça mais à Ryu…

- Chut vous allez le réveiller, protesta Ryu.  
C'est vrai quoi les deux braillaient comme s'ils étaient dans leur champ, quel manque de politesse. Ryu chercha autour de lui et remarqua une petite touffe d'herbe, il s'en approcha, se baissa et posa Patamon dessus, puis s'assis à côté de son Digimon. Il n'avait pas très envie de répondre à Ryan et préféra chercher des feuilles de la taille de son Patamon pour lui mettre dessus et s'en servir de couverture. Ryan souria en voyant Ryu être aussi attentionné avec Patamon. Il remarqua alors la véritable personnalité de Ryu. Un mec attentionné, protecteur, et qui aime les gens qu'il aime... Il s'était pris d'affection pour Patamon, comme lui affectionnait Palmon. Il souria tendrement et se rapprocha de Ryu. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et il chuchota.  
- Tu as l'air de très bien t'en occuper... Il a de la chance de t'avoir avec lui Patamon... Tu m'as l'air d'un très bon protecteur...  
Ryan souria à Ryu... Il espérait peut être un sourire en retour... Mais il ne se faisait pas non plus trop d'idées...  
- Et toi ça va ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

Ryu trouva la feuille qu'il cherchait, il la posa sur son Digimon qu avait eu un petit sourire, il devait sûrement faire un joli rêve. Il passa sa main entre ses deux oreilles et le caressa.  
- Je m'occupe beaucoup des personnes que j'aime c'est tout...  
Ryu ne quitta pas son Patamon des yeux et ne vit pas le sourire de Ryan, et ce dernier lui demandait s'il avait froid ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était en simple débardeur, et qu'il voulait le réchauffer ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
- Non je n'ai pas froid, répondit-il.

Ryu ne lui adressa même pas un regard, Ryan n'allait pas s'en faire. Palmon se rapprocha d'eux et s'asseya à coté de Patamon. Peu à peu, Palmon fermait les yeux et s'endormait à son tour.  
- Ils sont mignons comme ça... Dommage que je n'ai pas mon appareil photo, on aurait pu prendre une photo...  
Il regardait toujours Ryu...

- Tu es comme ça avec les personnes que tu aime... Mais... Pourquoi tu te bloque au contact de certaines personnes ? se demanda Ryan.  
Ryan parlait avec une voix douce et calme, qui se voulait d'être rassurante et surtout amicale. Car oui, Ryan voulait être son ami. Ryu arrêta de caresser Patamon, ce Ryan voulait savoir pourquoi il était comme ça ? Et pourquoi faire ? Il ne fais pas partit de la police si ? Il posa son regard sur Ryan toujours à moitié noir.  
- Mois tu en sauras sur moi mieux tu te porteras.  
Puis Ryu repris les caresses sur sont petit Patamon. Ryan le regarda avec son regard froid mais il ne se laissa pas impressionné. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Ryu délicatement...  
- Hey... Je ne suis pas ton ennemi... Il faut pas que tu penses ça de moi... J'essaye juste de te comprendre, et de devenir ton ami... Car dans l'endroit ou nous sommes, on a besoin les uns des autres, et surtout, tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas seul... Tu peux compter sur nous...  
Ryan reprit son souffle.  
- Je sais que je parais enquiquineur comme ça, que j'suis super chiant, que j'suis peut-être BCBG... Mais... Je m'inquiètes aussi pour les gens que j'apprécie... Alors que je ne savais pas ce que c'était que d'apprécier des gens... Je ne savais pas ce que c'était que d'avoir des amis...  
Ryan s'arrêta une seconde...  
- Ryu...

Ryu posa son regard sur la main de Ryan. Mais il était énervant celui là de se permettre de faire des trucs là, qui lui avait permis de mettre sa main sur son épaule ? Quel sans gène.  
- Enlève ta main de là, et ton discours je m'en fou un peu tu sais. Je sais très bien qu'il faut qu'on soit ensemble mais on est pas obligé d'être amis.

Ryan enleva sa main et se releva. Ryu n'arrêtait pas de le repoussé, de l'envoyer balader... Que pouvait-il faire de mieux ? De plus ?  
- Ryu... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Ca me dépasse ! Tu n'as aucun ami dans notre monde ? Tu reste toujours ainsi ? Seul au monde ? Je ne peux pas le croire !  
Ryan commença à s'éloigner de Ryu mais aussitôt, il se fit ligoter par quelque chose... Des lianes vinrent tout autour de lui et l'attachaient. Les lianes seraient contre le corps de Ryan et celui ci commençait à suffoquer et tentait de crier...  
- Palmon... Ryu... Au se...cours !  
La chose qui l'attrapait comme ça était un Digimon : Cherrymon. Un vieil arbre qui vit dans les forêts, mais qui travaille aussi pour les Forces Maléfiques...  
- On ne vous a jamais dit combien c'était dangereux de se promener dans les forêts le soir ? lança le mauvais Digimon.

Avec ses cris, Ryan avait réveiller le petit Patamon et Palmon. puis une voix grave se fit entendre. Ryu tourna la tête et vit Ryan ligoté par il ne savait quoi, on ne voyait pas la tête du Digimon. Ryu se leva et resta ou il était.  
- BCBG calme toi, plus tu t'agiteras et pus les liens vont se serrer ! lança Ryu.

Ryan était en train de souffrir le martyre, sa respiration était de plus en plus coupée.  
- C'est facile à dire pour toi mais... C'est... Dur...  
Ryan était en train de réellement souffrir, les liens de Cherrymon le serraient tellement qu'il en saignait sur les bras et sur le corps.  
-Hé, hé... C'est ça quand on est pris dans les lianes de Cherrymon... Ne t'en fais pas toi la bas, juste après ce garçon, ça sera ton tour... A moins que tu ne l'abandonne et que tu te sauve... hé, hé...

- Ryan... pleura Palmon, Je... Je ne peux pas me digivolver ! Je viens de me battre contre Monzaemon ! Patamon fait quelque chose !

Ryu commençait à s'inquiété un peu, le pauvre blond commençait à mourir. "Concentre toi Ryu, concentre toi" pensa Ryu. Il voyait le jeune homme se faire ligoter et suffoquer à la mort. Il respira une longue bouffé d'air avant de la re soufflé en disant tout bas.  
- Il y a toujours espoir, il y a toujours eu de l'espoir.  
Cette phrase déclencha quelque chose de bizarre à l'intérieur de Ryu, comme un feu qui brûlait. Il regarda son Patamon qui le regardait et qui semblait de plus en plus lumineux. Ryu semblait un peu inquiet.  
- Patamon qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- J'en sais rien... je n'ai jamais ressentit ça…  
Patamon devenait de plus en plus lumineux jusqu'au moment ou il fut éblouissant et quelques secondes après il était quelqu'un d'autre. Ryu ouvrit de grand yeux un ange était à la place de Patamon.  
Tu es qui toi ?  
- Angemon, la digivolution de Patamon.  
- Ah cool ! Euh peux-tu faire quelque chose pour le libérer ?  
Ryu montra du doigt Ryan en train de mourir, Angemon fit un signe de la tête et prépara son attaque. Ryan suffoqué de plus en plus et fut aveuglé par une lumière intense et par un ange sortit tout droit de nul part... Pour lui sa dernière heure était arrivée et l'ange de la mort venait le chercher pour l'emmener au paradis...  
- Je suis... en train... de... Mourir...  
- Angemon ! Fait quelque chose s'il te plait ! Ryan va mourir !  
Palmon était super inquiète et s'agitait dans tous les sens en pleurant... Quand à Ryan, il venait de perdre connaissance...  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Main du destin !  
Angemon lança son attaque en plein cœur de Cherrymon. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que l'attaque le traversa de part en part et qu'il se désintégra. Ryan qui était soutenu dans les airs s'écrasa au sol... Inconscient, il ne respirait plus...

Yami se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, a cause de Gomamon qui bougeait en dormant et qui lui donnait des coups de pattes.  
- Gomamon, arrêtes ça !!  
Mais celui ci dormais profondément, et elle n'avait pas le cœur de le réveiller. Elle bougea légèrement pour ne plus être a portée de ses coups. Elle remarqua alors seulement la couverture qu'elle avait sur elle, et vit avec surprise que le feu ne c'était pas éteint... Puis elle vit que Guillaume ne dormais pas.  
- Hey ? Tu dors pas ?

Guillaume se tourna vers Yami lorsqu'elle lui parla.  
- Ah, tu es réveillée ?Non, faut bien que quelqu'un monte la garde...Oh, et désolé pour la couverture si elle un peu poussiéreuse, je voulais pas que tu attrapes froid.

- Ah ? s'étonna t-elle, c'était toi la couverture ? Merci beaucoup ! Je peux prendre le second tour de garde si tu veux, comme ça tu pourras te reposer aussi !!

-Non, pas la peine, répondit-il.  
Il lui souria.  
- J'ai encore assez d'énergie, par contre toi, reposes toi. J'ai tout en main !

Yami eut l'air assez déçue...  
- Tu sais Guillaume... c'est pas parce que je suis une fille que tu dois te sentir obligée de me materner ! Je n'ai pas plus besoin de sommeil que toi, et je suis forte aussi !

Guillaume se retrouva gêner.  
- Mais non, ne te méprends pas ! Je ne doute pas de ta force, mais ça me fait plaisir de me rendre utile. Et puis tu as plus combattu que moi aujourd'hui, tu mérites plus de sommeil que moi.

- Si je te propose de te remplacer c'est que je m'en sens capable, et que je ne suis plus fatiguée ! Oh, de toute façon ça n'a aucune importance... vas dormir, je monte la garde, acheva t-elle.

- Bon, très bien...  
Il s'allongea mais n'avait pas réellement sommeil.  
- Ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste que je tiens à toi. Je veux qui t'arrives un truc, s'inquiéta encore Guillaume.  
Il se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Yami était un peu gênée d'avoir fait un telle crise pour quelque chose d'aussi peu important, mais elle refusait d'être sous estimée a cause du fait qu'elle était une fille. Déjà dans la journée, les combats dont avait parlé Guillaume lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle n'avait rien fait, les deux fois elle c'était juste laissée sauvée par Guillaume, puis Ryan.  
- Je ne le prend pas mal, mais je ne veux pas non plus être totalement inutile...

Guillaume mit une main sur son épaule.  
- Mais chacun a sa place dans ce monde ! Si tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé, elle arrivera tôt ou tard ! Sinon tu ne seras pas là avec moi autour de ce feu… Le tout c'est d'être patient !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas la peine de me materner !!  
Les paroles de Yami pouvait sembler dures, mais elle souriait a Guillaume, comme un remerciement implicite. Elle reprit d'une voix taquine :  
- Allez, je ne t'embêtes plus, va dormir, la journée de demain seras certainement longue, on doit trouvé le village caché, puis le parchemin... vaut mieux que tu prennes des forces ! Sinon ça pourrais être moi qui serait obligée de te sauver cette fois !

- J'aimerais bien bougé mais...  
Blackagumon dormait à moitié sur lui.  
- Je crois que tu vas devoir me supporter toute la nuit Yami, souria t-il. Je vais te materner comme si j'étais ta mère !  
Guillaume lui avait sauté dessus et commencé a la chatouiller... elle qui étais justement tres chatouilleuse.  
Hahaha ! Mais arêtes ça pas ou.. arêtes !  
Gomamon marmonna un truc dans son sommeil, et Yami s'éloigna de Guillaume, en sachant qu'il ne pourrais pas la suivre puisqu'il était coincé sous Blackagumon  
- T'es fou ou quoi? Tu veux réveiller les Digimons ?  
De nouveau elle semblait agressive, mais il restait des larmes de rires dans son regard, ce qui diminuait l'effet du regard qui tue.

- Non, je voulais juste t'enrager ! se réjouit Guillaume qui se mit à rire. Fallait que je trouve une occupation, et je t'ai trouvé!

Yami lui tira la langue.  
- Mais maintenant tu as le démon puisque tu es trop loin pour m'embêter ! Et plutôt que de chercher a ma faire enrager tu devrais dormir !

- Je ne cherchais pas à t'enrager, mais à te faire sourire !  
Guillaume rit puis il s'allongea en prenant un rideau.  
- J'aime bien quand tu souris...  
Il bailla. Yami rougit légèrement mais ne répondit rien. Elle attendit d'avoir l'impression que guillaume se soit endormi, et alla chercher du bois pour maintenir le feu, au moins pour avoir de la chaleur et de la lumière pendant qu'elle veillait.

Ryu était super inquiet, Ryan, était tombé sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça encore une fois. Il se précipita près du jeune homme, il le mit sur le dos et remarqua qu'il ne respirait plus. Heureusement que Ryu avait suivit en France les cours des gestes qui sauvent. Il commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque, il lui compressa les poumons et li souffla de l'air par la bouche, il recommença ces gestes plusieurs fois. Angemon lui s'approcha de Ryu et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ryu pour l'encourager, Palmon, elle, courait toujours comme une folle. Ryan était ailleurs, son esprit était ailleurs... Comme endormit, il voyait des choses défilaient devant lui, ses parents, sa maison, des choses de son enfance, d'anciens camarades...  
Mais il était entourer de Guillaume et Yami qui le laissaient seul, et qui l'abandonnaient. Des méchants Digimons l'attaquaient et Palmon partait... Puis il voyait Ryu arrivait vers lui et lui tendre sa main... Ryan l'attrapait et... Ryan ouvrit ses yeux et s'exclama... Ryu avait sa bouche posé contre la sienne, Ryan s'écarta en reprenant ses esprits et son souffle... Il essayait de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa veste était déchirée et il avait des marques pleines de sangs sur les bras, les jambes et le torse... Il regarda autour de lui.  
- Ryan ! Tu es vivant !  
Tout en pleurant Palmon lui sauta dessus et le serra contre elle... Ryan eut légèrement mal et regarda Ryu...  
- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est...

Ryu se releva et regarda Angemon dans les yeux avant que ce dernier redevienne Patamon, ce dernier était à ras du sol et se laissa s'écrouler et dormir, cette digivolution l'avait épuisé. Ryu jeta un bref regard sur son Digimon, puis il porta son regard sur Ryan et dit sur un ton monotone :  
- Tu es mort et je t'ai ramené à la vie, rien de bien extraordinaire.

Ryan regarda Ryu avec de grands yeux d'étonnement. Il lui avait sauvé la vie... Il se toucha les lèvres pour essayer de se soutenir de ce vague goût de baiser... Du moins... De bouche à bouche... Ryan souria gentiment et le regarda.  
- Merci.  
Il se redressa et se desserra de l'étreinte de Palmon.  
- Patamon est un fier guerrier, tu peux être fier de lui.

Ryu baissa la tête vers son "brave guerrier" qui était avachi sur le sol et ronflait a moitié, quel brave guerrier dis donc !!  
- Un brave guerrier bien ramollit !

Ryan souria en regardant Patamon a moitié endormit.  
- Laisse lui reprendre des forces, il l'a bien mérité...  
Ryan se pencha vers Patamon et l'embrassa sur le front pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé.  
- Heureusement que j'ai mon sauveur maintenant...  
- Et moi ? s'exclama Palmon.  
- Mais toi t'es ma chérie Palmon !  
Ryan prit Palmon dans ses bras et la serra contre lui fougueusement...  
- A la réflexion je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien que dans ce monde...  
Il regarda alors Ryu...  
- Je suis bien entouré...  
Ryan lui fit un grand sourire.

- Quel scène pathétique !  
Ryu disait ça de Ryan qui serrait son Digimon, qui courait partout et qui paniquait toujours pour un rien, dans ses bras. Il regarda Ryan puis détourna son regard pour le poser sur son Patamon, il se baissa et le ramassa pour le prendre dans ses bras puis répondit à ce que venait de dire Ryan.

- Ouais si tu le dis.

Ryan regarda le ciel. La nuit était tombée sur le Digimonde. Il se doutait que Yami et Guillaume auraient passé la nuit dans la ville des jouets. Ryan regarda Ryu.  
- Si on se trouvait un endroit pour passé la nuit ? Il y a peut-être des hôtels dans le coin ! T'en penses quoi ?  
Ryan regardait Ryu... Il repensait aussi aux derniers évènements et au geste héroïque qu'avait eu Ryu en lui sauvant la vie. Ryu lui, se demandait ce qu'il voulait faire dans un hôtel lui ? Enfin bref, n'allons pas imaginer des trucs plus répugnants les uns que les autres. Ryu regarda son petit Digimon dans ses bras et lui caressa entre les deux ailes, ce dernier bougea un petit peu, il semblait aimer ça. Sans lever le regard il dit :  
- Ok parti pour l'hôtel, mais tu te débrouille pour le chercher... BCBG.

Ryan se releva et prit Palmon dans ses bras. Il passa devant Ryu et commença à marcher.  
- Entendu c'est moi qui fait le travail c'est ça ? Je me vois bien en leader en fait... En fait non ça me va pas du tout ce rôle... Yami c'est le cœur du groupe en fait... Guillaume ce sont les bras... Toi t'es le cerveau... Et moi je suis...  
Ryan s'arrêta...  
- Et moi je suis... moi...

Ryan ne dit plus rien en se rendant compte que lui n'avait pas réellement d'utilité et se tut.

Ryu le trouvait vraiment bête. Si il avait été convié ici dans le Digimonde c'est parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, alors il ne suivait pas.  
- Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ? Si tu as été choisi pour sauver le monde c'est que tu as une fonction précise et non pour "suivre". Et maintenant avance et cherche un hôtel puisque c'est toi qui as eu l'idée.

Ryan continuait de marché et écouté ce que lui disait Ryu juste derrière.  
- Ouais peut-être...  
Ryan semblait monotone et réfléchissait sur lui même.  
- Peut être que ma fonction a moi c'est de faire chier les autres... Ou de faire plante verte...  
- Hey qu'est-ce que tu as contre les plantes vertes ? s'indigna Palmon.  
- Rien Palmon, ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est une expression utilisée en France...

- Arrête avec ta plante verte ! lança Ryu. Tu redis encore une fois un truc dans le genre je te met une baffe ! Et de plus en France cette expression doit être utilisé que par les bourges.  
Palmon referma les yeux... et Ryu se stoppa. Il en avait déjà trop dit sur lui et le BCBG allait encore lui posé pleins de questions.  
- Si on trouve un hôtel je suppose qu'on fait chambre a parts ?  
Ryan se rendit compte alors de la question qu'il venait de posé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?  
Ryu ouvrit de grands yeux non mais quelle question ? Demandé si il faisait chambre à part bien évidement qu'il faisait chambre à part !  
- Evidement qu'on fait chambre à part.

Ryan se mit à rire... Ryu le faisait rire, et lui même se faisait aussi rire avec ses réflexions débiles.  
- Tu crois vraiment que je suis amoureux de toi ? demanda Ryan. Que je voudrais dormir dans ton lit aussi ?  
Ryan se stoppa et se mit face à Ryu qui continuait d'avancé et qui se retrouva a quelques millimètres de lui.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait dire ça et qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire tomber love de toi dis moi ?

Ryan attendit patiemment la réponse. Ryu recula d'un pas avant de répondre, il n'aimait pas être trop près des gens.  
- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, mais je veux juste ne pas être dans la même chambre que toi, point barre. maintenant retourne toi et trouve cet hôtel !

Ryan le regarda en souriant. Il lui fit un bisous de loin avec sa bouche en levant la tête comme pour lui envoyé puis il se retourna et reprit sa marche.  
- Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignon quand tu t'énerve comme ça... J'suis persuadé que t'as de nombreuses admiratrices dans notre monde, j'me trompe ?  
Palmon s'était endormit elle dans les bras de Ryan. Ce dernier commençait à 'énervé Ryu qui lui avait déjà dit de ne pas lui pose de questions sur sa vie, et qu'es qu'il faisait lui ? Il lui en posait à toutes les sauces. Sur un ton catégorique et sans appel Ryu dit :  
- Ne me pose pas de questions sur ma vie.

Ryan s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, se retourna sur Ryu en fronçant les sourcils et le regarda d'un air sévère.  
- Merde à la fin ! T'es lourdingue toi ! T'es pire qu'un gosse !  
Ryan se retourna et en traversant un buisson, il se coupa le bras avec une épine d'un arbre...  
- Merde !  
Ryan se frotta le bras qui commençait a saigner abondamment et posa Palmon à terre.

- BCBG ! Tu es aussi pas douer que ça... Tu me fais honte...  
Ryu regarda le bras du blond qui saignait et le blond qui le regardait bêtement. Il posa son Patamon par terre et enleva son débardeur il le déchira pour en faire des bandelettes et les mise autour du bras ensanglanté de Ryan pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Ryan regarda Ryu enlevait son débardeur et l'arrachait pour lui soigné son bras. Le jeune homme blond regarda Ryu dans les yeux gênés.  
- Je sais j'suis une vraie quiche dans tout ce que j'fais...  
Ryan rougit en voyant le torse de Ryu et se sentit un peu gêné.  
- Euh... T'as pas peur... D'attraper froid... ?  
Le contact de la main qui frôlait son bras le transperçait de part en part et l'électriser. Ryu finit le bandage et serra assez fort, il fallait bien arrêter l'hémorragie, même si le petit blond aller se plaindre car ça allait lui faire du mal. Ryu après la fin de son bandage il regarda le BCBG qui lui demandait s'il aurait froid.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je n'aurais pas froid.

Ryan le regarda en souriant comme pour le remercier... Il le trouvait de plus en plus sympathique et cela lui faisait plaisir.  
- Je me demande s'ils ont de quoi soignés les rhumes ici...  
Il souria timidement tout en essayant de ne pas regarder le beau torse de son compagnon... Mais cela était difficile, il n'arrivait pas à défaire ses yeux et en rougissait. C'est alors qu'une lettre fut déposée aux pieds des deux Digisauveurs et de leurs Digimons. Elle provenait tout droit du ciel. Cette lettre était de Gennai, il était écrit :  
Chers Digisauveurs,  
Je vois que Ryan a retrouvé Ryu. Il faut impérativement que vous puissiez tous rejoindre le village caché ou vous sera donnez l'étendu de votre mission au sein du Digimonde. Ci-joint se trouve un petit plan pour vous rendre au village caché à partir de la forêt. Ce n'est qu'à une demi-journée de marche. Bon courage.  
Gennai.

Ryan s'abaissa et attrapa la lettre qu'ils venaient de recevoir tout en la lisant à haute voix pour que Ryu et les Digimons l'entendent eux aussi...  
- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait Ryu ? Tu crois qu'on devrait partir maintenant ? Yami et Guillaume sont peut-être déjà là bas... En plus ils nous ont donnés un plan pour s'y rendre...  
Palmon attrapa la carte des mains de Ryan et l'examina.  
- Je connais bien cette partie de l'île... C'est là que nous sommes nés et qu'on vous as attendus alors que l'on était que des bébés Digimons...  
Ryan attendit la réponse de Ryu qui était toujours torse nu et beau comme un homme... Ryu regarda Ryan qui tenait la lettre et qui la lisait. Patamon était toujours endormit auprès de lui...  
- Si la lettre dit qu'on doit s'y rendre, on ira, mais pour le moment, on dort.  
Ryu avait toujours son air froid, mais semblait un peu plus chaleureux avec Ryan. Puis soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la forêt. Un bruit sur-aigu et métallique atrocement fort. Ryu se releva en sursaut, toujours torse-nu, Patamon dans ses bras.  
- Reste derrière moi le BCBG...

Ryan se releva, tout comme Palmon, et comme l'avait ordonné Ryu, il resta derrière lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est tu crois ? Un mauvais Digimon qui veut pas dormir ?  
- Non Ryan... Ce n'est pas ça du tout... s'inquiéta Palmon.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça Palmon ? Tu sais ce que c'est toi ? Dis moi ?  
- C'est la pire chose qui réside sur cette île... Le mal en personne...  
Ryan avait son sang chaud qui ne faisait qu'un tour en lui. Il en devenait pratiquement paralysée tandis qu'il voyait que Ryu gardait son sang froid...  
- Ryu j'ai peur...

Ryu restait plus ou moins calme malgré les bruits assourdissants qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus des deux humains et des deux Digimons. Ryu serrait Patamon fort contre lui comme pour le protégeait... La nuit étoilée se transforma en nuit noire et sans crier gare une étrange sensation de malheur, désespoir et d'atrocité envahit le corps de Ryu... Ryu se retourna et vit Ryan et Palmon tombaient à terre, sanglotant... Ryu tentait de garder ses esprits en vain. Puis soudain, il vit devant lui le visage d'un diable. Le diable souriait de ses dents horribles... Le diable était un Digimon : Devimon.  
- Laisse toi envahir par le froid et le désespoir mon garçon... Rejoint les forces de l'ombre et tu verras tout ce que tu peux faire de bien... sonnait la voix froide du mauvais Digimon.

Patamon ne pouvait pas se réveiller, assommer et endormit. Ryu ne réagissait pas tandis qu'une fumée noire l'entourait peu à peu. Fumée noire qui provenait du diable... Ryan venait de s'écrouler au sol, abattu par toutes les émotions néfastes qu'il ressentait, il voyait Palmon tombait aussi... Il avait du mal à résister... Puis tentant de garder les yeux ouverts, il vit un Diable s'approchait et se positionner devant Ryu avant d'envoyer sa fumée noire tout autour du garçon... Ryan regardait cela la peur dans les yeux...  
- Ryu... Ryu ! RYU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ryan parvint à se relever allant droit vers la fumée noire qui envahissait le corps de Ryu. Mais la fumée noire était vivante et projeta Ryan un peu plus loin avec une force incroyable. Sentant son ami en danger, Palmon se releva à son tour.  
- Ryan tiens bon ! Palmon digivolve toi en... Togemon !  
Palmon n'était plus là et avait laissé place à l'énorme cactus : Togemon.  
- To... Togemon... souffla Ryan.  
Ryan essayait de se relever avec difficulté, tandis que Togemon s'approchait du diable. Devimon allongea l'un de ses bras qui attrapa Togemon et le projeta contre un arbre tandis qu'il continuait d'envahir de fumée noire Ryu. Ryan se releva, à la limite de pleurer, et il se rapprocha de Ryu.  
- Ryu je t'en prie écoute moi... Ryu !! Reste !!  
Mais Devimon s'éloignait déjà... Ryu était enfermer dans une bulle de fumée noire, ainsi que Patamon, et Devimon s'éloignait empruntant la voix des airs, suivit de la boule de fumée noire contenant Ryu.

- Ryu je t'en prie !!

Ryu changea de regard qui se transforma en un regard noir. Enfermé dans la boule de fumée noire créée par Devimon, il se laissa emmené dans les airs par le diable en personne, tenant toujours Patamon dans les bras. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers le sommet de la montagne en compagnie du Digimon du mal, Ryan courait dans la forêt tentant de les arrêtés en vain. Mais durant quelques secondes l'esprit de Ryu parla à Ryan par télépathie.  
- N'essaye pas de me retrouver, ne me suit pas. Retrouve les autres Digisauveurs et menait en bien votre mission. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, mon destin est autre chose. Ne penses pas à moi et ne te retourne pas Ryan...  
C'était la première fois que Ryu l'appelait par son prénom... Et Ryu disparut dans la nuit noire... Ryan regarda Ryu partir dans le ciel, Devimon en tête emmenant la fumée noire et les mauvaises sensations qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais abattu, Ryan se laissa tombé sur le sol, tapant du poing et pleurant...  
- Ryu reviens s'il te plait ! J't'en prie...  
Togemon était redevenu Palmon et avait accourut vers Ryan, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule et en le prenant dans ses bras pour le consoler.  
- Ryan ne t'en fais pas on va le retrouver tu verras...  
- Mais pourquoi il a était enlevé ? C'était qui ce monstre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Palmon !  
- Il s'agissait de Devimon, le visage du diable... Il est le Maître de l'île et contrôle les forces du mal...  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ? Pourquoi il a emmené Ryu ? Je comprends pas !  
- Je penses qu'il essaye de rallier à sa cause un Digisauveur et son Digimon pour avoir plus de chances de nous battre... Ryu est celui qui était le plus froid et le plus distant avec les autres... Et le plus fragile intérieurement...  
- C'est pas juste Palmon... C'est vraiment pas juste...  
- Ryan... Il faut qu'on aille retrouver les autres, ils pourront nous aider pour Ryu tu verras...  
- Tu as raison Palmon...  
Ryan se releva, sécha ses larmes... Il regarda le pansement à son bras qui avait était fait avec le T-Shirt de Ryu qu'il garda...  
- En avant... On a un ami à sauver...

Déterminé et suivit de son Digimon, Ryan reprit sa route dans la forêt, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Ryu et de vouloir tout faire pour le sauver.


	5. 5 Les Nouveaux Digisauveurs

**Chapitre 5 - Les Nouveaux Digisauveurs**

Le jour se leva, et un peu plus loin sur la plage, un garçonmarchait les mains dans les poches aux alentours du snack, il était vêtu de noir et avait une créature de petite taille sur son épaule c'elle si avait de longue oreille et il était de couleur vert et beige. Nomak, de son prénom, regardait les alentours et vit un feu qui donnait sur le snack on pouvait voir quatre ombres deux humain et deux digimon.  
- Hum...Regarde Terriermon il y a des gens la bas !  
- Oui, c'est assez difficile de le raté on devrait aller voir, proposa le Digimon.  
- Tu crois... Enfin si tu le dit !  
Nomak et Terriermon ce dirigèrent vers le snack. Yami et Gomamon montaient la garde en regardant le feu quant Gomamon entendit un bruit  
- Yami, tu as entendu ?  
- Non ? Qu est ce qu il y a ?  
- Chuuuuuut ! Il y a un intru !  
- Hein ? C est vrais qu est ce qu on fait ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.  
- On devrait réveiller Guillaume… proposa t-il.  
- Ah non hein, je suis sure qu on peut s en sortir tout seul allez go ! Allons voir ce que c est !  
Au moment oú elle se levait, elle vit l'intru : juste un adolescent, comme elle et Guillaume, habillé de noir avec des cheveux bruns mauve et accompagné d'un lapinNomak dans sa marche tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme, Terriermon se mit sur ses gardes et regarda Gomamon.  
- Salut, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un à part des Digimon, je me croyais seul. Je m'appelle Nomak. Et lui c'est mon meilleur ami, Terriermon.  
Celui ci fit un signe de son oreille gauche en sourient.  
- Enchanté de vous rencontrez jolie demoiselle.  
Nomak eu un rire gêné avent de mettre un petit coup sur la tête de Terriermon.  
- Faut l'excuser, il est assez perturbé.  
- Je suis sur que tu pense la même chose, chuchota le Digimon à l'oreille de l'humain.  
- Veux tu te taire !  
Nomak souriait gêné encore une fois.Yami regardait attentivement Terriermon... Voyant qu'elle n avait pas l'air de se décider à prendre la parole Gomamon s'avança vers Nomak.  
- Bonjour, je suis Gomamon, le partenaire Digimon de Yami, celui qui dort c'est ...  
- Il est trop mignon ton partenaire Digimon ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Je l'adore on échange ?  
- Yami...  
- Mais non je plaisante Gomamon t'inquiètes pas !Je peux toucher tes oreilles Terriermon ?  
- Donc, repris Gomamon agacé, celui qui dormais, parce que ça m'étonnerais qu'il dorme encore avec tout le bruit que tu fais Yami, s'appelle Guillaume et son partenaire Digimon est Blackagumon.

Nomak souria et s'abaissa et regarda Gomamon avent de lui tendre la main.  
- Bonjour Gomamon.  
- Mouais salut, lança Terriermon.  
Terriermon regardait Yami.  
- Oui vas-y tu sais pouvoir des oreilles comme sa il faut beaucoup d'entraînement et de musculation…  
- Tu n'est qu'un sale petit vantard, ria Nomak, Yami je trouve ton Digimon magnifique. Un Digimon est magnifique, savoir que se sont des être vivant fait de données c'est fascinant.

- Je comprends que ce soit fascinant, mais essaye de te fasciner quand je suis pas là, ou quand je dors pas, ou alors fais le plus discrètement.  
Guillaume était débout en train de s'essuyer les yeux puis bailla.  
- Enchanté, moi c'est Guillaume, tète brûlée et fier de l'être !  
- Et moi ! Blackagumon, le Digimon le plus puissant du Digimonde !

- Ah, ouais je vois pas en quoi un gros lézard noir serait puissant... Pour ma part je suis Terriermon.  
Nomak ce releva et regarda Guillaume en souriant.  
- Moi c'est Nomak, faites pas attention a lui il aboie mais il mord pas.  
- Hum... Je suis un super Digimon, et quand je pourrait me digivolver j'écraserait les forces du mal.  
- En attendant tu pourrais t'écraser tout court ? ironisa Nomak.  
Terriermon remonta sur l'épaule de son partenaire humain. Blackagumon sembla tout à coup plus énervé et Guillaume le remarqua.  
- Que t'arrives t-il ?  
- Danger dans la montagne, je le sens de là !  
Le digivice de Guillaume sonna et sur son écran, il pouvait repérer un signal venant de cette montagne.  
- Génial, on en a pour des heures de marche ! fit remarquer le jeune garçon.  
- Je me suis assez reposé jusque là ! Digivolution ! Darktyrannomon !  
Blackagumon devenu Darktyrannomon fit monté son partenaire sur sa tête et il fonça vers la montagne. Guillaume se tourna vers ses amis.  
- Attendez nous là, il vaut mieux que quelqu'un reste ici si jamais d'autre Digisauveurs arrivent.

- Ah... Mouais, c'est ça et nous on reste la à prendre racine, lança Nomak.

Guillaume venait une fois de plus de se tirer sans demander l'avis de personne et en abandonnant Yami derrière… Elle décida alors, de rester avec Nomak et le petit lapin.  
- On y va aller Nomak Remue toi !  
Terriermon ,sauta de l'épaule de Nomak pour s'en aller celui ci l'attrapa par les oreilles et le ramenat sur son épaule.  
- Que vas tu faire si tu tombe nez à nez avec un Digimon deux fois comme toi ?  
- Je me battrait !  
- Et ensuite tu disparaît dans un nuage de données je refuse tu reste ici ! ordonna Nomak.  
C'est alors que sans crier gare, une lueur jaune comme un flash gigantesque arriva et on vit tomber une jeune fille. Elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir ou elle était. Aux cheveux mi-longs et châtains, elle semblait de nature assez timide et se demandait quoi, en tenant son digivice.  
- Euh bonjour qui êtes vous ? Et euh ou suis-je ?  
Elle avait l'air très terrifiée. Yami la regarda en souriant.  
- Salut ! Tu es dans le Digimonde ! Je me présente, je suis Yami, voici Gomamon, Nomak et Terriermon ! Et toi comment tu t appelles ?

Bunny la regarda super heureuse. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. Hormis sa mère et sa meilleure amie Brooke, personne ne lui parlait dans sa ville.  
- Euh… je m'appelle Bunny je viens de Tokyo est je voulais prendre une douche et tout à coup je me suis retrouvée ici. Mais c'est quoi le Digimonde? Et qui sont ces étranges créatures ?

Nomak souria et répondit a sa question.  
- Le Digimonde, est à mon avis monté de données informatiques comme les Digimon ces créatures qui nous accompagnent, dit scientifiquement le jeune garçon.Enfin, tout ici est étrange mais passionnant à la fois.

Bunny un peu tombé sous le charme du garçon assez intelligent lui souria.  
- Merci tu t'appelle comment toi ? Moi c'est Bunny et je viens d'arriver donc je suis un peut perdue…

- Moi c'est Nomak et...  
Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Terriermon lui coupa la parole.  
- Moi c'est Terriermon, fort et robuste Digimon sous mon beau visage ce cache une bété féroce !  
Nomak éclata de rire puis s'arrêta.  
- Ne fait pas attention à lui, je disait je m'appelle Nomak enchanté de te connaître mais ou est ton Digimon ? dit il en gardant le sourire.

- Euh… mon Digimon je ne sais pas trop il y a cette petite créature on dirait un bébé Digimon, enfin je crois qu'il n'arrête pas de me suivre donc euh… je crois… que c'est mon Digimon…  
En effet depuis qu'elle était tombée dans le Digimonde, une drôle de tête avec une corne la suivait un peu partout et lui collait à la jambe… Elle en savait pas quoi faire alors que Yami elle, était totalement sous le charme de Terriermon  
- Whaaa, il est trop mignon comme il se la joue !  
Elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin  
- Ca ne te dérange pas Nomak ? Ne t inquiète pas Bunny, on vas sûrement être bientôt rejoint par d'autres amis Digisauveurs, tu verras, certains ont mauvais caractère mais ils sont sympas ! Et ils pourront sûrement t'en dire un peu plus !

Nomak attendit qu'elle termine son discours à leur nouvelle amie pour lui répondre.

- Non ça ne me dérange pas, il est plus content que toi.  
- Ca tu l'a dit ! lança le petit lapin.  
Terriermon fit un clin d'œil à Nomak, et celui-ci se mit à rire.  
-T'es incorrigible !

- Merci c'est gentil j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop, je ne parle pas beaucoup donc voilà. Et lui donc c'est ce qu'on appelle un Digimon ?  
Bunny regarda le petit Digimon qui n'arrêter pas de la suivre depuis tout à l'heure et en même temps regarda ses deux compagnons a qui elle n'arrêtait pas de pose des questions.

- Oui c'est un Digimon je ne sais pas son nom tu n'a qu'à le lui demander.  
Tout en souriant, il alla s'adosser contre un arbre et il s'asseya au pied de celui ci.  
- C'est des créatures vivantes qui sont faites de données, c'est remarquable n'est ce pas ? continua t-il toujours avec le sourire.  
Après avoir écouter Nomak, Bunny s'abaissa au niveau de son nouveau partenaire.

- Salut petit Digimon c'est quoi ton prénom ?  
Même si elle le demandait calmement et poliment, on sentait un peu de peur dans sa voix.  
- Bonjour je m'appelle Tsunomon et oui je suis bien ton Digimon. J'espère qu'on sera de bons amis !  
- Euh oui moi aussi je l'espère, souria t-elle, en plus tu es très mignon.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Nomak qui ria.

- Et voilà ! Maintenant je connais son nom, tu as vu ça Nomak, il s'appelle Tsunomon !

- C'est déjà un premier bon contact, en parlant de Digimon, je crois que le mien c'est fait une nouvelle amie.  
Terriermon avait ses longues oreilles autour de Yami et il se serait contre elle.  
- Et il en profite aussi, remarqua t-il.

- Tant mieux pour lui s'il s'est fait une nouvelle amie, c'est chouette, approuva Bunny.

- C'est cool, et moi aussi je veut des amis Bunny, répondit tristounet le petit Digimon.  
- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Tsunomon, moi je suis ton amie !

- Et on est tous tes amis Bunny ! Pas vrais Yami ? lança gaiement Gomamon.  
- Bien sur, Kyaaaaa Terriermon t'es tout doux ! s'extasia la jeune fille.  
- Moi aussi je suis tout doux ... souffla Gomamon à l'air triste.

- C'est trop cool ça ! Avoir autant d'amis ! Le monde est super génial ici ! s'élança Bunny.

- Bien sur, moi et Terriermon nous sommes tes amis, à toi Bunny, ainsi qu'à Tsunomon, rajouta Nomak en souriant.  
- Je sais que je suis tout doux, je suis un Digimon de première classe, se vanta Terriermon.  
Il continua a gardé ses oreille autour de Yami.  
- Faudrait que tu me le rend quand même Yami, fit remarquer Nomak.

- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas je ne veux pas te le voler, j'ai déjà ma petite boule de poil à moi ! Pas vrais Gomamon ?  
- Comme c est futile une fille !Aie !  
Il venait de recevoir un léger coup sur la tête de la part de Yami.  
- Alors qu est ce qu ont fait ? Est-ce qu'on attends que les autres viennent nous chercher ici ou est-ce qu'on essaye de les rejoindre ? demanda Yami.

- C'est comme vous le sentez, répondit Nomak.  
- Merci Nomak tu viens de casser mon moment de gloire, se plaignit Terriermon.  
Terriermon lâcha, Yami et sauta sur la tête de Nomak et s'adossa à l'arbre de son perchoir.  
- Ton moment de gloire... Terriermon tombeur de ses dames, fit remarquer le jeune garçon.

- Quand on a vu Gennai à la ville des jouets, il nous a dit d'aller au village caché pour trouver un parchemin... On devrait peut être allez là-bas ? proposa Gomamon.  
- Oui mais il nous a aussi dit de trouver les autres Digisauveurs avant…  
- Guillaume sait qu'on doit allez là bas, je pense qu'il ira nous attendre directement au village caché, répondit le Digimon.  
- Mais s'il revient nous chercher avant ? protesta la jeune fille.  
- Oh Flûte hein ! Il faut bien prendre une décision ! On ne va pas rester la a attendre alors que si ça se trouve Guillaume ne repassera pas par lá avant d'aller au village caché  
- Et Ryu et Ryan ?? en rajouta Yami.  
- Ces deux la n'en font qu'à leur tête, tant pis pour eux !

- Je suis d'accord avec notre ami Gomamon, on devrait bougé d'ici je n'aime pas être dans le recul des événements. On va à ce village les autres nous retrouverons la bas. Trés bonne idée Gomamon ! approuva Nomak.  
- J'aurait pu la trouvé cette idée, reprit Terriermon/  
Nomak eut un petit rire et se releva avec son Digimon sur la tête.  
- Pour trouvé des idées, il faut avoir un cerveau ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

- Ne partez pas sans moi, je ne veux pas rester toute seul ici. N'est-ce pas Tsunomon ? - -- On va avec eux ! intervint Bunny.  
- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi on va avec eux. Mais on peut venir ?

- Mais bien sur que vous pouvez venir, répondit Yami, on ne comptait pas partir sans toi Bunny ! Mais sans vouloir crever votre bel enthousiasme, est ce que quelqu'un sait oú est ce fameux village caché ? S'il s'appelle ainsi c'est sûrement qu'il ne doit pas être facile a trouver... Non ? Ou peut être qu'un Digimon sait ou il est ?  
- Pas moi ! répondit Gomamon.

- Moi c'est sur que je ne sais pas. Je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui et toi Tsunomon tu sais ou se trouve le village ? demanda Bunny à l'adresse de son compagnon.  
- Non plus, je ne sais pas du tout, désolé.

Bunny aurai aimer savoir ou se trouve le village pour se rendre utile mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait l'occasion de se rendre utile par la suite autrement.

- Moi je sais, on est tous nés là bas, vous vous souvenez pas?  
- Si tu le dis Terriermon, je te fais confiance je te suis comme ton ombre. Enfin t'es pas assez grand pour que je sois ton ombre, fit remarquer Nomak en plaisantant.  
- Le sens de l'humour n'est pas une de tes qualités, rétorqua Terriermon.  
Terriermon ricanât et il regarda l'assemblée.

- Alors Tsunomon, souviens toi ! Si Terriermon le dit c'est que toi aussi tu dois t'en souvenir ? Non ? demanda Bunny.  
- Ah… Le village… C'est sans doute l'endroit ou naissent les bébés Digimons alors… Comme Terriermon le dit…

Une lettre fut déposée aux pieds des trois Digisauveurs et de leurs Digimons. Elle provenait tout droit du ciel. Cette lettre était de Gennai, il était écrit :  
Chers Digisauveurs,  
Je vois que Yami a trouvé deux de vos nouveaux amis : Nomak et Bunny. Il faut impérativement que vous puissiez tous rejoindre le village caché ou vous sera donnez l'étendu de votre mission au sein du Digimonde. Yami, je compte sur toi pour les y emmenés. Ci-joint se trouve un petit plan pour vous rendre au village caché à partir de la plage. Ce n'est qu'à une demi-journée de marche. Bon courage.  
Gennai.

Nomak s'abaissa et ramassa la lettre à ses pieds, il la lu à haute voix et prit le plan dans l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et regarda le plan.  
- Bon et bien, on va à ce village ou on prend racine ici ? Enfin la question ne se pose pas ! lança Nomak.  
Terriermon redescendit de la tête de Nomak et fit entourer une de ses oreilles autour du front de Nomak pour tenir sans tomber.  
- Vous attendez quoi ? La chute des feuilles ? Vous allez attendre longtemps parce que les feuilles ne tombe jamais ! ricana Terriermon.

- Hein ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit guider tout le monde ? s'étonna Yami.  
- C'est clair ! Si c'est elle qui s'en occupe c'est foutu, on arrivera jamais au village caché...  
Et Gomamon eu le droit a son coup sur la tête...  
- Mais si je peux le faire regarde alors on part par là...  
- Dans l'autre sens le plan Yami...  
En effet, Yami avait pris le plan à l'envers.  
- Oh c est pareil allez GO ! On y va !

Et ils partirent donc pour le fameux village caché, suivit ensuite de Nomak et de Terriermon qui étaient écroulés de rire face à cette paire de partenaires. Bunny, qui était toute timide comme d'habitude, les suivit doucement après avoir pris Tsunomon dans ses bras. Mais à la stupeur de tout le monde, elle prit la parole.

- Vous êtes sur que c'est bien par la ?  
- Ne inquiète pas Bunny, je pari qu'ils savent se qu'ils font pas vrai les gars ?

Yami approuva de la tête et ils continuèrent leur chemin… 

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la montagne, une jeune fille était en train de grimper. Elle était accompagnée d'un Digimon ressemblant à un chat, Gatomon. Hilarie était tombé dans le Digimonde la veille… Depuis, elle avait du affronter divers Digimons de toute sortes, et Nyaromon, son Digimon, s'était digivolver en Salomon, un magnifique petit chien, puis en Gatomon, la magnifique chatte qui l'accompagnait maintenant. C'est maintenant par Flymon, un insecte volant, qui la poursuivait elle ainsi que Gatomon. Elles ne savaient pas comment s'en débarrasser et couraient toutes les deux dans la montagne tentant de lui échapper. Elles étaient en train de courir lorsque Gatomon passa devant.

- Regarde à droite !  
La jeune fille vit une petite grotte, elle prit Gatomon dans ses bras et couru a toute vitesse dans la grotte puis elle dit:  
- Merci Gatomon!  
Hilarie s'asseya à terre, épuisée, puis lâcha Gatomon tout en reprenant son souffle et en essuyant son front.  
- De rien, répondit Gatomon en lui souriant.

Pas loin, Guillaume sur la tète de son Darktyrannomon arrivait sur les lieux. Ils suivaient le signal indiqué sur son digivice.  
- Où est-il ?  
- Pas loin, répondit son Digimon, je connais ces montagnes par cœur et je peux sentir chaque être s'y trouvant, c'est comme un sixième sens !

Hilarie entendit du bruit non loin de la, elle fut tres curieuse…  
- Reste ici, j'arrive dans 2 secondes, fit elle à Gatomon.  
Mais Gatomon se releva, ne voulant pas abandonné sa partenaire.

- Attends je viens avec toi !

La jeune blonde et le digimon quittèrent la grotte et virent un jeune homme avec un Digimon à coté de lui. Elle fut tres étonnée car elle n'avait vu aucun humain depuis qu'elle était arrivé dans le Digimonde. Elle couru vers eux et dit:  
- Bonjour !!

Guillaume alla de l'autre côté e la tète de Darktyrannomon et vit Hilarie et Gatomon.  
- Ah, on vous a enfin trouvé ! grogna le dinosaure.  
- On avait peur d'être arriver trop tard, fit Guillaume.  
Darktyrannomon s'abaissa pour qu'Hilarie puisse monter sur sa tète.  
- N'ais pas peur, je ne mords pas, la rassura t-il.

Hilarie ne comprenait pas , elle lui dit  
- Euh.. Parce que vous nous cherchiez ?

Guillaume sortit son digivice et le montra à Hilarie.  
- Cette chose nous a indiqué où vous étiez, car tu en possède un aussi. Très pratique je dois avouer.  
Il lui tendit la main en souriant. On ne pouvait pas dire que Hilarie était tres en forme, alors elle regarda d'abord douteuse le jeune garçon.

- Oui, ben vous nous cherchait, mais pourquoi ?

Guillaume soupira et descendit de la tête de son Digimon qui régressa en Blackagumon le temps que Guillaume raconte toute l'histoire à Hilarie. Les Digimons, les Digisauveurs, Gennai... Pour finir il lui tendit sa main amicalement.  
- Mon nom est Chikaisho Guillaume, ravie de te rencontrer.  
- Quand à moi, c'est Blackagumon !

Hilarie ne savait pas si elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Bon la c'est le moment des présentation alors elle répondit par politesse.  
- Moi , c'est Hilarie et voici Gatomon, mon Digimon!!  
- Salut ! miaula Gatomon.

Blackagumon d'inclina devant Gatomon.  
- Salut ma jolie! Tu peux rester sur ma tète pour la durer du voyage si tu veux.  
Guillaume écrasa son poing sur la tête de son partenaire.  
- Néanmoins, le voyage risque de durer deux-trois heures à pieds. Nous devons nous rendre à a plage, là où se trouve deux de mes amis.

Une lettre fut déposée aux pieds des deux Digisauveurs et de leurs Digimons. Elle provenait tout droit du ciel. Cette lettre était de Gennai, il était écrit :  
Chers Digisauveurs,  
Je vois que Guillaume a trouvé une nouvelle Digisauveuse : Hilarie. Il faut impérativement que vous puissiez tous rejoindre le village caché ou vous sera donnez l'étendu de votre mission au sein du Digimonde. Guillaume, je compte sur toi pour y emmenée cette jeune fille et retrouver les autres. Ci-joint se trouve un petit plan pour vous rendre au village caché à partir de la montagne. Ce n'est qu'à une demi-journée de marche. Bon courage.  
Gennai.  
P.S.: Guillaume, je te nomme par cette lettre Chef de Mission.

Guillaume fut surpris et relue la lettre plusieurs fois.  
- Chef de mission? Mais pourquoi moi?  
Même si il fut étonné, on pouvait sentir une pointe de réjouissement dans sa voix. La jeune fille lut la lettre puis il commença à dire que c'était lui le chef de la mission, d'un certain coté, il pouvait vraiment être heureux, il avait un rôle particulier la dedans.  
- Tu le demanderas a quelqu'un arrivé la bas, mais il est ou le village caché ?  
Gatomon ne disait rien depuis un moment et préférait écouter les humains discutaient, mais garder un œil sur Blackagumon pour qu'il ne s'approche pas trop près de son beau pelage. Guillaume regarda le plan et réfléchit au parcours.  
- Hum... Le chemin le plus rapide serait par le sud, en pleine forêt mais on a plus de chance de tomber sur des Digimons par là. Je propose donc qu'on fasse un petit détour, ça ne va pas trop augmenter le temps du voyage et ça évite les risques.  
- Mais je peux les affronter moi ces Digimons!  
Il fit le beau devant Gatomon qui le regarda d'un air détaché.  
Tu viens de passer deux heures sous ta forme Darktyrannomon, tu es exténué !  
Blackagumon bouda son partenaire mais le suivit sur le chemin qu'il avait mentionné plus tôt. Hilarie marchait avec en compagnie de Gatomon ainsi que Guillaume et Blackagumon, Gatomon finit par parler…  
- Je me demande pourquoi , on doit immédiatement aller au Village Caché !!  
- On finira bien par savoir ! répondit Hilarie qui la suivait.

Et c'est ainsi que Guillaume, Hilarie et leurs Digimons se mirent en route vers le village caché, tout comme Yami, Nomak et Bunny, partit de la plage, ainsi que Ryan, encore dans la forêt.


	6. 6 Retrouvailles et Chaudes Larmes

**Chapitre 6 - Retrouvailles et Chaudes Larmes**

Nomak, Yami, Bunny et leurs trois Digimons arrivèrent à l'entrée du village caché… Ils passèrent par la grande porte en bois, la poussèrent, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pleine au milieu de berceaux contenants des bébés Digimons ou des digi-œufs.  
- Je suppose que c'est ici, si c'est pas le cas, c'est que Yami c'est pas se servir d'un plan ! protesta Nomak.  
- Elle s'en sert sûrement mieux que toi, rétorqua son Digimon.  
Nomak mit un coup sur la tête de Terriermon pour se venger.  
- Lèche bottes va !

Bunny éclata alors dan un fou rire en voyant la scène comique.  
Vous êtes vraiment drôles tout les deux…

- Merci Terriermon ! Viens faire un câlin ! proposa Yami.  
- Yami tu es ridicule, bouda Gomamon.  
- Jaloux ! s'exclama t-elle.  
- Je ne m'explique pas comment ça se fait qu on soit finalement arrivé alors que c'est toi qui avait le plan, avoue que tu as demandé de l'aide en cachette, non ? suggéra son Digimon.  
- Lâches moi un peu...  
Nomak rigola a la remarque de Gomamon, et regarda Terriermon.  
- Voila un digimon censé !  
- Tes censé toi peu être, monsieur j'ai la grosse tête ? demanda Terriermon.  
Nomak chuchota à Terriermon.  
- C'est vrai que j'ai une grosse tête ?  
- Ouais comme un gros ballon de football.  
- Bah c'est pas moi qui a des oreilles en forme d'écharpe.

Yami regarda autour d elle. Tout était désert.  
- Bon, c est bien on est au village et maintenant ?  
- Bah on attend les autres pardi ! s'exclama Nomak.

- Il y a combien de personnes qu'il faut attendre ? demanda Bunny.  
Tsunomon regarda Bunny et prit à son tour la parole pour rajouter une chose à ce qu'elle disait.  
- Elle parlait bien évidemment des Digisauveurs.

- Et bien, commença Yami, Ryan, Ryu et Guillaume déjà c'est sur, mais ensuite Gennai avait l'air de dire qu il y avait de nouveaux Digisauveurs, donc peut-être qu'ils n'y avaient que vous deux et à ce compte lá il ne reste plus que les trois autres a attendre, soit il y a d'autres nouveaux et dans ce cas on peut attendre jusqu a la saint glinglin sans jamais savoir si on est complet ou non...  
- Je pense que de toute façon Gennai viendra nous dire quand on sera au complet... rassura Gomamon.  
- Oui…

- Ouais et bah je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis fatigué, bailla Nomak.  
Nomak se laissa tomber en arrière et tomba dans l'herbe. Il était couché avec Terriermon sur son ventre, il regardait le ciel.  
- J'ai une question à vous posez... Vous avez envie de rentré chez vous, enfin si vous avez un chez vous ce qui n'est pas mon cas.  
Il ne souriait pas tout en parlant de cette partie de sa vie. Yami réfléchit un moment avant de répondre, elle prit Gomamon dans ses bras.  
- Pour le moment l'aventure est assez excitante, et même si j'ai eu de grosses frayeurs, je suis consciente qu on a un rôle tres important a jouer ici... Pour ces raisons je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, je veux d'abord aider le Digimonde et ses habitants...

- Je ne pense pas que c'était exactement dans ce sens là qu'était la question de Nomak, Yami... intervint Gomamon.  
- Je ne peux pas répondre a ce genre de question en ne tenant compte que de mes sentiments, on a aussi des responsabilités maintenant ! fit remarquer la jeune fille.  
- Tu me sers trop fort tu m'étouffe...

C'est alors que tout à coup, Ryan arriva en courant et à la limite des pleurs, suivit de Palmon qui le suivait de très près.Ryan avait ses habits déchirés, le t-shirt de Ryu à son bras pour couvrir l'une de ses grosses blessures, des égratignures sur le visage, il n'avait plus sa veste. Du sang coulait le long de son front. Arrivé dans le village caché au niveau des trois autres Digisauveurs, il se laissa tomber au sol...  
- Yami... Il faut que tu m'aide...  
Ryan se laissa allez et commença à pleurer... Nomak se releva d'un coup étant surprit, c'est ainsi que Terriermon tomba à la renverse.  
- Désoler vieux, s'excusa t-il.  
- C'est rien on si fait.  
Nomak arqua un sourcil. Et l'aida à se relever.  
- Et on appelle ça un Digisauveur ? Reprend toi bon sang !  
Nomak soupira et reprit son habituel sourire. Yami avait était carrément surprise par l'arrivée de Ryan, elle c'était aussitôt précipitée vers lui d'ailleurs.  
- Ryan ? Mais ou est Ryu ? Qu est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
- T'es sur que t'es en train de parer au plus urgent lá ? s'interposa Gomamon.  
- Oh c'est vrais tu as raison, euh, voila calme toi...  
Elle avait pris Ryan contre elle et lui tapotait doucement le dos. Elle jeta un regard féroce à Nomak pour ses remarques. Face au regard féroce de Yami, Nomak se gratta la tête, avec un sourire gêné de sa réaction.  
- Euh… commença la jeune fille, donc voila je vous présente Ryan... c'est un des Digisauveurs qu'on attendait, ne vous inquiétait pas il n'est pas toujours comme ça...  
- Moi je trouve qu il pleure souvent quand même... reprit Gomamon.  
- Ferme la Gomamon Merci !Ryan ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Ryan reprit son souffle et comme il n'arrivait pas encore à parler, c'est Palmon qui prit la parole.  
- On était dans la forêt avec Ryu, Patamon, Ryan et moi et... Ryan s'est blessé en voulant échapper à un Digimon, Ryu l'a alors soigné... Puis une étrange fumée noire est apparue dans la forêt et a tout envahit. Il s'agissait de Devimon, le Digimon du Diable... Il s'est alors emparer de Ryu et Patamon et les as kidnappés dans une boule de fumée...  
Palmon se stoppa et regarda Ryan qui se relevait et séchait ses larmes.  
- Il l'a enlevait sous mes yeux... Ryu... Il faut faire quelque chose Yami...  
Ryan se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, Bunny regarda la scène défilait sous ses yeux. En pensant que des gens pouvaient être kidnappés, elle attrapa les larmes aux yeux, n'arrivant pas à s'en remettre.

- Alors ce monde est réellement dangereux ? Mais pourquoi on kidnappe des gens ?  
- Ah... Hum... Bon bah c'est super ça, du boulot en plus ! lança Nomak.  
Nomak soupira Terriermon, sauta sur l'épaule de celui ci.  
- T'inquiètes pas va, quand on sera tous réunit on le retrouvera. Pour ma part moi c'est Nomak et lui c'est Terriermon, souria la jeune homme.

Ryan qui venait de remarquer enfin après avoir sécher ses larmes qu'il y avait de nouvelles personnes desserra son étreinte et regarda le garçon, la jeune fille et leurs Digimons.  
- Salut... Moi c'est Ryan et...  
- Palmon !  
- Il faut vraiment les retrouvés...

Ryan sortit une lettre de sa poche.  
- Avec Ryu on a reçu ça aussi avant de se faire attaquer... C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici...

- Euh bonjour moi c'est Bunny, je suis arrivée il y a pas longtemps et lui c'est...  
Et Tsunomon lui coupa la parole...  
- Moi c'est Tsunomon enchanté de vous rencontrer…  
Et tout à coup le Tsunomon de Bunny se digivolva en Gabumon... Ryan observa la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains en train de parler, puis observa son Digimon Tsunomon se digivolver en Gabumon. Son petit digimon au niveau entraînement c'était donc digivolver en un digimon disciple...

- Et bien ton Digimon s'est digivolver on dirait...

Ryan regarda tour à tour les deux nouveaux Digisauveurs... La jeune fille lui semblait amicale, et le nouveau garçon plutôt beau gosse... Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à Ryu qui venait de disparaître...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ce village ? Et Guillaume ou il est passé ?

C'est au même instant qu'une voix se fit entendre.

- On parle de moi là ?  
Guillaume, Hilarie et leur Digimons arrivèrent au village, exténués par la marche.  
- Vous, vous inquiétiez ? Je vais finir par croire que vous pouvez plus vous passez de nous !

Ryan se retourna alors et vit Guillaume arrivé avec son Digimon, une nouvelle fille et un Gatomon...

- Guillaume !

Automatiquement, Ryan sauta dans les bras du jeune garçon... Il avait était sa première rencontre avec Yami et il était content de le voir sain et sauf, en vie...

- Je me demandais ce qu'il t'étais arriver... Ryu s'est fait kidnappé par le diable c'est...

Ryan se retint de lâcher de nouvelles larmes.

- Ca va on a compris, ton ami c'est fait kidnapper c'est pas la mer à boire. Si il aurait vraiment voulu se barrer, il l'aurait fait !  
Nomak soupira, et se tourna vers une direction.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici avec vous, je me suis toujours débrouiller tout seul et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changé ! dit-il d'un ton très sec. Sur cette phrase, je vous dit au revoir !  
- Salut Yami, lança Terriermon.  
Et Nomak commença à partir.

- Eh oh, c'est bon calme toi ! T'es trop émotif ! lança Guillaume en se desserrant de l'étreinte de Ryan.  
- C'est dingue, il a un pet de travers ce type ou quoi ? demanda Blackagumon.

- Hey !!!  
Ryan criait après Nomak qui s'éloignait.  
- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

Yami inspira profondément, expira bruyamment, et recommença plusieurs fois ce manége  
- Yami qu est ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Gomamon.  
- C'est une technique de respiration pour avoir de la patience... Encore un autre qui décide de faire bande a part, mais ET LES RECOMMANDATIONS DE GENNAI C'EST DE LA MERDE EN BARRE OU QUOI POUR EUX ?  
- Elle est pas au point ta technique, remarqua Gomamon.  
- Bon, Guillaume il semblerait que tu ai étais nommé chef de mission ? Comment on fait pour trouver ce foutu parchemin le plus vite possible avant de pouvoir aller sauver ce fout... euh Ryu ? s'énerva Yami.

Quand à Hilarie, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, elle ne savait pas qui était ce Ryu qui avait été kidnappé, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait compris, elle intervient…  
- Salut , je suis Hilarie et voici Gatomon, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe et qui est ce Ryu ?

- Salut Hilarie, je suis contente de te connaître ! Toi aussi Gatomon bien sur en plus j'adore les chats et...  
- Oh non tu vas pas recommencer ! lança Gomamon.  
- C'est bon...

Guillaume se tourna vers Hilarie.  
- Ryu est un autre Digisauveur qui était avec Ryan dans la forêt. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe avec Ryu, où il est ?

Ryan regardait dans la direction qu'avait emprunter Nomak, et regarda étrangement avant de rapporter son regard sur Guillaume.  
- Ryu et moi étions dans la forêt lorsqu'on s'est fait attaquer par un Digimon, Cherrymon, qui m'a grièvement blessé... Ryu s'est battu pour me défendre et... Une fois débarrassé de lui, c'est un nuage de fumée qui a ensuite pris l'apparence de Devimon, un Digimon du diable, qui nous as attaqués... Et... Il a kidnappé Ryu et Patamon sous mes yeux...  
Ryan reprit sa respiration, il commençait à être lasse de répéter 36 fois la même histoire.  
- Mais il devrait pas partir lui…termina t-il.  
- Je me demande comment tu peux te permettre de faire la morale à Nomak s'il décide de partir Ryan... fit remarquer Yami.  
- C'est pas le moment des règlements de compte Yami...  
- C'est bon je t'ai dit ! Il pourrait revenir ce foutu Nomak ! J'ai pas envie de me séparer du si mignon petit Terriermon… Et ensuite on ira chercher le parchemin

Ryan regarda le garçon s'éloignait de plus en plus et se dirigeait vers l'est... Il regarda Palmon, puis Yami, puis sa blessure à son bras avec le T-Shirt... Il s'approcha de Yami.  
- Je dois y allez... Je pense que tu me comprends mais... J'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Ryu, je pourrais pas le supporter... Continuez la mission qui vous as était donné ensemble...  
Il regarda alors Guillaume.  
- Tu es notre chef maintenant ? Moi je m'occupe de Nomak... J'ai le sentiment que c'est ça ma mission... Puis une fois que je l'aurais ramené, on s'occupera de Ryu et ensuite on fera ce que Gennai voudra...  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'aventure, Ryan parlait en personne mature et en personne courageuse, prêt à sauver ses amis.

- Tum'accompagnes Palmon ?  
- En avant Ryan !  
- T'as pas besoin de ma permission pour ça, le rassura Guillaume.  
Ryan souria aux Digisauveurs et s'éloigna avec Palmon... Guillaume voyait que le fait que l'équipe se disperse ne rassurait pas tout le monde et il essaya de calmer l'ambiance.  
- Y'a des mecs qui donneraient cher pour être à ma place: seul avec trois jolies filles.  
Il ria espérant que tout le monde en fasse de même mais Yami regarda Ryan partir sans rien dire, après tout cet idiot avait fait son choix et elle n'était pas sa mère ! La remarque de Guillaume ne la fit même pas sourire.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il va rejoindre Nomak, j'ai cru comprendre qu il avait pas tellement pu aider Ryu quand il sait fait kidnappé !  
- Roh la paix Gomamon !  
- Si ça se trouve c'est peut être même lui qui porte la poisse ? continua le Digimon.  
- T'as finis oui ? s'impatienta Yami.  
Yami se sentait vraiment lassé par tout ça, mais elle décida de le surmonter, après tout il restait ici 3 autres Digisauveurs qui EUX avaient l'air de comprendre que la mission importait plus que quelques malheureux états d'âmes  
- Bien, Hilarie, Bunny, ça ne vous donne peut être pas une image tres positive du groupe, mais il faut quand même essayait de remplir notre mission qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Guillaume se leva et se tourna vers Yami.  
- Yami, tu ne peux pas empêcher tout le monde d'avoir des émotions. Peut-être que toi tu arrives à ne pas ressentir quelque chose face à tout ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde !  
- Allons Guillaume, calmes-toi, elle dit ce qui pense être juste, tenta de calmer Blackagumon.

Cette fois Yami oublia totalement les deux nouvelles Digisauveuses, sans même penser qu'une dispute dans le groupe dès leur arrivée ne servirait pas non plus a leur en donner une image positive : elle se planta face a Guillaume et en posa son index contre son torse, le martelant en même temps qu elle hurlait :  
- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de me traiter d'insensible des fois ? Déjà je n'ai rien dit ! Evidemment que je n'en pense pas moins mais n'empêche que je me suis contenue ! Qu'ils agissent comme des crétins n'est absolument pas, ou plutôt plus, mon problème, mais que ça ne nous empêche pas de faire ce pour quoi on a été désigné ! Et c'est pas moi qui l'ai choisit non plus alors pas la peine de tout me foutre sur le dos : La méchante Yami qui empêche les gens d'avoir des émotions ! On aura tout vu !  
- Yami calme toi s'il te plait... implora Gomamon.  
- Certainement pas ! Je te ferais dire, Guillaume, que et non, je ne suis pas insensible, et oui j'ai des émotions. Mais tu vois ce qu'il arrive si tout le monde se laisse aller ?dès que ça lui chante ? Et bien ça hurle et plus rien n'avance !  
- STOP  
Cette fois Yami se calma instantanément, elle s'éloigna de Guillaume et s'assit plus loin dans l'herbe.  
- Et ça fout une super bonne ambiance. Pour les reproches tu repassera merci. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, ça se lisait sur ton visage que tu trouvais leur façon d'agir stupide ! Pour Nomak, je sais pas pourquoi il est partit comme ça, mais Ryan lui vient de voir son ami se faire enlever sans qu'il puisse réagir, il cherche juste à se prouver qu'il peut encore aider ses amis !  
Guillaume non plus n'arrivait pas à se contenir.  
- Je suis d'accord pour dire que la mission est très importante et que se chercher des poux ça va pas la faire avancer des masses, mais je te parle de personnes qui ont basculé dans un autre monde il y a quelques heures à peine ! Alors lâches nous un peu qu'on puisse souffler, tu veux ?  
Il lui tourna le dos et partit un peu plus loin lui aussi. Yami fit une moue totalement gamine et répliqua :  
- Nyanyanyanya... Vi Môssieur le chef de la mission, va crever...  
- Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre... j'espère que toutes les deux vous tes un peu plus mature parce que sinon on est foutu !ajouta Gomamon en regardant Hilarie et Bunny.

- Très bien, mademoiselle! Cours toujours...  
Guillaume se dirigea vers le lac et Blackagumon regarda la scène impuissant.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi les humains sont-ils obligeaient de s'entre tuer ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde se dispute ? Ca ne sert vraiment à rien !  
Bunny se trouva un peu peinée, face à Hilarie, et ne disait plus rien. Hilarie, elle, se mit à rire.

- Normalement, c'est qu'il y a des sentiments caché la dessous, à moins que je me trompe !  
Hilarie continua de rigoler puis Gatomon ajouta :  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être bizarre les humains !!

- C'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire en plus, il y a sûrement de la romance dans l'air entre eux deux… continua Bunny.

Gabumon regarda Gatomon et approuva.

- Comme tu le dis, les humains sont spéciaux…

Hilarie regarda Bunny et lui souria.  
- Au fait tu t'appelle comment ? Moi c'est Hilarie et voici Gatomon, c'est mon Digimon et toi tu es ?

Bunny toujours dans la lune la regarda.

- Moi ?

Gatomon rigola puis ajouta  
- Bien sur toi jeune fille !

Bunny souria, un peu gênée et timide qu'on lui demande de se présenter.

- Et bien moi c'est Bunny Rock… Je suis tombée ici il n'y a pas longtemps et j'ai rencontrer Yami et Nomak… Puis mon Digimon…  
- Salut moi c'est Gabumon enchanté de te rencontrée ! coupa le Digimon.

Yami se releva et sortit de ses pensées, elle se rapprocha des deux jeunes filles.

- Oh, salut Hilarie, Bunny, Gatomon et Gabumon, je suis désolée pour ce que vous venez de voir et… Déjà ne vous faites pas de fausses idées hein, il n'y a aucun sentiments entre Guillaume et moi, on se retrouve compagnon par hasard, comme avec vous ! Et je m'appelle Yami et voici Gomamon mon Digimon !  
Yami avait dit tout ça en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de Guillaume, elle lui en voulait toujours mais ne voyait aucune raison de bouder les deux filles. Blackagumon hésitait à aller voir son partenaire où à rester. Il pensa alors qu'il valait mieux le laisse seul pour réfléchir qu'autre chose. Lorsque tout le monde se présenta, il en profita pour en faire de même.  
- Bah, moi c'est Blackagumon, le plus fort des Digimons ! Quand à celui qui vient de piquer une crise, c'est Guillaume.

Hilarie et Gatomon eurent le même rire au même moment, puis Hilarie regarda Yami.  
- Ca va ce n'est pas la peine de nous le dire, c'était pour vous charriez !

Mais Hilarie continuait de regarder tour à tour Yami, puis Guillaume au loin. Quand à Bunny, celle-ci riait aussi tranquillement de ses nouveaux compagnons d'infortunes.

- Vous êtes marrants quand même… C'est la première fois que je rencontre des… personnes comme vous.  
- Ca c'est vrai, approuva Gabumon.

Un peu plus loin d'où c'était passé la dispute, Guillaume serra les poings et s'assit puis repensa à la disputes.  
- Elle est pas possible cette fille ! Qu'elle me cherche pas trop de poux, sinon MÔSSIEUR le chef d'équipe va lui en faire baver !  
Il prit un caillou et le jeta de toutes ses forces dans la flotte, par rage. Guillaume se demandait également pourquoi, avec le recul, il s'était énervé ainsi. Il savait rester calme et réfléchit, mais en y repensant, ces moments là étaient considérés comme historique dans sa famille. Alors la question se posait encore: pourquoi voir agit ainsi? Il ignorait la réponse et c'est ce qui l'agaçait!  
- AHHHH!! Fait chier!  
Il s'allongea par terre et scruta le ciel. C'est alors qu'il se mit à chanter, un chanson douce, c'était un vieux tique qu'il avait quand il voulait réfléchir. Il ne chantait pas fort, mais c'était quand même audible par ceux qui s'approcherait.

Nomak arriva devant une usine, il avait les mains dans les poches et un regard sans joie.  
- C'est pas croyable, une personne disparaît et on pleure a chaudes larmes... Ils ne savent pas pourquoi on pleure, moi je pourrait pleuré et je le fait pas !  
- C'est pas une raison pour partir, t'es vraiment bête comme tes pieds ! lança Terriermon.  
- J'ai pas besoin, d'eux j'ai jamais eu besoin de personne.  
- Même moi ? s'inquiéta le Digimon.  
- Toi t'es une exception, le rassura t-il, et puis c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un ami qui ressemble à un lapin avec de grandes oreilles.  
Nomak ria et entra à l'intérieur de l'usine en poussant la porte, et il vit de nombreuses machines. Ryan arriva à son tour devant l'usine accompagné de Palmon... Il venait de quitter le village pour tenter de retrouver le nouveau Digisauveur et son Terriermon. Et Ryan voulait en profiter pour réfléchir aux derniers évènements et ne pas craquer devant les autres. Puis de toute façon, il n'était pas très utile dans la mission, c'est Guillaume qui avait était nommé chef, pas lui...  
- Tu penses à quoi Ryan ?  
- Oh trop à rien Palmon... En fait... Je penses à Ryu... Il me manque...  
- Mais on va le retrouver tu sais...  
- Oui je le sais... Mais je penses aussi à ce garçon stupide qui est partit de son côté... J'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Ryu, je me le pardonnerais pas...  
- Ne penses pas toujours à des choses négatives... demanda son Digimon.  
Ryan et Palmon passèrent la porte de l'usine et tombèrent sur Terriermon et Nomak... Ryan se sentit soulagé...  
- Ah te voila toi...

Nomak se tourna vers Ryan avec des yeux noirs.  
- Qu'est que tu fous ici ? Si c'est pour pleuré retourne toi et cours !  
- En gros ça veux, dire je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais je ne supporte pas voir les gens pleurés… essaya de rectifier Terriermon.  
Nomak roulât des yeux, avant de soupiré et il continua sa marche dans l'usine. Ryan soupira un bon coup et avança tout en suivant Nomak et Terriermon...  
- Dis donc Ryan, il a l'air aussi aimable que Ryu... remarqua Palmon.  
- C'est qu'une façade...  
Ryan s'approcha de Nomak et se mit à côté de lui.  
- Pas besoin de jouer les gars super froids avec moi... J'ai eu mon compte avec Ryu tu sais, et la raison pour laquelle je pleurais tout à l'heure, c'est que je ne supporte pas de perdre un ami... Surtout que... Avoir des amis c'est nouveau pour moi...  
Palmon était elle aussi à côté de Ryan.  
- Alors... Pourquoi tu boudes dans ton coin ? C'est vraiment à cause de moi ? demanda gentiment Ryan.

- Tu as tout du mec plein aux as, qui pleure comme un gamin et qui ne sais pas ce qu'est la vie du dehors... Pauvre imbécile tu m'énerve !  
Nomak élança son poing et cogna le visage de Ryan de plein fouet et celui-ci tomba à la renverse.  
- Sa me démangeait, j'ai jamais eu d'amis non plus et je pleure pas pour autant ! Faut que t'apprenne que la vie n'est pas fait de rose la vie est noir... Alors tes larmes tu les ravale !  
- T'y va un peu fort ! vit Terriermon.  
- Ca lui apprendra c'est tout commence pas a me critiqué !  
"De toute façon moi ce que j'en dit, souffla le Digimon.

Ryan était toujours à terre, après être tomber à la renverse. Palmon, choquée, regarda étrangement Nomak, puis son compagnon.  
- Non mais pour qui tu te prend sale bonbon rose ambulant ! Sumack vénéneux !  
Palmon lança ses lianes du bout de ses doigts et attrapa Nomak et le propulsa un peu plus loin dans l'usine.  
- Personne ne frappe mon Ryanou !  
Ryan commença à se relever et à se frotter la joue.  
- Merde j'abandonne ! Palmon on s'en va ! Je me démène pour ces idiots à chaque fois et voila le remerciement ! Encore un dingue échappé de l'asile ! Au cas ou tu le savais pas, Monsieur Nomak, j'apportais juste mon aide rien de plus !  
Ryan le regardait avec ses gros yeux...

Nomak ce releva, avec des yeux d'un noir profond et il regarda Palmon.  
- Palmon refait sa et tu finira en un tas de données inutiles !  
Nomak prit son élan, attrapa Ryan et le plaqua contre le mur.  
- Insulte moi encore d'imbécile et tes lunettes hors de prix je te les fait avaler !  
- Ca va Nomak y a des limites arrête maintenant ! s'inquiéta son Digimon.  
- Oui tu as raison, je suis désolé Ryan j'ai pas voulu enfin, j'ai la pression depuis que j'ai atterrit ici enfin excuse moi…  
Il le lâcha puis lui souria timidement. Ryan redressa un peu son col, bien que ses vêtements étaient soient arrachés, soit salis... Bref il venait de remarquer qu'il était dans une tenue désastreuse, et que trouver un magasin ne serait pas du luxe... Mais il regarda alors Nomak face à lui qui lui souriait. Etait-il sincère ?  
- Je... Bah oublions ça tu veux ? Faut dire que tomber dans un monde binaire ça met un peu tout le monde à cran...  
Palmon se rapprocha et se mit à côté de Ryan.  
- Et si on reprenait depuis le début tu veux ? Avec toute cette agitation on a pas était correctement présenter... Moi c'est Ryan Stevens et je viens de New York et Paris, et ma petite copine à côté, c'est Palmon...  
Ryan tendit alors sa main vers Nomak.

- Moi c'est Nomak Yoru je viens d'Allemagne et lui c'est Terriermon !  
- Salut !  
Nomak prit sa main et la lui serra. Ryan lui souria tendrement et lui tenait toujours la main. Il était heureux de pouvoir faire ami-ami avec un nouveau Digisauveur, et cela atténuait la peine qu'il avait d'avoir perdu Ryu...  
- Et bien... Je suis enchanté de...  
Mais au même instant, un horrible Digimon squelette, SkullBarukimon, défonça une porte métallique et apparut devant les deux Digisauveurs et leurs Digimons. Les débris de métaux et le souffle de l'explosion les propulsèrent un peu plus loin au sol.  
- Mon dieu Palmon c'est quoi ça ?  
Il s'agit de SkullBarukimon... Un horrible Digimon maléfique !  
- Gloups... lâcha Ryan.

Nomak s'écrasa contre un mur et rattrapa Terriermon au vol.  
- Faut s'en aller et vite !  
- Non on se bat ! proposa Terriermon/

- T'es pas bien t'es rikiki !  
Quand il eu finit sa phrase Terriermon sauta en l'air. Il fit son attaque Terrier-Tornade sur ce monstre mais rien n'y fait Terriermon fut propulser plus loin. Nomak courut et le rattrapa. Ryan regarda Terriermon se battre avec courage et Nomak le retenir et essayer de l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal...  
- Mon dieu Palmon on peut pas rester la sans rien faire... Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te digivolver ?  
- Je n'ai plus de forces Ryan... Je n'ai rien mangé et mon combat contre Devimon m'a épuisé...  
- Mince alors !  
Ryan attrapa un bout de métal et se lança sur le Digimon avec toutes ses forces. Mais l'horrible SkullBarukimon fit soufflé du vent en agitant ses ailes et Ryan se retrouva alors propulsé contre une vitre qui éclata en morceau sous les yeux de Nomak.  
- Terriermon tu bouge pas !  
Nomak couru et prit une barre de fer mais avant d'atteindre le Digimon, celui ci mit un coup de queue a Nomak, et ce dernier s'écrasa encore une fois de plus contre un mur.  
- NOMAK !  
A ce moment précis le digivice de Nomak s'alluma d'une vive lueur.  
-Terriermon digivolve toi en... Gargomon !  
A la place du petit lapin aux grandes oreilles se trouvait toujours un lapin, mais celui ci était plus grand, plus gros, et ses oreilles étaient plus grandes.  
- Mais c'est quoi ça ? s'étonna Nomak.  
- On reconnaît pas son copain ? Gargo-Blaster !  
Gargomon commença à canarder l'énorme digimon celui-ci recula.  
- Maxi-coup du lapin !  
Gargomon mit un énorme coup de poing au Digimon et il disparut dans un nuage de données. Ryan était toujours inconscient sur le sol et ne bougeait plus... Palmon le regardait, a la limite de pleurer, mais Ryan ne respirait plus...  
- Nomak je t'en prie viens m'aider ! supplia Palmon.  
Ryan était toujours allongé au milieu des débris de verres, du sang coulant le long de ses bras et de ses jambes...

- T'es une marrante Palmon, je suis pas médecin. Gargomon porte le on retournent au Village !  
- Ok !  
Gargomon prit Ryan dans ses bras, puis Nomak et Palmon le suivirent pour reprendre la route qui menait au village.

Durant ce temps, au village, les trois jeunes filles étaient toujours réunies à trois.

- Bien alors on va chercher ce parchemin ? demanda Yami. Elecmon doit être dans le coin il nous aidera sûrement à le trouver et...  
- Yami !  
- Qu est ce qu il y a Gomamon ?  
- Tu crois pas qu on devrait aller récupérer Guillaume avant ?  
Yami regarda son Digimon et prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes.  
- OK, Bunny, Hilarie ? Il y a une volontaire pour aller chercher Guillaume ?

Gomamon ouvra ses grands yeux sur sa partenaire.  
- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Gomamon, mais c'est hors de question que ce soit moi qui y aille.

Devant la situation, Hilarie souffla et prit son air le plus sérieux, lasse des enfantillages.

- Bon d'accord j'y vais !  
La jeune fille commença à courir vers l'endroit ou Guillaume était partit s'isoler. Blackagumon s'approcha de Yami.  
- Tu devrais essayer de faire le premier pas, ça arrivera peut-être à le convaincre de s'excuser. Tu sais, il est pas aussi tète brûlée et idiot qu'il en a l'air. Crois moi, tu risques pas d'être déçu par lui…

Yami avait la tête qui disait clairement : attention danger. Elle s efforça de se calmer avant de répondre au Digimon.  
- Celui qui est en tord doit faire le premier pas, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu considère que JE suis en tord ? Alors qu'il a commencé a me traiter d'insensible, genre il peut lire dans mes pensées et en plus se permettre de me faire la morale ET...  
- Stop Yami, ne te défoule pas sur Blackagumon... l'implora Gomamon.

Hilarie et Gatomon arrivèrent au niveau de Guillaume, elles s'arrêtèrent et reprirent leurs respirations.  
- Et Guillaume ! Tu viens ? On va se mettre à la recherche du parchemin, on aurait un peu besoin de toi…

Guillaume se redressa, voyant qu'Hilarie arrivait. La perspective de revenir affronter les autres ne lui plaisait pas trop mais il n'était pas lâche, il allait affronter ses fautes.  
- J'arrive !  
Guillaume la suivit, la jeune fille lui souria heureuse qu'il revienne.

- C'est une bonne chose. Car si j'ai compris c'est à toi que reviens l'honneur de tous nous guidés…

Hilarie et Guillaume revinrent avec Yami et Bunny. Elle regarda Yami.

- Tu devrais te calmer tu sais ? On t'entendais de là-bas criait sur ce pauvre Digimon…

Yami jeta un regard assez froid à Hilarie mais n'ajouta rien. elle ne dis rien non plus a Guillaume qui revenait avec elle. Devant ce silence, Hilarie reprit une nouvelle fois la parole.  
- Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant que Guillaume est revenu ?

- Il faut demander au Chef de mission, pas a moi, rétorqua Yami.

Hilarie se tourna alors vers Guillaume attendant impatiemment la réponse. Guillaume se sentait honteux, mais il allait affronter la conséquence de ses actes.  
- Yami... pardonnes moi, j'ai agit comme un véritable idiot de première. C'est juste que de savoir que je suis le chef de cette mission me rend un peu nerveux... Bon d'accord, vraiment très nerveux. En fait j'avais peur de mal faire, et là tout le monde s'en va et quand ils reviennent, d'autres s'en vont, je me sentais responsable, la situation m'échappait totalement... Mais ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un d'encore plus idiot, c'est lorsque je me suis énervé contre toi. J'ai rejeté la faute sur toi, ne supportant pas que la mission puisse échouer à cause moi, prétendant que tu n'avais pas de sentiments alors que tout était de ma faute...  
Il se tourna vers Hilarie et Bunny et continua à parler avec sincérité.  
C'est valable pour vous tous, pardonnez moi ! Je promets de ne plus fuir la conséquence de mes erreurs et d'agir comme un véritable chef désormais !

Hilarie et Bunny le regardèrent avec un grand sourire et beaucoup d'admiration.  
- Très beau discours ! Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on te fait confiance… C'est toi qui es venu me sauver de la montagne tu sais…

- C'est vrai c'est un beau discours et comme vient de le dire Hilarie, on te fait confiance, besoin d'aide, on sera la pour t'aider, à ton écoute et à tes ordres.

Hilarie, Bunny, Gatomon et Gabumon étaient fin prêt à suivre l'équipe de Guillaume. De son côté Yami écouta les répliques des deux filles puis fit un pas en avant vers Guillaume.

- C'est OK ! Excuses reçues et acceptées, on attends tes consignes chef et on est lá pour t'aider ! Allez c'est pas tous les jours que t'auras trois jolies filles comme nous a tes ordres !  
- Tu n'oublies rien Yami ? demanda Gomamon.  
- Hm ?  
- Il a fait ses excuses, tu pourrais faire de même ! rétorqua toujours le petit phoque.  
- Certainement pas ! Je vais réfléchir à la question et s'il me semble que tu les mérite je les ferais !  
Toutes traces de la dispute avaient disparus et Yami lui dit cela avec un sourire et un clin d'œil… Au même instant, une petite pierre au milieu des quatre Digisauveurs s'alluma et laissa apparaître l'hologramme de Gennai, qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés à plusieurs reprises pour certains d'entre eux...

Gargomon portait toujours le corps de Ryan, suivit par Ryu et Palmon. Ils pénétrèrent à l'entrée du village et Gargomon déposa le corps de Ryan a coté d'un nid d'œufs de Digimons, et Gargomon redevint Terriermon, tandis que Ryan était toujours inconscient et que Palmon ne cessait de pleurer. C'est alors que Ryu apparu debout à côté de Ryan. Ryu avait l'air grave, il regardait le sol et avait les yeux devenu noir... et il était invisible. On ne pouvait pas le voir ni le toucher, c'était comme un fantôme... Ryan était toujours inconscient mais se sentait bien, il y avait une présence à ses côtés qui le rassurait... Une étrange chaleur et une étrange présence... Intérieurement, il pensait à Ryu et espérait le voir... Le fantôme de Ryu ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il explose sans aucun bruit, et sans que personnes le voit. Il était a présent à genoux la tête au dessus de celle de Ryan, il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur le visage de Ryan en sang, il regarda le reste du corps du jeune homme, et il y avait du sang partout. Ryu prit Ryan par les épaules mais il ne réussit pas à le prendre, il le transperça... Ryu regarda alors ses mains elles étaient invisibles.

Ryan, lui, sentit que Ryu était là, à côté de lui, il se retrouva alors en tant que spectateur de ce qu'il se passait. Il voyait son corps, allongé et ensanglanté sur le sol, avec à ses cotés Palmon qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ainsi que Nomak et Terriermon... Ryan se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il vit Ryu lui aussi à ses côtés. Ryan eut le sourire aux lèvres et vit Ryu se baissait pour tenter de le prendre, mais le traversait tel un fantôme. Ryan ne pouvait rien dire, ni rien faire... Il était spectateur. Ryu regarda autour de lui affolé et vit un autre humain. Il cria pour que ce dernier l'entende mais rien. Il ne l'avais pas entendu et il ne semblait pas le voir non plus. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Ryu. Il était toujours à genoux son visage fantomatique, et invisible aux êtres vivants, au dessus de celui de Ryan. Il ferma les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche, il réfléchit avant de se mettre à parler, l'autre jeune homme l'avait pas entendu pourquoi Ryan l'entendrais, et après tout mieux vaut essayer il n'a plus rien à perdre, s'il était un fantôme ça voulais dire qu'il était mort...Il rouvrit la bouche et dit :  
- Ryan don't die... and saves me...  
Après ces paroles que seul lui avait eu l'impression d'entendre, Ryu disparu dans la même explosion qui l'avait mit à genoux, encore une fois l'explosion fut sans bruit.

Soudain, Ryan ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans son propre corps... Paniqué et affolé, il n'eut qu'une pensée, criait :  
- RYUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!  
Ryan essaya de se relever mais ses blessures lui faisaient mal... Il était en pleures, est-ce vraiment Ryu qu'il avait vu...  
- Ryan tu es vivant !!!!  
Palmon sauta au cou de son ami, et lui faisait mal sans s'en rendre compte. Ryan regarda Nomak...  
- Ou est Ryu ?

Nomak chuchota à l'oreille de son Digimon.  
- Je crois que Ryan, à perdu la tête il n'y a personne qui s'appelle Ryu ici.  
- Marche dans son jeux c'est de la contre psychologie, conseilla Terriermon.  
- Tes vraiment bête comme tes pied toi !  
Nomak regarda Ryan en souriant et lui dit.  
- La personne au prénom de Ryu n'es pas ici il c'est fait enlever... Allez lève toi on va voir les autres.

Les blessures de Ryan avaient séchés, mais cela le faisait encore beaucoup souffrir... Il se redressa un peu et regarda Palmon...  
- Et toi tu l'as vu dis moi ? Il était ici il n'y a pas quelques secondes... Il m'a dit quelque chose... Il m'a demander de ne pas mourir et de le sauver... Je crois...  
Ryan scruta l'horizon, regarda à droite, à gauche...  
- Ryan, tu sais je crois que Nomak a raison... Allez viens, les autres sont juste à quelques mètres on va les rejoindre...  
- Mais je ne suis pas fou... Ryu était là je vous assure... Nomak enfin... Crois-moi...  
Ryan le suppliait du regard... Personne ne voulait le croire. Il regarda autour de lui, ils étaient de nouveau dans le Village caché. Il se leva décidant d'allez voir Yami et Guillaume, il était persuadé qu'eux, le croirait. Palmon, Terriermon et Nomak n'eut guerre d'autres choix que de le suivre.


	7. 7 Seul Contre Tous, l'Etendu de la Missi

**Chapitre 7 - Seul Contre Tous, l'Etendu de la Mission**

Marchant à travers la forêt, Milie n'arrivait plus à compter le temps écoulé depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Par moment, elle pensait à sa famille et se sentait triste à l'idée qu'ils puissent être inquiets pour elle. Machinalement, elle posa la main sur son digivice et se souvint du jour où elle l'avait reçu et avait été transporté dans cette forêt où elle avait rencontré Kudamon. Rapidement devenus amis, tous deux exploraient depuis cette forêt à la recherche d'éventuels autres humains. Le corps lové autour du cou de Milie, Kudamon essayait de voir ou de sentir quelque chose à chaque instant ...  
- Je vais finir par croire que je suis seule…  
- Que tu es la seule humaine, corrigea Kudamon, moi, je suis là !

Milie le regarda et lui souria, continuant toujours d'avancer vers l'inconnu, une lettre en main signée de Gennai…

Au village, Gennai venait d'apparaître sous les yeux de Yami, Gomamon, Guillaume, Blackagumon, Bunny, Gabumon, Hilarie et Gatomon.

- Tiens... Je vous retrouve enfin ! Je vois que vous êtes parvenus jusqu'au village... Elecmon m'a informé de certains évènements...

Au même instant, un petit Digimon rouge apparut de derrière un nid d'œufs.

- Bonjour Gennai ! Elecmon au rapport ! J'ai bien surveiller vos jeunes protégés... Comme je vous l'ai dit dans la missive, deux d'entre eux sont partis en direction de l'usine...

- Ces Digisauveurs sont décidément indisciplinés ! Bon... Pour le moment, l'heure est grave... Je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant que Devimon est passé à l'attaque et qu'il s'en est pris au Digisauveur dont je craignais le plus le ressentiment, Ryu... Il est rongé par la solitude et de mauvaises ondes, il a vraiment besoin d'aide mais malheureusement Devimon s'en est pris à lui avant que Ryan ne fasse ce qu'il devait faire... Espérons qu'il s'en sortira avec Nomak. Au fait, bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles...

Il regarda tour à tour Hilarie, puis Bunny.

- La mission s'annonce périlleuse décidément...

- Merci beaucoup pour toutes ses infos qu on avait déjà... protesta Gomamon encore et toujours.  
- Salut Elecmon ! Gennai. C est pas tout a fait correct de nous faire espionner vous savez Gennai... Ryan a retrouvé Nomak ? Moi qui craignait qu'ils ne s'entretuent...

Hilarie sourit et répondit à Gennai.  
- Merci quand même pour tes informations !  
Puis elle se tourna vers Yami et soupira.  
- On ne peut vraiment pas prévoir l'avenir

Guillaume souria à l'annonce du retour de Ryan et Nomak.  
- Parfait, je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Ryan pour qu'il revienne avec Nomak.  
Soudain, il se rendit compte de quelque chose...  
- Finalement, je n'avais pas tellement perdu le contrôle de la situation en envoyant Ryan ramener Nomak... C'est parfait.  
Il releva la tète, d'un air déterminé, regagnant confiance en lui.  
Je me sens prêt plus que jamais à être chef !

Au même instant, Ryan fit irruption dans le petit groupe qui était en train de parler à Gennai. Il avait encore toutes ses blessures sur le corps, au visage, sur les jambes et sur les bras... Seul le t-shirt de Ryu à son bras semblait intact... Il était suivit de près par Nomak, Terriermon et évidemment Palmon qui voulaient vérifiés qu'il n'avait rien.  
- Nous revoilà...  
Ryan venait de faire un tel effort, qu'à cause de ses blessures il s'écroula auprès de Yami et de Guillaume.  
- Ryanou ! S'il te plait ne bouge plus on va te soigner d'accord ?  
- Merci Palmon...

Voyant les deux compères arrivés, Guillaume s'avança vers eux très content, sauf lorsqu'il aperçut les blessures de Ryan, là il se mit à paniquer et à le regarder de plus près.

- Que t'es t-il arrivé ?  
- Il s'est fait attaqué, sûrement ! fit remarquer Blackagumon.  
- Merci Sherlock, j'aurais jamais deviné ! rétorqua Guillaume.  
Il prit Ryan sous son bras pour l'aider à marcher. Ryan accepta volontiers l'aide de Guillaume, ainsi que de Nomak qui l'aidait et ils l'amenèrent près de Gennai ou il s'asseya, tentant de reprendre sa respiration...  
- Elecmon, est-ce qu'il y aurait des algues salsifiques quelque part par ici ? C'est urgent c'est pour soigner Ryan...  
- Oui Palmon il y en a près de la couveuse, viens suis moi je vais te montrer...  
Palmon regarda ses amis.  
- Prenez bien soin de lui...  
Elle s'approcha de Ryan...  
- Ne t'en fais pas Ryanou, Palmon va te soigner en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire...  
Palmon suivit en courant Elecmon tandis que Ryan regardait Guillaume.  
Un Digimon... SkullBarukimon nous as attaqués... Sans Terriermon et sa digivolution, on serait pu là... Mais... J'ai était blessé... C'est bête hein... Faut dire que... Ce genre de choses... N'arrive qu'aux ratés... Comme moi...  
Il toussota crachant un peu de sang... Yami c'était accroupit à coté de Ryan.  
- Chut, ferme la, te fatigue pas plus, et surtout arrêtes de dire des conneries d'accord ?  
Allonges toi, oui comme ça, de toute façon tes fringues sont foutues alors un peu plus un peu mois...  
Tout en lui parlant, Yami faisait bien attention de l'allonger, de s'occuper de lui, comme une mère le ferait.

- Ne bouges pas on s'occupe de toi, Palmon ne va pas tarder ! Nomak nous racontera ce qu'on a besoin de savoir !  
Yami était tout à fait paniquée, et elle se sentait bizarrement furieuse envers Nomak, qui n'y était pour rien, mais elle se dis bien que la phrase de Ryan sur sa nullité n'était pas du au hasard.

- Crétin, arrêtes de dire des trucs pareils ! Tu n'es pas un raté, tu as juste fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde ici et moi le premier !  
Guillaume enleva sa veste et la déposa sur Ryan pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid.  
- Mais on doit essayer d'aller de l'avant. Tu n'as peut-être pas réussit face à Devimon, mais aucun d'entre nous n'y serait arrivé seul... Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Ryu le dirait aussi ! termina le jeune garçon.

Ryan garda les yeux ouverts et tenta de se relever.  
- Ryu... Ryu justement... J'ai vu Ryu la il n'y a pas 10 minutes avant que l'on vous rejoigne... Je sais que... Ca peut paraître dingue... Moi même je crois... que c'est dingue mais...  
Il toussa une nouvelle fois.  
- Ryu était la... C'est grâce a lui que... je me suis réveillé... Il m'a demandé de... ne pas mourir pour... Le sauver... Il... Il est en danger... Un grave danger...  
Ryan disait ça tout en regardant Guillaume, Yami, Nomak, Hilarie, Bunny, Gennai et les Digimons...

- Mais tais toi un peu tu te fatigues ! s'énerva Yami.

- Dis toi bien une chose Ryan, si Ryu t'as vraiment parlé en te demandant de le sauver et de rester en vie...  
Guillaume le prit par le col et le souleva doucement.  
- Alors ne claque pas maintenant et restes en vie, pour Ryu !

- Je croit vraiment, qu'il ai perdu la boule cette endroit hostile peu le faire devenir assez atteint n'étant plus dans son élément habituel, fit remarquer Nomak.  
- Tu peux répété ? demanda Terriermon.  
- C'est simple, il a eu un sacré choc quand il a vu se faire enlevé son ami, alors il croit le voir mais c'est dans sa tête voila tout, fit comprendre Nomak.  
- J'ai toujours pas comprit, se plaignit Terriermon.  
Nomak ria en regardant son Digimon..  
- Il ne va pas mourir voyons, il faut juste qu'il se repose je peux l'assommer si vous voulez, proposa t-il.

Yami regarda Nomak et tenait à mettre les choses au point avec lui.  
- Nomak ! Si Ryan dit qu il a vu Ryu et bien moi je le crois ! mentit-elle.  
- Comment ça se fait que Ryan revienne dans cet état et que toi tu n'ai quasi rien dis moi ? demanda Gomamon.  
- C'est vraiment trop facile de te moquer de lui alors qu il peut même pas te répondre, ce serait super bien les gars si vous pouviez vous rendre compte qu'on a tous un rôle, entendu ? Mais que celui de Ryan n'est pas forcément de vous servir de défouloir ou de punchin-ball !

Ryan ne parlait plus mais écouter plus ou moins ce que ses amis autour de lui pouvaient dire... Il en était sur, il n'avait pas rêver, n'avait pas reçu de trop gros cou... Mais il pensait surtout à la douleur qu'il était en train de ressentir du à ses blessures, il souffrait autant physiquement que moralement... Il se disait aussi que le Digimonde était vraiment trop dangereux, et qu'une fois Ryu retrouver, il abandonnerait tout ça... Soudain, Palmon revint avec Elecmon. Palmon tenait un bol de soupe...  
- Nous voilà ! Désolé d'avoir était si long, nous avons préparer la mixture dans la cabane d'Elecmon...  
Palmon se rapprocha de Ryan avec son bol dans les mains.  
- Mon Ryanou ? Il faut que tu boives tout ça...  
Elle approcha le bol des lèvres de Ryan et le força à avaler le liquide qui s'y trouvait. Gennai se racla la gorge comme pour montrer qu'il était encore là. Il fut soulagé de voir revenir Nomak et Ryan.  
Hum... Excusez moi de vous interrompre. Palmon je te félicite, tes connaissances en herbologie seront très précieuses pour votre équipe, je pense que d'ici quelques minutes le remède fera effet sur Ryan...  
- Il est vrai qu'elle est très douée et qu'elle a un grand savoir... ajouta Elecmon.  
Gennai souria au petit Elecmon puis regarda les Digisauveurs.  
- Bien... Maintenant que vous êtes enfin arrivés au village tous ensemble, excepter Ryu, il faut que je vous prévienne... Il est possible que d'autres Digisauveurs arrivent au fur et à mesure parmi vous... Il sera de votre devoir à toutes et à tous de les accueillir. Vous ne serez jamais de trop pour accomplir votre mission...  
Gennai claqua des doigts et Elecmon fit apparaître, avec ses antennes, un parchemin doré qu'il tenait dans les mains.  
Elecmon tient entre ses mains un parchemin qui est très précieux et qui, s'il tombait dans les mains de Devimon par exemple, causerait la perte des deux mondes... Car vous êtes investit de deux missions capitales pour la survie de nos deux mondes...  
Gennai s'arrêta de parler pour voir si tout le monde comprenait jusque là.

- Si ce parchemin est aussi important et bien confie le a notre chef de mission Elecmon ! Il en prendra soin ne t'en fait pas, pas vrai Guillaume ? fit Yami en se retournant vers le garçon.Et Gennai c'est quoi cette nouvelle histoire, maintenant on a deux missions ?

Bunny regardait tour à tour les Digisauveurs et essayait de comprendre un peu ce qu'il se passait...  
- Dis moi Gabumon je comprends vraiment pas tout ce qu'il se passe la...  
- Il te suffit d'écouter et de poser des questions quand tu le sentiras...  
Bunny partit dans un fou rire nerveux...  
- Ah... Euh... Ouais mais c'est pas rassurant votre monde tu sais. Les gens se font kidnappés, frôlent la mort, servent de punchin ball, s'entretuent, délirent... On est ou ? Dans un hôpital ?  
Elle continua de rire...  
- Et lui pourquoi il est transparent ? s'exclama t-elle en désignant Gennai.

Nomak lui prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que Yami avait dit sur lui et intervint à son tour.

- T'as pas besoin de t'emballer comme ça Yami, il peut pas l'avoir vu j'étais à côté de lui avec Palmon et Terriermon, alors maintenant mignonne, tu vas arrêté de me gueuler dessus ! dit-il en soupirant.  
- C'est vrai je suis d'accord avec lui, j'étais la et on n'a vu personne.

- Nomak, tu m appelles encore une fois : mignonne et je te trucide ! C'est pas parce que je suis une fille que tu peux te foutre de ma gueule quand tu t'adresse à moi !  
- Et puis depuis quand on a un chef ? continua Nomak. Alors la je suis contre j'ai jamais été le subordonné de personne et c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencé... Un chef, un chef mais purée c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'emporta Nomak.  
Terriermon mit un coup de boule a Nomak.  
- Merci j'en avais besoin.  
- C'était avec plaisir.

Bunny regarda Guillaume qui avait était proposé comme "chef"...  
- En même temps, je crois que Guillaume est le plus calé pour être chef dans notre aventure...  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.  
- C'est pas un mi-cadavre, un disparu, un fou furieux, ou une fille qui va pouvoir tenir ce rôle...  
Elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait été désigné comme "chef" et se colla à son bras tout en souriant.

- Bunny tu serais pas en train d'essayer de foutre le merde ? C'est pas possible d'être une équipe soudée quand on voit le tableau que tu fais des membres ! reprocha une nouvelle fois Yami.  
- Pourquoi les filles peuvent pas être chef ? Elles sont inférieurs aux gars dans votre monde ? se demanda Gomamon.  
- Certainement pas non... Contrairement a ce que certains peuvent penser.  
Elle regarda d'une oeillade meurtrière Nomak qui se retrouve classé dans les ennemis des femmes !Et à Bunny, qui avait l'air d'être loin d une féministe... et qui était ridicule à se coller à Guillaume comme ça pensa t-elle. Ryan qui s'était déjà rétablit de ses blessures et n'avait que des cicatrices, ainsi que des habits en lambeaux, se releva et souria à Palmon et Elecmon pour les remerciés. Il regarda Bunny collée à Guillaume, puis Nomak et Yami en train de se "disputer", ainsi qu'Hilarie assise dans son coin et Gennai en bon hologramme. Seul les Digimons semblaient peu concernés finalement...  
- Tiens... Bunny et Guillaume ? J'aurais plutôt parier pour Yami et Guillaume à vrai dire... Yami t'es pas douée de perdre aussi vite ton petit-ami !  
Ryan dit cela avec une telle facilité que cela paraissait vraiment logique. Gennai regarda les jeunes Digisauveurs.  
- Tiens... Yami et Guillaume sont déjà en couple ? Mes félicitations... Personne ne m'avait mis au courant de cette nouvelle. Il ne faudrait pas que cela entrave votre mission vous savez mes jeunes enfants...  
Il regarda alors Bunny...  
- Et tu sais, on intervient pas dans un couple ma jeune fille... C'est une chose à savoir...

Quand à Bunny, toujours accrochée au bras de Guillaume et avec ses côtés Gabumon, elle regardait les autres...  
Pfffffff ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Yami n'a vraiment aucune chance avec Guillaume, il aime les jolies filles, pas les garçons manqués comme l'a si bien dit Nomak...  
Elle fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme maintenant.  
Et puis arrêtez de vous mêlez de la vie privée des gens, on est la pour une mission non ?  
Bunny posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Guillaume. Adossé à un arbre, Nomak regarda les Digisauveurs en croisant les bras.  
- Excuse moi, mignonne, mais je ne vois pas en quoi il est calé pour être chef ? De mon point de vue c'est pas lui le chef, le chef il n'y en a pas mais on est pas une équipe non plus !  
Puis Nomak passa son regard de Yami à Bunny.

- Je suis d'accord, avec le garçon manqué... Et ce que tu fait c'est un chouia faux-cul."  
- Tu parles de Yami en disant ça, t'es plutôt aveugle c'est une fille ! fit remarquer Terriermon.  
- Garçon manqué c'est une fille qui a des manières de mec.  
- Ah je vois.

Yami était en furie. Elle regarda d'abord Gennai et Ryan.

- Retourne dormir Ryan... vous êtes complètement à coté de la plaque tous les deux, je croyais qu'on était sur l'affaire d un parchemin important ? Si ce sont les histoire à la plus belle la vie qui t'intéresse Gennai dis le moi je rentre chez moi !Et toi !  
Elle s approcha de Nomak et lui colla une claque retentissante, une claque dont il avait était prévenue par les menaces de la jeune fille.

- Quand je disais que t'étais un garçon manqué, je ne pensais pas que t'allais t'emballer... Alors s'il te plait recommence pas et je t'achèterait une belle poupée d'accord ?  
Nomak ricanât et il lâchât la main de Yami avant de s'asseoir dos a l'arbre.

- Va crever salle enflure !!!!  
- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Gomamon.  
Yami leur tourna juste le dos, à eux tous qui s'évertuaient à la rendre folle, elle s'obligea à se calmer, en ignorant tous les autres Digisauveurs, ses principes lui interdisaient d'aller faire bande à part et bouder dans son coin bien qu'elle en crevait d'envie à cet instant.  
- J'espère que vous vous amusez bien, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais besoin de mon aide Nomak !  
- Mais qu est ce qui te prend encore ?? se demanda Gomamon.

Ryan se rapprocha de Guillaume et lui chuchota tout bas...  
- Tu sais, tu devrais lui parler au lieu de rester la sans rien dire... T'es le seul qu'elle écoute et a qui elle arrive à se confié si j'ai cru comprendre, vous avez passez plus de temps ensemble qu'avec n'importe qui... Puis... J'aime pas la voir comme ça...  
Ryan souria a Guillaume et lui tapota l'épaule...

Nomak se releva et alla prés de Yami.  
- Tu vas pas râlé, je disais ça pour rire... Je m'excuse.  
Il lui souria tandis que Terriermon sauta sur l'épaule de Yami.  
- Tu sais il n'est pas tout le temps comme ça, c'est un drôle de caractère…  
Terriermon enlaça une de ses oreilles autour du front de Yami pour se tenir.  
- On se fait à tout, moi je dois vivre 24 heures sur 24 avec lui alors ne te plains pas…

Ecoutant tout ça depuis quelques heures, Guillaume s'est tu. la fin, il finit par craqué et hurla de toutes ses forces.  
- CA SUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !!  
Il avait hurlé tellement fort que même Blackagumon prit peur et se réfugia derrière une pierre. Le silence régna alors... Guillaume commença à respirer lentement.  
- Bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien de se lâcher ! Premièrement... la-fer-meuh!!Deuxièmement…

Il dégagea son bras de celui de Bunny.

- Bunny, je ne voudrais pas paraître brusque mais tu pourrais ma lâcher deux petites secondes s'il te plait ?Troisièmement…

Il s'approcha de Nomak.

- Nomak si ça ne te plait pas que je sois le chef, tu peux te casser immédiatement car à part tes commentaires rabaissant, on a rien à regretter de toi !Et pour finir...  
Il se tourna vers Yami qui boudait, puis se retourna vers Bunny et Nomak.  
- Je devrais vous en collez une à tous les deux pour critiquer Yami d'une telle façon ! Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas une déesse niveau physique, peut-être que c'est un garçon manqué ! Non, je n'ai aucunes relations avec Yami et peut-être qu'on ne se connaît que depuis deux jours... mais ça me suffit pour savoir que c'est un fille gentille et très sympas. Et même si elle peut aussi être complètement folle et me cogner assez souvent, elle est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de soutien ! Pour moi, c'est la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu alors si vous avez un truc à lui reprocher, attendez vous à souffrir !

- Pour qui te prend-tu pour me parler comme ça ? Je parle si je veux, je critique si je veux, t'as compris ? Pauvre imbécile heureux ! Commence pas avec tes airs supérieurs, ce n'est pas parce que tu as été nommé chef que je dois t'écouter ! Tu m'énerve !  
Nomak balança un coup de poing à Guillaume de bon cœur.  
- C'est repartit ! souffla Terriermon.  
- Je le savais que si une personne serait nommée chef, ça tournerait comme ça, tu sais petit si on comptait pas sur moi pour cette mission je serais déjà partit depuis longtemps. Je me suis attaché à personne, je ne me suis jamais attaché à personne, alors si je pars je n'aurais pas de remords. Mais hélas je suis coincé ici alors la ferme !

Sans bouger et d'une seule main, Guillaume reçu le poing de Nomak mais ne recula pas.  
- Pour qui je me prends pour te parler comme ça? Je sais une chose... c'est que je ne me prends pas pour le chef, ni pour quelqu'un de supérieur à qui que ce soit ! Je vais te répondre pour qui je me prends, je me prends pour un ami ! Mais évidement, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que ça, un ami...  
C'est alors qu'il fit une prise de Teakwendo à Nomak pour qu'il se retrouve à terre mais sans douleur.  
- C'est sur que si tu ne trouves que la violence comme communication, je comprends les autres de ne pas vouloir traîner avec toi ! Pas de chance pour toi, tu t'es attaqué à une ceinture rouge de Teakwendo aujourd'hui.Tu as jugé et critiqué Yami sans la connaître, je ne pourrais pas me considérer comme son ami si je ne la défendais pas ! Un ami c'est celui qui défend ceux qui sont cher à son cœur, mais si tu es incapable de comprendre ça, je me fiche bien de la mission tu peux bien te tirer d'ici!

Ryan qui assistait à cette scène depuis tout à l'heure, n'en pouvait plus. Voir deux personnes se battre, se disputait, et utiliser la violence, tout ça était au dessus de ses forces. Son insouciance et sa sensibilité remonter à la surface, et il avait envie d'hurler, de pleurer :  
- ARRÊTEZ !! STOP !!!! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !!!  
Ryan s'était interposé entre Guillaume et Nomak, il était à la limite des pleures...  
- Vous trouvez ça bien ? Que c'est le moment de se battre ? Je déteste la violence alors arrêtez ! Se retrouver comme ça tous ensemble les uns et les autres c'est censé nous rapprocher, qu'on deviennent...  
Il avala sa salive.  
- ... amis... Mais depuis que je suis tombé ici je ne vois que des gens méchants qui ne savent que s'insulter ou utiliser la violence ! J'en ai marre ! Tout le monde se fiche que Ryu puisse être en danger au prise du diable, regardez cette pauvre Hilarie, elle ne dit rien depuis tout à l'heure mais elle assiste à vos disputes... Et mieux que quiconque je sais que ce monde est dangereux...  
La Ryan commençait à éclater en sanglots.  
- Je vous signale que j'ai vu Ryu se faire enlever par des forces maléfiques, cette fumée noire m'enlevait tout espoir, toute joie... Vous ne l'avez pas vu mais si vous l'auriez vu vous ne seriez pas en train de vous disputer ainsi ! Je vous signale aussi qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a vu la mort de près, alors que depuis que je suis ici je me fais attaquer, je manque de mourir... J'ai cru mourir ! Vous croyez que c'est facile à supporter pour moi ? Non ! Et la non... C'est trop...  
- Ryanou enfin... Non...  
Palmon se précipita dans les bras de son partenaire.  
- Je veux pas me battre, je ne veux pas vivre tout ça... J'ai pas envie qu'au final, on s'entretuent... Je préfère encore passer sous les mains de Devimon !

Bunny vint se mettre aux côtés de Ryan et lui mit sa main sur son épaule pour le soulager tout en lui tendant un sourire amicale.

- C'est vrai Ryan à tout à fait raison, la violence ne résoudra jamais rien !  
- Exactement Bunny ! approuva Gabumon. Dans ce monde, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire énormément d'ennemis, et les ennemis sont très dangereux ici.

- Tu as raison, sur une chose je ne connaît pas l'amitié, ni l'amour, ni la compassion, rien de tout ce que tu peux connaître. Mais tu as tord je n'ai jamais été accepté par les personnes qui m'entouraient je n'ai jamais eu de famille, je n'ai vu que des orphelinat ou la violence faisait rage... Alors ne me juge pas j'ai vécu bien des souffrances par rapport a vous tous, vous avez des familles, des pères, des mères, des sœur, des frères, moi j'ai rien a quoi m'accrocher pauvre imbécile !  
Tout en repensant à son passé, Nomak laissa échapper une larme sur sa joue.  
- Je suis si violent et méchant, parce qu'il n'y a que sa que je connaît !

- Et bien c'est peut être pour ça que tu es la... répondit Bunny d'un air songeuse.  
La jeune fille s'avança au milieu du groupe et affronta sa grande timidité pour regarder ses « amis ».

- C'est pour apprendre autre chose que la violence et connaître l'amitié et l'amour que tu es ici, tu ne penses pas ? On a sans doute des choses à s'apprendre les uns, les autres, à comprendre et à découvrir. Je n'ai pas d'amis non plus d'ou je viens… Parce que ma timidité m'empêche de me faire des amis… Et me voilà ici ou je m'en découvre plusieurs…

Ryan écouta Bunny et Nomak et fut sensible aux paroles de ce dernier... Etrangement, Nomak lui faisait un peu pensé à Ryu...  
- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul garçon... C'est vrai j'ai une famille, j'ai des parents plutôt, mais tu crois que c'est chouette d'avoir une famille ? Mes parents, je ne les connais qu'à peine tellement je les vois peu... On a tous des histoires différentes et difficiles, Ryu a une histoire difficile... Et tu vois ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il a disparu... J'ai pas envie qu'un autre de mes amis disparaissent, ou pire, meurent...  
Il s'approcha de Bunny et la regarda.  
- Je pense que Bunny a très bien résumé ce qu'était ce monde... La violence engendre la violence, avec nos Digimons, on doit apprendre ce que c'est que l'amour... Avec nos co-équipiers, l'amitié... On vient tous d'endroits différents, on est tous différents, et pourtant, on est tous là…  
Palmon regarda avec de gros yeux d'admiration Ryan.  
- Je ne te savais pas aussi sensible Ryanou...

Un explosion sans bruit et invisible à tous, sauf à Ryan apparut au milieu du groupe, Ryu venait de réapparaître. Il avait le même regard noir que la dernière fois, comme la première fois qu'il était apparu sous cette forme fantomatique il regardait loin devant lui dans le vide. Il semblait même avoir perdu ses yeux. En voyant ça, Ryan sursauta et cria. Face à lui, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il le regardait droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'autour de lui, les Digisauveurs se demandaient ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Au mon dieu… Ryu…

Ryan fit un pas pour s'approcher de lui, mais une nouvelle exposition de la même sorte que les autres surgit, et Ryu se retrouva comme la première fois à genoux, il semblait épuiser, presque mort. Il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient termes, sans aucune expression.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'ou tu viens... Ryu !  
Ryu regarda autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait, personnes semblait le voir. Ryu avait-il perdu la mémoire ? Avait-il oublier qu'il était déjà apparu ? Avait-il un semblant de mémoire sous cette forme ? Il se regarda lui et remarqua qu'il était à moitié transparent... Il releva la tête et vit Ryan, ce dernier le regardait, il semblait le voir. Ryu le regarda et lui dit dans leur langue maternelle à tous les deux:  
- Help... Help me...

- T'aider ? Mais comment... Dis moi comment...  
Ryan s'approcha de lui et s'abaissa à son niveau. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ryu, mais sa main passa au travers de son corps. Ryan regarda alors sa main et se confirma que le corps de Ryu était transparent. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle explosion retentit, ce qui fit basculer Ryan à la renverse... Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau devant lui, Ryu avait disparut... Il était repartit dans cette étrange explosion.  
Effrayé et en sueurs, Ryan avait sa respiration saccadée, comme s'il avait courut un marathon... Il se releva et regarda les autres Digisauveurs.  
- Mais enfin ? Pourquoi vous ne faites rien ? Ryu était là et personne ne bouge ? Mais réveillez-vous !!  
- Ryanou... Euh... Je comprends pas ce qui se passe là... s'inquiéta Palmon.  
- Quoi ? Mais... Mais...  
Ryan regardait tour à tour les Digisauveurs et les Digimons, avec son regard remplis de larmes, prêt à exploser une nouvelle fois, devenait-il fou ? C'est une chose qu'il était en train de se demander...  
- Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?

Yami avait regarder Ryan s agitait tout seul sans comprendre pourquoi, elle c'était refusait à croire Nomak qui disait que Ryan avait des visions mais là il fallait bien se rendre a l'évidence.  
- Ryan ? A qui est ce que tu parles ?  
- Il a du cogner sa tête trop fort contre un mur pendant la bataille s'il voit Ryu quand il n'est pas la... suggéra Gomamon.

- C'est vrai Ryan... continua Guillaume.  
Il s'approcha de son ami et mit sa main sur son épaule.  
- Tu es sur que c'est pas les récents évènements qui t'ont bouleversé plutôt que de vraies apparition de Ryu ?  
- Je dis comme Gomamon, c'est sûrement durant le combat contre Devimon, il a été toucher à la tète !

- Arrêtez ça tous les deux !!! s'énerva Yami.  
Bien qu'elle n'en pensant pas moins elle ne voulait dire explicitement que Ryan aurait pu être cinglé, peut être qu'en le traitant juste normalement ça allait s'arranger et il ne verrais plus ces visions ?De leurs côtés, Bunny et Hilarie se regardaient d'un air étrange et inquiets. Est-ce que ce monde les rendraient-ils fous tous les uns après les autres ? Gatomon grimpa dans les bras d'Hilarie et Bunny se rapprocha de Gabumon tout en s'éloignant de Ryan un peu plus. Nomak, lui, retourna contre l'arbre et mit ses mains dans les poches.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec les coups qu'il a reçu, c'est l'amour qu'il a envers Ryu qui lui fait voir ceci rien ce s'arrangera t'en qu'ont l'aura pas retrouver…

Ryan regarda toujours aussi paniqué ses deux amis les plus proches au sein du Digimonde. Que Nomak, Hilarie, ou Bunny ne veuillent pas le croire, il pouvait l'admettre, mais Yami et Guillaume...  
- Mais enfin faites pas ceux qui ne savent pas ! Il était la juste là ! La !!  
Ryan se mit à l'endroit même ou il avait vu Ryu.  
- Et les explosions ? Elles ont fait du bruit pourtant !  
Il regarda Guillaume qui le tenait par l'épaule.  
- Les évènements n'ont rien à voir là dedans ! Ryu était la je vous dis !!  
Il se tourna vers les Digimons.  
- Et je ne suis pas fou, je n'ai pas eu de coup sur la tête !  
C'est ensuite vers Nomak qu'il se retourna.  
- Je t'interdis de parler d'amour ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je peux éprouver pour Ryu, je me trompe ?  
Ryan était a bout de souffle à force de devoir rendre des comptes à chaque personne.

- Ryan calmes toi, respire lentement ! implora Guillaume qui le tenait par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'agite de trop. Nous n'avons rien vu de tout ça, ni rien entendu! Il faut que tu te détendes un petit moment, t'es hyper-actif ces derniers temps!

- Ne t'énerve pas, personne ne pense que tu es fou ! reprit Yami.  
- Si moi. Aie !

Yami venait de mettre un coup sur la tête à Gomamon.  
- Fermes la un peu...  
Yami voulait à tout prix faire changer le sujet.  
- Bon, tu le donnes ce parchemin qu on passe à autre chose Elecmon ?

Ryan se détacha du bras de Guillaume et les regarda, lui et Yami.  
- Je ne m'énerves pas, je ne suis pas fou, et je m'en fiches d'ailleurs de ce que je vous pensais ! Pour une fois que je suis sérieux sur quelque chose je...  
Il se tourna vers Gennai et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Gennai ! Vous... Vous l'avez vu non ? Enfin... Dites moi que je ne suis pas fou, dites le leur ! Ou est Ryu ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Vous devez bien savoir quelque chose...  
Palmon s'approcha de Ryan et le regarda.  
- Ryanou... Guillaume a raison tu es hyper actif tu devrais te calmer, prendre un bon bol d'air...  
- Palmon pas toi s'il te plait... Toi au moins crois en moi...  
Palmon s'arrêta et regarda son partenaire. Nomak était toujours contre son arbre.

- Ca ne sert à rien Palmon, il ne va pas t'écouté, il est persuadé qu'il la vu… Et puis Ryan, ne me dis pas que tu n'éprouves pas des sentiments pour lui, tu as vu la façon dont tu parles de lui tout le temps ? Ca saute aux yeux…  
Nomak ferma ses yeux tout en abordant un sourire en coin.  
- S'il l'a vu, croyez-le si bon vous semble, mais si comme moi vous pensez qu'il délire, ça lui fera autant de bien à lui qu'à moi, parce que ces histoires de visions commence vraiment à délirés…

Gennai qui était la et écouter chaque Digisauveur sans savoir quoi faire, ou quoi dire se décida d'intervenir.  
- Tout d'abord mes enfants j'aimerais vous dire que la violence et les disputes au sain du groupe n'arrangeront rien, ne sont pas bonnes et déconseillées. Il vous faut rester unit et solidaire si vous voulez parvenir à réussir votre mission... La décision qui concerne Guillaume en tant que chef a était prise selon les critères de chacun et chacune. Tous, avez votre rôle à joué... Ce que vous découvrirez en découvrant tour à tour vos symboles.  
Gennai se tourna ensuite vers Ryan.  
- Ryan... Ce qui est arrivé à Ryu... On s'y était préparé, je me doutais que Devimon passerait à l'attaque sur l'un d'entre vous, et comme nous le pensions, Ryu était sa cible... J'avais demandé à Yami et Guillaume de te laissé seul avec, pensant que tu parviendrais à le faire revenir dans le groupe à temps pour qu'il soit sauvé... Mais... Je suis désolé... Tes amis ont raison, je pense que tu dois être victime du contre coup de tout ce que tu as subit. Le choc de sa disparition, l'angoisse que tu as pu éprouver, le fait que tu es était... cliniquement mort dans la forêt... Lorsque Cherrymon vous as attaqué, ensuite tes blessures lors de l'attaque dans l'usine avec Nomak...  
Il regarda les autres.  
- C'est pourquoi vous devez prendre soin les uns des autres, tous... Il vous faudra sauver Ryu, mais pour se faire, vous devrez d'abord récupérez vos symboles, les uns après les autres...  
Il regarda Elecmon.  
- Tu peux remettre le parchemin à Guillaume s'il te plait ?  
- Bien sur Gennai !  
Elecmon se dirigea vers Guillaume et lui donna le parchemin. Guillaume se pencha et prit le petit parchemin qu'il rangea dans l'une de ses poches de son manteau.  
- Ce parchemin est scellé pour le moment...

Yami décida de faire l'impasse sur la remarque de Nomak, Gennai avait raison ça ne servait à rien de relancer une dispute, l'état de Ryan était plus inquiétant... Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'en préoccuper pour le moment, maintenant qu'ils avaient le parchemin il fallait se mettre a la recherche des Digisauveurs restant pour pouvoir aller prendre le bateau pour le continent...  
- On doit protéger au péril de notre vie un parchemin dont on ignore le contenu ? s'énerva Gomamon.  
- Gomamon, Gennai nous a dit que c'était quelque chose d'important...  
- Et tu fais toujours confiance aux hologrammes que tu connais pas toi ?

Guillaume ayant entendu la remarque de Yami, il se posa également la question du contenu du parchemin.  
- Dites nous, que contient ce parchemin pour être aussi important ? On a bien le droit de savoir non ?  
- Je sais, c'est une recette de cuisine ! s'extasia Blackagumon. Une belle recette qui... Ouille!

Guillaume venait de faire taire son Digimon avec son habituel coup de poing.

- En quoi une recette sauverait le monde ?

Nomak lui, rit à la petite blague de Blackagumon. Tout comme Bunny et Hilarie.  
- Leur humour est assez limite on dirait, se plaignit Terriermon.  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'humour non plus, le rassura Nomak.  
- Bah si t'as une tête de clown ! se moqua Terriermon.  
Nomak mit une pichenette a Terriermon. Pendant ce temps, Ryan écouta ce que Gennai lui dit, puis les remarques de ses trois camarades. Personne ne voulait le croire. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de continuer à essayez de faire croire quelque chose... Il se recula et s'asseya sur une pierre, tout en pensant à sa vie dans le vrai monde. Personne n'avait jamais voulu croire en lui, tout le monde le considérait comme un petit fils de riche, un gosse pourrit gâté qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait, alors qu'il lui manquait le principal, des amis. Et maintenant qu'il croyait s'en être fait, personne n'était capable de croire en lui et en ce qu'il voyait. Il se tut, préférant ne rien dire... Même Gennai ne le croyait pas alors qu'en tant qu'habitant du Digimonde, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Palmon vint à côté de lui et posa sa patte sur son genoux comme pour le réconforter... Yami avait vu l'air triste de Ryan mais elle ne trouva rien à dire pour le réconforter... Comment le croire alors que tous avait vu, ou plutôt n avait rien vu ? Ils étaient la a ce moment et n'avait rien vu, le mieux était peut être de laisser courir et ça lui passerait tout seul...  
- Quand est ce qu on mange ? s'impatienta Gomamon.  
- Mais tu penses qu a ça ?? Y'a deux secondes tu voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le parchemin !

Gennai regarda Ryan s'éloignait pour s'asseoir et réfléchir, seul, suivit de Palmon. Il se dit qu'il lui parlerait en temps voulu et que pour le moment, il valait mieux le laisser ainsi... Il retourna son attention sur les cinq autres Digisauveurs.  
- Ce parchemin représente le monde Digital... Une sorte de cartes... Il vous aidera à vous repérez et à évitez d'avancer à tâtons sans que vous sachiez quoi que ce soit. En fait je plaisantais, vous pouvez ouvrir le parchemin... Je voulais faire de l'humour et vous faire peur.  
Gennai se mit à rire seul dans son coin puis se reprit.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, il vous faut maintenant retrouver une Digisauveuse qui s'est perdue dans le Digimonde... Elle se trouve en ce moment même dans la forêt si mes données sont exactes, il faudrait que vous la retrouviez avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose... Il faut aussi que vous vous rendiez jusqu'au port et que vous parveniez à prendre le bateau de croisière qui vous emmènera jusqu'au Continent Serveur... Sur place, je pourrais vous donnez de nouvelles informations concernant vos symboles.  
Gennai les regarda tous... Bunny écouta attentivement ce que Gennai avait à dire, elle fut aussi surprise que les autres d'apprendre autant d'informations.  
- Dis donc Gabumon... Ca a l'air dangereux tout ça...  
- Ne t'en fais pas Bunny, je suis la pour te protéger tu sais.  
- Merci C'est chouette d'avoir des amis Digimons.  
Elle regarda les autres attendant d'avoir des instructions sur quoi faire, et souria à Hilarie qui préférait écouté et obéir que d'agir. Gatomon était sur les genoux d'Hilarie et ronronnait.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hilarie, je suis peut être petite, mais je suis aussi très forte, la rassura Gatomon.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en doutes pas une seconde.

- Et c'est quoi ces symboles et a quoi ils vont nous servirent ? demanda Nomak en baillant et en s'étirant. Vous me fatiguer venez au but au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Ayant écoutée Kudamon qui avait senti une odeur humaine, Milie s'était décidée à écouter le petit Digimon. Enroulé autour de son cou, celui ci tendait la tête pour renifler au loin l'odeur et guider sa partenaire lorsqu'ils parvinrent à un village... Au loin, Milie aperçut plusieurs silhouettes d'humains et de digimon.  
- Qui sont ils ?  
- Je crois que nous allons faire de nouvelles connaissances, Emilie.

- Le mieux est que nous nous séparions ! proposa Guillaume.  
Il s'assit par terre et délia la parchemin pour l'ouvrir lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette. Plus elle s'approchait, plus on voyait qu'il s'agissait d'une humaine.  
- Finalement, on ira tous ensemble au port les amis ! se réjouit-il.  
Il voulu s'avancer vers la nouvelle mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il reconnu tout de suite la personne. C'est alors qu'il fit un pas en arrière, puis deux... puis s'enfuit à toute enjambée.  
- PAS ELLE!!!!!!

Ryan qui continuait de plonger dans ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs, ainsi que dans ce qu'il avait vraiment vu de ce que les autres appelaient des "visions" fut sortit de là par le cri de Guillaume à l'égard d'une nouvelle fille qui venait d'arriver parmi eux... Il leva la tête regardant la scène mais ne prononçant aucun mot. Yami vit la nouvelle qui avait l'air sympathique, mais fut très surpris de voir son ami Guillaume s'enfuir.  
- Mais qu est ce qu il fout ?  
- On dirait qu'ils se connaissent...  
- Bravo pour la déduction Gomamon...Euh salut, je m'appelle Yami et nous sommes le groupe des Digisauveurs, tu dois être le Digisauveur qu'on était censé allez chercher et tu es ??  
- La petite amie de guillaume ?  
- Qu est ce que tu raconte encore ? fit jalousement Yami à son Digimon.  
- Ben sinon pourquoi il aurait si peu envie de la voir ?  
- Je crois que tu mélange encore certaines expressions humaines Gomamon...

En avançant vers le groupe, Milie les distingua plus précisément lorsqu'elle reconnut l'un des garçons qui venait de se mettre à crier. Redressant la tête, Kudamon suivit le même garçon d'un air surpris.  
- Cet humain me semble particulièrement étrange.  
- Ototo-chan ! cria Milie. Qu'est que tu fais là ?

Guillaume s'était caché mais après tout, il se dit à quoi bon ? Il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers Emilie en traînant des pieds et surtout une étrange sensation qui lui disait qu'il allait le regretter.  
- Onee-chan, c'est moi qui devrait te dire ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous par ici ?  
- C'est quoi cette histoire? s'interrogea Blackagumon. Vous, vous connaissez et tu voulais pas la voir ? Plus je fréquente les humains et moins je les comprends…

Hilarie regarda la nouvelle et Guillaume se parlaient, elle alla à coté de Yami...  
- Trop tard Yami, ton petit ami avait déjà une amoureuse on dirait... Va falloir te battre sérieusement...  
- Elle n'a pas tord du tout, rajouta Bunny.

Et Hilarie regarda Gatomon en lui caressant les poils tandis que Bunny regardait Gabumon et lui caressa la fourrure.

- On n'appelle pas Onee-chan sa petite amie à moins d'être profondément pervers...et de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, tu devrais pas prêter attention à tout ce que dit Ryan, Hilarie...

Blackagumon avait écouté la discussion des filles et s'approcha de Bunny.  
- C'est vrai que tu dois pas critiquer, toi qui t'extasies et t'accroches à son bras dés qu'il dit un truc… se moqua t-il.

Bunny ne dit rien mais Gabumon s'approcha de Blackagumon et lui mit le coup sur la tête que Guillaume ne pouvait pas mettre car il était occupé. Yami s'adressa à la nouvelle arrivante.  
- Salut ! Je m'appelle Yami et voici mon digimon Gomamon ! Et toi comment t'appelles tu ?

- Je m'appelle Milie.  
Elle posa un doigt sur le museau de Kudamon en le caressant doucement.  
- Et lui Kudamon !  
- Je sais me présenter seul, Emilie.  
La jeune fille tourna alors la tête vers Guillaume.  
- Et celui là, c'est mon petit frère, pour vous éviter de penser n'importe quoi !  
Elle se rapprocha de celui ci:  
- Décidément tu veux toujours me suivre, Ototo-chan !

- Tu veux rire ? C'est toi qui me suis, moi je suis ici depuis plus longtemps que toi, PETITE Onee-chan !  
Il croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos d'un air boudeur. Furieuse de se faire traiter de petite, Milie lui décocha un regard plus que noir.  
- Je suis pas petite ! C'est juste que tu as mangé plus de soupe que moi car je détestais ça !  
- Emilie, je ne suis pas certain de te comprendre... reprit Kudamon.

Nomak leva la main en signe de salut.  
- Salut.  
- Bonjour.  
Nomak et Terriermon ne dirent plus rien et attendirent que les choses se calment. Gennai observa la dernière Digisauveuse arrivée dans le groupe, qui faisait d'eux un groupe de 7, voir de 8 une fois que Ryu aurait été retrouver...  
- Et bien, et bien, et bien... Je penses que vous ne passerez jamais une soirée très calme dis donc...  
Gennai observa le ciel.  
- Voyez comme la nuit tombe déjà vite... Avec toutes les péripéties que vous avez vécues... Je penses que vous devriez établir un camp pour la nuit ici même. Elecmon se fera une joie de vous accueillir et de vous nourrir, je ne me trompe pas ?  
Gennai regarda le petit Digimon rouge.  
- Pas de problème Gennai ! Il y a deux petits cabanons un peu plus loin, un pour les filles, un pour les garçons... Si vous désirez vous lavez il y a des douches juste à côté. Puis je vais vous préparez un petit repas délicieux à la sauce Elecmon...  
- Waouh c'est drôlement gentil, avec toutes ses aventures et ma course poursuite dans la montagne, j'avoue que j'avais besoin de repos, pas vrai Gatomon ? s'extasia Hilarie.  
- Bien sur Hilarie.

Guillaume leva la tète et scruta la couleur bleu marine du ciel.  
- En effet, on a pas vu le temps passé...  
- Pas étonnant, affirma Blackagumon, on s'est bien occupé durant cette journée: engueulade, engueulade et engueulade ! Re-engueulade, re-re-engueulade,...  
- C'est bon!! On a comprit l'idée ! le stoppa Guillaume.  
Il s'étira et se retourna vers les cabanes et alla vers celle des garçons.  
- Je sais pas vous, mais moi je vais me coucher !

Bunny regarda Guillaume s'éloigné, puis la nuit qui ne tarderait pas à tomber.  
- C'est vrai qu'on meure de fatigue... La journée a était un peu épuisante... Gabumon tu viens avec moi ? Je vais prendre une douche et partir au dodo.  
- Bien sur Bunny je te suis.

Hilarie regarda la jeune fille.  
Attends je t'accompagne ! On apprendra à faire connaissance comme ça...  
Gatomon et Hilarie suivirent Bunny et Gabumon qui s'en alla en direction de la cabane des filles. Gennai regarda Guillaume, puis Bunny et Hilarie s'éloignaient.  
- Et bien moi il est temps que je vous quitte a bientôt.  
Gennai coupa la connexion qui le reliait au village et son hologramme disparut. Elecmon regarda Nomak, Milie, Yami et Ryan.  
- Je vais préparer de quoi manger ce soir, rendez-vous dans une petite heure devant ma maison, je dresserai la table...  
Et Elecmon partit en direction de sa petite maisonnette. Ryan qui restait là sans rien dire était observé par Palmon.  
- Ryanou, tu ne dis plus rien depuis tout à l'heure... Tu devrais te reposer tu sais, ça te ferait énormément de bien...  
- C'est pas de repos que j'ai besoin Palmon, c'est juste de quelqu'un qui puisse croire en moi...  
- Mais enfin Ryanou on te croit tu sais et...  
- Stop Palmon... Je ne veux plus en parler. Je préfère ne rien savoir plutôt que de t'entendre me mentir.  
Ryan se releva et regarda autour de lui, il regarda Yami, Milie et Nomak qui étaient restés là.  
- Vous savez s'il y a une boutique dans les environs ? Dans ce village ? J'aimerais changer d'habits.  
Ryan eut la tête qui tournait, évidemment, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ayant traverser la forêt pour rejoindre le village. Se sentant aussi fatiguée, Milie décida de se retirer elle aussi.  
-Je vais rejoindre les filles ! Ciao !

Nomak ce leva sans rien dire et alla a la cabane des garçons. Ryan vit Milie, puis Nomak, rejoindre les cabanes. Il se retrouva seul face à face avec Yami, mais ne disait rien. Palmon et Gomamon ne parlaient pas non plus. Visiblement, tout le monde voulait l'éviter et personne ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il disait. Même Yami le regardait sans rien dire, agacé, il souffla.  
A tout à l'heure Yami.  
Ryan se dirigea à son tour vers la cabane pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas de nouveaux vêtements pour lui, Yami et Gomamon, sans rien dire, s'en allèrent à leur tour.


	8. 8 Devimon passe à l'attaque

**Chapitre 8 - Devimon passe à l'attaque**

Devimon était revenu de sa nuit ou il avait kidnappé Ryu dans la forêt, face à Ryan. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de château hanté et il marchait tranquillement. Il alla dans une énorme pièce qui ressemblait étrangement à une salle à manger. Devant lui, dans un nuage de fumée, se trouvait toujours le corps de Ryu qui donnait l'impression de flotter dans les airs, alors qu'un peu plus loin, dans une cage et endormit, se trouvait le petit Patamon. Devimon souriait victorieusement d'accomplir tous ses plans et ses méfaits. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et claqua, il ne se retourna pas car il savait qui c'était.

- Ogremon ? Leomon ? Que voulez-vous ? demanda sèchement le diable.  
Les deux Digimons qui étaient entrés, étaient ses sbires. Ogremon avait choisit volontairement d'entrer dans les Forces du Mal, tandis que Léomon était possédé par une même roue noire que Monzaeomon de la ville des jouets.  
- Nous avons localisés les Digisauveurs, Maître, ils se trouvent en ce moment même tous au village caché garder par Elecmon... Ils comptent y rester pour la nuit visiblement...  
Léomon, lui ne disait rien et laissait Ogremon parler.  
- Très bien, je crois qu'une petite visite nocturne leur ferait plaisir... Préparez-vous tous les deux, il risque d'y avoir de l'animation, lança Devimon.  
- Bien maître...  
Les deux Digimons sortirent de la pièce laissant Devimon contemplait Ryu...

Guillaume et Blackagumon pénétrèrent dans la cabane des garçons. Plutôt simple comme habitation: plusieurs lits et quelques étagères pour ranger ses affaires. Guillaume s'avança et s'assit sur un lit en enlevant son manteau.  
- On va être parfait ici ! se réjouit son Digimon.  
- Et y a assez de lits pour les humains et les Digimons ! répondit son partenaire humain.

Nomak entra dans la cabane les mains dans les poche et Terriermon sur sa tête, il alla sur le premier lit qu'il vu et si coucha. Il regarda le plafond.  
- Guillaume... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Guillaume fut tellement étonné: Nomak s'excusait auprès de lui. Il se demanda deux secondes s'il n'avait pas de fièvre mais en voyant le garçon, il savait qu'il était sincère. Il s'allongea et se mit à regarder le plafond.  
- Pas la peine, c'est déjà oublié. De toute façon, je ne suis plus le chef.  
- Bah, pourquoi ? s'étonna Blackagumon. Gennai n'a jamais dit ça ?  
- Si, dans la lettre, il disait que je dirigerais tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'on obtienne le parchemin. On l'a, donc je ne suis plus chef.

- Bah sa n'aurait rien changé, je ne t'aurais pas écouté pour autant, dit Nomak en riant.Enfin, si t'avais été nommé chef c'est pour une bonne raison, mais dis toi que tu l'es toujours. Il faudra t'y faire, il l'a peut-être dit, après ça sera finit, mais attends toi à tout, surtout ici.  
Terriermon c'était déjà endormit.

- Ouais, peut-être que je le resterais mais bon… conclut Guillaume.

Ryan poussa la porte de la cabane, suivit par Palmon. Ils virent les deux garçons en train de discuter, Ryan semblait dans ses pensées et ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Palmon le sortent de là.  
- Ah Beurk ! Je vais devoir dormir qu'avec des garçons alors ?  
Ryan regarda sa petite partenaire, il est vrai qu'il avait un Digimon femelle, contrairement aux autres.  
- C'est vrai que c'est drôle... Si tu veux dormir avec les filles je comprendrais.  
- Non, non ça ira... Je suis quand même là pour te protéger.  
Ryan regarda Guillaume, puis Nomak... Puis il vit des placards derrière eux. Il s'y dirigea, puis en les ouvrant, découvrit des vêtements neufs.  
- Et bien c'est pile ce que je cherchais... souffla t-il.

Il enleva les restes de son pantalon et de son t-shirt... Il avait perdu sa veste dans la forêt. Il enleva également ses chaussures et se retrouva en boxer tout en cherchant de quoi s'habiller.  
- Une bonne nuit de sommeil va nous faire du bien à tous ! lança Guillaume.  
- Tant qu'il ne rêve pas de ... commença Blackagumon.  
Guillaume le frappa avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, sachant qu'il allait parler de Ryu. Le ventre de Nomak, lui, gargouillait.  
- Je crois que j'ai faim !  
- Tu m'a réveillé imbécile ! protesta Terriermon/  
Nomak poussa Terriermon par terre.  
- Un peu de respect, minus.  
- Arg Nomak, je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça, se plaignit son Digimon.  
- Oui pardon, va chercher à manger, ordonna Nomak.  
- Cours toujours !

Ryan était toujours en train de fouiller dans la garde robe. Il prit un T-Shirt d'une couleur rose bonbon et un jean aux couleurs mauves/roses... Il prit également une veste mauve qui suivait parfaitement avec le jean, la nuit ne tarderait sans doute pas à tomber. Puis il aborda des chaussures énormes aux couleurs roses également... Il était un vrai bonbon rose ambulant... Il s'approcha du lit d'à côté Guillaume. Avant de mettre sa veste, il enleva le bout débardeur qui lui servait de pansement au bras... Il le regarda nostalgique car il appartenait à Ryu, et qu'il lui avait mis pour lui sauver une fois de plus la vie. Il se dit que pour une fois, c'était à lui de lui rendre la pareille, de ne plus être sauver, mais de le sauver...  
Pour éviter de montrer une nouvelle fois de plus sa tristesse aux autres, Ryan se leva.  
Bon... Nomak a raison on devrait manger quelque chose... Elecmon doit être en train de faire à manger là non ? Puis on pourrait passez prendre une douche dans la salle de bains d'à côté... Ou a finalement non...  
Ryan attacha le bout de débardeur autour de son coup et s'en servit comme d'un foulard.

Guillaume se leva et s'étira longuement.  
- Je vais faire un tour...  
Il ouvrit la porte et lança un dernier regard à ses amis.  
- Je ne serais pas long, les rassura t-il.

Nomak suivit le même chemin que Guillaume et se leva.

- Je vais prendre l'air, ça m'aide à réfléchir.  
- Bonne promenade, répondit son Digimon.  
- Paillasson à grandes oreilles, tu viens avec moi !  
Nomak le souleva par ses oreilles et le mit sur son épaule, puis sortit. Ryan regarda les deux garçons s'en allaient, personne n'avait fait attention à lui, était-il invisible ? Non... Il pensait plutôt qu'ils le prenaient tous pour un fou furieux échappé d'un asile, et ils avaient peur de lui et de ses soi-disant visions... Il s'assit au bord de son lit et repensa, triste, à Ryu... Palmon vient près de lui.  
- Ca ne sert à rien de ruminer tes sentiments et tes souvenirs, connaissant Ryu, tu crois qu'il aimerait te voir t'apitoyer sur ton sort ?  
- Palmon, ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais... Voilà demande moi de dévaliser un magasin avec ma carte de crédit et je suis le champion, demande moi de sauver le monde et je pleure, je m'enfuis, je ne suis qu'un fardeau...  
- Arrêtes de te rabaisser comme ça sans raisons ! protesta son Digimon.  
- Mais soyons réalistes, tout le monde m'évite, on dirait que j'ai la peste... Sérieusement Palmon, je pense que... Je veux rentrer chez moi...  
- Et abandonner Ryu ? Et tes amis ? Et moi ?  
- Mes amis... On se connaît à peine, je sais j'ai cru que j'aurais des amis, je me suis accroché à cet espoir... Et Ryu... Tout le monde l'a déjà oublié ! Tout le monde pense qu'il est déjà mort... Mais... Tu pourrais venir avec moi Palmon tu sais...  
Palmon ne répondit rien et monta sur les genoux du garçon pour lui faire un câlin.

Bunny, Gabumon, Hilarie et Gatomon entrèrent dans la cabane qui été à coté de celle des garçons et allumèrent la lumière en regardant autour d'eux.  
- Waouuuh c'est grandiose quand même ! Je pense qu'on va passé une bonne nuit ! s'exclama Bunny toute heureuse.  
Gabumon commença à s'allongé dans un lit et Hilarie et Gatomon allèrent jeté un coup d'œil dans les armoires. Entrant dans la cabane, Milie regarda autour d'elle.  
- Hum, je m'étais attendu à pire... mais c'est bien !  
Elle aperçut les deux filles.  
- Salut !

Yami arriva à son tour dans la cabane avec Gomamon, après un rapide regard sur les lieux elle se posa sur la couchette restante et ferma les yeux en soupirant  
- Pfouuuuuuuu, encore une journée bien remplie !  
- T'endors pas, Elecmon nous attends dans une heure pour manger ! rappela Gomamon.  
- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça hein ?En attendant moi je serais prête à tuer pour une douche... Quoique pour ça il faudrait que je me lève... reconnut Yami.  
- Mais quelle loque... souffla Gomamon.Dis Milie, tu veux pas nous raconter des trucs super embarrassant sur Guillaume quand il était petit pour que je puisse l'embêter après ?

Surprise d'entendre cela, Milie fixa Gomamon et se rendit compte que le Digimon semblait sérieux. Les yeux froncés, elle secoua la tête.  
- Pas question ! Je ne trahirai pas mon frère en révélant les choses les plus intimes pour lui !  
Puis elle se détendit et son visage fit une sorte de sourire en tirant la langue.  
- Et puis, y a que moi qui ait le droit de l'embêter, na !  
Assis sur son lit, Kudamon observait les jeunes humaines, songeur.

- Tss c'est pas drôle... répondit Gomamon.  
- Ça t'apprendra à vouloir fouiller dans la vie intime des gens ! lui rétorqua Yami.

- Alors tu prends cette douche ? Sinon j'hésite pas moi et j'y vais ! s'exclama Milie à l'adresse de Yami.

- Si tu veux y aller vas y, j'irais après ma sieste ! souria Yami.  
- C'est pas l'heure de la sieste on va bientôt manger !  
- Lâches moi, c'est dans une heure qu on mange, j'ai largement le temps de glander un peu... répondit-elle à son Digimon.

- Bon j'y vais !  
Aussitôt Kudamon se leva et sauta par dessus la pièce pour s'enrouler gracieusement autour du cou de Milie.  
- Tu ne peux pas y aller sans moi, Emilie.  
- Je vais à la douche, pas dormir en forêt !  
- Je suis ton partenaire, je dois rester avec toi.  
Poussant un profond soupir, elle renonça à poursuivre et se rendit à la salle de bain. Yami rouvrit les yeux, toujours vautrée dans son lit  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? se demanda Gomamon.  
- J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de toute cette activité ces derniers jours que je suis trop énervée pour dormir...  
Elle se mit debout et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cabane.  
- Il faut que je bouge, je vais me promener un peu tu restes ou tu viens avec moi Gomamon ?  
- Je viens je suis sensé te protéger tu sais ! dit fièrement le Digimon.  
- On y va alors, à tout à l'heure Bunny, Hilarie !

Alors que Yami sortait de la cabine, Emilie sortait elle de la douche et alla jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber dessus tandis que Kudamon se posa sur son ventre et s'y enroula en boule.

Pendant ce temps, Bunny et Hilarie apprenaient à faire connaissance, tout comme Gabumon et Gatomon. Elles avaient trouvé un jeu de cartes dans l'un des placards et s'amusaient toutes les deux. Entre les rires et les plaisanteries, elles semblaient s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Guillaume se promenait pas loin des cabanes où se reposait ses amis. Il aimait ce genre de moment où il se retrouvait seul pour se concentrer sur toute cette histoire. Pour l'instant, ça s'arrangeais, il s'en était sortit en tant que chef mais c'était finit maintenant.  
- Enfin bon, c'est pas grave le plus important est que tout le monde aille bien ! souria t-il.  
Cela l'attristait quand même de ne plus se sentir le chef. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas remplit entièrement son rôle. Tout de suite en sortant de la cabane, Yami et Gomamon virent Guillaume qui se promenait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et décidèrent de le rejoindre.  
- Hey Guillaume !! Ça t'embête pas si on vient marcher un peu avec toi ?

Guillaume se retourna et sourie à Yami quand il la vit.  
- Yami ! Bien sur que vous pouvez venir !  
Ensuite, il s'abaissa au niveau de Gomamon et le caressa.  
- Et toi, tu l'as suivit ? Un fidel garde du corps…

- Evidemment que je suis son garde du corps, je la protége contre TOUS les dangers ! commença à rire Gomamon fièrement.  
- Ouais, alors pourquoi pour le moment c'est plutôt Guillaume qui remplit ton rôle ?  
- Quoi ?? Pas du tout je...  
- Au fait... coupa Yami, merci d'avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure Guillaume, ça m'a vraiment touchée que tu me soutienne et ce que tu as dit... bref merci.  
Et pour une fois elle ne se sentit pas obligée d'ajouter qu elle était forte et qu elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protége. Mais Guillaume parut soudain gêné et mit sa main derrière sa tête et ria, gêné.  
- Bah, c'était normal en tant qu'ami ! Moi qui pensait que tu me trouverais bête…  
Il mit les mains derrière son dos et sourie bêtement. Yami vit la gêne de Guillaume et décida de changer de sujet  
- C'est bien qu'on puisse enfin faire un break, pour se reposer un peu... Ça aidera sûrement à apaiser des tensions du groupe…

Guillaume fut ravi qu'elle change de sujet.  
- Oui, depuis quelques temps tout le monde est à cran à cause des attaques répétés, l'enlèvement de Ryu, etc...  
Il s'assit alors dans l'herbe puis s'étendit complètement et soupirant. Il regarda le ciel, pour se détendre.  
- Ca fait du bien de prendre le temps de réfléchir par moment...

- Oui c est sur... répondit-elle tout simplement.

Nomak sortit de la cabane et vu Yami et Guillaume discuter, il baissa la tête et partit dans une autre direction, les mains dans les poches il regardait la lune.  
- C'est bizarre la lune est pareil que dans le monde réel.  
- Je sais pas je l'ai jamais vue, répondit bêtement Terriermon.  
- Tu rate rien, le monde réel n'est pas une joie tu sais mon petit Terriermon.  
Nomak ce coucha sur l'herbe et regarda le ciel, avec Terriermon sur son ventre.  
- Tu crois que tu va retourner chez toi ?  
- Peut-être, mais je préfère rester ici avec toi minus.  
- Merci grand imbécile !

Yami vit passé Nomak qui les regarda à peine avant de partir dans la direction opposé.  
- Ben ? Pourquoi il vient pas par ici ?

Guillaume se releva et observa Nomak. Il venait de se réconcilier mais il restait un solitaire.  
- Bah, il voulait être seul, comme moi…  
Puis il se tourna vers Yami en lui souriant.  
- Mais t'inquiètes, tu ne me gènes pas le moins du monde !

- Si tu le dit, répondit-elle.  
Elle se leva à son tour, mis ses mains en porte voix et hurla :  
- HEY NOMAK ! RESTE PAS TOUT SEUL VIENS AVEC NOUS !  
- Mon dieu, mes tympans !!! cria Gomamon/

Guillaume sursauta lorsqu'elle hurla et posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait à une vitesse vertigineuse.  
- La vache !!!  
Il se leva et s'approcha de Yami en lui faisant signe de baisser le volume.  
- Mais laisses le tranquille voyons !

Nomak fit un bond vertigineux également de là ou il était.  
- Punaise ! On vient de tuer un chat ou quoi ?  
- Je crois qu'ont te crie après…  
- Ouais, bah t'a rien entendu ! rétorqua t-il.  
Nomak ce recoucha, et Terriermon se remit couché sur le ventre de Nomak.  
- Non mais, c'est sur on veut ma mort ! lança t-il à lui même.

- C'est moi que tu traites de vache Guillaume ??  
Yami s'était retournée vers Guillaume se demandant de quoi il parlait en prononçant le mot vache.  
- Trop marrant t'as vu ce sursaut qu'il a eu ? ria de pleine voix Gomamon.  
- Il fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu... s'étonna Yami en regardant Nomak.Bah tant pis pour lui, c'était juste pour pas qu'il se sente exclu !

- Ce serait gros ! intervint Guillaume. C'est lui qui sort tout seul, il peut rien nous reprocher cette fois !  
Il croisa les bras et souria jusqu'à ce que son ventre gargouille.  
Oups… Pourvu qu'Elecmon ait bientôt finit de préparer le dîner.

Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit d'avantage, et les étoiles que l'on pouvait apercevoir disparaissent à vue d'œil... Un horrible cri se fit entendre, un cri à faire glacer le sang de n'importe qui... Puis, surgissant de la forêt derrière le village, deux gros Digimons apparurent... Le premier n'était autre qu'Ogremon, un ogre verre brandissant une massue et avec des crocs horribles, tandis que le second était Léomon, un gentil Digimon d'ordinaire, sauf cette fois-ci, possédait par une roue noire, rien ne l'arrêtait et sa force était dévastatrice... Les deux Digimons arrivèrent dans le village et se dirigèrent directement vers les deux Digisauveurs qui se baladaient au clair de lune : Yami et Guillaume, accompagnés de Blackagumon et Gomamon.  
- Regarde Léomon ! En voilà déjà deux ! Laisse-les moi je crois que je vais m'amuser !  
Ogremon se dirigea vers eux brandissant sa massue. Léomon lui regarda à côté de lui et vit un peu plus loin, un autre Digisauveur, Nomak, qui était avec Terriermon. Il alla droit sur lui.

Yami vit Ogremon se diriger droit sur eux  
- Aaah mais quelle horreur c'est quoi ce truc, un Digimon ?  
- Oui, c'est Ogremon, un serviteur de Devimon !! Pousse toi !  
L'énorme massue venait de s'abattre entre Yami et Guillaume, les forçant a s'écarter.  
- Fais quelque chose Gomamon !!  
- Gomamon digivolve toi en ... Ikkakumon

Cette fois Yami était bien contente de voir Ikkakumon, il se plaça entre elle et Ogremon et lança sa torpille harpon que l'autre dévia avec sa massue.

Guillaume évita en sautant sur le côté puis il se retourna pour voir l'horreur.  
- Blackagumon, tu connais la suite ?  
- Quelle question ! Blackagumon digivolve toi en Darktyrannomon !  
DarkTyrannomon fonça dans le dos d'Ogremon et le saisit entre ses griffes, le paralysant.  
- Ikkakumon, profites-en pour l'avoir !

Ogremon était attaqué par DarkTyranomon, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. C'est en donnant un coup de pied sur l'une des côtes de DarkTyranomon qu'il réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte de son ennemi. Il fit un salto en arrière avec la souplesse qu'il avait malgré son poids et alla directement sur Ikkakumon. Il l'attrapa par la corne et le fit tournoyer avant de le lancer sur DarkTyranomon.  
- A quoi bon essayez de me battre sachant que vous êtes vraiment trop faible contre les Forces des Ténèbres ?  
Ogremon se dirigea vers les deux jeunes Digisauveurs en courant.

Tandis qu'Ogremon partait s'occupait de Yami et Guillaume, Léomon lui aperçu Nomak, retiré de son coté avec Terriermon sur lui. Il se dirigea, brandissant son sabre, droit sur lui.  
- Je dois tuer les Digisauveurs !

- Non de... C'est qui lui ? s'inquiéta le garçon.  
- C'est Léomon, mais il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette !  
Nomak réussit a évité de justesse le coup de sabre de Léomon, Nomak regarda Terriermon.  
- Vas-Y !  
- Génial ! Terriermon digivolve toi en... Gargomon !  
Le gros lapin courut vers Léomon et lui infligeât le maxi-coup de lapin c'était à peine si Léomon avait sentit quelque chose.  
- Tout seul on va pas y arriver, mais je peux pas bouger je te laisse pas tout seul. J'espère que ça va pour les autres !  
- T'inquiète pas, Gargo-blaster !

Léomon évita chacune des attaques de Gargomon grâce à sa souplesse, la roue noire le rendait également beaucoup plus puissant. Il passa alors à une vitesse incroyable derrière Gargomon et se prépara à attaquer.  
- Léo-Punch !!  
Il envoya un coup de feu dans le dos de Gargomon qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre. Il se retourna vers Nomak et le regarda avec ses yeux noirs.  
- Fais tes prières...  
Léomon brandit son sabre vers le jeune homme, et l'attaqua... Alors que Gargomon se relevait de son arbre.  
- Je vais te trouer comme une passoire... Gargo-Blaster !  
Cette attaque toucha de plein fouet Leomon, pour la suite Gargomon, utilisa son maxi-coup du lapin.  
- T'es le meilleur mon pote.  
- T'en doutait peux être ?

Léomon décolla au sol et se releva, se frottant la tête... La roue noire ayant eu un disfonctionnement pendant l'attaque, Léomon se demanda ou il se trouvait et ce qu'il faisait. Il regarda Nomak et Gargomon sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il se passait...  
- Ou suis-je ?  
C'est alors qu'il vit Ogremon un peu plus loin en mauvaise posture, la roue noire prit de l'effet sur lui, et il abandonna Nomak pour se diriger vers Ogremon...

De leur côté, Ikkakumon se préparait à passer à l'attaque.

- OK c'est partit : Torpilles Harpon !  
Ogremon reçu le coup de pleins fouet mais ça n'avait pas l'air tellement efficace.  
- Digisauveurs stupides, vous croyez que ça va suffire ? s'enerva t-il.  
- Et merde, mais ou sont les autres quand on a besoin d'eux ? se demanda la jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle. Ils ont sûrement des problèmes eux aussi ! On va devoir se débrouiller !  
Ogremon arriva à se détacher de Darktyrannomon qui riposta directement avec son Fire Blast.  
- J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien... s'inquiéta Guillaume.

Ogremon se releva et se retrouva face aux deux Digimons et aux deux Digisauveurs.  
- Vous perdez votre temps inutilement vous savez ! Quoi qu'il arrive on arrivera à vous anéantir tous... Jusqu'au dernier autant que vous êtes... On a déjà l'un des votre dans notre camp... héhéhé...

Entendre Ogremon se vanter de détenir en leur possession Ryu rendait Yami folle de rage.  
- Fermes la toi !  
- Yami reste derrière moi ! implora Ikkakumon.  
Elle se tenait face à Ogremon.  
- Dis toi bien que si vous avez Ryu et bien vous avez du soucis à vous faire parce qu'on va venir le chercher et en même temps on vous fracassera la tête !! Pas à toi parce que ça va se faire tout de suite mais à tous les autres et à ton pseudo chef aussi !!

Ogremon, pas du tout impressionné par la jeune fille, lui fit également face... Il se mit à lui rire au visage tellement il l'a trouvait ridicule et pitoyable. C'est alors qu'il l'attrapa dans sa main et qu'il l'a propulsa contre un arbre sous les yeux d'Ikkakumon, Guillaume et Blackagumon.

Le bruit des deux monstres se faisaient entendre dans la chambre des filles. Sentant l'odeur des Digimon, Kudamon se redressa et sauta hors du lit pour se poser sur le plancher, agressif.  
- Attention tout le monde !

Ayant entendu du bruit, Hilarie et Bunny lâchèrent leur jeu de carte, puis Gatomon et Gabumon vinrent près d'eux pour les protégés en cas d'attaque. Bunny regarda Milie et Kudamon.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe vous croyez ?

En voyant Kudamon bondir, Milie s'était redressée pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Elle fixa alors Kudamon.  
- Je n'aime pas cela ...  
A terre, Kudamon levait son museau pour essayer de mieux renifler.  
- Digimon, je crois ...

Pendant ce temps, un étrange gaz entra dans la chambre des filles... Le gaz soporifique endormit Hilarie, Bunny, Gabumon et Gatomon qui ne s'étaient pas préparés à cette attaque... Les deux jeunes filles et leurs Digimons s'écroulèrent sur le sol comme des mouches. En voyant tout le monde s'endormir, Emilie se leva étonnée.  
- Qu'est que c'est ... ?  
Elle fixa le petit renard Digimon posé sur le plancher qui grondait doucement lorsqu'elle songea avertir son frère.  
- Kudamon, il faut aller voir Guillaume et les autres ! Ils peuvent être en danger !  
- Je ne suis pas certain, Emilie. Nos amis ici sont inconscients et incapables de se défendre. Que se passera t-il si un Digimon vient ici?  
- Mais ...

La jeune fille baissa la tête.  
- Ototo-chan ...

- Fiou, la vache... Enfin le lion ! lança Nomak qui se remettait de ses émotions.  
- Toujours le sens de l'humour effacé je vois.  
- La ferme, on va voir le autres allez, magne !  
Tous deux s'en allèrent dans la direction de la bataille actuelle.

Ikkakumon tendit une de ses pattes avant que Yami ne touche l'arbre et la déposa sur le sol.  
Merci Ikkakum...  
- Maintenant tu restes derrière et tu ne fais plus d'ânerie dans ce genre, tu es complètement folle ou quoi ??  
Je t'interdis de ma parler comme…  
Il la repoussa doucement vers l'arrière en étouffant ses protestations et se remis face a Ogremon pour lui envoyer une nouvelle torpille harpon. Guillaume, lui, alla au chevet de Yami qu'Ikkakumon avait déposé au sol. Il était très inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça va ?  
Il se tourna vers l'agresseur et entra dans une colère noire. Il s'approcha de son Digimon et grimpa sur la tète du dinosaure.  
- Tu vas payer !  
- Iron Tail !  
Dartyrannomon tourna sur lui-mème et donna un coup de queue en direction d'Ogremon.

Pendant ce temps dans la cabane des garçons, des gros coups et du bruit se faisait entendre de dehors. Ogremon et Léomon étaient passés à l'attaque. Pendant ce temps, une étrange fumée noire s'imissa dans la chambre des garçons et se transforma en Digimon : Devimon, le Diable incarné...

- Voila donc un des Digisauveurs les plus faibles si je ne m'abuse... Nous n'avons pas était présentés... Je suis...

Ryan le coupa dans son élan de présentation, malgré la peur qui l'envahissait.  
- Je sais qui vous êtes ! Vous êtes Devimon, le diable... Et celui qui a enlever Ryu par la même occasion...  
Ryan se releva de son lit, laissant Palmon dessus, et fit face au diable en personne avec la même frousse qui l'envahissait.  
- Qu'avez... Qu'avez vous fait de Ryu ?  
Ryan se dit alors que si quelqu'un pouvait lui répondre au sujet de ses "visions", c'était bien Devimon en personne. Et Devimon restait là avec son air calme et glacial, il ne souriait pas du tout, il ne riait pas, il faisait face au jeune garçon sans bouger...  
- Qu'est-ce que je vois dans tes yeux... De la peur... Ou... Non... Des sentiments peut être... Serait-ce de l'amitié... Ou de l'amour ?  
Devimon se tut et chercha dans ses souvenirs.  
- Je me souviens, tu es l'avorton qui était avec Ryu lorsque je me suis emparé de lui... Et pauvre petit garçonnet, tu n'as rien pu faire pour sauver ton ami... Et maintenant ton ami fait partit de notre armée des ténèbres... Et toi tu vas pouvoir rejoindre le paradis...  
Les yeux de Devimon devinrent rouge feu... Ryan resta face à face avec Devimon et à ses yeux rouges.  
- Ryan ne restes pas la, ne le regarde surtout pas dans les yeux !  
Palmon sauta du lit, bouscula Ryan qui trébucha par terre en perdant au passage ses lunettes... Tandis que Palmon se plaça face à Devimon.  
- Tu ne le toucheras pas tant que je serais là !  
Ryan se releva, ramassa ses lunettes, tandis que Devimon envoyait des lasers rouges avec ses yeux dans la chambre. Ryan voulut traverser la pièce pour retrouver Palmon, mais celle-ci fut projetée par la fenêtre et atterrit dehors... Ryan se retrouva seul dans la cabane face à Devimon.  
- AU SECOURS !!! A L'AIDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAMIII !!! NOMAK !!!! GUILLAUME !!! VENEZ M'AIDEZ !!!  
Ryan se recula le plus possible de Devimon et il allait commencé à pleurer une nouvelle fois.

De la où ils étaient Guillaume et Yami entendirent Ryan crier depuis la cabane des garçons, mais il ne pouvaient rien faire, déjà bien occupés avec Ogremon.  
Voyant Guillaume attaquer Yami cria :  
- Ikakumon ! Maintenant !!  
- Torpille harpon !  
Ne sachant pas quelle attaque éviter Ogremon reçu les deux de plein fouet et se retrouva projeter en arrière sous la violence du choc. Guillaume entendit Ryan crier au secours. Il sentait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui mise à part de l'inquiétude, au delà du cris de Ryan, il ressentait quelque chose de différent, une envie...  
- Darktyrannomon, restes ici et combats Ogremon avec Ikakumon, je vais aller voir Ryan !  
- Pourquoi faire? Tu ne pourras pas te défendre sans moi !  
- Je sais... mais j'ai besoin d'y aller, il faut que je sache si il va bien ou pas ! s'inquiéta t-il.  
Il partit vers la cabane des garçons.

Le gaz toxique s'approchait peu à peu de Milie et de Kudamon, tandis que Bunny, Hilarie, Gatomon et Gabumon étaient écroulés au sol... Milie regardait le gaz approcher, méfiante et inquiète.  
- Kudamon !! cria t-elle.  
Le petit Digimon se retourna vers sa partenaire et songea qu'il devait absolument quelque chose pour chasser cette fumée.  
- Kudamon digivolve toi ... en Reppamon !  
Kudamon n'était plus mais c'était digivolvé.  
- Shinkuu Kamaitaichi !  
Reppamon agita sa queue en forme de lame et crée avec un grand vent qui disperse la fumée.  
- Yata ! cria Milie.

Le gaz soporifique s'étant un peu échappé, Gabumon parvint à se réveiller, voyant que sa partenaire été encore inconsciente, il prit peur et...  
- Au mon dieu ! Bunny… Je dois te sauver… Gabumon digivolve toi en Garurumon !  
Garurumon, le loup bleue, assez imposant, détruisit une partie de la cabane, laissant l'air entrer à l'intérieur. Il prit sur son dos les corps d'Hilarie, Bunny et Gatomon et sortit de la cabane.  
- Reppamon, Milie, il ne faut pas resté la ! grogna t-il.

- Allons , Emilie !  
Sautant immédiatement sur le dos de Reppamon, Milie leva le poing droit.  
- Yosh ! Enfin un peu plus d'action pour nous !  
En même temps, Reppamon sauta d'un bon rapide et gracieux hors de la cabane.

Garurumon posa le corps des deux filles et de Gatomon au sol, puis regarda Milie et Reppamon. Ils s'étaient éloignés des cabanes et de l'agitation que faisaient les mauvais Digimons.  
- On est assez a l'abris ici je crois...

Elecmon qui était sortit de sa petite maisonnette ou il faisait a mangé après avoir entendu les bruits, les cris et les mauvais Digimons, vint retrouver Milie, Reppamon, Garurumon, et les filles endormies...  
- Vous allez bien vous tous ? Il vaut mieux rester ici, il y a une mauvaise agitation de l'autre coté...

Regardant Elecmon, Milie songea alors à Guillaume et se demanda où il pouvait être. Etait il en danger ? Blessé ? Que faisait il ?  
- Ototo-chan ... , murmura Milie.

Devimon s'approchait de Ryan et se nourrissait de sa peur, il était fier de lui, avoir isoler le garçon le plus fragile du groupe pour pouvoir l'atteindre et le tuer facilement.  
Tu sais, Ryan, Gennai n'ait pas le seul a avoir fait des dossiers sur chacun de vous. Depuis que la prophétie à votre sujet existe, les Forces des Ténèbres ont eux aussi fait des "dossiers" sur chaque Digisauveur qui viendrait pour sauver les deux mondes... Laisse moi te dire que nous avons bien rit en lisant tout ça... Qu'est-ce que huit gamins paumés feraient contre nous ? Une gamine exubérante se sentant rejetée par ses parents, un pauvre garçon malheureux, un orphelin sans amis qui se la joue intelligent, une pseudo détective qui a perdue sa meilleure amie, une gamine tellement timide qu'elle a peur de son ombre, un gamin solitaire violenté par ses parents... Et enfin... Un pauvre gosse de riche qui pleure dès que ça ne va pas... Quel tableau n'est-ce pas ?  
Devimon ricana d'une voix tellement forte que le village entier devait l'entendre. Ryan se trouvait toujours face à Devimon et l'écoutait parler de chaque Digisauveur... La gamine exubérante c'était Yami... Elle se sentait donc rejetée par ses parents. Et le garçon pauvre, c'était Guillaume ? L'intelligent c'était Nomak... Il était donc orphelin et sans familles. La jeune fille timide sans amis c'était Bunny... Et Hilarie était donc une détective qui a perdu sa meilleure amie... Ce qui signifiait bien sur que... Le gamin solitaire... C'était Ryu... Il avait été violenté par ses parents. D'ou son attitude qu'il dégageait... En très peu de temps Ryan devait réfléchir à tout ça. Mais... Le gosse de riche pleurnichard... C'était lui. Devimon le connaissait tellement bien finalement. Mais de savoir que chaque Digisauveur, chacun de ses nouveaux amis, avait des problèmes, Ryan réalisa a quel point sa petite personne ne comptait pas, ne comptait plus... Il ressentit de la douleur pour chacun d'eux, mais il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il avait eu assez de souffrance, son égoïsme et son égocentrisme refirent surface alors... C'est alors que la porte se défonça laissant entré Guillaume. Il se dirigea vers Ryan.  
- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
C'est alors qu'il sentit une autre présence. Il se tourna lentement vers Devimon... Le voilà, celui qui créait tant de souffrances dans le Digimonde, c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient là également... Rien que sa vue confirmait ce qu'il pensait, il respirait la méchanceté.

- Guillaume ! lança Ryan.  
Ryan profita de l'arrivée de Guillaume pour essayez de s'échapper par la fenêtre, mais Devimon fut plus rapide et lança une barrière de protection qui ferma la fenêtre, et fit que Ryan était toujours bloqué. Devimon vit le regard apeuré de Ryan et il se tourna ensuite vers Guillaume.  
- Tiens, tiens... Guillaume je présume ? On n'a pas été présenter, je suis ton pire cauchemar...  
Devimon commença à rire.  
- Alors c'est toi qu'on a désigné comme étant "chef" ? Peux tu me dire ce qu'un avorton dans ton genre, un pauvre gosse sans le moindre sous en poche peut apporter à une équipe de gamins délaissés par les malheurs du monde ? Un miracle peut être non ? Ca n'arrivera pas tu sais...

Guillaume fut étonné qu'il était au courant de sa pauvreté. Néanmoins, il se leva et se mit en garde. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui tenir tète à lui tout seul, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire.  
- Je ne crois pas aux miracles, ni au hasard, je crois uniquement en moi et mes capacités !

Ryan qui était a bout de souffle, et a bout de nerfs, de ne pas avoir dormit depuis un jour et demi, déjà, d'avoir vécu autant d'épreuves en si peu de temps, allait péter un câble et sa façon a lui...  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!  
Il criait de toutes ses forces, hurlait, pleurait, il était en pleine crise d'angoisse et de folie.  
- J'en ai marrre !!!! Je veux partir d'ici !! Ramenez moi chez moi tout de suite ! Immédiatement !

Devimon reprit alors son rire machiavélique et retentissant en voyant le pauvre garçonnet se plaindre, pleurer et geindre comme un pauvre gamin de 4 ans...  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tes souffrances vont bientôt se terminés et ici même. Dis au revoir a ton ami Ryan Stevens... Main du Diable !  
Devimon allongea son bras et sa main se dirigea droit sur Ryan... L'attaque allait toucher Ryan de plein fouet... c'est alors que Guillaume s'interposa entre son main et la main de Devimon. Il se prit l'assaut et tomba à la renverse. Il avait les yeux à peine ouvert.  
- Espèce de crétin... Ryan... On ne pourra pas rentrer chez nous tant que ce monstre vivra... De toute façon, on ne sera pas plus à l'abri dans notre monde, c'est pourquoi nous devons accomplir notre mission.  
Il toussa, crachant un peu de sang, mais il riait faiblement.  
- C'est marrant, je me mets à parler comme Yami...

Ryan, resta effrayé à regarder ce qu'il se passait. De la poussière alla sur les vêtements neufs de Ryan, et c'était la seule chose qu'il remarquait... Ses nouveaux vêtements sales... Puis il tourna son regard vers Guillaume qui souffrait énormément visiblement.  
- J'veux pas j'ai dit, j'veux pas...  
Ryan se laissa tombé à genoux devant Guillaume allongé, il le regarda et continua de pleurer... Ses larmes tombaient sur le visage de Guillaume.  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'en ai aucune idée ! Je veux pas mourir moi, je veux pas souffrir non plus moi...  
Ryan ne cessait de se répéter et de parler de lui, de lui même et encore de lui ! Devimon partit dans un nouveau fou rire machiavélique.  
- Moi je, moi je, moi je, moi je... Tu n'en as pas assez de jouez les égoïstes de services ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, cet imbécile ne t'as donnez que quelques secondes de répits, je vais en venir à toi...  
Et Devimon ria une nouvelle fois. Guillaume regardait son ami qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Il ferma les yeux et versa une larme.  
- Pendant un moment, j'avais cru que tu avais changé... Qu'on était amis.  
Il toussa une nouvelle fois, crachant plus de sang.  
- Mais tu es toujours le même gamin égoïste, égocentrique et lâche... mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je me suis interposé? Je ne le sais pas moi-même...

Devimon regarda la scène qu'il trouvait pathétique entre les deux garçons, surtout pour Ryan qui braillait comme un pauvre gamin écervelé.  
- Je vais te donner d'autres occasions de te montrer combien tu es plus qu'égoïste et lâche, et aussi, te donner une petite surprise, je suis d'humeur généreuse ce soir.  
Devimon tourna sa main qui fit apparaître au fur et a mesure de la fumée noire à ses côtés... Peu à peu, au travers de la fumée noire, on distinguait une silhouette... Une silhouette humaine, d'un garçon, la fumée se dissipas peu à peu et on remarquait qu'il s'agissait de Ryu et d'un Digimon à côté du jeune homme. Ce Digimon était noir, d'un noir sombres très sombres, personne n'aurait pu imaginer un Digimon aussi noir que celui là. La fumée disparue complétement et on reconnu Angemon, mais il ne s'agissait plus de Angemon mais de DarkAngemon, la forme maléfique d'Angemon. Ryu ne touchait pas le sol il lévité, ses yeux étaient noir comme les ténèbres, ils ne dégageaient aucune expression, sauf peut-être de la colère et de la haine, ils semblaient vide. Ryu tourna la tête vers le sol et posa ses yeux sur Ryan. Il eu aucun sourire, son visage resta sans expression.

- Ryu mon dieu... C'est toi ?  
Ryan regarda Guillaume, puis Ryu... Il était chamboulé et perturber, il ne savait plus quoi pensait, ni quoi faire... Ryu leva le bras et montra de la main Ryan. DarkAngemon tendit son bras vers Rayn et dit d'une voix sombre et grave, tout le contraire de la vois habituelle d'Angemon.  
- Main de la mort.

Ryan ne put réagir, ni bouger... C'est alors qu'arrivant tout droit du dehors, Palmon revint à la charge, remise de son attaque précédente.  
- Ryan !! Ne restes pas là !  
A son tour Palmon s'interposa au devant de Ryan et reçu l'attaque de pleins fouets. Elle tomba à la renverse et s'écroula à côté de Guillaume. C'était la deuxième personne en l'espace de 5 minutes qui s'interposai face à lui pour qu'il évite de mourir... Deux personnes qui lui avaient fait preuve, une énorme preuve même, d'amitié...  
- Palmon pas toi non plus !  
Ryan regarda au sol, étant toujours agenouillé, Guillaume et Palmon s'étaient interposés pour le sauver, et lui jouer les pleurnichards égoïstes et sans cervelles... La nuit dernière c'était Ryu, dans la journée c'était Yami, et aussi Nomak... Il n'était qu'un assisté, le fardeau du groupe. Ryan se releva et regarda Ryu... Il enleva le foulard qu'il avait autour du cou, se foulard était fait avec le débardeur que Ryu avait enlevé et déchirer pour soigner sa blessure. Ryan le regarda en le lui montrant.  
- Ryu enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que ce monstre t'as fait ?  
Ryan avait sa voix qui tremblotait, la peur au ventre, mais il voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et si cette fois ci, c'était une vision ou non... Devimon continuait de rire avec sa voix grace et machiavélique...  
- Si tu crois que Ryu se laissera impressionné par tes belles paroles tu te trompe, tu es le prochain qu'il va anéantir... Inutile que je reste plus longtemps, je connais déjà la fin de l'histoire...  
Devimon se tourna vers Ryu.  
- Ne me déçois pas et occupe toi correctement de celui-la...  
Et dans un élan de fumée et de rires machiavéliques, Devimon disparut... Ryu tourna la tête vers son nouveau maître il lui fit un signe de la tête positif avec que ce dernier disparaisse. Puis Ryu d'un coup sec tourna la tête vers Ryan, son regard était devenu encore plus noir que lorsqu'il était apparu. Ryan qui brandissait un bout de tissu devant le nez de Ryu semblait bien imprudent, comment pensait il pouvoir faire changer les choses avec un simple bout de tissu. Ryu attendit quelque instant, on ne voyait pas ce qu'il allait faire, il semblait pétrifié, la seule chose qui faisait voir qu'il était pas figer était sa lévitation. Ryu leva enfin la main et la redirigea comme la fois d'avant vers Ryan, qui semblait toujours aussi imprudent. BlackAngemon avait comprit, il leva à son tour son bras pour la seconde fois, et dit de la même voix roque, sombre et grave.  
- Main de la mort.  
Ryan reçu l'attaque de plein fouet, il fut balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce tellement l'attaque avait été puissante. Il passa à travers une fenêtre cassée et atterri en dehors de la cabane, il glissa un peu sur le sol avant de se faire arrêter par un berceau de bébé Digimon, ce bébé Digimon se mit à pleurer car son berceau avait été renversé. Ryan était inconscient, allongé sur le sol, une jambe semblait faire un angle incorrect dans la nature humaine, ses vêtements étaient brûlés par endroits et il saigné par endroit. Ryu regarda son Digimon, il lui fit un signe positif de la tête, et une fumée noir apparu autour d'eux, quelques instant plus tard ils avaient disparu. Sur le sol, Ryan était inconscient, une fois de plus, il tenait toujours le foulard dans sa main mais ne pouvait plus bouger...

Ogremon se retrouva au sol, complètement sonné, il commença à se relever lorsque Léomon revint à ses côtés. Il brandissait son sabre, prêt à se défendre, il arriva près d'Ogremon.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à terre espèce d'incapable ?  
La roue noire eut un nouveau disfonctionnement, et il redevint un Léomon gentil... Pour l'instant, car la roue noire était toujours dans son corps. Il fit face à Ogremon.  
- Je dois protéger les Digisauveurs, jamais tu ne leur feras de mal...  
Léomon se mit devant Ogremon.  
- Vous, dit-il en s'adressant aux Digisauveurs, partez, fuyez !!

- Mais Ikkakumon y'a quoi dans la cabane ?  
C'est Devimon, c'est très mauvais s'il est la aussi ! Les autres doivent être en grand danger !  
Yami regarda alors Léomon.  
- Certainement pas !!  
- Si on rejoint les autres on va juste se faire tuer aussi Yami !  
- Mais ...  
A ce moment la elle vit Ryan passer par une des fenêtres pour aller s'écraser contre un des berceaux.Yami décida de ne pas écouter Ikkakumon et se dirigea droit dans la cabane des garçon.  
Ikkakumon ! Va voir comment est Ryan je vais voir ce qu'il se passe dans la cabane !!  
- Non Yami !!  
Mais elle était déjà partie tandis que Ikkakumon redevenait Gomamon. Pendant ce temps, voyant toute l'agitation, Ogremon s'était enfuit, quand à Léomon, il était partit lui aussi de son côté laissant les Digisauveurs...

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, Garurumon regardait Milie qui semblait très inquiète.  
- Tu devrais voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide, je reste ici pour surveiller Bunny et Hilarie, ne t'en fais pas…

Un simple regard sur Bunny et la jeune fille caressa doucement la fourrure de Reppamon.  
- Ouais ! repondit Milie, Go Reppamon !  
En un éclair, le Digimon disparut grâce à sa fulgurante rapidité.  
- Ototo-chan, j'arrive !"cria Milie.

Nomak arriva avec Gargomon dans la cabane la porte était en miette il regarda Guillaume puis Ryan, il couru dehors et prit un seau d'eau, il le balança sur Guillaume pour qu'il émerge. Il courut vers Ryan et fit de même avec lui.Yami arriva juste après Nomak a coté de ce qu il restait de la cabane.  
- Nomak ?? Qu'est ce qu il c'est passé ? Comment est-ce qu'ils vont et surtout qu'est-ce que tu fou ? C'est comme ça que tu t'occupe des blessés toi ? Mais t'as quoi dans le crane ?

- Commence pas à m'engueuler c'est pas le moment, vaut mieux qu'il reste éveillé qu'endormit alors commence pas ! s'énerva Nomak.  
Gargomon prit les blessés et les mit sur des lits a moitié détruits.  
- Moi je suis fatigué…  
Gargomon redevint Terriermon. Mais Ryan, lui, resta endormit. Il faut dire que n'ayant pas dormit depuis près de 48 heures, et avec toutes ses agitations, il avait vraiment besoin de repos... Cependant, il avait aussi attrapé une forte fièvre. Palmon se réveilla, malgré le coup puissant qu'elle avait reçu de DarkAngemon... Elle se releva et reprit ses esprits, et vit autour d'elle la cabane a moitié détruite. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Yami et Nomak s'occupaient de Guillaume et Ryan, elle se précipita sur Ryan en pleurant.  
- Ryanou !!!

Quelques minutes après que Nomuk et Yami avaient installé les blessés sur les lits, Reppamon apparut. D'un bond, Milie sauta à terre  
- Guillaume est là ? demanda t-elle.  
Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la réponse car elle aperçut le corps de son petit frère étendu sur un des lits.  
- OTOTO-CHAN !!  
Elle courut aussitôt vers lui et posa doucement sa main sur sa poitrine et entendit que son cœur et sa respiration battaient encore. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
- Que s'est il passé ? demanda t-elle en tournant vers les autres.

Darktyrannomon arriva à ce moment et comme Emilie il découvrit le corps de son partenaire. Il régressa en Blackagumon et s'approcha du lit.  
- Guillaume !!! Réveilles toi crétin !  
Guillaume ouvrit les yeux à ce moment et arriva à se redresser sans trop de mal. Il n'avait quasiment aucune blessure sur son corps même s'il saignait de la bouche. Son corps était quand même endolori. Blackagumon s'approcha et regarda son corps.  
- T'as eu de la chance, tes vêtements sont épais et ont diminué la puissance du choc.  
- Tant mieux...  
Il regarda en direction de Ryan, d'un air déçu et vit sa grande sœur devant lui.  
- Onee-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Comme il avait sentit que le danger n'était plus la, Garurumon avait repris le corps des deux filles, Hilarie et Bunny, sur son dos tandis que Gatomon était parvenue à se réveillé, ayant elle pu se battre contre le poison pris dans son corps a cause du gaz toxique.  
- Comment se fait-il qu'elles ne se réveillent pas tu crois ?  
Gatomon se mit sur la tête de Garurumon en regardant leurs deux amies.  
- Je ne sais pas, il faudra demander aux Digisauveurs pour qu'ils nous aident à les soignées…  
Garurumon commença à courir pour atteindre la cabane. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa le corps des deux filles sur un même lit, puis il reprit la forme de Gabumon.

- Il faut s'occupé d'elles…

Gatomon et Gabumon se mirent près du lit des filles.

Yami regarda les deux filles et leurs Digimons, après Guillaume et Ryan, c'était à leur tour.  
- Mais c'est pas possible qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivée a toutes les deux ?

Elecmon avait suivit Garurumon en courant, mais était allez moins vite que lui étant donné qu'il avait de plus petites pattes. Il leur parla essoufflé...  
- Tout le monde va bien ?  
Ayant constaté vite fait les dégâts en voyant deux blessés, plus les deux jeunes filles, il reprit les paroles.  
- Ces demoiselles ont étaient victimes d'un terrible maléfice des forces des ténèbres, le gaz toxique qu'elles ont inhalées endort les Digimons pour une courte période, mais chez les humains, il les met dans un état comatique... à vie...

De son côté, Ryan commençait à reprendre peu à peu conscience malgré le coup qu'il reçu, une fois encore, par DarkAngemon, le Digimon maléfique de Ryu qui était... Du côté de Devimon maintenant ? Ryan ne s'en remit pas, il se redressa et Palmon lui sauta dessus.  
- Tu m'as fait une si grande peur !!  
Ryan ne réagit pas, et voyant que Guillaume était lui aussi allongé et blessé, tout comme Hilarie et Bunny, il ne sut quoi dire. Milie était Ravie de voir que son petit frère soit réveillé et apparemment en bonne santé. Tant mieux ... sinon elle aurait bien eu envie de lui donner une gifle même si cela ne l'aurait pas aidé. Puis elle regarda Elecmon. Elle repensa alors à ce qui s'était passé à la cabane des filles et remercia mentalement Kudamon de posséder un si bon flair et d'être toujours en vigilance constante. Sans lui, il serait possible qu'elle aussi ait pu subir le sort de leurs deux malheureuses amis. S'asseyant sur le lit de Guillaume, elle réfléchit et se dit qu'il devait y avoir un moyen de les guérir. Il y avait toujours un moyen de guérir et de se sortir d'une situation.  
- Elecmon, il n'y a pas un quelconque traitement pour les guérir ? Je suis sur qu'il y a bien un espoir ?

Elecmon regarda tout autour de lui à l'intérieur de la cabane. Face à lui se trouvait le lit de Guillaume, ou il était allongé, avec Emilie assise dessus, ainsi que Kudamon et Blackagumon à son chevet. Puis se tenait ensuite Nomak et Terriermon, debout, puis il y avait Yami et Gomamon non loin du lit. Un autre lit ou se trouvaient les corps des deux jeunes filles, Gatomon et Gabumon à côté d'elles, et juste derrière, le lit de Ryan avec Palmon. Elecmon prit une grande inspiration.  
Et bien... En réalité il y a bien un moyen... Il y a une usine sur cette île ou travaille un Digimon, Andromon... Dans cette usine, ils créent de nouvelles machines, mais il y a également un laboratoire avec tous les antidotes de tous les maléfices provoqués dans le Digimonde. Mais, nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit, il va falloir attendre le levé du jour pour vous y rendre, il faut également que vous vous reposiez et que vous mangiez quelque chose, j'ai de quoi nourrir tout un bataillon justement dans ma maisonnette...  
C'est ainsi que la nuit se termina et que chacun se reposa. Les Digisauveurs avaient mis tous les lits dans la même cabane pour se reposer, et en cas d'attaque, être tous ensemble. Le petit matin arriva bien vite, et aussitôt le petit déjeuner engloutit, il fallait passé à l'action.


	9. 9 L'Antidote et le Livre

**Chapitre 9 - L'Antidote et le Livre**

Devimon, durant la nuit, était revenu de l'attaque du village laissant Ryu, Ogremon et Leomon s'occupaient de tout. Il était dans son énorme fauteuil dans la pièce centrale de son palais lorsque tout à coup, Ryu et BlackAngemon réapparurent.  
- Ah Ryu, mon protégé, te voila enfin de retour... Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a eu du dégât du côté du village... J'ai cru pouvoir répertorier deux blessés, deux états comatiques... Pour une première attaque, nous dirons que ce n'est pas trop mal, même s'ils ne sont pas tous morts, comme je l'avais demandé !  
Ryu ne répondit pas et avança machinalement vers une pièce dans le fond, il s'éclipsa donc, laissant Ogremon entrer à son tour.  
- Maître me revoilà...  
- Ogremon ! Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec Léomon ?  
- Il y a eu un problème, la roue noire que vous lui avez implantez à eu un disfonctionnement...  
- Comment ? Cela veux dire que le gardien de l'île se promène dans la nature ? Quel évènement fâcheux...  
- Par contre j'ai cru comprendre avant de partir que le gaz que nous avons envoyés dans l'une des cabanes a atteint deux des Digisauveuses et que les autres vont partir à la recherche de l'antidote...  
- Je vois, ils iront donc probablement à l'usine d'Andromon... Je vais dans ce cas préparez deux roues noires, une pour notre ami Léomon, et une autre pour Andromon...  
Devimon ricana une nouvelle fois machiavéliquement.

Le jour venait de se lever et un bateau arrivait au port de l'île, comme toutes les semaines il attendrait la nuit tombante pour repartir avec ou sans voyageur. Mais ce jour, la capitaine du navire savait qu'elle aurait du monde. La capitaine du bateau se prénommait Zelda, une jeune femme de 23 ans, extrêmement belle, qui avait sauver le Digimonde et le monde réel temporairement il y a dix ans. Zelda était sur le pont, ses longs cheveux blonds volaient derrière elle, et elle tenait d'une main son chapeau pour pas qu'il s'envole. Elle semblait radieuse, encore plus que les jours précédent, un joli petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Etait-elle plus heureuse car elle allait recevoir dans le bateau les Digisauveurs qui finiront de sauver le Digimonde et le monde réel, sûrement ! Le bateau accosta enfin, et la jeune femme descendit elle alla se promener sur la plage sans trop s'éloigner du bateau. Puis après un petit moment elle se colla à la coque du bateau, et son Biyomon vint lui tenir compagnie.

Quand Veemon accosta il arrêta tout se qu'il devait arrêter. Puis, il alla dans son hamac avec son livre, son bout de paille et son chapeau. 20 minutes plus tard, il s'endormit. Il se réveilla une heure plus tard pour admiré l'océan et regardé les petits Digimons dans l'eau. Il regarda l'heure sur la pendule, il était 9h06, puis il regardât tout les petit compteurs pour voir si tout était en ordre. Enfin, il retourna dans son hamac pour continuer a lire.

Au petit matin, le jour se levait paisiblement, et les Digisauveurs et leurs Digimons commençaient à se réveiller. Nomak fut le premier debout avec Terriermon, et il était déterminé à accomplir leur nouvelle mission, c'est à dire trouver un antidote…

- On va pas les laissez comme ça, je vais y aller dans cette usine ! dit-il en avalant une tartine.  
Nomak prit Terriermon dans ses bras qui était exténuer.  
-Je vais revenir, pas tout de suite, mais je vais revenir et j'ai pas le choix !  
Il souria à l'assemblé et passa la porte de la cabane, et prit une direction vers le nord, car Nomak savait pertinemment ou trouver l'usine, il s'y était rendu la veille en compagnie de Ryan. Terminant de manger ce qu'il y avait dans son bol, Milie regardait ses compagnons, soucieuse en pensant à Bunny et Hilarie dans leur coma. Leur seul espoir était entre leurs mains. Il fallait absolument se rendre à l'usine pour apporter le fameux remède pouvant les guérir. Avalant une dernière bouchée, la jeune fille décida de prendre la parole  
- Alors ... qui va à l'usine ? Nomak semble s'y rendre… Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je l'accompagne !

Elecmon qui terminait de débarrassé la petite table qu'il avait dresser pour le petit déjeuner des Digisauveurs regarda l'équipe qu'il restait. Nomak et Milie iraient certainement jusqu'à l'usine, mais du reste des troupes... Hilarie et Bunny étaient dans le coma, Ryan et Guillaume ne s'étaient pas encore totalement remis de leurs blessures, de ce fait il ne restait plus qu'une personne...  
Je propose que vous y alliez tous les deux, Nomak et Milie, en compagnie de Yami... Tous les trois vous devriez formez une bonne équipe... Pendant ce temps, Guillaume et Ryan qui ont encore besoin de repos resteront ici pour protéger vos amies en cas d'attaque... tout le monde est d'accord ?

Guillaume était réveillé et entendit la proposition d'Elecmon. Il était énervé de ne pas pouvoir aider les autres cette fois mais il fallait se faire une raison.  
- Je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients personnellement...  
Il ne le montra pas mais il était triste d'être mis à l'écart. Enfin, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à soi-même. Pendant ce temps, Blackagumon s'agitait énormément.  
Non non non non et non !! Je veux me battre moi !

Ryan termina son petit déjeuner, c'est à dire un bol de lait, des céréales, du pain avec du chocolat, des biscuits avec de la confiture, des brioches sucrées, un verre de jus d'orange, des yaourts, des petits gâteaux, une tarte aux pommes... Et sans faire attention au discours qu'il se tenait, il demanda :  
- Dites il reste encore ces petits gâteaux roses à la fraise ?  
Il regarda par dessus lui sur la table mais n'en vit plus.  
- Mince vous les avez déjà tous mangés...  
Il se rasseya sur son lit tandis que Milie écoutait Elecmon et appréciait son plan. Elle tourna la tête vers Guillaume et se sentit soulagée que celui ci reste ici. Il avait été blessé et par conséquent, il avait encore besoin de repos. Après tout, c'était elle la grande sœur, non ? C'était à elle de veiller sur lui et de s'assurer qu'il aille toujours bien. La jeune fille se leva tandis que pour une rare fois, Kudamon était resté à terre, assis sur son postérieur.  
- Alors ... on y va ?  
A ces mots, Kudamon releva la tête et sauta pour se poser sur les épaules de Milie. Yami avait suivie la nouvelle vague d infos : il fallait laisser ici les quatre blessés. Mais elle se demandait surtout si ils seraient capable de se défendre en cas d'attaque…  
- Je sais a quoi tu pense Yami, mais les Digimon ne sont pas blessé, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème ! la rassura Gomamon.  
- Et bien alors allons y Milie ! Il faut se dépêcher de rejoindre Nomak !A plus tard Guillaume, Ryan, prenez bien soins des filles !

- J'arrive tout de suite, dit Milie à Yami.  
La jeune fille alla alors jusqu'à son frère et lui ébouriffa un bon coup les cheveux bien que cela ne faisait guère de différence.  
- Et toi, tu restes ici sans jouer les héros pour une fois, OK ? si tu nous suis ou tu fais un truc dangereux gare à toi quand je reviens !  
Pour terminer son sermon, elle tapa un peu sur la tête du garçon puis rejoignit Yami et Gomamon qui l'attendaient pour partir et rejoindre Nomak.  
- Maintenant en route ! On va à l'usine, on prend le remède et on revient pour le donner à Bunny et Hilarie ! s'écria Milie joyeusement.  
- Emilie, je doute que cela soit si simple ... confia Kudamon.

Guillaume remit ses cheveux en place et bouda sa sœur qui s'éloignaient avec ses amis.. Lorsqu'ils partirent, Guillaume remarqua une armoire intact. Il s'approcha et l'ouvrit pour voir des vêtements propres à sa taille. Voyant que les siens tombaient en lambeaux. Il les prit et prit sa douche puis se changea à l'abri des regards Il ressortit de sa cachette, propre avec de nouveaux habits. Ryan était resté assis sur son lit, sans rien dire, laissant les filles et Nomak partir. Quand à Elecmon, il sortit de la cabane pour allez dans sa maisonnette. Gabumon et Gatomon étaient allongés près d'Hilarie et Bunny, tandis que lui et Palmon restaient sur son propre lit à attendre que le temps passe. Lorsque Guillaume ressortit de sa douche, intact et comme un sous neuf, Ryan le regarda... Puis il osa prendre la parole.  
- Tu m'en veux on dirait, je me trompe ?

Guillaume se tourna vers Ryan et s'assit en face de lui.  
- Honnêtement, ça t'étonnes?  
Il avait prit un ton dur mais juste. Le comportement de Ryan d'hier soir l'avait profondément déçu.  
- Même Palmon se serait sacrifié pour toi, mais tu n'as rien fait pour elle, à part crier et pleurer qu'on t'achève rapidement.

Ryan regarda Guillaume droit dans les yeux, et resta assis face à lui. Son ton avait était dur et froid, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Palmon préféra rester en dehors de cette discussion et ne voulut pas intervenir...  
- Tu voulais que je fasses quoi Guillaume ? Honnêtement ? se plaignit Ryan. J'ai pas la bravoure de Yami, j'ai pas l'intelligence de Nomak, et je n'ai pas ta force... Je suis pas un super héros, j'suis juste un gosse de riche qui joue les super héros, voila la nuance. J'arrêtes pas de me faire attaquer, mes vêtements sont toujours déchirés, je suis toujours blesser... Mince a la fin ! C'est toujours à moi qu'on s'en prend !!  
Ryan agissait en dehors de la réalité, comme si le monde tournait uniquement autour de lui, une fois de plus. Guillaume retenait son poing quand il entendit ça. Il se calma et montra du doigt Bunny et Hilarie.  
- Et elles? On s'en est pas prit à elles? Quand Seadramon nous a attaqué, il s'en est pas prit à Yami ? Et Nomak, tu ne crois pas qu'il souffre lui, à se voir attaquer ses amis sans qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte ? Pareil pour les Digimons de ce monde, ils souffrent de la tyrannie des mauvais Digimons comme Devimon ! Ou encore moi qui... qui...  
Il était en train de se laisser aller mais il arrêta son discours et tourna le dos à Ryan.  
- Tu prétends qu'on ne s'en prend qu'à toi, mais tu ne connais rien à la souffrance... Tu me dégoûtes !

Ryan le regarda et essaya de rester calme sans s'emporter, il agissait toujours comme un gamin écervelé.  
- Oh je sais que d'autres se font attaqués ! Mais moi plus que d'autres !  
Il se releva de son lit.  
- Et c'est pas parce que tu es pauvre que t'es obligatoirement malheureux ! Moi je suis riche et je suis pas le plus heureux des mecs de la ville ! Alors c'est stupide, être pauvre n'a jamais était une maladie, si vous l'êtes c'est parce que vous vous contentez de ça, c'est tout !  
Ryan croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. Cette fois s'en était trop, Guillaume saisit Ryan par le col et le souleva.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi ?! Et bien je vais t'en apprendre une bonne mon vieux, si je suis malheureux ce n'est pas parce que je suis pauvre, et d'ailleurs je ne le suis plus pour ton information ! Si je souffre... C'est parce que je n'ai pas d'amis, et que je n'en ai jamais eu ! J'ai toujours été seul dans ma vie, j'ai apprit à vivre seul, à me débrouiller seul, et aujourd'hui, que ce que je partage avec Yami et les autres, c'est tout nouveau pour moi ! Alors...  
Il brandit son poing prêt à lui retirer deux dents.  
- Si t'es incapable de comprendre que le bonheur ou le malheur ne s'associe pas au statut sociale d'une personne, avant de juger, apprends à connaître, connard !  
Il leva encore plus haut son poing... mais s'arrêta dans son geste. Il jeta Ryan sur son lit et lui tourna le dos.  
- Tu ne mérites même pas qu'on te cogne, tu ne mérites aucunes considération...

Ryan ne réagit même pas lorsque Guillaume le prit par le col, bien qu'il avait une légère peur dans le ventre, peur de se aire encore une fois frapper, une fois de plus, qu'est-ce que ça changerait. Lorsque Guillaume le reposa sur son lit, Ryan remit son col en place et réfléchit à ce que son "ami" venait de lui dire.  
- Tu crois que je suis entouré d'amis dans le monde d'ou l'on vient ? On a pas la même personnalité, ni le même caractère ! Prend ça en considération, Guillaume, et ne m'appelle pas connard, okay ?  
Ryan se releva du lit, prit le bras de Guillaume pour qu'il se retourne et le regarde en face.  
- Et regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te parle, me tourne pas le dos... Tu veux que j'te réponde quoi ? Que j'ai eu peur ? Oui j'ai peur Guillaume ! Ce monde me fait peur ! J'ai peur de tout ce que je vois, de cette violence, que veux tu que j'y fasse ? De toute façon je sais très bien ce que vous pensez tous de moi...  
Il lâcha le bras de Guillaume et se recula, des larmes dans les yeux.  
- Pauvre petit fils de riche... Qu'est-ce qu'il peut connaître du malheur ? C'est qu'un pauvre cinglé qui croit voir un gars alors que ce ne sont que des visions ? Encore un cinglé échapper de l'asile qui tombe amoureux du premier débile qui passe ? Pas vrai ?

Guillaume soupira et se laissa tomber encore une fois.  
- Tu descends encore plus dans mon estime maintenant... Vois-tu, à un moment, je ne pensais pas ça de toi. Il y a quelques temps, tu étais souriant, tu aidais les autres, tu faisais en sorte que tout le monde reste unit et je pensais que tu avais changé, mais c'était une illusion...Encore une fois, tu as jugé mes pensées sans savoir et c'est ce qui nous différencie toi et moi : moi je ne me fais jamais de fausses idées sur une personne sans la connaître.

Ryan se retint de pleurer et s'approcha un peu plus de Guillaume.  
- On change pas comme ça du jour au lendemain... J'ai cru que ce monde, le Digimonde, que les Digimons et de me faire des amis ça m'aiderait... Evidemment que j'étais le premier à vouloir aider, des amis, mais vous seriez des amis, vous auriez confiance en moi, et vous devriez croire en moi ! Au lieu de ça vous m'évitez tous et me prenez pour un fou ! Alors aucun d'entre vous ne sait ce qu'est l'amitié...

- Parce que tu pensais que je ne te faisais pas confiance? Quand tu es partis chercher Nomak, je t'ai laissé y aller seul parce que j'avais confiance en toi, je savais que tu pourrais le faire revenir et c'est ce qui s'est passé ! répondit Guillaume. Pour ce qui est de te croire, on te croit maintenant ! Devimon ou Ryu devait t'envoyer ces visions pour t'éloigner de nous, comment on aurait pu prévoir ça?

- En me croyant tout simplement ! C'est simple non ! Vous voulez tous qu'on soit une équipe soudée qui marche main dans la main je me trompe ? Comment voulez vous que ça fonctionne si vous me mettez de coté sous peine de ne pas me croire ?

Soudain, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, des détritus entrèrent dans la cabane, et des crottes de caca s'écrasèrent sur le sol, puis une alla sur la veste de Ryan... A l'intérieur de la cabane, des Numemons entraient...

- Bonjour les amis !! Nous sommes des Numemons ! Et on a faim !!!

Nomak arriva devant l'usine, les mains dans les poches, tandis que Terriermon se tenait sur ses épaules.  
- Mouais, c'est facile à dire mais ou il est cet antidote ?  
- Allez entre, j'en ai marre d'attendre, soupira Terriermon.  
- Bah en tout cas, t'es bien réveillé maintenant !  
Nomak commença à entrer à l'intérieur de l'usine qu'il avait déjà visité la veille lorsque soudain, Yami, Milie, Gomamon et Kudamon arrivèrent à leur tour.  
- Et ben c'est pas super propre ici, remarque Yami.  
Yami vit que Nomak n'était pas très loin d'eux.  
- Hey Nomak ! Tu nous aurait pas un peu oubliés au village ?

Marchant vite d'un pas pressé, Milie alla vers Nomak.  
- Ouais ... c'est vraiment pas sympa de vouloir faire cavalier seul ! Après tout, on est sensés être une épuise ! s'exclama t-elle.  
Sur son épaule, Kudamon se tenait bien droit, la tête relevée essayant de capter le moindre bruit ou la moindre odeur.  
- Je vous conseille de parler plus bas... je ne sais pas mais je n'aime pas spécialement cet endroit...

Nomak sursauta en se retournant pour voir ses amis le rejoindre, et Terriermon trébucha par terre.  
- La vache, c'est la deuxième fois de la journée... Euh non, première fois je me suis trompé !  
- C'est pas toi qui t'écrase au sol comme une... Non je préfère me taire, ajouta Terriermon.  
Nomak lui ria, un peu gêné pour Terriermon, mais continua son chemin.

- Hey ! T'es pas obligé de nous ignorer Nomak ! lança Yami.

- S'il te plait arrête de gueuler c'est chiant à la longue... Je vous ignore pas je me dépêche Madame !  
Il soupira en ramassant Terriermon qu'il remit sur ses épaules.  
- Et avancez plus vite !

- Ça sert a quoi de courir si on sait pas ou on va monsieur je sais tout ? rétorqua Yami.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Milie songea combien cette mission risquait d'être pénible si ils n'étaient pas plus coopératifs.  
- CA SUFFIT !! cria brusquement Milie.  
Elle prit ensuite un ton plus calme mais tout de même ferme.  
- Ecoutez ! Ca ne sert à rien de se disputer ou de s'ignorer ! Nous sommes ici pour trouver un remède pour nos amis qui comptent sur nous ! Nous avons justement de nous unir pour y parvenir au lieu de nous disputer comme de stupides gamins de maternelle !  
La jeune fille devint à nouveau plus calme et sa voix se refit plus douce.  
- Elecmon nous a parlé d'un Andromon ... on pourrait le chercher et voir si il peut nous aider.

- Pour le moment à chaque fois qu'un Digimon nous a dit qu un autre Digimon était cool il a essayé de nous tuer après... fit remarquer Yami.  
C'était juste des poisses, Andromon est vraiment gentil ! rassura Gomamon.  
- Vaut peut-être mieux rester sur nos garde quand même... On va de quel coté, droite ou gauche ? demanda t-elle.  
- Peut-être que si on l'appelle très fort Andromon nous rejoindra de lui même... suggéra le Digimon de Yami.

- Hum... ah, je crois que j'ai une idée ! s'exclama Milie. Kudamon, tu as un super flair ! Tu n'as sentir Andromon et nous conduire à lui !  
- Je regrette, Emilie, mais Andromon n'est pas un Digimon que je suis capable de sentir.  
- Mais tu es pourtant capable de sentir de très loin une odeur... fit Milie d'une voix déçue.  
- Sauf que lui n'en possède pas...

- Puisque c'est un robot... commença Gomamon, Enfin en grande partie, son corps est métallique alors dans une usine c'est comme demandé a Kudamon de trouver un certain arbre dans une foret...

- Je pourrais le faire, objecta Kudamon. Chaque arbre, chaque fleur, chaque Digimon... a une odeur qui lui est propre qu'en connaissant on peut reconnaître.  
Milie prit un air à moitié endormie.  
- Merci pour le cours de bio ... on cherche Andromon, OK ?

-Bah je suis pas contre de le chercher, répondit Nomak, mais elle arrête pas de râlé. Elle m'aime pas j'y peux rien !

- C'est pas que je t'aime pas c'est que tu m énerve c'est pas pareil…  
- Arêtes un peu Yami... demanda Gomamon.  
Il haussa, les épaule et se tourna vers Millie et Yami.  
- ANDROMON ? PETIT ROBOT TU ES OU ?. Bah y répond pas.

- T'essayait de faire quoi la de nous crever un tympan ? demanda Yami.  
- C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête, remarqua Terriermon en regardant son partenaire.

Levant les yeux, Kudamon soupira.  
- Je crois que je préfère encore renoncer à comprendre les humains...  
Sur ce, le petit renard Digimon se mit à courir jusqu'au seuil de la porte puis s'arrêta pour tendre l'oreille afin de repérer le moindre bruit.  
Il y a une présence à droite... A moins que ce ne soit simplement le bruit des machines ? Qu'en pensez vous ?  
Milie haussa les épaules incertaine.  
- Ben... c'est toi le Digimon Scout...

Ils se remirent donc en marche pour essayer de trouver soit le laboratoire avec les médicaments soit Andromon. Soudain un bruit métallique et sourd se fit entendre, comme une énorme porte qui venait de claquer... Puis des appareils électriques commencèrent à s'allumées et à s'éteindre tout autour des trois Digisauveurs et de leurs Digimons... Puis, ce fut une coupure de courant net qui les plongea dans le noir qui surgit alors...

Ryan fut interrompu dans ce qu'il disait lorsqu'il reçu un détritus sur sa veste. A l'odeur et a la vue de ce que c'était, Ryan se mit à crier de plus belle.  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!  
Lorsqu'il vit que des petits monstres verts, des Numemons, investissaient la cabane, il cria une nouvelle fois, réveillant Gabumon et Gatomon. Palmon sauta du lit et se plaça devant Ryan.  
- Ne t'en fais, ce ne sont que des petits frimeurs...

Blackagumon fit pareil avec son partenaire humain.  
- Dégagez de là les détritus!  
- Et aller prendre un bain !  
Guillaume se tenait le nez en disant ça. L'odeur n'était pas très apetissant. Les Numemons, qui n'étaient que quatre, s'installèrent dans la cabane et regardaient les deux humains et les Digimons en déposant leur détritus par tout.  
- Comment vous nous parlez vous là ? Si vous croyez qu'on va se laissez faire ! Attaque Détritus !!  
Et ils se mirent à lancés des détritus dans la cabane un peu partout... Ryan attrapa la couverture de son lit pour la placé devant lui, tandis que Gatomon et Gabumon faisaient de même pour protéger les deux jeunes filles toujours inanimées. Palmon se plaça devant Ryan et s'énerva.  
- Vous allez nous laissez tranquilles ! Summack Vénéneux !!  
Les fouets lianes de Palmon claquèrent contre les Numemons qui sortirent de la cabane. Enervée, Palmon courut après eux et cria...  
- Palmon... digivolve toi en... Togemon !  
Et c'est maintenant l'énorme cactus vert qui avait prit sa place. Ryan enleva la couverture de sa tête et regarda Guillaume.  
- Ah quel odeur immonde ! cria Ryan.  
Il se boucha le nez, manquant à plusieurs reprises de vomir...  
- Blackagumon va aider Toegemon !

- Non mais oh, je vais pas reprendre un bain juste après seulement pour rattraper ses puants ! protesta Blackagumon.  
Il tourna la dos et s'écarta d'eux.  
- Déjà que j'aime pas l'eau...  
- Chochotte va ! ria Guillaume.  
- Quoi ?! Je suis pas une chochotte !!  
Il courut en sens inverse à la poursuite des Numemon.  
- Laisses moi en Togemon !  
- Ca devient trop facile, souria Guillaume.

Pris de panique par la révolte qu'organiser Togemon et Blackagumon, et surtout atteint par les épines de l'attaque Cactus de Togemon, les Numemons prirent la fuite en courant et en déversant des immondices sur leur passage... Togemon se retransforma en Palmon et rentra de nouveau dans la cabane pour voir si son partenaire n'était pas blessé... Visiblement non, puisque Palmon était à peine entrer que Ryan balançait pleins d'affaires partout en rouspétant d'être une fois de plus complètement sale. Palmon souria, il n'avait rien de grave...  
- C'était quoi ces trucs verdâtres vraiment dégueulasse ? Des Digimons ?? Beurk !!  
Ryan se frotta partout, puis regarda Guillaume...  
- Cet endroit est vraiment bizarre décidément !

Guillaume regardait Ryan déballant de nouvelle affaires avec un air exaspéré jusqu'à ce que Palmon et Blackagumon revinrent. La remarque de son coéquipier donna un léger rire à Guillaume.  
- C'est seulement maintenant que tu remarques qu'il est bizarre?  
Il remit sa nouvelle veste et s'approcha de la porte de la cabane en mettant ses mains dans ses poches accompagné de Blackagumon. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée et se tourna vers Ryan avec un sourire.  
- Je vais auprès de Bunny et Hilarie pour les surveiller.  
- Mais elles ont leur Digmons avec elles, pas de soucis à se faire.  
- Je préfère au cas où, j'ai confiance en les Digimons mais...  
Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot qu'il cherchait, chose que son partenaire fit.  
- Mais ton instinct te pousse à les protéger, vrai ?  
Guillaume ne trouva rien à répondre et resta devant la porte en regardant dans le vide. Il venait de toucher en plein cœur Guillaume.

Toutes les lumières c'étaient éteintes, et on entendait des bruits inquiétant semblaient sortir des murs à l'intérieur de l'usine.  
- Je crois que quelqu'un t'as entendu Nomak... Et si Andromon est si gentil que ça il a un sens de l'humour particulier alors... lança Yami.

- Bah ! il a du oublier de payer sa facture d'électricité ! rigola Milie.

Emilie, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour, répondit Kudamon.  
A terre, le petit Digimon tentait de capter n'importe quel bruit afin d'aider ses amis désorientés dans le noir.  
- N'empêche c'est toujours dans ces moments qu'on oublie sa torche ! soupira Milie.

- T'en fais pas Yami j'ai aussi entendu et je vais voir…  
Nomak s'enfonça dans l'obscurité en compagnie de Terriermon… Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il revint, propulser à l'arrière, et s'écrasa contre le sol près des deux filles.  
- Je crois que j'ai trouvé Andromon... Aie !  
Nomak se releva difficilement, tandis que les filles avaient entendu que celui-ci s'était fait attaqué, mais dans le noir, distinguaient peu de choses.

- T'es vraiment sur qu'il est gentil Andromon Gomamon ? Nomak !! Tout vas bien ?  
Ah c'est pratique vraiment les lumières éteintes !  
Au moment ou elle disait ça les lumieres se rallumèrent et leur permirent de voir Andromon, vraiment pas loin d'eux du tout et avec un air loin d'être gentil et généreux. Andromon regardait clairement les Digisauveurs et les Digimons. Dans sa jambe droite, se trouvait en fait une roue noire qui le rendait... de mauvaises humeurs... Il s'avança doucement à la Robocop vers les trois adolescents tout en répétant la même chose.  
- Servir les Tenebres, et tuer les Digisauveurs...

- Non de dieu ! Il va nous faire très mal. Gentil hein je t'en foutrais des gentils ! Terriermon vas-y !  
- Ah j'attendais le feu vert... Terriermon digivolve toi en... Gargomon !  
Gargomon courut et mit un coup a Andromon, mais rien n'y faisait, à son tour Gargomon était propulsé au loin.  
- C'est un coriace !

La jambe droite d'Andromon montrait clairement qu'il y avait un court circuit qui avait carrément modifier ses données à l'intérieur de son corps d'androïde, et c'est ainsi qu'il mit ses deux bras en avant et qu'il lança son attaque qui envoya deux mini bombes sur les Digisauveurs.

- Il a l'air vraiment costaud je sais pas si on fait le poids...  
- Message reçu. Gomamon digivolve toi en... Ikkakumon !  
Ikkakumon lança son torpille Harpon mais c est comme si Andromon n'avait rien sentit.  
- Milie on va avoir besoin de Kudamon aussi ! s'alarma Yami.  
Les deux bombes d'Andromon explosèrent juste au dessus des têtes des Digimons.

J'y compte bien ! s'exclama Milie. Prêt ?  
- Oui. Kudamon Digivolve toi... en Reppamon !Juuga Rangeki !  
Reppamon sauta en l'air et attaqua avec ses griffes.

- Ecrase le méchant jouet ! criait Nomak.  
- HéHé Gargo-Blaster !  
Andromon se reccula légèrement.  
- Maxi-coup du lapin !  
Gargomon lança un terrible coup dans la face d'Andromon, tandis que Reppamon sautait derrière lui en lui donnant un coup de griffe.

-Allez ! Continuez comme ça ! criait Milie à fond dans la bataille.

Andromon subissait maintenant les attaques simultanées de trois Digimons... Les torpilles harpons de Ikkakumon, les attaques successives de Gargomon et les griffes de Reppamon... Ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête, Andromon tournait sur lui même, tout en ayant ses systèmes court-circuitées à cause de la roue noire...

- Explose la roue noir Gargomon.  
- Gargo-Blaster !  
L'attaque de Gargomon atteignit la jambe droite d'Andromon, puis la roue noire en sortit avant de se désintégrer dans les airs, et de laissé place à rien du tout, tandis qu'Andromon tomba au sol.

- Il s'est arrêté de bouger ? Il est en panne de piles ? demanda Milie.  
Méfiant, Reppamon surveillait Andromon mais celui-ci ne bougeait plus et était tomber à la renverse par l'arrière. Son système était complètement bloqué, il fallait le reprogrammer...  
Non loin des Digisauveurs, un ordinateur portable, neuf et dernier cri, se trouvait sur une table avec une lettre de la part de Gennai.  
- Nomak, cet ordinateur te sera fort utile. C'est un instrument indispensable pour votre groupe. Je te fais confiance et t'en donne la responsabilité. Gennai.

Milie arqua un sourcil, étonnée.  
- Un ordinateur ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut servir ici...

Nomak ne dit rien et prit l'ordinateur, il s'asseya à côté d'Andromon et brancha son ordinateur sur celui-ci. Il commença à tapoté sur son ordinateur durant un assez long moment, puis finalement, les yeux d'Andromon s'allumèrent, et celui-ci se releva.  
- Je suis trop fort !  
Il ce craqua les doigts et souria. Adossée contre le mur, Milie attendait en manifestant quelques signes d'impatience, comme taper du pied sur le sol. Au sol, Kudamon s'était mis devant l'ordinateur cherchant à comprendre ce que Nomak faisait. Les yeux jaunes d'Andromon s'allumèrent et il commença a se relever en essayant de retrouver la mémoire, la seule chose dont il se souvenait c'était cette roue noire qui le heurta de plein fouet alors qu'il travaillait...  
- Hum... Je... Je peux savoir qui êtes vous ? Et que m'est-il arrivé ? Je n'ai plus aucune trace dans ma mémoire.

- Si tu veux savoir Kudamon, et toi aussi Andromon, tu as était victime d'une roue noire qui a carrement modifier ton système de données. Donc je me suis permit de te reprogrammer afin que tu retrouve tes capacités d'avant cette attaque, c'est à dire, celle d'un gentil Digimon, souria Nomak.

- Je trouve cela très impressionnant, dit Kudamon tout en tournant.  
Fixant toujours l'écran, Kudamon continua à s'interesser.  
- Ca ne dois pas être facile...

- Hop, ma magie de l'électronique. Il est vivant ! commença à rire Nomak. Oups, pardon.  
- Et c'est lui mon meilleur ami, affirma Terriermon…  
- Je t'aurais bien appris à t'en servir, mais sans doigt ça va être dur tu sais… continua Nomak à l'adresse du petit Digimon.

Il regarda ensuite l'androïde devant lui. Déçu, Kudamon baissa la tête et alla rejoindre Milie qui s'était approchée d' Andromon.  
- Euh ... salut ! Tu vas bien ?

- Andromon, reprit Yami, on aurait besoin de ton aide pour trouver un antidote pour soigner nos amies Digisauveuses qui ont été empoisonnées par Devimon !  
Elle ne comptait certainement pas féliciter Nomak même si elle avait été impressionnée par ses connaissances informatiques. Nomak, lui, ferma son ordinateur et commença à se relever.

- Je me suis permis de fouiller dans sa mémoire, et il a un antidote sur lui, dit-il fièrement en baillant.

- C'est pas vraiment correct de fouiller dans la mémoire des Digimons... protesta Gomamon. On est quand même des êtres vivant Nomak !  
- Mais c'est quand même plus rapide... répondit Yami.  
- T'aimerais qu on fouille dans ta mémoire ?  
Yami fit une grimace significative à Gomamon mais ne répondit rien.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu es le partenaire de Yami toi, vous êtes tout le temps en train de ralez ! Puis de toute façon, c'est plus rapide et il ne s'en est pas rendu compte.  
- Tu va te ramasser une claque si tu continue, prévint Terriermon.  
- Lui donne pas des idées toi !  
Nomak eut un rire étouffé, mais Milie fit une moue peu convaincue.  
- N'empêche je suis d'accord avec eux, je ne trouve vraiment pas sympa de fouiller dans la mémoire d'une autre personne.  
- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Kudamon. La mémoire est une chose vraiment personnelle qu'on n'ouvre aux personnes qu'on le veut.

- Arf. Et merde, putain je veux faire plaisir et j'en prend plein la gueule. Bon on n'a plus besoin de moi, puisque ce que je fais est inutile, je retourne au Village à tout à l'heure !  
Nomak fit un signe de main et Terriermon un signe d'oreille en guise d'au revoir. Etonnée, Milie regarda Nomak s'éloigner.  
- Hey ! Il s'en va comme ça ? Décidément... il est asocial lui !

Andromon regarda étonné les Digisauveurs et les scruta du regard.  
- Un antidote ? Vous recherchiez un antidote pour un empoisonnement ? Quel genre d'empoisonnement ?  
Il sortit une petite flasque de l'un de ses bras et la désigna.  
Si vous parlez de ceci c'est juste mon huile de moteur...

Milie poussa un soupir.  
- Non, on préfère pas essayer... quoique je pourrais toujours en mettre quelques gouttes dans le repas de mon frère, se dit Milie.  
Elle rigola à cette idée puis redevint sérieuse.  
- Non .. on a deux amies plongées dans le coma à cause d'un gaz toxique que Devimon leur a fait inhalée.

Andromon regarda la jeune fille lui dire ce qui les amenaient.  
- Oh, le gaz des ténèbres je présume... Il a causé pas mal de ravages il y a de cela un mois sur l'île... Nous avons développé un antidote dans cette usine... Comme vous m'avez aidez avec cette étrange roue noire, il est normal que je vous remercie... Je dois avoir des antidotes dans ma réserve, ne bougez pas je reviens...  
Andromon s'éloigna pour allez dans une pièce au fond de l'usine... Milie se retint de sauter de joie.

- Super ! On prend l'antidote et on file au village sauver les filles !  
Elle demeura pensive un instant en pensant au village.  
- J'espère que Guillaume n'aura pas fait de bêtises…

- Je parie qu'il se sera entretué avec Ryan... ria Gomamon.  
- Mais non, ils s'entendent mieux maintenant ! fit remarquer Yami qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle disait.  
- Ben quand on est partis ça avait pas l'air d'être le grand amour entre eux deux ...  
- Espérons aussi que Nomak ce soit pas perdu sur la route... espéra Yami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Andromon sortit de la réserve, un flacon dans les mains. Il se dirigea vers les deux jeunes Digisauveuses, ainsi que Gomamon et Kudamon.  
- Voila mes demoiselles, l'antidote que vous désiriez... Faites leur boire quelques gouttes, et normalement, elles sortiront de leur léthargie...  
Andromon tandis la flasque vers les jeunes filles.  
- Je peux vous aider pour autre chose peut être ?

Mais Nomak était retourné sur ses pas et se trouvait devant Andromon.

- J'ai mûrement réfléchit et j'allais pas vous laisser toutes seules.  
Il se gratta la tête en souriant puis il attrapa le flacon qu'il mit dans sa poche.  
- Non, enfin si ta un truc pour faire taire quelqu'un pendent 24h je suis partant ! souria t-il.  
- Ah pour qui ? demanda Terriermon.  
- Pour Yami, ça me fera des vacances ! chuchota t-il à l'oreille de son Digimon.

Milie réfléchit un instant.  
- On devrait peut-être prendre d'autre remèdes… Je ne sais pas si d'autres souffrent d'une autre maladie…

- C'est ce que je disais, t'en a pas un contre la mauvaise humeur ou pour pas qu'on râle ? Ca leur ferait le plus grand bien…  
- Te plaint pas si tu reçois un coup toi, lança Terriermon à son ami humain.  
- Bah ça me ferait pas si mal que ça enfin j'espère…  
Il parlait tout bas mais continuait de sourire.

- La mauvaise humeur ne se soigne pas comme ça... sinon j'en prendrai une tonne pour mon frère quand il m'énerve ! lança Milie.

- Et puis si on doit prendre un médoc pour la mauvaise humeur on le gardera pour le cas le plus urgent... affirma Yami.  
- Je crois qu'elle parle de toi Nomak... souria Gomamon.  
- J'ai un peu de mal que t'es trouvé tout seul que t'étais pas censé de tirer en gros égoïste. Ca ne serait pas Terriermon qui te l'aurait soufflé des fois ?  
- Yami, il est revenu alors cesse de chercher la bagarre… proposa Gomamon.  
- Ok, autant pour moi, ajouta t elle sans en penser un mot.Je pense qu on devrait déjà se contenter de ça et se dépêcher de retourner soigner nos amies, on a encore un bateau à prendre après et ce serait bête qu'il parte sans nous !  
- Ou que Guillaume est tué Ryan parce qu'il se montrait super chiant... rajouta Gomamon.

Andromon souria aux jeunes gens.  
- Bonne chance pour votre voyage et pour ce que vous devrez accomplir. A bientot.

- Oui si on a envie de se refaire massacrer on reviendra te voir ! souria Gomamon.  
- Arêtes c'était pas de sa faute... Merci pour l'antidote Andromon ! Au revoir !  
Yami avança tout doucement en compagnie des autres, et ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'usine.

- Bon, il serait peut-être temps de retourner au village maintenant !

- Ouais ! maintenant rentrons au village ! se réjouit Milie.  
- Au revoir, Andromon !

- Salut  
Tous avaient dit au revoir à l'androïde et ils prenaient le chemin du retour.

Ryan ne dit plus rien pendant un moment et préféra se changer, et mettre une nouvelle fois de nouveaux vêtements, une fois de plus il s'était habillé de la façon la moins pratique pour vivre dans le Digimonde. Entre un jean taille basse et ultra moulant, un t-shirt tellement serré qu'il lui collait à la peau, puis un chapeau à la fashion et d'énormes chaussures, on aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un défilé de mode.  
- Vous avez de drôles de façons de vous habiller vous les humains... remarqua Palmon.  
- Je préfère ça que de vivre tout nu !  
Ryan le fit remarquer en désignant Palmon des yeux. Puis il regarda Guillaume qui était à l'entrée. Il s'approcha de lui et regarda l'horizon.  
- Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés... Si ça se trouve ils ne reviendront pas et ils vont nous abandonner avec sur les bras deux cadavres...  
Ryan souffla mettant ses mains dans les poches et imitant sans le vouloir Guillaume. Mais celui-cil se tourna vers Ryan avec un regard noir.

- Ils ne feraient jamais ça ! Ni Yami, ni Onee-chan, ni même Nomak ! J'ai entièrement confiance en eux et ils reviendront avec cet antidote de malheur !  
Il ouvrit la porte et rentra pour aller voir Bunny et Hilarie.  
Maintenant, si tu me le permets, je vais veiller sur le reste de l'équipe, et tu n'as qu'à me suivre si t'as trop peur de te retrouver seul avec d'autres Digimons.

Ryan regarda Guillaume et baissa la tête, il n'avait pas tord, Ryan avait horriblement peur de ce que ce monde pouvait lui réserver. Il n'était encore un enfant, un enfant trop fragile..  
- Attends moi je te suis...  
Ryan rentra à l'intérieur avec Guillaume qui allait surveiller les deux jeunes filles, Palmon s'était mise sur le lit, tandis que Ryan suivait Guillaume et lui prit le bras pour qu'il se retourne et le regarde face à face.  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour qu'on arrête de se faire la gueule et qu'on redevienne amis... Si amis on l'a était...

Guillaume se laissa faire quand il saisit son bras pour le retourner.  
- Je n'aime pas non plus me prendre la tète avec quelqu'un...  
Il se défit de l'étreinte de son compagnon et s'approcha des filles et s'assit devant elles.  
- Crois moi, ce n'est pas une chose qui va se faire du jour au lendemain, être ami. Cependant...  
Il se tourna vers Ryan avec un sourire sincère.  
- Si tu veux commencer maintenant pour que ça arrive le plus rapidement possible, aides moi à m'occuper d'elle, souria t-il.

Ryan avançait tout doucement dans la cabane, il se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel était assis Guillaume, sur le bord, et ou il regardait les deux Digisauveuses toujours dans le coma, allongée l'une à coté de l'autre... Ryan se rapprocha et s'asseya sur une chaise face au lit. Son pied toucha quelque chose en dessous du lit, il se baissa, et tira la chose. C'était un sac en bandoulière, rose bien évidemment, assez grand. Ryan souria face à cette découverte.  
- Et regarde donc ce que j'ai trouvé ! Ca pourrait nous être bien utile ! On pourrait y mettre de la nourriture dedans ? J'ai tout le temps faim en plus !  
Il souria bêtement et l'ouvrit, puis en sortit une sorte de petit journal intime.  
- Regarde ça donc...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryan ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Guillaume s'était levé pour aller prendre une chiffon et le trempé d'eau. Il l'essora puis reprit un autre chiffon pour lui appliquer le même traitement. Il revint dans la chambre et déposa les deux chiffon mouillé sur le front des deux jeunes filles. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Ryan fouilla dans un des sacs, il fit une petite grimace. Ca se renforça lorsqu'il vit qu'il sortait le journal intime.  
- Eh, lâche ça, on sait pas a qui ça appartient !  
- Quel mal y a t-il à lire un livre? En plus, c'est ennuyeux à mourir les livres --

Ryan ne se soucia pas de la remarque de Guillaume, il posa le sac à ses pieds, et regarda la couverture du journal... Palmon était penché sur lui pour observer un peu mieux ce que c'était.  
- Tu sais BlackAgumon, les livres peuvent nous apprendre pas mal de choses... Comme la coupe de cheveux tendance du moment, comment faire des économies dans le rayons boutons de manchettes ou même encore nous indiqué la météo et nous conseiller sur quoi mettre le lendemain comme vêtements...  
Il regarda le livre sur toutes ses coutures.  
- Mais visiblement c'est pas un magazine de conseil ni un livre de beauté...  
- Bah ouvre le et lis ce que c'est !  
- Me stresses pas Palmon !  
Ryan leva les yeux vers Guillaume.

- Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

Guillaume soupira et ne trouva rien à dire à son ami. Il s'assit une nouvelle fois devant les deux filles.  
- Bon très bien, mais si c'est mauvais, je te préviens, je nie tous liens avec toi ! prévint son ami.

Il disait ça pour plaisanter bien sur. En fait, sa curiosité le poussait à vouloir savoir ce que contenait le livre mais il ne le montrait pas. Ryan ouvra le petit livre à sa première page et il commença sa lecture à haute voix pour que tout le monde l'entende :  
- "Vous venez d'ouvrir le livre du Digimonde. En tournant ces pages, vous découvrirez les nombreuses légendes qu'enferment le Monde Digital et le Monde Réel. De sa création à aujourd'hui, ce livre vous délivrera les secrets et la légende des Elus"...  
Ryan commença à bouder.  
Waouh c'est pas très intéressant tout ça, encore y'aurait eu des jeux et des sudokus...  
Ryan referma le livre.  
- Et si on gardait ça pour plus tard ?

- Et comment qu'on va le garder!  
Guillaume prit le livre et tourna les pages rapidement. Malgré sa taille correcte, le nombre de page était assez impressionnant.  
- C'est dingue, ça nous sera vraiment utile!  
Il déposa le livre dans le sac où Ryan l'avait trouvé.  
- Mais concentrons nous sur nos amies, c'est le plus important pour l'instant.  
Il restait assit au chevet des eux filles mais ses paupières étaient vraiment lourdes. En fait, il n'avait pas réussit à dormir de la nuit, trop de questions s'étaient bousculés dans sa tète cette nuit là. Blackagumon s'approcha de Ryan et lui dit, tout en gardant son regard sur son partenaire.  
- Même s'il dit qu'il n'est plus le chef, il agit toujours comme tel. Toujours à se préoccuper de son équipe avant lui.

Ryan qui regardait Guillaume du coin de l'œil dans ses réflexions, se baissa à son tour vers Blackagumon parlant assez bas pour que Guillaume ne l'entende pas.  
- Comment il fait aussi ? Il est toujours à s'occuper de tout le monde et faire passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens, et à jouer les guerriers forts, courageux et protecteur... Il a un secret tu crois ?

Blackagumon parla également à voix basse, même si ça ne servait pas à grand chose vu que le jeune humain dormait.  
- En fait, je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir pourquoi. Il est quasi inépuisable, je me demande comment i fait. Ce que je sais par contre...  
Il vérifia que son partenaire dormait vraiment et continua son discours.  
- C'est qu'il est plus sensible et doux qu'il ne veut le montrer. Son apparence forte n'est qu'une couverture.

Ryan écoutait Blackagumon en tendant bien son oreille un peu plus vers lui pour bien l'entendre, puis continua en chuchotant toujours aussi bas (donnant une situation comique ou Gabumon, Gatomon et Palmon étaient assis sur un lit un peu plus loin et tendaient l'oreilles espérant entendre leurs conversations)  
- Tu sais, quand Devimon m'a attaqué, il m'a révélé des choses sur chaque Digisauveur... Et j'ai cru comprendre que... Guillaume venait d'une famille pauvre... Enfin, ici dans le Digimonde vous ne comprenez pas, mais d'ou l'on vient, les gens sont séparés en deux rangs sociaux, les riches, et les pauvres si on veut... Et je me demande si c'est pas de la qu'il retire sa force... Moi je suis riche, et j'ai pas la même force qu'il a, ni sa douceur et toutes ses qualités là... T'en penses quoi dis moi ?  
Ryan s'étonnait lui même de se confier comme à un psychologue face à Blackagumon. Celui-ci réfléchit (oui, ça lui arrive XD) à la question de Ryan. Il ne savait pas grand chose du monde des humains il arriva à imaginer les deux différentes situation.  
- En fait, je crois que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux. Ce qui a fait la différence, c'est la façon dont vous avez grandit peut-être.Toi, tu n'avais aucun problème, tu n'as pas besoin de forcer pour continuer ta vie. Tu as été lâcher dans ce monde totalement différent du tiens, du jour au lendemain, normal que tu sois totalement perdu...Par contre lui... Il a toujours du se battre pour surmonter les épreuves et obtenir ce qu'il voulait, c'est ce qui a fait qu'il est devenu solitaire et tenace, et qu'il ne croit qu'en lui-même et non en la chance pour résoudre ses problèmes.

Ryan écouta attentivement Blackagumon et réfléchit à la question, il regarda Guillaume qui s'était endormit sur le lit et souria... Il était vraiment trognon quand il dormait, il regarda Blackagumon affichant un grand sourire.  
- Tu as sans doute raison... La façon dont sont élevés les enfants joue beaucoup, d'un certain côté, Guillaume a plus d'avantage que moi au niveau de son caractère et de sa personnalité qui lui sont utiles ici, quand à moi, j'en ai d'autres mais qui sont utiles dans notre monde... Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour ce monde ci mais que... Je dois m'y habituer... Puis quand on rentrera, j'offrirais quelque chose à tout le monde ! C'est ça être généreux pas vrai ?  
Ryan regarda Blackagumon, Palmon, Gatomon et Gabumon. Puis il se leva, alla dans un des placards, en sortit une couverture (rose évidement) et alla près du lit ou Guillaume dormait. Il posa la couverture sur le jeune homme.  
- Et me voila a tenir le rôle de gardien... J'suis pas dans de beaux draps...

- Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort...  
Guillaume ouvrit un peu les yeux et regarda Ryan avec un sourire. Il se releva un peu et regarda Ryan dans les yeux.  
- Ce sont les épreuves d'hier qui font ce qu'on est aujourd'hui.Merci... d'essayer...  
Cette fois, il s'endormit vraiment et tomba à côté de Bunny pour commencer à dormir...

Ryan se retrouva bien gêné lorsqu'il vit le regard de Guillaume le foudroyait dans les yeux. Ryan se mit à devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate et s'arrêta de bouger net... Lorsque Guillaume referma les yeux, il rougit d'avantage par sa dernière phrase et en voulant se reculer, trébucha et tomba tête la première sur le sol... il se frotta la tête.  
L'amitié ça fait mal vous savez...  
Palmon, Gabumon et Gatomon assit sur le lit se mirent à rire.  
- Je crois qu'il a des dons de comique...  
- Tu n'as pas tord Gatomon je l'avais déjà remarquer...  
Ryan se releva souriant et se frottant la tête. Il s'asseya sur une chaise en face du lit ou Guillaume dormait à coté des filles. Il le regarda pensif, puis sortit le livre du sac rose et commença à le feuilleter, tentant de passer le temps... De leur coté, les Digimons étaient partit faire une ronde d'inspection dehors pour vérifier qu'aucun mauvais Digimon n'entrerait, et aussi voir ce que faisait Elecmon. Ryan était donc seul dans la cabane avec trois corps qui dormaient. Il reposa le livre dans le sac et commença à bailler... Mais il retint ses forces, puis reprit le livre et continua sa lecture, attendant le retour de ses amis...

Gabumon, Gatomon, Blackagumon et Palmon étaient devant la porte de la cabane a joué les gardes du corps, mais s'amusaient aussi à se lancer des vannes, riaient... Puis Elecmon sortit de sa maisonnette et les rejoignit.  
- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, vos amis sont sur le chemin du retour...

Et effectivement, Yami, Nomak, Milie et leurs Digimons arrivaient au village et entrèrent dans la cabane ou Guillaume dormait paisiblement limite dans les bras de Bunny.

- Hello Ryan, on revient avec l'antidote  
Yami posa le regard sur Guillaume  
- Ben ça va y en a qui prennent du bon temps !!  
Elle choppa un sac qui traînait par la et le lança sur Guillaume pour le réveiller.  
- Ou t'as vu que tu pouvais profiter du sommeil d'une jeune fille pour la peloter toi ? s'énerva t-elle furieuse.  
- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ils dorment juste...  
- C est cela oui ! On me l'a fait pas à moi je suis pas aussi naïve ! DEBOUT GUILLAUME !!!

Lorsque le sac toucha Guillaume, il se réveilla en sursaut et était encore dans les vappes.  
- Heindequidequoi ?!?! On est attaqué ??  
C'est alors qu'il aperçu Yami, les yeux en feux. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Guillaume commençait à avoir vraiment peur.  
- Ya-Yami ?! Ca va pas ?  
C'est alors qu'il aperçu Bunny contre lui. Il rougit en la sachant si près, et se demanda surtout comment il s'était retrouvé là. Ryan qui était toujours plongé dans sa lecture, ne prit même pas attention à l'attitude ravageuse de Yami qui venait d'entrer, ni même à la réaction peureuse de Guillaume, lui qui d'habitude était si fort... Pour lui, c'était tout bonnement normal, cela impliquait certaines choses de s'aimer sans se l'avouer. Il continua sa lecture tandis que Palmon, Gabumon, Gatomon et Blackagumon rentrèrent eux aussi dans la cabane avec les nouveaux arrivants. Ryan leva les yeux vers Guillaume lorsqu'il vit que Yami avait utilisé son nouveau sac rose.  
- Tu permets ?  
Ryan reprit le sac rose des genoux de Guillaume et le posa sur ses propres genoux avant de reprendre sa lecture. Milie rentra aussi dans la cabane et regarda Yami réveiller Guillaume.  
- Lâche le ! C'est pas le genre à faire ça, tu sais !  
Puis elle ajouta avec un sourire moqueur  
- Il a déjà bien du mal à parler à une fille au lycée sans rougir et courir juste après... alors ça...  
Elle pouffa ne pouvant plus réussir à en dire plus.

- C-C-C'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas timide ! protesta le beau garçon.

Nomak qui était en train de bailler jeta l'antidote sur Guillaume qui était encore assis dans le lit.

- Tiens le voila, maintenant si vous permettez…  
Il se laissa tomber sur un lit et s'endormit aussitôt.  
- Quel Digisauveur de choc...  
Terriermon c'était endormit à sont tour sur Nomak.

Guillaume oublia ensuite la dispute avec sa sœur et prit le flacon dans sa main qu'il ouvrit par le bouchon. Il releva légèrement la tète de Bunny et versa le liquide dans sa bouche.  
- Pourvu que ça marche...  
Il reste à côté de la jeune fille, priant pour que ça marche. Le liquide de l'antidote entra dans la bouche de Bunny et elle avala l'intégralité du remède. C'est au bout de seulement quelques secondes que le remède fit effet et qu'elle commença à ouvrir les yeux, dans les bras de Guillaume. Elle se mit alors à rougir fortement, comme jamais, et n'arrivait presque plus à parler.  
- Guillaume ? Pourquoi je suis dans tes bras ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me souviens de rien...  
Gabumon s'approcha d'eux heureux qu'elle se soit réveillée et la prit dans ses bras.

- Hey, souria le jeune homme, une longue histoire...  
Guillaume se dégagea d'elle et s'approcha d'Hilarie pour verser le reste de l'antidote dans la bouche de son amie.  
- Je suis soulagé que ça ait marché en tout cas…  
Il soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant sur le lit de ses amis. Tout le monde était sortit indemne de cette attaque en fin de compte.

- Que... Ou suis-je ?  
Hilarie ouvrit à son tour ses yeux et se retrouva aux côtés de Bunny sur un lit, tandis que Gatomon lui sautait dans les bras.  
- C'est une longue histoire Hilarie !  
- Une longue histoire ? Quelqu'un peu me l'expliquer ?  
Hilarie regardait tout le monde tour à tour, la seule chose dont elle se souvenait c'était sa partie de cartes avec Bunny dans leur cabane, puis après, le trou noir... Ryan était lui toujours assis sur sa chaise près du lit et continuer de lire sans rien dire.

- Merci à tous de nous avoir aider… Visiblement il nous ai arrivé quelque chose, et on doit notre vie à certain d'entre vous…  
Bunny fit un bisous sur la joue de Guillaume, puis celle de Ryan pour les remerciés de les avoir aider. Elle se mit ensuite à rougir après les avoir embrassés, tandis que Gabumon s'approcher de Guillaume.  
- Moi aussi je vous remercie d'avoir aider Bunny, c'est ma meilleure amie donc je tiens fortement à elle donc merci du fond du cœur.

Guillaume fut heureux de voir ses amis en bonne santé. Il vira au rouge pivoine lorsque Bunny l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Euh, bah, euh super !  
Guillaume parut encore plus gêne des remerciements de Gabumon, mais ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir.  
- Bah, c'était normal vous en auriez fait pareil pour nous… continua t-il gêné.

Ne pouvant pas résister à une telle pique, Milie donna un coup de coude à Guillaume en pouffant.  
- Hen ben, t'as du succès ! Et j'adore ton teint ... c'est un coup de soleil ou c'est naturel ?

Ryan regarda alors Guillaume dont le teint était bien devenu rouge, il referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire, le garda dans la main, se leva et s'approcha de Guillaume.  
- Autant te remercier aussi, et la coutume veut visiblement qu'on t'embrasse sur la joue ?  
Ryan approcha ses lèvres de Guillaume et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se reculer, de sourire et de se rasseoir.  
- Pour tes précieux conseils mon p'tit vieux...

Encore plus amusée, Milie rigola encore plus fort.  
- Quel succès, ototo-chan ! répliqua t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Guillaume était devenu rouge pivoine, mais on se demandait si c'était par timidité ou par colère.  
- Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi !  
Enervé, le jeune chef sortit de la cabane pour prendre l'air.  
- Non mais oh!  
- Y'en a qui aurait payé cher pour prendre sa place ! plaisanta Blackagumon.

Hilarie regarda les autres et reprit la parole.  
- Ceci dit, cela ne nous explique toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé... J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide...  
Gatomon ronronna sur ses genoux. Nomak se réveilla entendant les conversations de ses compagnons.  
- Vous me faites marré, merci Guillaume tout ce qu'il a fait c'est rester ici à se reposer... Moi,Yami et Millie on c'est battu pour retrouver ce foutu antidote... Bande d'ingrat même pas un...  
Il c'était rendormit aussitôt. Jetant un regard à Nomak sur le lit, Milie dit comme sur un ton de reproche en haussant les épaules. .  
- On l'a fait parce qu'on le voulait et on savait qu'il faudrait se battre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait nous remercier. !

- T'as bien raison Milie, approuva Gomamon.  
- Oui mais il faut croire que ça en arrange certaines de dire merci a Guillaume... dit-elle en désignant Bunny.  
- Pourquoi tu boude Yami ?  
- Je ne boude pas !  
Elle se tourna vers Ryan  
- Et toi pourquoi tu le remercie ? C'était aussi juste une excuse pour l'embrasser ?

Ryan leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, puis essaya de cacher son teint qui devenait légèrement rouge, puis il tourna la tête d'un air boudeur.  
- Pourquoi aurais-je eu besoin d'une excuse pour l'embrasser ? T'es jalouse parce que personne ne t'embrasses, ou parce que tu n'as pas eu la chance d'embrasser Guillaume dis moi ?  
- Ryan ! lança Hilarie. Tu risques de touché un point sensible après...

Blackagumon s'approcha de Yami et eut un regard amusé.  
- Mais dis le que tu es jalouse ! Tu sais y a pas de honte d'être envieuse…  
Il se mit à rire bêtement bien qu'il sentait le regard meurtrier de Yami dans son dos. Ayant envie d'aider Yami mais encore plus d'ennuyer son frère, Milie haussa les épaules.  
- Je me demande de quoi elle serait jalouse... surtout pas de toi, Ototo-chan.

- Vous êtes décidément très drôles tous les deux, vous n'avez rien de mieux a faire ? s'emporta encore Yami.  
- Pourquoi tu prends tout au pieds de la lettre, ils plaisantent... rassura Gomamon.  
- En plus avec tout ça nous on a pas eu le temps de manger et je CREVE la dalle ! T'as pas a manger pour nous Elecmon ?  
- Très habile le changement de sujet... Aye ! Me tape pas sur la tête tout le temps Yami sinon je vais devenir encore plus bête.  
Puis Yami alla s'asseoir sur un des lits vide, pour reposer un peu ses pieds...

- Tu sais Yami, si j'ai embrasser Guillaume, c'était juste en remerciement de m'avoir donné l'antidote… Et il a veillé sur moi lorsque je n'étais pas bien.  
Bunny observa chacun de ses compagnons, en leur souriant, puis elle se leva et s'approcha discrètement de Yami.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas amoureuse de Guillaume même si il est assez mignon pas vrai ? Met tu devrais lui avouez que tu l'aime toi…

Elecmon se fit discret, entra dans la cabane traînant derrière lui une charrette remplit de bons petits plats, car l'air de rien, le temps passait assez vite et il était déjà plus de 12h30 avec toutes ces péripéties. Tous auraient bien besoin de manger. Elecmon se fit discret et posa chaque assiette, au total 16, sur une table au fond de la cabane, ainsi qu'un grand plat contenant deux bons gâteaux.

Gomamon suivait Elecmon des yeux en attendant qu'il est finit de tout installer puis se jeta presque sur la nourriture, Yami prit aussi une assiette et répondit a Bunny :  
- Je me fiche complètement que tu sois amoureuse de Guillaume ou non, même si tu es amoureuse je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, est-ce que maintenant je pourrais avoir un peu LA PAIX pour manger tranquillement s'il te plait ?

Guillaume croisa les bras  
- Tout à fait d'accord avec ma sœur, je ne suis pas plus mignon qu'un autre alors je vois pas pourquoi elle serait tombé amoureuse de moi !  
- T'es sur que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? demanda son Digimon.  
- Absolument !  
Blackagumon posa sa patte sur son front et le retira.  
- Non, il a pas de fièvre…

Ryan referma le livre contenant les légendes du Digimonde, le rangea dans le sac rose, se leva, prit une assiette pour lui, ainsi qu'une assiette pour Palmon, il se rasseya sur sa chaise tandis que Palmon sauta dans un lit pour manger. Il mit le sac rose à ses pieds et commença à manger son repas.  
- Au fait Elecmon, serait-il possible d'avoir de quoi manger ? Je l'emporterais dans ce sac que j'ai trouver... On ne sait pas combien de temps cela nous prendra pour allez jusqu'au bateau et j'ai souvent faim...  
Le petit Digimon rouge lui répondit par un sourire et sortit chercher de quoi faire plaisir à Ryan. Hilarie se leva également, prit deux assiettes pour elle et Gatomon, en donna deux à Bunny et Gabumon et s'asseya sur le lit avec son amie et elles commencèrent à manger.  
- Bon apetit tout le monde ! Ca a l'air vraiment délicieux tout ça !  
Ryan s'arrêta de manger et regardait Guillaume.  
- T'es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre tu sais... Les cheveux un peu trop... Ah et ce nez faudrait... Puis tes oreilles qui sont... Ah nan tu fais un bon beau gosse...

Tout le monde observait Ryan d'un drôle d'œil, il était vraiment d'un autre monde lui.

- Bon appétit tout le monde ! Mangez bien et gare au mauvais Digimons surtout ! souria Bunny.  
Bunny s'éloigna de Yami car elle était un peu gêner vis a vis d'elle de peur qu'elle ne se fache à cause de cette stupide histoire avec Guillaume. Yami avait finie son assiette et se leva pour réveiller Nomak.  
- Faut bien qu'il mange quelque chose aussi, surtout si on doit partir après...Hey Nomak debout !  
Elle lui secoua doucement l'épaule en attendant qu'il se réveille.

- Hum, c'était délicieux ! Je me suis régalée !  
Bunny souriait toujours. Elle avait très faim et c'était régalé avec ce véritable festin. Hilarie souria à Bunny en terminant son repas, Gatomon qui avait aussi finit vint sur les genoux de la jeune fille.  
- C'est vrai que c'était succulent, on peut remercier notre adorable petit Elecmon...  
Elecmon revint justement apportant avec lui un tas de gourmandises, de fruits et de choses qui seraient peut-être nécessaire aux Digisauveurs. Il alla vers Ryan.  
- Tiens, voila...  
Il posa sa petite charrette, et Ryan lui souria puis le caressa.  
- Merci, tu es vraiment adorable toi... Palmon, tu peux m'aider à mettre tout ça dans le sac ?  
Palmon posa son assiette qu'elle avait terminée, puis commença à aider Ryan à remplir le sac. Ryan mit alors le sac en bandoulière autour de lui et se regarda.  
- C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de miroir, j'aurais bien aimé voir quel look j'avais avec ça... Tu trouves que ça me va bien Palmon ?  
- Tu es beau comme un prince avec ça !  
- Vraiment ? Tu es trop gentille toi... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est lourd... J'espère que l'on aura pas à marcher longtemps ! Que dit la carte Guigui ?

Yami parlait aux autres tout en continuant à secouer Nomak pour qu il se réveille  
- Si tu veux on pourra toujours se relayer pour le porter, proposa la jeune fille.

- Ne t'en fais pas Ryan, tu es très beau comme ça, dit Bunny en souriant avant de se tourner vers Elecmon, et toi aussi, merci pour tout. Les Digimons sont vraiment des créatures gentilles et douces.  
- C'est vrai ce que dit Bunny ajouta Gabumon sa bouche remplie de nourriture, tu es gentil de nous avoir nourrit et nous donner de la nourriture pour notre voyage.  
- Et comme l'a dit Yami, on pourrait se relayer pour porter ton sac, ajouta Bunny.

Guillaume avait mangé pour quatre mais c'était toujours comme ça avec lui, il ne se privait jamais. Une fois finit, il posa son assiette et à la demande de Ryan, il sortit la carte et la déroula.  
- Hum, c'est pas bien loin, deux à trois heures de marches et si on se relaie pour porter, personne ne va porter longtemps.

- Oui c'est vrai que personne n'aura à le porter longtemps, et d'autres ne le porteront pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, souria Bunny.  
- C'est sur ! dit Gabumon en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux amis.  
Quand Bunny qui était à côté de Guillaume vit ce que Gabumon faisait, elle se mit à devenir rouge pivoine.

Ryan s'arrêta de se contempler et regarda ses amis...  
- Vous croyez que je suis pas capable de le porter tout seul ? Vous vous trompez ! Seul moi et rien que moi portera ce sac ! Et puis il ne va avec aucune de vos tenues, ne faites pas un massacre au gout prononcé de la mode s'il vous plait...

- Okay, fait comme tu veux mais si tu a mal au dos dit le nous on viendra t'aider il ne faudrait pas que le groupe soit ralentit… dit Bunny en riant bien sûr.  
Ryan se pencha ensuite au dessus de Guillaume.  
- Alors je suppose qu'on suit le chef, j'me trompe pas ?

- Mais tu crois pas qu on devrait attendre que Nomak se réveille et mange un truc avant ?  
Yami demandait cela tout en secouant Nomak de plus en plus violemment pour qu'il se réveille. Elle n'avait pas fait de remarque sur son obstination pour le sac, il voulait montrer ce qu il valait et elle pouvait le comprendre.

- Bien que l'idée de l'abandonner là n'est pas déplaisante ! ria diaboliquement Guillaume.  
Il vit que tout le monde le regarda assez bizarrement.  
- Bah quoi, on peut rigoler non ?

Milie donna une légère claque dans le dos de son frère.  
- Ototo-chan, pourquoi tu fais toujours des plaisanteries si stupides ? Tu me fais honte ... soupira Milie.

Bunny souria en voyant le frère et la sœur se comporter ainsi, parce qu'elle même, repensait à son petit frère qui se trouvait sur terre… Et, elle se rendit compte alors qu'il lui manquait, et préféra caché son air triste. Hilarie se releva du lit et regarda son Digivice elle appuya sur plusieurs boutons et fit apparaître une sorte de carte avec des points jaunes.  
- Dites vous autres, regardez mon Digivice, il fait apparaître quelque chose...  
Ryan se rapprocha de la jeune fille et regarda son appareil.  
- Ah, d'après la légende des Digivices, chapitre 3, nos Digivices servent également d'outil de communications entre nous. Si l'on se perd, on peut les utilisez pour nous retrouvez... C'est un peu le téléphone portable des Digimons en quelque sorte.  
- Un téléphone portable ? s'étonna Gatomon. Vous les humains vous êtes vraiment bizarre.  
- Mais non ils viennent juste d'une autre planète, rajouta Palmon.  
Ryan regarda ensuite Nomak.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, celui la dort comme une marmotte, j'ai une idée ! Si on lui dessinait sur le visage ? Ca pourrait être drôle !

Milie secoua la tête avec réprobation.  
- Ce serait vraiment pas correct. Ca vous plairait qu'on vous dessine dessus quand vous vous dormez ?  
Puis elle reprit une voix plus amusée.  
- Par contre, on peut utiliser la méthode que j'appelle Réveille-Guillaume en faisant croire à maman qu'il a fait pipi au lit !

- C'est sur que tout ça ne se fait pas et n'est pas drôle, alors on doit attendre pour partir… souffla Bunny.  
- Oui c'est sur, confirma Gabumon.

- Y'a qu'a lui mettre un oreiller sur la tronche, il finira bien par se réveiller par manque d'air... proposa Gomamon.  
- Je suis pour la blague de Milie aussi, intervint Yami.  
Elle avait arrêter de le secouer parce qu elle commençait a avoir des crampes dans le bras.

- Elle est excellente cette blague. rigola Milie, surtout pour ceux qui ont un réveil difficile, n'est ce pas, Ototo-chan ?  
Sur ceux, elle ébouriffa à son habitude les cheveux de Guillaume. Yami était morte de rire.  
- Sans rire elle te l'a fait souvent ?

- Un million de fois, se lamenta Guillaume. Elle verse de l'eau sous la ceinture et le tour est joué, la victime peut même croire par moment qu'il a fait pipi au lit…  
Il soupira car il se remémorait les premières fois que son frère et ça sœur lui avaient fait ça.

Milie sourit de toutes ses dents, très amusée:  
- Il a une bonne mémoire mon frangin, hein ?

- Trop bien alors on le fait a Nomak ? Elecmon tu peux nous apporter de l'eau ? demanda Yami.

Elecmon regarda Yami avec ses gros yeux bleue et lui indiqua par sa patte un lavabo derrière elle.  
- Il y a un robinet d'eau fraîche juste derrière toi et des bassines en dessous, sert toi...

- Vous allez vraiment le faire ? Il va peut être le prendre mal vous croyez pas ? protesta Bunny inquiète.

Milie haussa les épaules et poussa un rire:  
- Si il est comme Guillaume, il va se mettre à crier et à s'agitant en pensant qu'il se noie ! La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, Guillaume se croyait en plein océan !

- Oh… on va savoir tous les détails de ta vie Guillaume, souria Bunny.

- Mais bien sur que si il va s'énerver ! C'est pour ça que ça peut-être drôle même ! Euh, Milie comme t'es plus expérimentée je te laisse faire ok ??

Mais Milie s'apprêtait à sortir des secrets de Guillaume… Et celui-ci plaqua sa main contre la bouche de sa sœur.

- Non mais ça va pas ?!? Tu leur dis un mot et crois moi je vais te faire passer l'envie de jouer avec l'eau !!

- Pourquoi c'était drôle ! plaisanta Gomamon.  
- Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas voir étaler sa vie privée...Mais nous on adore ça ! Tu peux pas l'empêcher de parler c'est de la violation de liberté d'expression !

Bunny qui savait que tôt ou tard, quelqu'un ferait la mauvaise blague à Nomak, intervint.

- Il faut pas le faire car si il le prend mal ça va mettre une mauvaise ambiance dans le groupe donc il faut réfléchir avant de faire n'importe quoi...  
- C'est sur qu'il faut réfléchir, ajouta Gabumon.

Jetant un regard de travers à son frère, Milie soupira:  
- Pourquoi faut toujours que tu joues les rabat-joie et m'empêche de m'amuser ? ah oui... parce que tu fais quinze cm de plus que moi ?  
Elle détourna la tête pour bouder.

Nomak ce réveilla en baillant et ce frottant les yeux.  
- La vache, je suis fatigué...Vous pouvez arrêté de parler ? Respecter le sommeil des autres... J'ai une de c'est faim !  
Nomak retomba dans son sommeil profond. Terriermon se réveilla lui aussi. Il regarda autour de lui et replongea dans son sommeil. Hilarie, furieuse que Nomak se rendorme aussi vite alors qu'ils attendaient son réveil pour partir, se leva du lit, posa Gatomon au sol, remplit une bassine d'eau grâce à l'évier derrière eux, et balança la bassine sur Nomak.  
- Maintenant tu vas te réveiller oui ? Monsieur le paresseux ! On va pas t'attendre éternellement 150 ans !

Quand Nomak reçu l'eau sur lui, il fit un bond vertigineux et tombas de son lit.  
- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Vous me faites chier ! On a même plus le droit de dormir ? Bordel de mer…  
Les injures volaient dans tous les sens tandis que Terriermon riait d'avoir été réveillé par de l'eau, tandis que Nomak, trempé, se leva continuant à prostiferer.  
- Ca vous plairez d'être réveiller comme ça ? Quand vous dormiez ? Je vous ai pas emmerdés moi !

- Hey, t'abuserais pas un peu ? Ça fait trois plombes qu'on t'attends pour partir, c'est vraiment super de te regarder dormir, on s'éclater à mourir mais on a une mission si tu te rappelle ? s'énerva Yami agacé par son comportement.

- Ah ouais, j'avais oublié… souria t-il en se grattant la tête un peu gêné. Bah fallait me réveiller en douceur et non pas avec un bassine d'eau...Me réveiller avec des bisous j'aurait pas dit non… continua t-il en s'étirant. Bon bah on y va ? s'impatienta t-il.

- Et râles pas! On doit aller au port avant la fin de la journée, sinon on est bon pour dormir en foret à même le sol ! rouspéta Guillaume.  
Il reprit la carte et regarda la chemin à prendre.  
- Bien, c'est par là. Qui m'aime me suive !  
Il avança puis remarqua que Nomak traînait du pied et eut une idée.  
- A mon avis, sur la bateau il doit y avoir de la bonne nourriture et de bons lits bien douillets...

- Perds pas ton temps a essayer d'être gentil avec lui, répondit Yami, tu as bien vu que ça marche pas avec lui ! Il marche qu'aux sceaux d'eaux !

- Allez plus vite en route mauvaise troupe. Je t'aime pas pour autant, dit Nomak à l'égard de Guillaume. Oh mon ordinateur !  
Il prit son ordinateur et reprit la route avec le petit groupe de Digisauveurs.

Guillaume ralentit le pas pour se retrouver à côté de Yami et il parla tout bas.  
- Ca a marché comme sur des roulettes…  
Soudain, il vit la troupe des partenaires Digimons en train de courir derrière eux aussi en direction du port. Guillaume se mit alors à rire.  
- On dirait que ça a aussi marché sur les Digimons !  
Guillaume, Nomak, Yami, Milie et leurs Digimons étaient sur la route, puis Ryan, Hilarie, Bunny, et les Digimons suivaient également Guillaume en tête d'équipe qui prenait la direction du port. Ryan disait au revoir à Elecmon en le serrant dans ses bras.  
- Surtout prend bien soin de toi et fais attention aux mauvais Digimons...  
Ryan souria et reprit la route, il s'avança près de Guillaume et mit son bras autour de son épaule et lui dit en riant.  
- Tu sais moi je t'aime bien, et c'est pour ça que je te suis... Puis j'espère que la prochaine fois que je t'embrasserais tu deviendras pas tout rouge...  
Il défit son bras et marcha tout sourire vers le port avec ses amis. Bunny ria à la petite remarque de Ryan et avec Gabumon, suivait ses amis…Kudamon s'enroula autour de Milie, et la joyeuse bande de Digisauveurs se dirigeait vers le port…


	10. 10 Le Bateau de Zelda

**Chapitre 10 - Le Bateau de Zelda**

L'après midi était bien avancée, en quittant le village caché, le petit groupe des 7 Digisauveurs avait du au moins marché pendant près de trois heures avant d'atteindre le port. Guillaume était en tête et menait son équipe en suivant la carte et le chemin, les autres suivaient derrière. Ryan était juste à côté de Guillaume et traînait les pieds tout en portant le sac rose contenant les vivres... Il traînait des pieds et soufflait.  
- Est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivé Guigui ? Si ça continue, mes pauvres pieds ne le supporteront plus ! J'ai pas mis les bonnes chaussures pour partir en randonnées... Et en plus il fait trop chaud !!

- Evidement qu'on est bientôt arrivé! Me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué?  
Il prit une grande inspiration et expira.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas sentit l'air marin qui flotte ? On est bientôt arrivé ! le rassura le chef de l'équipe.  
Et au dernier tournant, ils pouvaient apercevoir le port et le luxueux bateau de croisière.

Dans la journée Zelda était remonté dans le bateau pour voir si tout était en ordre, bien qu'elle avait déjà tout vérifié des dizaines de fois, et que les Digimons du bateau le faisait aussi, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire.. En fin d'après-midi elle était redescendu du bateau pour attendre sur le port le groupes de Digisauevurs. Elle se souvenait exactement comment c'était passé son voyage dans le Digimonde et elle en avait été ravi la preuve elle y était resté. Elle aperçut au loin des silhouettes des petites et des grandes, elle avait reconnu que les petites silhouettes étaient le Digimons. Enfin ils arrivaient. Elle demanda à Biyomon de retourner sur le bateau et elle cacha son scanner avec son symbole.

Ryan leva les yeux devant lui et en effet, Guillaume disait vrai, le bateau somptueux et magnifique était devant eux... Ryan eut alors un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
- C'est magnifique ! Regardez ce paquebot ! Il y aura sûrement de quoi se nourrir dedans ! Et de bons fauteuils confortables, et la télévision numérique avec le câble ! Et peut être même des glaces, et de bons lits avec de bons matelas ! Et des jacuzzis ! Au Palmon viens vite c'est génial !!  
Ryan se mit à courir fou de joie vers le bateau.  
- Et Ryan! Attends moi !  
Palmon le suivit en courant...

- Eh ben, il a moins mal aux pieds tout à coup  
Guillaume ria puis s'avança vers le paquebot avec Blackagumon et il aperçu Zelda qui les attendait.  
Tu dois être celle doit nous mener au continent serveur, c'est ça ?  
Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit sa main en souriant. Zelda vit le jeune homme blond courir à toute vitesse vers le paquebot, qui ne prit même pas la peine de saluer la jeune fille et monta dans le bateau. Zelda eu un sourire et se souvenait ce que ça faisait de voir ce magnifique bateau, surtout quand ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on a plus beaucoup de confort ! Le jeune brun lui adressa là parole et lui tendit la main, elle lui serra la main et dit :  
- Tout d'abord, bonjour, et puis oui c'est bien moi qui va vous menez jusqu'au continent Serveur.  
Elle lâcha la main du garçon, et sourit, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tomba dans les yeux, et repositionna son chapeau sur la tête et dit :  
- Allez-y montez !

Hilarie qui tenait Gatomon dans ses bras s'approcha de Guillaume et se plaça devant la jeune femme blonde et lui souria.  
- Bonjour... Ca fait du bien de voir un autre humain que nous... Vous êtes une amie de Gennai je suppose alors ?

- Pourtant c'est bizarre je ne semble pas la connaître... remarqua Gatomon.  
- Gatomon...

Veemon descendit du bateau et vit les digisauveurs  
- Bonjour je suis le maître d'hôtel du bateau, je vais vous accompagné durant le voyage.

- Bonjour jeune fille !!  
Zelda sourit à la jeune fille puis au petit Digimon. Elle enleva une nouvelle une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Elle posa ses yeux sur Datomon et lui répondit.  
- Gatomon... tu sais le Digimonde est grand.  
Zelda posa après ses yeux sur la jeune fille blonde, et lui sourit encore une fois.  
- Oui je suis une amie de Gennai.

Milie arriva à son tour vers le bateau suivant ses camarades et s'arrêta pour saluer Zelda.  
- Bonjour !  
Kudamon redressa la tête vers elle.  
- Bonjour, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Yami était arrivée en portant Gomamon dans ses bras, puisque Monsieur était fatigué de marcher, elle regarda la bateau, puis Zelda, et posa Gomamon  
- Whao ! Il est énorme ce bateau !! Il est a toi ? Tu viens du monde réel aussi ? Wha il est sympas ton Digimon !! Comment ça se fait que tu en est un et pas Gennai ?? Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Gennai ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés comm...  
- Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer ???

Nomak arriva après les autre.  
- Elle est ou la nourriture?  
- Tes lourd, lança Terriermon.  
- Fous moi la paix, lâcha Nomak qui reporta ses yeux sur Yami.Faites la taire !

Yami jeta le regard qui tue a Nomak mais décida de ne rien dire, s'il voulait juste être chiant pour le plaisir d'être chiant, très bien pour lui mais elle n'allait pas se fatiguer a lui répondre, elle l'ignora donc pour se retourner vers Zelda.  
- Au fait je m'appelle Yami, enchantée de te connaître !

Hilarie souria à la jeune fille qui lui avait parlait gentiment, puis toujours Gatomon dans les bras, regarda Nomak.  
- C'est Ryan qui a le sac de nourriture ! Mais a mon avis, Monsieur est déjà partit se prélasser dans la piscine tu sais...  
- Les humains sont bizarres quand même... remarqua Gatomon.  
- Non, y'a que Ryan qui soit bizarre... Pas vrai ?

- Une piscine ? UNE PISCINE ?  
Nomak courut dans l'énorme bateau et arriva devant la piscine, il regarda le ciel remercia celui-ci avant de se déshabiller en quatrième vitesse. Il enleva son t-shirt, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon. Une fois en boxer, il sauta dans l'eau et se laissa flotter, avec Terriermon sur le ventre.  
- C'est génial, couina le petit Digimon.

Bunny qui se reposait un peu sur Gabumon, fatiguée d'avoir marché était resté silencieuse. Elle était à côté d'Hilarie, puis se fit bousculé par Nomak qui alla en courant jusqu'à la piscine du bateau.  
- Et toi Gabumon tu as envie de prendre un bain dans la piscine aussi ?  
- Oh non Bunny ma fourrure ne le supporterais pas, mais si tu en as envie, n'hésites pas !  
- A vrai dire je ne sais pas, qu'en penses tu Hilarie, qu' est-ce qu on peut faire ?

Hilarie regarda Bunny tout en souriant, et en tenant encore Gatomon dans les bras.  
- Allons jusqu'à la piscine, on trouvera peut être des transats et de quoi boire et se rafraîchir !  
Hilarie entraîna Bunny par le bras pour monter la passerelle, et les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la grande et belle piscine ou Nomak et Terriermon pataugeaient.  
- Regardez ! Deux transats', et il y a même un poste radio ! C'est génial !  
Hilarie enleva ses vêtements et se mit en maillot de bain, puis se prélassa au soleil, Gatomon en fit autant. Bunny avait suivit Hilarie jusqu'à la piscine avec Gabumon.  
- Moi je garde mes vêtements par contre…  
Elle alla timidement sur le transat a coté de celui de son amie et s'asseya, Gabumon se reposa à côté.  
- Profitons de ce beau temps !

Apercevant la piscine, Milie ne put résister et se déshabilla rapidement et se mit en maillot puis courut vers la piscine et plongea dedans éclaboussant au passage le pont et les personnes trop près.  
- Ah ! si agréable ...  
Ayant sauté des épaules de sa partenaire, Kudamon se posa sur la tête de Blackagumon en essayant de s'y stabiliser.

- Bon et ben moi je vais faire du transat aussi ! lança Yami.  
- Tu changes pas de peau comme Hilarie et Milie ? se demanda son Digimon.  
- Non, ma peau est très bien comme ça ! T'es marrant tu sais ça ?

Guillaume s'étira et monta sur le paquebot.  
- Je crois que moi aussi je vais aller me baigner. Tu viens Black?  
- Euh... non, j'aime pas me baigner moi "  
- Bon, si tu le dis...  
Il se dirigea vers une cabine et se changea pour enfiler un short de bain noir.

Pendant ce temps, Ryan était monté à bord du bateau, tout foufou et épanouit à l'idée de trouvé le confort et le luxe à l'intérieur. Bien évidemment, Palmon l'avait accompagné, elle n'allait pas laissé son ami seul dans un endroit encore inconnu.  
- Regarde Palmon, on est dans un véritable bateau de croisière de luxe ! Tu sais que j'ai effectué mon premier voyage dans ce genre de bateaux a l'age de 3 ans !  
- C'est vrai ? Dans le monde d'ou tu viens, tu voyages beaucoup ?  
- Enormement ! Mais je ne suis pas obligé de marché, j'ai des chauffeurs pour me conduire partout... Je prends des bateaux, des avions... C'est génial tu sais !  
- Et tes amis aussi ?  
- Euh... Non en fait, je suis seul quand je fais ça... Tiens entrons la !  
Ryan poussa une porte et se trouva dans une luxueuse salle de réception. Les tapis étaient ornés de cristaux d'ors, l'énorme table était faite avec du bois de luxe, le lustre rayonnait grâce à ses cristaux, et les cadres étaient signés de grands artistes de renoms. Le piano, sur le coté droit, était incrusté de diamants.  
- Mais c'est magnifique ici ! Oh Palmon je crois que je veux rester vivre ici et rien qu'ici!  
- On ne pourra pas vivre éternellement sur un bateau !  
- Je m'en fiche ! Viens on va voir ce qu'il y a dans ces grandes armoires...  
Ryan s'approcha d'une énorme armoire, et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur ses yeux s'étincelaient... Il prit une sorte de boite contenant un instrument de musique et la posa sur la table. Il ouvrit la boite et prit l'instrument. C'était un magnifique violon en chêne, il prit l'arc, et posa le violon sur son épaule.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ryaounet ?  
- Ecoute...  
Ryan commença alors à joué de l'instrument, tout en fermant les yeux, et en s'évadant en jouant de la musique.

La mélodie de Ryan au violon atteignit le pont et la piscine ou se trouvaient Hilarie, Bunny, Yami, Milie, Nomak et Guillaume, ainsi que leurs Digimons...

- C'est quoi cette musique ! s'énerva Nomak en se bouchant les oreilles.Arf je n'aime pas ça !  
- Je trouve ça reposent, dit Terriermon.  
- Je t'entend pas !

- Moi j'aime bien aussi, ça va très bien avec le soleil et le transat ! approuva Yami.  
- Il sait faire que se plaindre cet humain ? demanda Gomamon.

Bunny ouvrit grand ses oreilles pour écouter le son du violon…  
- Waouh c'est magnifique vous trouvez pas ? La personne qui joue est très douée ! Je trouve ça super joli pas vrai Gabumon ?  
- Oui, et c'est Ryan qui joue vous savez... informa le Digimon de Bunny.  
- Ryan ? fut étonnée Bunny.

Hilarie qui était allongée sur le ventre avait toujours les yeux fermés et Gatomon lui faisait un massage dans le dos.  
- C'est vrai que c'est relaxant cette musique...  
- Au moins on ne pourra pas dire que Ryan ne sait rien faire ! Il a des talents cachés...  
- Exactement Gatomon, n'en déplaise a certains !

- Ryan arrête ça, ça me tue les oreilles ! cria Nomak.  
- Tes lourd, se plaignit Terriermon.  
Terriermon sauta sur la tête de Nomak et celui ci coula. Quand il remonta à la surface il attrapa Terriermon par la tête et le coula à son tour.  
- Tu m'énerve !

Guillaume ressortit de la cabine torse nu en écoutant le musique.  
- Tu n'as pas l'oreille musicale Nomak. C'est pas mon style de musique mais je dois avouer qu'il sait en jouer.  
Il monta sur le plongeoir, s'étira pour se préparer à nager.

- Désolée Nomak mais t'es en minorité alors fermes la un peu pour une fois et noie toi ! ria Yami.  
Gomamon adorait la musique et applaudissait des deux...pattes  
- C'est chouette ça !! Il doit être bien votre monde ça s'appelle comment ?

Veemon s'approcha à son tour de la piscine. Ayant trop chaud il enleva son costume et alla près de la piscine, il y entra calmement.  
- Elle est bonne !

Zelda après avoir répondu au bonjour qu'on lui adressait les avait suivit jusqu'à la piscine. Elle les regarda se baigner joyeusement, elle se souvint comme si c'était hier de là première fois ou elle avait prit ce bateau, et comme eux, avec ses amis Digisauveurs, avait sauté dans l'eau tellement ça lui avait manqué. Une musique de violon s'échappa d'une pièce voisine, elle jeta un coup sur le coté et remarqua une porte entre-ouverte. Elle s'en approcha et l'ouvrit complètement, le jeune homme blond qui manquait cruellement de politesse était là dos à la porte entrain de jouer, elle alla s'asseoir derrière lui et dit :  
La politesse voudrait que vous demandiez la permission.

Ryan se laissait emporter par la mélodie de son du violon. Tout en jouant, il repensa à son monde et de nombreux souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, mais un des souvenirs les plus marquant de sa vie revint également, c'est à dire l'enlèvement de Ryu sous ses yeux... Lorsqu'il entendit une voix parler, il sursauta et se retourna. Il posa le violon sur la table et passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu gêné.  
- Euh... Pardon... Je... J'ai cru que c'était en libre accès pour tout le monde... Mais... Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'en avais plus joué, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Ryan frottait sa tête tout en regardant la jeune fille qui était calme et paisible, il y avait une sensation de bien être qui se dégageait de cette femme, et Ryan se sentait bien à coté d'elle.

Zelda toujours souriante replaça une mèche de cheveux et posa son chapeau sur une chaise à coté d'elle. Elle posa son regard doux et sans préjugé sur le jeune garçon.  
- Ne soyez pas gêné ! Mais la prochaine fois demandez, c'est la moindre des politesses. De plus les seules choses qui sont en "libre service" sont tous ce qu'il y'a dans vos cabines et la nourriture à votre disposition dans la salle à manger !  
Elle sourit, encore une fois, et replaça pour la énième fois la même mèche qui lui tombait toujours dans les yeux, elle jeta un bref regard sur le sac rose avant de replonger dans les yeux du jeune homme.  
- Ce sac appartient au Digimonde... Vous l'avez trouvé où ? Et vous avez lu ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

Ryan regarda la jeune femme remettre simultanément la mèche dans ses cheveux, et cela le faisait sourire, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelqu'un faire ce geste, mais il ne savait pas se souvenir de qui... Puis il sortit de ses pensées en regardant le sac qu'il portait en sac "facteur" autour de lui.  
- Ca ?? Ah oui... Je l'ai trouvé au village caché d'Elecmon, le gardien des bébés Digimons... Il m'a autorisé à le prendre, ça nous permet de transporter de la nourriture faut dire... Ca me fait faire quelque chose de bien pour l'équipe, pour une fois...  
Ryan regarda alors Zelda intriguée qu'elle lui demande s'il avait regardé ce qui s'y trouvait.  
- Si j'ai regardé dans le placard de cette salle, il est évident que ma curiosité m'a fait regarder dedans...  
Il posa alors le sac sur la table, et trifouilla dedans, pour en sortir le livre des légendes du Digimonde.  
Je suppose que vous parlez de ça ?  
Palmon regardait Ryan mais ne prononcait pas un seul mot.

Zelda regarda le livre que le jeune homme avait sortit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et jamais pris dans ses mains. Ce livre, c'était Gennai qui lui en avait parlé, il lui avait dit que dedans il y avait tous sur le Digimonde, de pourquoi les Digimon avaient été créé, et pourquoi il était peuplé de Digimon et de tous plein d'autres choses. Elle prit le livre que lui tendais le jeune homme, elle passa son index sur la couverture et effleura les lèvres d'or qui disait "Les Légendes du Digimonde", c'était écrit dans une écriture très arrondi et très ancienne. Le petit livre de la taille d'un cahier de brouillon avait une couverture de cuir d'un marron foncé, un peu rugueuse comme l'écorce de bois, et sur toute la couverture, que ça soit la première ou la dernière, il y avait de dessiner dessus tous les symboles "comme l'amitié ou l'espoir" mais il y en avait plus que ce que connaissaient la jeune fille. En regardant le livre la jeune fille avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il était magnifique.  
Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune blond et avec un petit sourire lui dit :  
- Ce livre c'est la première fois que je le vois, et même Gennai ne l'avais jamais vu, il existe depuis la création du Digimonde. grâce à vous nous allons en apprendre beaucoup sur ce monde digital.  
Elle reposa son regard sur le livre puis releva la tête, et d'un ton stricte mais toujours aussi doux elle dit :  
- Je vais le garder pour le donner à Gennai.

Ryan regarda la jeune femme prendre le livre de ses mains, puis s'échangea un regard intrigué lorsqu'elle le contemplait, puis quand elle lui dit ce que c'était, et ce qu'elle voulait faire, Ryan avait envie de protester.  
- Hey !!! Ca va pas ! Je l'ai trouvé, il est à moi normalement ! Et puis ce vieux fou de Gennai, on sait même pas si il existe vraiment, les hologrammes c'est bien sympathique, mais qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un complice de Devimon qui nous entraîne dans un piège ? Moi ces histoires de symboles, j'ai du mal à y croire... Aucune preuve ne nous montre qu'ils existent... Même si le livre en parle durant tout un chapitre ! Je ne vois pas en quoi des valeurs qui se trouvent dans nous peuvent...  
Ryan s'arrêta.  
Et puis... Vous êtes qui d'abord ? Je peux savoir ? Une alliée ? Ou une ennemie ? Vous pouvez me dire comment je pourrais sauver un ami ? J'ai beau eu lire ce livre dans tous les sens, ça ne m'a rien donné du tout !  
Ryan croisa les bras, attendant une réponse. Zelda sourit encore et toujours, toujours le même petit sourire doux. Le garçon s'inquiétait, c'était normal, il ne connaissait pas ce monde et une inconnue lui disait qu'elle garderait le livre. Elle replaça encore la même mèche qui lui tombait encore dans les yeux, puis elle posa sa main sur son cou, le jeune homme ne croyait pas à l'existence des symboles, devait-elle lui montrer le sien ? Gennai lui avait dit non, mais là elle était obligé, ou sinon il perdrait un allié très important pour la survie des deux mondes. Elle sortie de son cou un petit pendentif, qu'elle avait caché sous sa robe. Ce pendentif était accroché par une chaîne en or.  
- Ceci est un scanner.  
Elle sortit de son scanner une petite plaquette, il y avait dessiné dessus un symbole.  
- Et ceci, c'est mon symbole, le symbole de la lumière.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne devait pas le faire, Gennai ne voulait pas qu'elle le face maintenant, mais elle le devait.  
- Il y a dix ans... comme vous j'ai été envoyé dans le Digimonde avec 5 autres humains. Nous avons chacun trouvé notre symbole, moi c'était la lumière. Puis nous avons vaincu les forces du mal, mais temporairement, nous n'étions pas assez fort, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là maintenant.  
Elle reprit sa respiration et dit précipitamment.  
- Ne dites rien à vos amis, je leur dirais moi même mais plus tard.  
Zelda retrouva son sourire doux, elle repositionna encore une fois la même mèche et regarda le jeune blond. Ryan regarda intrigué la jeune fille lui parlait et expliquer son histoire, son histoire passée, ce qu'elle avait fait dix ans auparavant et surtout, il contempla le scanner et le symbole qu'elle possédait, il le contempla... Il s'approcha un peu pour voir de plus près ce que c'était.  
- Vous étiez aussi une Digisauveuse ? Comme nous ?  
Il la regarda remettre sa mèche, maintenant, il était plus en confiance avec la jeune femme. Il savait que si elle ne voulait pas en parler aux autres, c'était pour une certaine raison, et il ne demanderait pas laquelle.  
- Mais d'après ce que j'ai lu dans ce livre, les symboles représentent une force qui se cache en la personne qui le possède... Une force unique qui lui est propre... Et qui permet à un Digimon de se digivolver à sa forme ultime, je ne me trompe pas ?  
Il regarda Palmon en se demandant à quoi elle pourrait bien ressemblée si elle se digivolver au delà du niveau de Togemon, puis il remit ses yeux vers la jeune femme.  
Mais si vous étiez une Digisauveuse dix ans auparavant, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ca veut dire qu'aucun de nous ne rentrera chez nous une fois que ça sera finit ? On est a jamais bloqué dans ce monde ? Et vos amis Digisauveurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ?  
Ryan parlait assez vite et posait plusieurs questions, il montrait un intérêt tout particulier à cet univers maintenant.  
- Ne pose pas autant de questions Ryaounet...

Zelda sourit à la réaction de Palmon. Le jeune homme avait posé beaucoup de questions mais Zelda les avait toutes enregistré et allait y répondre au fur à mesure. La même mèche que d'habitude retomba devant ses yeux et elle l'a dégagea encore une fois !  
- Commençons par le début, oui j'ai été une Digisauveuse comme vous huit.  
Elle rangea son symbole dans son scanner et cacha son scanner sous le col de sa robe, puis elle repris la paroles.  
- Tout à fait, ce que tu as lu est vrai. Ton symbole vient de ce que tu as dans le cœur, et il permettra à ton Digimon d'atteindre le niveau ultime.  
Elle s'arrêta et regarda le jeune homme puis Palmon qui semblait ravie de pouvoir se digivolver encore plus qu'en Togemon. Elle eu un petit sourire et repositionna, encore une fois, sa mèche.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Ryan... Tu retrouveras ton monde, tu n'est pas bloqué ici. Moi j'ai décidé de rester dans le Digimonde pour des raisons personnelles, et mes amis sont retourner dans le monde réel et continue leur vie d'avant.  
Le jeune homme semblait apaisé d'entendre qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Zelda sourit puis replaca encore sa mèche. Ryan regarda toujours la jeune femme et l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention... Elle était donc une Digisauvesue elle aussi, et il y avait un moyen de rentrer chez soi.  
- Et comment on rentre chez nous ? Par quelle porte ? Vous devez le savoir si vos amis sont partis ! Et puis, quelle idée d'être restée ici ? Le Digimonde, c'est le meilleur endroit pour mourir avant l'âge ! C'est peuplé de monstres, il n'y a pas une seule boutique, on a toujours mal au pied ! Rien du confort du vrai monde ! C'est horrible !  
Il souffla et baissa la tête...  
- La seule chose de bien ici ce sont les amis...  
Il releva la tête alors en pensant à ses amis, mais surtout à Ryu qu'il n'avait pas oublié.  
- Comment trouve t-on les symboles et les scanners ? Ou est-ce qu'ils sont ? C'est important... Avec ça Palmon se digivolvera, et on sauvera Ryu !

Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir des poumons plus grand que la moyenne ! Il posait tellement de questions d'affilé que l'on se demandait si il respirait même ! cela déclencha un petit rire chez l'ex-digisauveuse. Elle posa son dos dans le fond de sa chaise et elle repositionna sa mèche.  
- Le passage ne s'ouvre que lorsque vous aurez retrouvé les sept cristaux de l'arc en ciel. Et je suis resté là pour des raisons personnelles.  
Le jeune homme avait donc un but, sauver un ami, Zelda sourit, il possédait l'amitié, il ne devait pas le savoir et elle ne lui dirait rien, il doit trouver lui même.  
- Les scanners c'est moi qui vous les donnent et pour vos symboles vous devez montrer que vous avez la force et que vous le méritez.  
Elle sourit encore et toujours, puis replaça pour la énième fois sa mèche rebelle !

Ryan écouta l'ex-digisauveuse... Il avait donc lui aussi une force en lui qu'il dégagerait s'il le mériterait... Ryan s'adossa contre une table et baissa les yeux, l'air triste.  
- Je n'ai aucune force en moi, et je ne mérite rien... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai été choisit, moi, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un pauvre petit gosse de riche qui ne connaît rien du monde et du malheur... Enfin, dixit les autres personnes... Mais soyons réaliste, je ne suis pas fait pour ce monde ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que mes amis restent en vie, et qu'on rentre tous sain et sauf chez nous...  
Palmon regarda Ryan et s'approcha de lui.  
- Ne sois pas si triste... Je suis la...  
- Oui je sais Palmon... Et si je le peux, tu viendras avec moi bien sur...  
Ryan regarda la Digisauveuse.  
- Très bien... Et ces Scanners ? Ils sont ou ?

Zelda regarda le jeune homme et posa sa main sur le genoux droit de Ryan.  
- Ne part pas perdant. Tu as été choisi pour ce que tu as là...  
De son autre main elle lui toucha le cœur et reprit.  
- Tu es un Digisauveur car tu le mérite, tu n'a volé la place de personne, si c'est ça que tu pense. Tu as une force en toi, dans ton cœur que tu n'as pas encore trouvé ou plutôt que tu n'as pas encore pris conscience.

De l'autre côté du bateau, à la piscine, les autres Digisauveurs étaient bien occupés… 

- M'énerve, m'énerve, lança Nomak qui avait froncé les sourcils.  
Il sortit de la piscine, il attrapa Yami et la balança à l'eau.  
- Oups, j'ai glissé, commençait à rire Nomak.  
Bunny lâche un cri d'exclamation en voyant ça, tandis que dans l'eau, Veemon se prit Yami en pleine figure…

- Ahhh ! Ca ne va pas la tête ! j'ai manqué de me noyer ! beugler le petit Digimon.

Après s'être confus en excuse auprès de Veemon, Yami ressortit de l'eau trempée, très énervée.  
- T'as quoi dans le crâne espèce d'abruti ? Commençait-elle à crier.  
- Sûrement des courants d'air, mais moi j'ai trouvé ça drôle quand même... confia Gomamon.  
- Tu trouves ça drôle alors qu'il a inondé mes seules fringues, que j'aurais pu me noyer, m'éclater la tête contre le bord ou me chopper le truc la... euh quand tu reste au soleil et qu'on te met direct à l'eau... Hydrocution ! J'aurais pu m'hydrocuté pauvre attardé !!!  
- Du calme c est pas la fin du monde ! tentait de rassurer Gomamon.  
- Raaah, toi je ne te parles plus ! Pourquoi tu lui donnes raison ??  
Elle retourna a coté du transat, chopa la verre qu elle était en train de boire et en lança le contenu a la figure de Nomak, puis se rallongea.  
- Ça aussi c'était drôle ? C'est minable Nomak de te servir du fait que t'es un mec et donc plus fort que moi pour faire ce que bon te semble tout le temps et...  
- Dors un peu tu secheras comme ça... demanda Gomamon.

- Oh s'il vous plait !  
Guillaume, qui avait plongé sous l'eau, ressortit et se dirigea vers Nomak et Yami.  
- On a un de nos rares instants de détente, vous pourriez essayer de pas vous fritter hein? ... Bon, j'ai compris.  
Il alla derrière Nomak et le balança à la flotte.  
Vous êtes à égalité! Et te plains pas Nomak, toi tu étais déjà mouillé, souria Guillaume.

Nomak attrapa Guillaume par le torse et l'entraîna avec lui dans l'eau. Il l'attrapa par la tête et lui fait un savon sur le crâne…

- C'est beau la jeunesse... On défend sa petite chérie hein mon mignon ?  
Nomak se mit à rire et finit par lâcher Guillaume avant de se laisser flotter sur l'eau avec Terriermon.Lorsque Nomak le lâcha, Guillaume devint rouge mais impossible de dire si c'est de colère ou de timidité. Il se calma et ressortit de l'eau en se posant sur un transat.  
- Yami ne pourra jamais devenir ma copine, c'est pas mon style de fille!  
Il mit les mains derrière le tète ainsi que des lunettes de soleils.

- Je te crois beauté fatale, mais bon, peut-on vraiment appeler Yami une fille ? demanda Nomak en mettant ses mains derrière la tête lui aussi. Tu sais mon pote, ça ne sert à rien de le cacher, tout le monde le sais. Je l'ai même vu le premier quand on s'est rencontré… Tu es un bourreau des cœurs ! dit-il en fermant les yeux.

- Genre moi j'aurais envie de sortir avec lui ! s'énerva Yami.Mais ça fait toujours plaisir quand même, merci Chef.

- Mais j'ai jamais prétendu que tu voudrais être ma copine voyons ! riposta Guillaume.Et pour Nomak, de rien, c'était un plaisir de le jeté à l'eau, souria t-il. Et de toute façon, ça n'intéresse personne mon type de fille alors on arrête là la discussion !

- T'es vraiment un gros con, tu le sais ça ? dit Nomak en riant. Et puis je m'ennuie… Un peu de baston ça ne serait pas de refus, ou Internet, parce que j'ai beau avoir un ordinateur, j'ai pas Internet… C'est génial !  
Nomak soupira et ferma les yeux en baillant.  
- Je suis fatigué.

Guillaume releva la tète pour regarder Nomak.  
- T'es pas logique toi, tu demandes de la baston et deux secondes après, tu dis que t'es fatigué. T'es pas normal toi...Oh, une dernière chose: je suis con mais je t'emmerde!  
Il lui tira la langue et reposa sa tète.

- J'ai jamais dit que j'était normal, faut dire avec ta cervelle en cacahuète…  
Il ria et lui tira la langue à sont tour.  
- Le petit bonhomme en mousse… dit-il toujours en riant.

Yami faisait genre de se désintéresser totalement de l'échange entre les deux garçons mais elle écoutait quand même, et Gomamon aussi :  
- Je ne comprendrais jamais les humains ...  
- Oh non t'inquiètes pas, ça c'est juste les gars...

Dans la piscine, Milie se sentait bien mais nagea jusqu'au bord pour voir Guillaume.  
- Décidément tu adores te battre et te disputer... soupira t-elle.  
Posé sur la tête de Blackagumon, Kudamon pencha doucement la tête vers lui.  
Tu es sur que je ne t'ennuie pas ? Je suis désolé... mais je n'apprécie pas trop l'eau...

- Yami quand on te vois, on se demande si les garçons sont plus con que les filles sont connes, dit-il en tirant la langue. Et vlan !

- Il faut savoir je croyais que je ressemblais plus à un garçon qu'à une fille ?Fais gaffe Milie reste pas trop près du bord de l'eau y a des attardés qui poussent les gens dedans...  
Yami lança une oeillade meurtrière vers Nomak.

- Moi et ma grande gueule, lança Nomak en regardant Yami, et tu l'a cherché… Puis tu dégageait une si bonne odeur de transpiration ! C'était un régal.

- Tu sentais peut-être bon toi ? demanda Terriermon.  
- Oh toi arrête de prendre sa défense !

- Je sais ... enfin otototo-chan s'amuse toujours à me tirer à me faire de sales coups dans l'eau, je suis habituée à esquiver, rassura tout de même Milie qui lança un peu d'eau à son petit frère. Touché !  
Sans chercher à voir sa réaction imminente, elle s'empressa de plonger sous l'eau pour s'éloigner avant d'émerger à la surface.

Hilarie qui faisait la bronzette sur les transats comme une pin-up d'Hollywood, regarda les deux garçons et les deux filles s'amusaient autour de la piscine... Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil, et souria à Bunny.  
- Ces jeunes, décidément... Au fait, Ryan a cessé de jouer, et la jeune femme de tout à l'heure a disparue...  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour Ryan ? demanda Gatomon.  
- Pas le moins du monde ! Il est grand, il sait se débrouiller... Je m'inquiète plutôt de savoir quand le bateau partira !  
Hilarie se leva et sauta sur Guillaume, tous deux trébuchèrent dans la piscine qui fit un gros "Plouf!" Guillaume aurait voulu poursuivre son andouille de grande sœur mais il du faire face à Hilarie qui plongea sur lui. Par réflexe, il la rattrapa dans ses bras qu'il ne commencent à plonger sous l'eau. Il émergea ensuite et sortit de la piscine tout rouge.  
- Je vais me changer! Je vous laisse vous amusez !  
Il attrapa une serviette et se sécha en marchant vers sa cabine.

Bunny regarda Hilarie et alla la voir et lui dit  
- Alors Hilarie tu a étais rattrapée par un beau mec ? Soit pas rouge aussi… dit-elle en riant.

- C'est sur que ça aurait été pire si Guillaume aurait était moche mais bon la il est mignon donc c'est rassurant pour vous les personnes de la gente féminine…

Hilarie commença a sourire et à rire à la remarque de Bunny, elle sortit de l'eau et mit une serviette autour d'elle et regarda Bunny.  
- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginé ? C'est vrai que Guillaume est très craquant, mais il ne m'intéresse pas... Par contre toi, on dirait que tu n'es pas insensible à son charme...  
Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Bunny rougit car elle ne s'avait pas quoi dire, mais elle finit par reprendre ses esprits.  
- Mais euh… Non ! Guillaume ne m'intéresse pas du tout !  
Mais elle le cria tellement fort que tous le monde se tourna vers elle et elle rougit encore plus.

- Quel bourreaux des cœurs ! Ca me déprime ! lança Nomak.  
Il sortit de l'eau et entra dans une cabine il en ressortit avec des vêtements propre. Il regarda le ciel et mit ses mains dans ses poche. Il monta des escaliers de métal et grimpa au dessus du bateau, il s'asseya sur une barre de sécurité métallique, les pieds dans le vide, il regarda le ciel avec Terriermon à coté de lui.  
- Tu regarde quoi ? demanda Terriermon.  
- Le ciel."  
- Pourquoi?"  
- Pour oublié que je suis tout seul.  
Il sourit à son ami et retourna les yeux vers le ciel. Bunny avait remarquer que Nomak avait l'air triste et était parti seul avec Terriermon. Ne voulant pas le laisser seul comme ça dans cette situation, elle emprunta le même escalier, et en quelques secondes, se retrouva à ses côtés à le regarder. Elle l'écouta puis s'asseya près de lui.  
- Pourquoi tu restes pas avec tous le monde on rigole bien ? Même si on n'est pas forcément tous ensemble…

- Parce que, j'ai toujours été comme ça Bunny.  
Il lui souria et regarda de nouveau le ciel.  
-Tu sais Bunny, depuis que je suis ici ma vie a changé j'ai toujours vécu tout seul, mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Yami, puis Guillaume, ensuite toi et les autres… J'ai une drôle de sensation, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être tout seul et c'est très bizarre.

- Je suis contente que l'on peut t'aider a être moins seul car tu a l'air d'être quelqu'un de super a l'intérieur de toi et j'espère que tu va être plus proche de tous le monde. Tu sais moi non plus, dans notre vrai monde, hormis ma famille… Je suis constamment seule… Mettons ça sur le compte de ma timidité ou je ne sais pas, mais… Je pense savoir ce que tu ressens ici, entourer des autres…

- C'est vous ma famille, j'en ai jamais eu, souria Nomak. Tu sais que… On a jamais beaucoup parler toi et moi ? Mais tu es très gentille… Tu es la première personne à me dire que je suis super à l'intérieur… A part Terriermon. Quoi que… Non il ne me l'a jamais dit…  
- Tu me la jamais demandé !

Bunny eut un petit rire en regardant le Digimon et reporta son attention sur Nomak a qui elle souria.

- De rien c'est naturel je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes et je trouve que l'on n'a quelque points en commun… Notamment sur notre solitude…  
Bunny rougit juste après avoir parler.

- Tu devrais te montrer tel que tu es a l'intérieur de toi aux autres, tu verra ils seront enchantés, comme moi je le suis, en découvrant qui tu es vraiment.  
Bunny avait énormement d'estime pour Nomak, à présent qu'il s'était confié à elle.

Zelda ouvrit la porte en grand du petit salon ou elle était avec Ryan, elle regarda le petit groupe s'amuser et se détendre dans la piscine elle sourit, puis elle leur dit :  
- Pouvez venir ici dans ce salon s'il vous plaît... tous !  
Elle retourna s'asseoir en face de Ryan, attendant les autres. Elle posa la boite sur ses genoux et remit en place sa mèche.

- Mais j'ai pas finis de sécher...  
- On s'en tape aller on y va !  
Yami et Gomamon suivirent donc Zelda dans la salle de réception.

Ryan resta assis sur le bord de la table et regarda la jeune femme tenant sa boite dans les mains. Elle était parvenue à lui remonter le moral en un clin d'œil... Maintenant, il avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle lui dirait...  
- Viens sur mes genoux...  
Palmon sauta sur la table et s'installa sur les genoux de Ryan. Ils attendirent les autres. Ryan reprit le violon et son archet, les remit dans la boite, et il garda la boite près de lui.

Yami et Gomamon arrivèrent dans la salle  
- Hey Ryan !! C'était superbe ce que tu jouais tout à l'heure !! Tu peux me considérer comme fan ! lança Gomamon.  
Yami lança un regard d'excuse à Zelda.  
- Désolée je risque de mouiller un peu par terre, un attardé m'a poussé dans la piscine !

Bunny et Nomak avaient quitté leur petit coin de solitude, et avec leurs Digimons, étaient entrés dans le petit salon. Bunny s'asseya près de Ryan.

- Ca va bien toi ?

Ryan approuva d'un signe de la tête, tandis qu' Hilarie entra à son tour, avec sa grande serviette autour de son corps, ainsi que Gatomon qui la suivait de près. Hilarie vit que Bunny c'était assise sur une chaise devant la table, et elle en fit de même.  
- Tu m'avais abandonnée toi tout à l'heure ? Tout ça pour le beau ténébreux ? fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Nomak. 

Sortant de l'eau en soupirant, Milie se rhabilla assez vite tandis que Kudamon sauta sur ses épaules puis elle suivit ses amis dans le salon, alors que Nomak qui était au fond de la salle s'adossa contre un mur et regarda les autres.

- J'aimais pas ce que tu jouais moi Ryan je suis pas fan du tout ! grogna t-il. Bon… Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais je me fais chier royalement, alors dépêcher vous de nous dire pourquoi on nous a demandé de venir ici !

- Bunny tu voudrais pas t en occuper ? demanda Yami. Il nous pompe l'air à nouveau !

- Quand mademoiselle la truie arrêtera de râlé, j'arrêterais de râlé ! rétorqua Nomak avec un sourire satisfait. Et pour ton information, tu pompe l'air aussi à toujours me contre dire et à me râler dessus…

- Ne recommence pas a m'emmerder, c'est toi qui est toujours agressif, et impoli avec tout le monde et...  
- Yami laisse filer... demanda Gomamon.

Nomak ne dit rien, Yami avait raison sur ce point il était toujours agressif et impoli avec les autres… Il s'en voulait un peu.  
- Je suis désolé… dit-il en baissant la tête et en fermant les yeux.

Guillaume revient de sa cabine tout habillé et s'assit à côté de Yami. Blackagumon qui rentrait des cuisines avec de la sauce autour de la bouche s'assit à côté de son partenaire. Guillaume croisa les bras en regardant Zelda.  
- Alors, pourquoi nous faire venir ici?  
Il avait posé la question gentiment et en souriant.

Ryan souffla, s'adossant contre sa table, et fouilla dans son sac rose pour en sortir une barre de céréales. Il enleva l'emballage et commença à manger... Il continua de fixer la petite boite argentée que tenait Zelda, face aux sept Digisauveurs présents, la boite argentée incrustait d'étranges signes, qu'il avait perçu comme étant les symboles, dans le livre que Zelda lui avait pris... Il souffla en attendant que la jeune femme ne parle et donne les scanners, comme il le supposait d'après la conversation qu'il avait entretenu face à elle précédemment... Sur ses genoux, Palmon regardait elle aussi Zelda. Zelda regarda amusé Yami et Nomak, leur petite querelle pouvait en dire long sur leur relation futur. Puis un des Digisaueveurs demanda pourquoi ils étaient tous dans ce petit salon. Elle tourna la tête vers ce dernier et dit :  
- Je vous est demander de venir dans cette pièce pour vous remettre des scanners.  
Elle ouvrit délicatement la boite en argent qu'elle avait sur les genoux, et on aperçu a l'intérieur huit petits objets ressemblant à un pendentif accroché à une chaîne en or. Les huit scanners brillaient. Elle posa son regard sur chaque Digisaeuveurs tout en parlant.  
- Ces scanners vous sont inutile si vous ne trouvez pas votre symbole. Ce symbole représente une force caché en vous. Une force que vous ne soupçonné, pour certain pas.  
En finissant elle posa son regard sur Ryan puis repris.  
- Vos symboles vous permettent, ou plutôt permettent à vos Digimons de se digivolver au niveau ultime. Vous en aurez énormément besoin pour la suite de votre aventure.  
Elle s'arrêta de parler et après un petit moment elle donna la boite à Ryan pour qu'il prennent un scanners et qu'il fasse passé la boite à ses camarades. Ryan écouta le discours de Zelda, qu'il avait déjà entendu plus tôt pour sa part, et la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui pour lui tendre la boite argentée qu'il prit dans ses mains délicatement, avant de la regardé ouverte. Il contempla les huit scanners qui s'y trouvaient. Un Scanner pour chacun d'entre eux. Lui, Guillaume, Yami, Nomak, Bunny, Hilarie, Milie et... Ryu... Mais Ryu n'était même pas là parmi eux. S'il avait eu un Scanner et un symbole plus tôt, il aurait pu se défendre contre Devimon, ainsi que lui même, mais ce n'était pas le cas... Il fallait arrêter de ressasser le présent, mais plutôt de trouver une solution pour l'aider. Ryan prit un des scanners de la boîte et le mit autour de son cou, alors qu'il brillait... Il en prit un deuxième qu'il regarda dans sa main, et qu'il glissa dans son sac.

« Ryu... Ne t'en fais pas... Une fois que j'aurais trouvé mon symbole, je te promets de venir te rejoindre et de te sauver, toi, et Patamon... Même si je dois en mourir, je ne t'abandonnerais pas... Pas comme on a pu m'abandonner... »

C'est alors que de douloureux souvenirs remotnaient à la surface de la mémoire de Ryan... Son passé, son enfance, ses parents, ses camarades de classe... Tous qui se comportaient comme Ryu s'était comporté avec lui à son arrivée du Digimonde...

« Mais toi tu n'es pas comme ça Ryu... Je sais que tu es différent de tous ces gens... »

Et c'est Palmon qui le sortit de ses pensées en le secouant un peu.

- Hey, Ryan, tu sais que les autres attendent également pour avoir leurs Scanners ?

Ryan sursauta et regarda les autres qui l'observaient.

- Pardon... Tenez, à qui le tour ?

Ryan tendit la boite devant lui, en attendant qu'un de ses amis Digisauveurs ne la prenne et ne prenne son propre Scanner. Nomak prit la boite et enfila un scanner autour de son poignet. Il passa la boîte ensuite à la personne à côté de lui, avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir en croisant les bras et de poser sa tête dessus.  
- Hum...Pourquoi on a besoin de sa pour que nos Digimon se digivolvent a un niveau supérieur ? se demandait-il.

Bunny prit son scanner à son tour et donna la boite a Hilarie et avait son scanner dans la main.  
- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi on a besoin de ça pour que nos Digimon se digivolvent ? Jusqu'à présent ils se transforment sans aucun objet…

Hilarie prit la boite que lui tendait Bunny et à son tour, prit un des scanners dans la boite... Elle le mit directement autour de son cou, sous les yeux de Gatomon. Elle passa ensuite la boite au suivant, Yami, Guillaume et Milie devaient encore prendre chacun le leur. Hilarie regarda Bunny.  
- En tout cas on ne peut pas dire que ça soit super moche, pas vrai Bunny ?  
Elle regarda ensuite Zelda.  
- Et je poserais exactement la question que mes amis...

- C'est sur, ça aurait pu être pire, confia Bunny à son amie.  
Bunny et ses amis attendait la réponse de Zelda qui attendait que tout le monde est eu son scanner pour leur répondre.

Yami prit la boite que lui tendait Hilarie, hésita un instant puis pris son scanner. Elle le regarda longuement mais ne fis pas de commentaires, puis elle passa la boite au prochain.

Guillaume saisit la boite que lui tendait Yami et prit son scanner. Il la passa autour du cou avant le cacher sous son t-shirt.  
- En chacun de nous, il y a une force, c'est ça ? Ces scanners permettront en quelque sorte de "stocker" cette force, pas vrai ? Mais j'ai une autre question, sous quelle forme vont se matérialiser ces puissances ?  
Lui aussi venait de poser beaucoup de questions à lui tout seul, il le savais mais ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il les gardait pour lui. Il passa ensuite la boite à Milie qui prit le dernier scanner qui s'y trouvait. Milie rendit la boite à Zelda et tous la regardèrent.

Zelda récupéra la boite que lu tendait Milie, puis elle la reposa sur ses genoux. Nomak et Guillaume posèrent des questions. Elle posa son regard sur Nomak et en même temps Guillaume :  
Ce scanner vous permettra d'acquérir une petite plaquette avec un symbole dessus. Ce symbole représente une force caché en vous. Et vous en aurez besoin car ce qui vous attend va être très dangereux, vos ennemis deviennent de plus en plus fort.Ces symboles sont là pour vous permettre à vous et votre Digimon d'acquérir plus de force et de pouvoir aller plus loin dans l'évolution de votre Digimon.  
Zelda après ce petit monologue regarda tour à tour les sept Digisaueveurs devant elle.

Hilarie contemplait son scanner et souria à la jeune femme, ainsi qu'à ses amis DIgisauveurs.  
- C'est parfait tout ça ! Et je suppose que nos symboles se trouvent sur le continent Serveur, comme Gennai nous l'a dit ? Quand est-ce que le bateau s'en va ?  
- Et combien de temps va durer le trajet ? J'ai entendu dire que l'océan était grand... Enfin je n'ai jamais quittez l'ïle des fichiers binaires jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dit Gatomon sur les genoux de sa partenaire.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Gatomon, c'est une grande aventure qui commence pour nous...

Pour le moment les grandes aventures elles ont un peu eu tendance a nous porter la poisse ...  
- Mais non, Gennai nous a confiés à Zelda c'est qu'elle peut nous aider ! affirma Gomamon.  
- Sûrement, c'est juste un peu frustrant que vous nous donniez toutes les infos au compte gouttes... Tu ne pourrez pas nous en dire un peu plus sur toi et Gennai, de façon a qu'on sache pourquoi on doit vous faire confiance ? Pas que je n'ai pas confiance, personnellement je suis prête a accepter toute aide... affirma Yami.

Zelda rendit son sourire à la jeune Hilarie. Elle repositionna une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Puis elle posa son regard sur la jeune Yami, elle ne semblait pas avoir confiance, mais Zelda ne pouvait pas redire ce qu'elle avait dit à Ryan, enfin pas tout de suite.  
- Sachez juste, cela est valable pour vous tous, que vous pouvez avoir confiance en Gennai et moi. Jamais nous vous voudrions du mal.  
Zelda prit la boite en argent dans ses mains et la posa sur une petite table, elle prit son chapeau qu'elle avait posé depuis longtemps sur une chaise pour le remettre sur sa tête puis elle dit :  
- Maintenant tout le monde dehors ! Le bateau va bientôt partir et j'ai besoin de parler seule à seule avec Yami.  
Zelda commença à pousser tout le monde en dehors du petit salon.  
- Vous avez chacun une cabine, avec un lit, un canapé, une armoire avec des vêtements ainsi qu'une salle de bain par cabine.  
Zelda réussi enfin a sortir tout le monde du petit salon, ils se retrouvaient tous devant la piscine, puis elle se dirigea vers une autre pièce à quelque pas du petit salon.  
- Yami viens ici s'il te plaît. les autres faites ce que vous voulez mais faites attention à ne pas tomber dans l'eau car le bateau va partir dans moins d'une minute…

Les six Digisauveurs et leurs Digimons quittèrent le petit salon, excepté Yami et Gomamon, qui se demandaient bien ce qui les attendaient…


	11. 11 Le Début de la Traversée

**Chapitre 11 - Le Début de la Traversée**

Le bateau venait enfin de partit du port, la traversé allait sûrement être longue. Zelda rentra dans la pièce qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, c'état un autre salon pus petit que l'autre. Il y avait deux canapé en velours noir, posé l'un en face de l'autre, entre les deux canapés une table en bois avec une plaque de verre dessus, les pieds de la table était sculpter en forme de Marineangemon. Dans un autre coin de la pièce une armoire avec des boutons de porte en forme, eux aussi, de Marineangemon. Zelda avança dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des canapé en velours. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouvait ce salon magnifique, c'était peut être celui qu'elle préférait. Elle indiqua à Yami de rentrer qui était rester sur le pas de la porte. Yami s attarda un instant sur le pas de la porte. Cette salle était magnifique. A couper le souffle. Elle n avait jamais vu un endroit pareil et était émerveillée, particulièrement par les "sculptures" de Digimons.Zelda lui fit signe d entrer, alors seulement elle sortit de sa contemplation pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé face a Zelda, et Gomamon s'installa sur ses genoux. Mais Yami ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de regarder partout autour d'elle, sans réellement prêter attention à la jeune fille assise en face.  
- Plutôt sympa la déco ! lança Gomamon.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce salon à sûrement la plus belle décoration de tous les salons du bateau. Il est décoré avec Marineangeon, un Digimon très puissant, lui répondit Zelda.  
Zelda regarda encore tout la pièce avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis elle posa son regard sur la jeune fille et son Digimon. Zelda enleva son chapeau qu'elle posa sur la petite table basse, elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux puis repris la parole.  
- Je t'ai demandé de venir ici, seule, pour te parler de ce que tu vas bientôt faire. Nous sommes près de ton symbole, tu vas donc devoir aller le récupérer.

Yami regardait Zelda remettre en place une mèche de cheveux pour la centième fois depuis le temps très court qu elle la connaissait... Elle devrait faire quelque chose pour ça.  
- Comment ça se fait que je doive récupérer mon symbole et pas les autres ?  
- Parce qu'on est a coté, t'écoutes pas… s'en mêla Gomamon.  
- Ah, je pensais qu'ils étaient tous au même endroit... Est ce que tu connais les symboles que nous avons Zelda ?

Zelda sourit à la jeune fille et au petit Digimon qui avait bien écouté ! Elle replaça encore cette mèche sauvage puis dit :  
- Vos symboles sont éparpillés un peu partout sur le continent serveur, et le tiens ce trouve sous l'eau dans la cité d'Atlantis.  
Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de répondre, à la deuxième question de la jeune Yami.  
- Oui je connais vos symboles, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire ce que c'est. Vous devez trouver par vous-même cette force en vous qui est votre symbole.

Yami était sceptique.  
- Comment je suis censée utiliser une force si j'ignore ce que c'est ?  
- Si tu n'es pas capable de la trouver c'est sûrement que tu ne mérite pas ton symbole...  
Yami jeta un regard noir a Gomamon avant de reprendre.  
- Zelda, quand tu dis sous l'eau, c'est profond ? Parce que je suis pas particulièrement douée en apnée... Et tu peux m'en dire plus aussi sur la cité d'Atlantis ?

- Cette force viendra à toi quand tu ira chercher ton symbole, ce qui t'attends pour aller le chercher de fera sortir cette force.  
Zelda regarda encore une fois Gomamon, amusée, le petit Digimon retrouvait toujours à redire, puis après voir replacé sa mèche, encore une fois, puis elle repris la parole.  
- Atlantis est une ancienne cité Digimon engloutie par les flots... La ville est gardée par le poulpe Gesomon, aidé de plusieurs Divermons. Voila pour ce qui est de maintenant, mais avant qu'elle soit engloutie cette cité était la plus belle et la plus évolué du Digimonde. Mais au fur à mesure que les années passaient, les Digimons qui y vivaient utilisaient de plus en plus mal leur science et leur savoir, et ils ont étaient punis et englouties par les eaux, après un bug informatique.  
Zelda après ce petit monologue, reprit sa respiration puis dit une dernière phrase.  
Pour aller dans la cité, tu as à ta disposition un sous-marin, trois place en comptant les Digimons. Tu devras donc choisir parmi tes amis deux qui te suivront pour t'aider à trouver ton symbole.

Yami réfléchissait à ce que Zelda venait de dire... Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas avoir a choisir entre ses amis...  
Même si elle avait bien sur une idée de qui elle voudrait emmener : pas Nomak déjà, trop insupportable; pas Hilarie ni Bunny, les deux filles avaient tendance a la taquiner sur Guillaume et ça l'énervait prodigieusement; pas Guillaume non plus, en tant que chef il se devait de rester sur le bateau, et puis qui sait ce que les autres iraient encore raconter comme ânerie si elle le choisissait ? Bien sur elle était très proche de Guillaume et il aurait sûrement pu l'aider pour son symbole mais...  
Ryan ! Elle était assez proche de Ryan aussi ! Donc Ryan et puis... Milie lui était sympathique aussi...  
Yami réfléchissait toujours, pesant le pour et le contre, quand une autre interrogation lui vint :  
- Qui a puni les Digimons d'Atlantis ?  
- On s en fiche !!! On te demande de choisir deux personnes, essaye pas de te défiler !!  
- On ne s'en fiche pas du tout Gomamon, si quelqu'un les a puni est ce que ça veut dire qu il existe une espèce d'entité supérieure dans le Digimonde ? Une sorte de dieu ? Tu es croyant Goma ?  
- Arêtes de te dissiper et choisis deux personne !!  
- Ça va, laisses moi un peu réfléchir !!  
Yami venait de penser que choisir Ryan et Milie reviendrait a laisser Guillaume et Bunny ensemble... Bien sur qu elle n'était pas jalouse, mais Bunny était très naïve et pure comme fille, et si Guillaume en profitait ? Mais non, ce n'était pas le genre de Guillaume... de toute façon Blackagumon détestait l'eau... Ah mince elle n'avait pas tenu compte de se critère, Gomamon n'avait aucun problème avec l eau, mais est-ce que Palmon et Kudamon supporterais aussi ? Là elle sentait poindre le mal de tete.  
- Yami !  
- Quoi ??  
- On t'attend là !  
- Oui oui, une seconde tu veux !  
De toute façon qu est ce qui lui disait que Ryan et Milie accepterais de l'accompagner ? Ils pouvaient...  
- Bon je compte et a 3 tu nous donne ta réponse ok ? fit Gomamon.  
- Mais un instant merd...  
- 1  
Ryan préférerait sûrement rester sur le bateau ou il y avait tout le confort, et ce n'était pas sur qu il accepte de se sacrifier pour elle...  
- 2  
D'un autre coté Ryan faisait des efforts pour s'intégrer et tenait a prouver sa valeur (comme l'épisode du sac l'avait montrer), lui proposer de venir serait peut être une façon de lui donner sa chance... Et  
- 3 ! Donnes deux noms !  
Yami balança deux noms sans réfléchir :  
- Nomak et Bunny !  
- Hein ?  
- NON !! C'est ta faute tu me stresse, je vais proposer a Ryan et Milie !

La jeune fille semblait torturer par le choix à faire, certaines mimiques de son visage le montraient bien. Puis Gomamon en rajoutait une couche. La scène était plutôt amusante pour Zelda, elle s'assit confortablement dans le canapé en attendant la réponse. Puis deux noms sortirent "Nomak et Bunny" suivit d'un non haut et fort ! Zelda ne peut pas se retenir et rit, elle reprit vite son calme pour entendre les deux autres nom qu'avait choisi la jeune fille, ça serait Ryan et Milie.  
- Bien... Punkinmon !  
Un Digimon avec une citrouille en guise de tête entra dans le salon par une entré secrète. Le petit Digimon était très marrant avec sa citrouille ! Il regarda Zelda attendant les ordres.  
- Veux-tu bien demander à Ryan et Milie de venir nous rejoindre ici, s'il te plait, tu sera un amour.  
Le petit Digimon s'inclina et dit d'une petite voix amusante :  
- Avec plaisir Zelda !  
Le Digimon disparut par le même passage qu'il venait d'empreinte. Zelda se tourna vers Yami et dit :  
- Nous allons attendre tes amis, pendant ce temps si tu as des questions j'y répondrais, si je peux.

Ryan et Palmon étaient sortis de la Salle de Réception, poussé dehors par Zelda. Il vit ses autres amis en train de discuter, mais il préféra s'isoler et prendre un peu de recul, et surtout du repos, par rapport à tout ça. Il en profiterait également pour visiter le reste du bateau. Ryan avait pris avec lui l'étui du violon, et grâce à sa lanière, l'avait accroché à son dos. Il portait toujours son sac rose remplit de nourritures. D'ailleurs il en sortit une barre chocolatée et une pomme.

- Tu veux une pomme Palmon ?

- Avec plaisir Ryanou !

Palmon attrapa la pomme et commença à la manger. Elle regarda ensuite Ryan en train de manger sa barre chocolatée.

- Dis, pourquoi tu as pris cet instrument de musique ?

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai toujours affectionné jouer du violon, quand j'étais petit, et quand j'étais triste, il me suffisait d'en jouer et je laissais ressortir toutes les choses et les douleurs que je ressentais.

- Ca veut dire que tout à l'heure tu étais triste alors... Quand tu en jouais ?

- Oui... On peut dire ça...

- Tu sais, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Ryu, mais comme Zelda l'a dit, si on trouve ton symbole qui te correspond, je pourrais me surdigivolvé, donc encore mieux te protéger, et plus rien ne me résistera !!

- Ryan regarda Palmon en achevant de manger sa barre chocolatée et il lui souria.

- Tu es vraiment extraordinaire toi... Puis, je suis sur que tu irais très bien avec les autres peluches de ma chambre quand on sera rentré !

A force de marchés, Ryan et Palmon étaient descendus en bas par de beaux et grands escaliers, et ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une grande et énorme boutique... Il y avait plusieurs rayons, avec des vêtements, de la nourriture, des souvenirs... Les yeux de Ryan s'émerveillèrent.

- Regarde Palmon ! On va pouvoir faire les boutiques !! Si c'est pas génial ! s'exclama t-il.

Oh Ryan...

Ryan se mit à courir vers l'entrée du magasin, il passa devant la caisse derrière laquelle se tenait un Digimon. Le Digimon ressemblait un peu à Palmon, et visiblement, appartenait aussi à la catégorie des plantes. Ryan s'arrêta devant elle, et Palmon rejoint Ryan.

- Dis-moi Palmon, qui est ce Digimon ?

- Oh, il s'agit de Floramon... Floramon vit habituellement dans le parc Fleurit avec sa famille, c'est étrange de la trouvée sur ce bateau...

- Bonjour touristes ! Je peux vous aider pour quelque chose ? demanda le Digimon.

- Oh c'est gentil ! Pour une fois qu'un Digimon propose de nous aider et pas de nous tuer... Et bien... En fait j'aimerais acheter plusieurs souvenirs, des magazines, des porte-clefs, des coussins, de quoi me laver, une trousse de toilettes donc, des peluches vous avez ? Euh... Un lecteur Mp3 ? Je suppose que ça vous n'aurez pas...

Ryan continuait une liste monstrueuse de choses qu'il voulait acheter... Floramon nota tout sur un petit bloc notes, prit une sorte de cadis de supermarché, et au bout d'un quart d'heure, revient le cadi pleins d'affaires.

- Oh c'est magnifique ! Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser avec tout ça Palmon !

- Mais Ryanou... Ou compte tu mettre tout ça ? Et le transporter ?

- Oh Palmon ne me gâche pas le plaisir que j'ai en ce moment, on s'en fiche, on improvisera plus tard ! Ou on payera des Digimons pour qu'ils nous les portent...

- Ryanou, tu sais, ici tout ne s'achète pas !

- Bien sur que si, il suffit d'avoir la bonne carte bleue !

Ryan souria et tendit sa carte bleue à Floramon qui la scanna grâce à un petit appareil. Floramon rendit la carte à Ryan.

- Mais tu ne veux même pas savoir combien ça t'auras coûter ? s'étonna Palmon.

- Je m'en fiche, c'est pas l'argent qui manque !

Ryan souria à Floramon.

- Je te remercie beaucoup Floramon ! Je pense que je vais revenir demain pour acheter d'autres affaires ! En plus ce magasin est magnifique, c'est les autres qui font vos courses pour nous !

- Mais de rien, revenez nous voir quand vous voudrez...

Ryan commença à poussé le cadi puis à sortir de la boutique.

Mais Palmon tu ne pourrais pas m'aider à pousser ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas léger...

- Ce sont tes affaires Ryanou, je me trompe ?

- Oh que tu es rabat-joie...

Ryan avança à travers les couloirs du bateau tout en poussant son énorme cadis remplis de choses totalement inutiles... Palmon le suivait sans dire grand chose, que pouvait-elle faire contre les envies folles et totalement inconcevables de Ryan ?

- Arrêtons nous la ! J'ai l'impression que cette cabine sera parfaite !

Ryan ouvrit une cabine et commença à poussé le cadi remplis d'affaires à l'intérieur...

Les mains entre la tête et les coudes posés sur la balustrade, Milie regardait l'océan incroyablement grand et observait au loin ce qui restait de l'île. Elle se demanda ce qui les attendait sur ce nouveau continent, le continent Serveur. Quel danger les attendait ? Rencontrerait-il des Digimons les attaquant certainement. Mais comment seraient ils ? Quelle puissance ? Quelle force ? Eux-même seraient assez forts pour remporter une victoire si cela se produisait ? Pensant à cette histoire de symbole, Milie pensa au scanner qu'il avait passé autour de son cou puis se demanda quelle pouvait être la force d'un symbole ? Egalement quel était le sien ? Elle songea que si aucun d'eux ne parvenait à utiliser cette force, ils risquaient tous de mourir. En plus, elle était l'aînée du groupe et elle sentait responsable de ce qui se passait. Cela lui rappela la fois où elle était partie camper avec ses frères et sa sœur et que Guillaume s'était cassé la jambe... Elle aurait du l'en empêcher de se faire mal comme elle devait empêcher maintenant ses amis de se faire mal. Fermant les yeux, elle vit mentalement son frère, Yami, Nomak, Bunny, Hilarie, Ryan ... s'écrouler et disparaître.  
Rouvrant les yeux, elle lâcha les mains soutenant sa tête et les posa sur la rambarde.  
- NON ! Je ne veux pas ca ! cria t-elle.  
Le corps enroulé autour du cou de Milie tandis que la queue pendait le long de sa veste, Kudamon avait baissé la tête et fermé les yeux sans dormir lorsqu'il perçut le cri de sa partenaire.  
- Milie, qu'est qui ne va pas ?  
- Je vais bien, Kudamon, mentit Milie.  
- Milie, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que quand une personne crie, c'est qu'elle ne va bien. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse.  
- Je... je ne veux pas en parler.  
Baissant la tête, Milie songea qu'une fois de plus, il ne s'était pas senti capable de parler de ses problèmes. Ce n'était pas de sa faute: elle n'aimait pas parler de ce qui l'ennuyait ou la tracassait de peur d'inquiéter tout le monde pour elle.  
De son côté, Kudamon comprit qu'il ne tirerait de sa partenaire et décida de ne pas la brusquer. Si elle voulait lui parler un jour de ses craintes, elle le ferait.  
- Si tu ne veux pas te confier à moi, je peux comprendre. Cependant sache que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter quand tu le souhaiteras.  
Le petit Digimon reposa sa tête sur son épaule tandis que la jeune fille réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire puis lui caressa doucement sa petite tête.  
- Merci, Kudamon.

Nomak arpentait les longs couloirs illuminés du bateau à la recherche d'une cabine. Il avait les mains dans les poches et il regardait le plafond, Terriermon était sur son épaule.  
- Dit Terriermon tu me trouve odieux parfois ?  
- Sans te mentir oui, avec moi non enfin ça t'arrive pas souvent mais avec les autres oui tu l'est et méchant aussi et impoli et...  
- Ca va j'ai compris.  
-Tu ma posée une question je fait que répondre.  
- Oui mais tu utilise ma question pour ton grand luxe a me rabaissé, remarqua t-il.  
- Oui, sourit-il.  
Nomak souria à son ami et regarda son scanner autour de son poignet.  
- Tu pense que c'est quoi mon symbole ? demanda l'humain.  
Hum… réfléchit Terriermon, la débilité ?  
Terriermon se ramassis un coup sur le front.  
- Et puis on verra bien, souffla t-il.  
Il ouvrit une porte et tomba dans une énorme bibliothèque. Celle-ci était d'une immensité incroyable. De nombreuses étagères, de livres, de tables. Elle était aussi d'un luxe incroyable, avec un lustre au centre qui était très certainement en or.  
-Non de... J'ai jamais vu un bibliothèque aussi grande ! s'exclama t-il.  
- J'en ai jamais vu tout court moi, ironisa le Digimon.  
Nomak souria et scruta les rangées de livres,il s'arrêta au livre portent le titre "L'histoire du Digimonde.".Nomak le prit et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en velours rouge. Il ouvrit le livre et commença à le lire.

Dans la petite pièce, Yami réfléchissait à d'éventuelles questions à posé à Zelda.

- Si vous pouviez répondre à ma question sur qui a puni les Digimons... reprit-elle.  
- Mais on s'en fout je t'ai dit...  
Yami lança un regard noir vers Gomamon...

Zelda replaça, encore et toujours, sa mèche qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ! Elle regarda la jeune fille d'un petit air désolé, elle avait posé la seule question que Zelda ne pouvait pas répondre, on ne l'avait jamais renseigné sur cette partie.  
- Hélas je suis désolé, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.  
Zelda regarda la jeune fille et avait retrouvé son air serein et doux, elle replaça une nouvelle fois sa mèche et attendit.

Sur le bateau, Punkinpmon apparu dans la cabine par un petit passage secret, il chercha des yeux le jeune garçon et le trouva entrain de fouiller dans son cadi. Le petit Digimon s'éclaircit la voix, pour que l'on remarque sa présence. Palmon tourna la tête et sourit :  
- Bonjour Palmon ! Comment tu va ?  
Punkinpmon n'attendit pas la réponse de Palmon et tourna le regard vers le jeune homme puis lui annonça :  
- Zelda veut te voir dans le salon, où elle se trouve avec Yami.  
Le Digimon s'inclina bien bas et disparu dans le même passage qu'il venait de prendre pour rentrer dans la cabine.

Ryan qui fouinait dans son cadi et entrait dans sa cabine fut interrompu par un drôle de Digimon... Palmon le connaissait, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le Digimon lui demandait de rejoindre Zelda dans sa cabine en compagnie de Yami... Ryan resta quelques secondes sans rien dire avec Palmon, étonné...  
- On est en avance pour Halloween dis moi Palmon ?  
- Non tu te trompes, c'est Punkinpmon, un Digimon assez drôle qui aime faire peur... Pour rire...  
- D'où je viens, on appelle ça un déguisement d'Halloween... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait dis-moi ? s'interrogea t-il.  
- Je penses qu'on a pas le choix...  
- Laisse moi ranger tout ça dans la cabine et on y va...  
Ryan poussa son cadi dans la cabine, la referma, puis avec Palmon, empruntèrent le couloir que Punkinpmon avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt.

Guillaume ouvrit la porte d'une cabine au hasard et se rassura en ne voyant personne à l'intérieur. Il y pénétra et s'allongea sur le lit tandis que Blackagumon fonça aux toilettes.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arr...  
Mais il eu la réponse car le bruit était suffisamment significatif, Black avait le mal de mer. Il ressortit, la mine basse et légèrement verte.  
- Tu aurais pu prévenir que t'étais malade en mer.  
- Comment j'aurais pu le savoir, j'ai jamais prit un bateau, fit remarquer le Digimon.  
- C'est peut-être le saumon aussi.  
A la prononciation du mot saumon, Blackagumon fonça une nouvelle fois dans les toilettes sous les rires de son partenaire. Pendant qu'il se vidait, Guillaume sortit son scanner de sous son t-shirt et l'observa. Il se demandait bien quel symbole il obtiendrait.

Punkinpmon marchait doucement sur le parquet du bateau en direction de Milie. Elle regardait la mer, le petit Digimon s'éclaircit doucement la voix et la jeune fille se retourna :  
Bonjour, Zelda voudrais te voir dans le salon, où elle se trouve avec Yami.  
Punkinpmon n'attendit pas la réponse de Milie, il fit demi-tour et partit à toute jambe

En entendant la voix de Punkinmon derrière elle, Milie fut surprise et se retourna mais celui ci était déjà parti.  
- J'ai rêvé ?  
- Non, c'était un Punkinpmon. J'ai reconnu l'odeur.

- Zelda veut me parler ? Je me demande pourquoi... allons-y !  
S'empressant de partir, elle s'élança dans le couloir d'un pas pressé.

Ryan venait juste d'être abordé par un étrange petit Digimon, déguisé en citrouille, comme si la fête d'Halloween n'était pas assez dépassée... Quoi qu'il en soit, après discussion avec Palmon, tous deux se rendaient dans le salon ou se trouvait Zelda en compagnie de Yami.  
Par politesse, Ryan frappa à la porte, la poussa légèrement, et regarda à l'intérieur du salon... Palmon le suivait de près. Il referma la porte et regarda la belle décoration et le luxe.  
- Dites, y'a une citrouille orange qui nous as dit de venir ici ? C'est pas une de ces farces incompréhensibles que font les enfants a Halloween j'espère ? Parce que j'ai un million de choses à ranger dans ma cabine... commença à se plaindre le jeune homme.  
- Mais je t'ai dit qu'il était gentil...  
- Oui... Yami tu sembles soucieuse... Si tu veux j'ai acheté une crème pour la peau, je te la passerais tout à l'heure.  
Ryan s'avança avec Palmon et resta debout en regardant la jeune femme blonde.

Peu après l'arrivée de Ryan, Milie pénétra à son tour poussant directement la porte. Elle aperçut Zelda mais aussi Ryan, Palmon, Yami et Gomamon. Qu'est qui se passait ?  
- Que se passe t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

Zelda regarda les deux nouveaux arrivant, l'un semblait un peut énerver l'autre inquiet. Zelda les regarda avec son air doux et serein puis les rassura en leur disant :  
- Je vous ai demandé car vous allez accompagner Yami, pour l'aider à trouver son symbole. C'est elle qui a choisi.  
Zelda toujours le regard sur les deux arrivant, et replaça encore sa mèche.

Milie se posa de suite plein de questions dans la tête. Trouver le symbole de Yami ? Où pouvait il être ? Est que cela aller les obliger à s'éloigner du bateau ? Elle n'aimait pas cette idée car elle ne savait pas ce qui arriverait aux autres. Tournant la tête vers Yami, elle se sentit toutefois fière d'avoir obtenu sa confiance et décida de ne pas la décevoir.  
Elle s'avança alors et tendit le pouce en faisant un clin d'œil :  
- Eh bien, allons-y ! Je suis partante ! s'exclama t-elle.

Ryan s'assit contre le rebord du beau canapé ou était assise Yami, puis Palmon vint près de lui à ses pieds. Ryan passa sa main dans ses cheveux et souffla.  
- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabats joie mais ou est-ce qu'on doit encore aller pour chercher ce symbole ? Et puis, pourquoi nous convoqué maintenant alors qu'on est loin d'être arrivé au Continent ?  
Ryan regarda Yami...  
- C'est gentil de... M'avoir choisit pour cette mission, mais... Tu es sur que tu voudrais pas un garçon comme Nomak ou Guillaume pour te protéger ?  
Ryan croisa les bras.

Yami regarda Milie, puis Ryan et leur répondit :  
Zelda a assez mal présenté la chose à vrai dire... Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligés de venir, après tout il s agit de mon symbole et il peut y avoir du danger, si vuos refusiez, je comprendrais... Mais vous connaissant ça m'étonnerais quand même ! continua t-elle en souriant. Bref, je préfère quand même présenter la chose comme une proposition, je voudrais que vous m accompagniez parce que je ne pense pas y arriver toute seule et votre aide me sera certainement précieuse !  
- Ton choix me parait un peu étrange quand même... rajouta Gomamon.  
- Non ! Ryan, tu es celui que je connais depuis le plus longtemps, le premier humain que j'ai rencontré en arrivant dans le Digimonde et j'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes... Tu as toute ma confiance, et je ne cherche pas un protecteur mais un partenaire ! Milie, j´ai déjà pu voir que tu étais une alliée précieuse et je devine que tu deviendras une très bonne amie, c'est pour ça que je serais vraiment touchée que tu accepte aussi ! Ce n'est ni Nomak, ni Guillaume que j'ai envie d'avoir avec moi mais vous deux !  
- Toi t'es vraiment la reine du discours... rajouta son Digimon.  
- Pourquoi faut toujours que tu m'embêtes toi ?

Ryan regarda la jeune fille et lui souria timidement, c'était la seconde fois qu'un des Digisauveurs lui témoignaient un signe d'amitié et de confiance en lui, le premier ayant était Guillaume. Ryan continua de regarder Yami et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
- Bien sur que je t'accompagne ! Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est moi qui est le sac avec les vivres et le nécessaire... Et puis...  
Il attrapa Palmon et la serra fort contre elle.  
- Vous risquez de ne pas super bien vous en sortir là-bas sans Palmon... Hein choupinette ?  
- Choupinette ?  
- Mais au fait, c'est ou là-bas qu'on va ? Un endroit avec la climatisation j'espère ? J'en ai plus que marre de suer dans mes vêtements !

Faisant un clin d'œil à Yami, Milie tendit le pouce:  
- On part quand tu veux !  
Puis elle se tourna vers Ryan.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarquer... mais j'ai pas vu beaucoup d'endroits équipés de climatisation... et puis on s'en passe bien, ça fait trop froid ces machins là !

Zelda regarda Yami faire son petit monologue, la jeune fille semblait plus mature pour son âge, et responsable aussi elle aurait pu posséder ce symbole, mais une autre chose dans ce discours ressortait plus qu'autre chose sa sincérité. La jeune femme blonde connaissant le symbole de Yami eu un petit sourire. Elle replaça sa mèche rebelle et dit :  
- Ryan, le symbole de Yami se trouve sous l'eau, dans cité englouti d'Atlantis, et vous vous y rendrez par un sous-marin.  
Elle pris un temps de pose avant de reprendre la parole :  
- La nuit va pas tarder à tomber, vous allez vous reposer et vous partirez demain de bonne heure.

- Tu vois Ryan, tu risques pas d'avoir trop chaud au fond de l'eau !  
Yami jeta un sal regard a Gomamon, puis se tourna vers les deux autres :  
- Merci beaucoup d'accepter de m'accompagner ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je vais aller me chercher une cabine pour pioncer un peu !  
Yami leur fit un petit signe de la main, ainsi qu a Zelda, puis sortit de la pièce avec Gomamon

- Bon allons nous reposer aussi Kudamon !  
La jeune fille sortit aussi de la pièce.

Ryan regarda les deux jeunes filles quittaient le petit salon pour se rendre dans leurs cabines, Ryan regarda l'horloge accroché au mur, elle indiquait qu'il était déjà bientôt 20 heures...  
- C'est vrai que le temps passe vite avec tous ses évènements... Palmon on devrait manger quelque chose nous aussi...  
Ryan se dirigea vers la porte avec son Digimon, puis regarda ensuite la jeune femme blonde en se tournant vers elle.  
- Je suppose que vous devez bien manger quelque chose vous aussi ? Et il faut dire que... J'ai pas très envie de manger seul ce soir... Ca... Ca vous dit de... De dîner avec moi ? Attention, en tout bien tout honneur !  
Palmon commença à glousser dans son coin.  
T'en fais pas Ryan, on ne croit pas que tu la dragues...  
Ryan souria gêné en attendant la réponse de la jeune femme qu'il espérait positive.

Le jeune garçon invitait la jeune femme à dîner ?! Zelda sourit puis laissa échappé un petit rire. La jeune femme retrouva son calme et en souriant repositionna sa mèche rebelle et dit au jeune :  
- Cela me ferait bien plaisir ! Ca me changera de dîner avec Biyomon et les autres Digimons du bateau.  
Elle se leva et alla se mettre à genoux pour parler dans l'oreille de Palmon elle lui chuchota :  
- Biyomon doit se trouve dans les cuisines sûrement, va dîner avec elle !  
Puis elle se releva et regarda Palmon avec un sourire, puis tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.  
- Allons-y ! Nous irons dans la salle à manger.  
Puis amusée, elle lui proposa son bras !Ryan souria lorsque Zelda accepta gentiment son invitation à dîner, et même, lui proposa le bras. Palmon regarda d'abord Ryan.  
- Bon, Ryan amuse toi bien à ta petite soirée, moi je vais allez à la rencontre de Biyomon... On est de vieilles connaissances toutes les deux !  
Palmon fit un clin d'œil à Zelda que Ryan ne comprenait pas, puis Palmon se dirigea vers la porte.  
- Si tu as besoin de moi Ryanou n'hésite pas !  
- Attends !  
Ryan se dirigea vers son Digimon et la prit dans les bras.  
- Pas de bêtises...  
Ryan se releva, laissa Palmon partir, et se dirigea vers Zelda. Il lui prit son bras dans son propre bras et lui souria généreusement.  
- Je vous suis madame...  
Ryan était tout amusé, cela lui rappelait un peu les soirées mondaines à New York... Tant de souvenirs...

Zelda eu un léger rire avec le clin d'œil de Palmon et avec l'expression d'incompréhension de Ryan. Elle sourit à Palmon puis à son compagnon d'une soirée.  
- J'espère que vous avez faim !  
Elle sortit du salon, avec Ryan, bras dessus bras dessous, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger à l'autre bout du bateau.

Nomak qui avait terminé son livre le remit a sa place, il n'avait pas beaucoup de respect pour les être vivant mais pour les livres il en avait. Nomak plongea dans ses pensées, il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Yami et à Guillaume et aussi le coup de poing qu'il avait balancé à Ryan. Plus il pensait plus il avait des pincements au cœur.  
- Plus j'y pense, et plus je me rends compte que les autre ne doivent pas m'aimer beaucoup. J'ai jamais eu d'amis, et quand je peux m'en faire je les insulte et je les frappe.  
Tout en regardant le plafond, Nomak ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Il était triste de tous ces évènements, et au fond de lui-même, s'en voulait de se comporter ainsi avec ses compagnons de route. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça.  
-Oh pleure pas... Moi je suis ton copain pour la vie. J'y ai été obligé aussi, rajouta t-il.  
Nomak regarda son compagnon. Il était amusé par ses remarques et heureux de l'avoir avec lui. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et lui fit un énorme câlin.  
-C'est gentil mais j'étouffe moi !

Nomak se leva et balança Terriermon en l'air pour s'amuser. Il adorait le taquiner et rire avec lui.  
- Bon allez la nain ! On y va !  
- Si je pouvais je t'exploserais ta tête de babouin !

Terriermon se redressa et suivit Nomak en volant.

De leurs côtés, Hilarie, Gatomon, Bunny et Gabumon avaient quitté la salle de réception sur les ordres de Zelda qui désirait parler uniquement à Yami. Les deux jeunes filles parcouraient alors le bateau, et avaient sentie que celui-ci c'était mit en route, et qu'ils naviguaient désormais sur l'océan. Les deux jeunes filles et leurs Digimons profitaient d'un bon bol d'air, la journée étant déjà bien achevée, vu qu'il était près de 18 heures, Hilarie avait proposé à sa nouvelle amie de trouver une cabine pour elles.  
Elles s'étaient rendus donc la ou se trouvaient les cabines, en croisant de temps à autre des petits Digimons, et avaient trouvé une belle et luxueuse cabine pour deux personnes. Les filles s'émerveillaient devant la beauté des cabines, le papier peint, les lits, les meubles, tout était parfait. Gatomon alla voir dans le frigo.  
- Bonne nouvelle ! On a de quoi vivre pendant un moment avec ce qu'il y a là dedans !  
- C'est le rêve ici ! Tu n'es pas d'accord Bunny ?  
Hilarie s'était laissée tombé dans son lit... Elle était toujours en maillot de bain, et elle se dirigea vers l'une des armoires et vit des tas de beaux vêtements.  
- Dis moi ma p'tite Bunny, on va pouvoir se relooké on dirait !

Bunny avait suivie Hilarie et regardait tout autour d'elle, comme Gabumon, elle alla ensuite près d'Hilarie qui été près de la garde robe et regarde toutes les belles robes et les belles affaires dedans, Bunny souria heureuse d'être là finalement.  
- C 'est formidable on va pouvoir s'habiller et changé enfin de vêtements !  
Bunny prit des vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain, elle en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, resplendissante, avec une nouvelle tenue qui lui allait comme un gant.  
- Tu trouves que ça me va bien Hilarie ? Et toi Gabumon ?  
- Tu es magnifique Bunny, c'est moi qui te le dit ! approuva Gabumon.

Hilarie regarda son amie avec ses nouveaux vêtements et lui souria :  
- Tu es radieuse comme ça ! Tu sais, c'est dommage que tu sois si timide, parce que tu ferais tomber plus d'un mec avec ton charme.  
Hilarie lui souria et attrapa une jupe, un mini-haut assez sexy, des lunettes de soleil, et s'habilla.  
- Voila, là on va pouvoir faire semblant d'être en vacances.  
- Tu oublie qu'avec tous les méchants Digimons qui nous poursuivent, ce n'est pas vraiment des vacances... rappela Gatomon.  
- Aucun n'est encore parvenu jusqu'au bateau, je me trompe ? Alors profitons en !  
- Tu as raison, ce que je préfère chez vous les humains, c'est l'optimisme...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
- Y a quelqu'un?  
La porte s'entrouvrit et Guillaume passa la tète en les regardant puis en rougissant. Les deux demoiselles étaient jolies à voir dans leurs nouvelles tenues.  
- Désolé, je cherchais ma cabine, je ne voulais pas déranger…  
Il attardait plus son attention sur Bunny qu'il trouvait vraiment mignonne.

Hilarie finissait de se regarder dans le miroir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle sursauta et regarda le nouvel arrivant, leur chef Guillaume, et la première personne qu'elle avait rencontrée dans le Digimonde.  
- Ah c'est toi Guillaume ? Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux entré tu sais ? Je dois justement passer à la salle de bain ! Gatomon, Gabumon, BlackAgumon, si vous alliez voir ce que vous pouviez manger dans le salon à côté ?  
- Bonne idée Hilarie ! s'enthousiasma Gatomon.  
La jeune fille souria, passé à côté de Bunny et lui souffla.  
- C'est ta chance...

Toujours en souriant, Hilarie alla dans la salle de bain, quant à Gatomon elle entraînait les Digimons dans le salon d'a coté de la chambre. Bunny regarda son amie en devenant toute rouge, tellement rouge que ses oreilles chauffées, même Gabumon l'abandonna, la laissant seule face à Guillaume.  
- Euh... tu sais ça te va bien ces vêtements, ça te rend euh... beau...  
Elle devenait encore plus rouge.  
- Sinon tu faisais quoi ? Tu élaborais un plan pour nous peut-être ?  
Sans le vouloir Bunny s'était un peu rapprochée de Guillaume tout en lui parlant. Celui si s'assit sur un lit et écouta Bunny parler. Il rougit à sa remarque sur ses vêtements.  
- Un plan ? Non ! répondit-il au dépourvu. Même si vous me considérez comme, je ne suis pas le chef, ma sœur remplirait ce rôle mieux que moi à mon avis.

Bunny rougit davantage et elle s'assit près de guillaume, elle arriva a vaincre sa timidité et lui parla franchement. Ce qu'elle faisait là était un exploit. Parler aussi librement à un garçon pour qui elle ressentait quelque chose, ce monde devait vraiment être spécial.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es notre chef à tous, c'est toi qui a les qualités pour remplir ce rôle...  
Anxieuse, elle baissa la tête, ne sachant pas comment formuler la suite de sa phrase. Elle était un peu gênée.  
- Mais j'ai une question dis-moi… commença t-elle en avalant sa salive. Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Yami que tu l'aime bien... je suis douée pour remarqué quand deux personnes sont proches, et on dirait que c'est voter cas... euh... tu peux me dire la vérité, je sais être une bonne confidente je ne répéterais rien c'est promis.

Bunny était parvenue à demander ce qui l'a tracassait. Guillaume fut surpris de la soudaine question de Bunny. Il se mit alors à rire, c'était plus un rire nerveux en fait.  
- C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Yami, mais c'est de l'amour fraternel, il ne pourra jamais y avoir plus que ça entre elle et moi.  
Il souria sincèrement.  
- Et puis même si c'était le cas, je n'ai pas tellement la tète à ça en ce moment. Pour l'instant je vais essayer de faire en sorte que tout le monde se sorte indemne de cette histoire.

- Ah… J'aurais parié que tu l'aimais peut être plus sincèrement qu'une amie… On verra bien par la suite quand tu nous auras sorti indemne de cette histoire.  
Bunny devenait toujours aussi rouge. Elle se demandait si elle ne passait pas pour une cruche auprès de Guillaume avec ses questions et sa timidité. Elle sortit de sa timidité en sortant une blague.  
- Puis je nous vois mal expliquer à nos parents la raison pour laquelle on serait en plusieurs morceaux si nous ne sortions pas indemne de tout ça, dit-elle en riant.

Guillaume fit entraîner par la blague et le rire de Bunny.  
- C'est une façon de voir les choses mais ce n'est pas expliquer les choses qui me fait le plus peur, c'est... euh...  
Il se sentit soudain gêné et se releva.  
- Je... Je vais trouver ma cabine.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te fait peur tu sais tu peux me dire des choses ! Je suis une tombe quand il faut garder un secret, tu peux avoir confiance en moi…  
Bunny espérait qu'il lui ferait confiance, qu'il la croirait. Elle savait que Guillaume se souciait de quelque chose. Elle n'était pas curieuse d'ordinaire, elle voulait simplement aider à sa façon.

Guillaume resta longtemps devant la porte la tète basse. Puis il ouvrit la porte et se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.  
- C'est rien, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mentit-il.  
Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bunny qui devait une tète de moins que lui.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais très bien.

Bunny rougit elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais quand Guillaume avait poser sa main sur son épaule elle se sentit toute bizarre, un étrange sentiment qui la parcourait le long de son corps et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti dans sa vie jusque là. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'il allait sincèrement bien.  
- J'espère que tu vas réellement bien, en tout vas, tu sais ou me trouver si tu veux parler.

Tout en marchant et sans la regarder, il lui fit un signe rassurant. Puis il fit marche arrière et retourna dans la cabine des filles et il regarda dans tous les sens puis se tourna vers Bunny.  
- Blackagumon, je l'ai oublié ! Il est ou ? s'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

- Avec les Digimons, Hilarie les a joyeusement envoyé manger, rappela Bunny.  
Bunny se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté et ouvrit la porte laissant apparaître BlackAgumon, Gabumon et Gatomon en train de se goinfrer. Hilarie, qui était dans la salle de bain, appela un de ses amis.

- Dites j'ai un soucis avec le chauffage vous pouvez m'aider ?

Bunny étant avec les Digimons, Guillaume entra dans la salle de bain pour voir quel était le problème.

Yami errait dans les couloirs a la recherche d une cabine...  
- Gomamon, comment on reconnaît la porte d'une cabine a la porte d'un autre truc ? Je veux pioncer moi je suis crevée...  
- Là y a de la lumière, ça doit être les filles on a qu a leur demandé.  
Gomamon et Yami toquèrent doucement à la porte puis entrèrent, Yami se tourna vers Bunny qu elle aperçut la première :  
- Ah ! Bunny, je cherche une cabine où je pourrais m'installer avec Gomamon, tu ne sais pas où elles sont ??  
Gomamon remarqua Guillaume :  
- Guillaume, qu est ce que tu fous dans la cabine de deux filles ?

Guillaume ressortit de la salle de bain, suivit par Hilarie qui portait une très longue serviette autour d'elle. Les Digimons sortirent du petit salon eux aussi.  
- Ah, salut ! fit tout joyeux Guillaume. J'étais partit chercher Blackagumon.  
- Et entre temps, tu discutais avec Bunny, ajouta le Digimon.  
- Hein? Oui, et alors ? rétorqua Guillaume qui n'avait rien à cacher.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'il était la pour me parler, intervint à son tour Bunny qui la n'avait plus rien de timide.

- Ok... souffla Yami. Je te ferais remarquer Bunny que je n'ai rien dit, c'est l'autre commère là, fit-elle en désignant son Digimon, qui peut pas s'empêcher de s'occuper de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! D'ailleurs vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, je voulais juste un renseignement pour trouver une cabine et aller me pieuter rapport que je suis vannée ! Donc si tu veux bien m indiquer comment trouver les cabines je vous laisse flirter tranquille.

- Excuse-moi Yami, je ne voulais pas paraître énervée contre toi. Je pense qu'on est tous un peu sur les nerfs, nos familles nous manquent, surtout à moi, donc la tristesse me rend peut-être désagréable, ce n'était pas voulu.  
Bunny avait les larmes aux yeux et était un peut gêner devant Yami  
- Il y a une cabine de libre pour les filles juste après la notre.

En voyant Bunny avec les larmes aux yeux Yami s'en voulut d'avoir toujours été si agressive avec la jeune fille... Avec Ryan elle était peut-être la plus perdue dans le Digimonde. Mais ne sachant pas comment réagir face a elle, Yami murmura un rapide merci, et tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre et trouver une cabine.

La jeune Bunny laissa échapper un sourire lorsque Yami sortit de la cabine. Quant à Hilarie, pendant ce temps, elle s'était refait une nouvelle beauté et discutait avec Gatomon et Gabumon.

- Et bien, et bien ma petite Bunny... Tu es extraordinaire toi ! dit-elle en souriant.  
- Bonne nuit les filles, nous aussi on va dormir.  
Guillaume leur souria, tout comme son Digimon, et tous deux emboîtèrent le pas à Yami..  
- Au fait si tu as faim le frigo est plein alors sers toi, les Digimons ont déjà mangés, et... Moi aussi !  
La jeune fille alla vers son lit avec Gatomon.

- Ca tombe bien, mon ventre crie famine ! Tu es sure que tu n'as plus faim toi ?  
En ouvrant le frigo, Bunny trouva pleins de bonnes choses à manger. Elle commença à le dévaliser tout en dévorant ce qu'elle trouvait. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit et pensa aux derniers évènements de la journée. Elle songeait également à ce qu'il se passerait une fois leur traversée terminée. Hilarie avait bien évidemment remarquer que son amie était songeuse, inquiète.  
- A quoi tu penses dis-moi ? Quelque chose de tracasse on dirait...  
Elle se rasseya sur le lit.  
- Ca à a voir avec Guillaume ? Ou c'est autre chose ?

- Euh non je ne pensais pas à Guillaume ! lança t-elle en rougissant. Je pensais à ce qui nous attendez encore comme aventure sur ce continent…

Hilarie caressa sa petite Gatomon qui se trouvait sur ses genoux, puis elle reporta son attention sur Bunny, la jeune et timide jeune fille.  
- Tu sais Bunny, c'est une chose d'être timide, mais ce monde devrait t'aider à te faire devenir moins timide... Et puis, peu importe ce que les gens peuvent dire sur Yami et Guillaume, mois le Guillaume je le vois plus avec une fille comme toi...  
Hilarie lui souria.  
- Car je sais très bien que tu ne penses pas a ce qui nous attend après tout ça... Et si tu veux, je t'aiderais pour Guillaume...

- Je te remercie, tu es vraiment quelqu'un qu'on peut considérer comme une véritable amie Hilarie.  
- Moi aussi je te dis merci ma petite blondinette de surveiller ma Bunny quand je suis occupé ! ajouta fièrement Gabumon. Car quand je dois aider les autres Digimon je sais que je peut compter sur toi pour y jeter un œil.  
- Gabumon tu adore Hilarie aujourd'hui ça doit être le bateau qui te fait cet effet ! se moqua gentiment Bunny. Mais ne t'en fais pas Hilarie. J'essayerais de parler avec Guillaume pour mieux le connaître. Je ne veux pas le perdre en tant qu'ami, même si j'éprouve, c'est vrai, des sentiments pour lui. Je voudrais d'abord le voir se confié à moi… Je te laisse, je vais me promener un peu.  
Bunny sorti de la cabine laissant le soin à Hilarie de se reposer pleinement.

Zelda, bras dessus, bras dessous, avec Ryan marchait sur le parquet luisant. Sur e sol le long du mur et de la rambarde il y avait de petit lumière incrusté dans le sol, elles dégageaient une lumière jaune chaleureuse. Après avoir parcouru une assez longue distance pour un bateau Zelda ouvrit une porte.  
C'était la salle à manger, une salle gigantesque grande de plus de 30 mètres de longueur pour 15 mètres de largeur. Il y avait des dizaines de tables rondes, chacune avait quatre chaises, et sur chacune de petite lampe en forme de Digimons posé sur une nappe blanche. Au plafond il y avait des énormes lustres en cristal dans toute la salle il devait en avoir une dizaine, les murs de la salle était blanc avec sur un pan de mur dessiné Seraphimon et Ophanimon. Zelda à l'entré de la salle jeta un regard sur son ôté, il semblait émerveillé, elle sourit et ne dit pas un mot restant toujours à l'entré aux bras de Ryan.

Ryan avait suivait la charmante Zelda jusqu'à cette somptueuse salle à manger émerveillant et luxueuse. Dans sa tête, il se disait qu'il retrouvait un semblant de sa vie réelle... Il repensa aux nombreuses réceptions, aux nombreux banquets ou encore les nombreuses soirées luxueuses auxquelles il avait assisté. Il ne savait pas si cela se voyait, mais il était heureux de "retrouver" son élément... Un élément qu'il l'avait éloigner des autres Digisauveurs.  
Arrivés près d'une table, Ryan passa derrière une chaise, la tira, et laissa Zelda s'asseoir convenablement, avant d'à son tour s'asseoir en face d'elle, comme un parfait gentleman. Ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que Ryan savait se tenir et qu'il avait appris les bonnes manières, grâce à ses nourrices.  
- Vous savez, ce bateau est magnifique... Que dis-je ? Ce paquebot ! Vous avez une réelle chance d'y vivre ! Et puis, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça dans le Digimonde...  
Ryan lui souriait, être en compagnie d'une autre personne qu'un de ses camarades Digisauveurs le changeait de toute cette agitation, il pouvait presque se croire dans le Monde Réel.  
- Vous avez revu vos amis Digisauveurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils dont devenus ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils jamais parler du Digimonde ?

- Je ne vis pas sur ce paquebot, j'y passe une journée par semaine. Et je te l'accorde en arrivant dans le Digimonde je n'aurais jamais cru voir un paquebot aussi beau. Mais cela ne doit pas trop te changer de ta vie sur Terre.  
Zelda sourit au jeune, elle en savait beaucoup sur Ryan, cela devait peut-être l'étonner qu'elle sache qu'il vivait dans le luxe. Mais en tant qu'assistante de Gennai elle devait tous savoir sur le jeune homme. Elle replaça sa mèche et répondit à la, plutôt, aux questions du blond.  
- Je vais commencer par la dernière de tes questions. Mes cinq amis n'ont jamais parlé du Digimonde car la population n'est pas encore prête à être au courant, et que surtout si le monde entier était au courant pour le Digimonde celui si, pourrait être envahi et par la même occasion détruit.  
Elle s'arrêta un moment, un Gostumon était venu à leur table, il avait une serviette blanche sur le bras et demande :  
- Un apéritif ?  
- Oui s'il te plait Gostumon, deux coupes de champagne... rose !  
Le petit Digimon fit un signe positif de la tête et s'en alla. Zelda retourna la tête vers son gentleman d'un soir puis repris la parole :  
- Mes amis Digisauveurs, non je ne les vois pas, mais avec Gennai nous cherchons un moyen d'établir une connexion Internet entre le Digimonde et le vrai monde pour que l'on puise prendre des nouvelles d'eux.  
Elle se tue et regarda son partenaire, elle lui sourit et replaça sa mèche rebelle.

Ryan paraissait réellement étonné que Zelda sache autant de choses sur lui, mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui n'était pas étonnant dans ce monde ? Il souria lorsqu'il vit Gotsumon rapporté deux coupes de champagnes roses...  
- Ca va même jusqu'à ma couleur préférée...  
Gostumon portait les deux coupes de champagnes sur un plateau. Ryan les prit dans chacune de ses mains et lui souria.  
- Autre chose ?  
- Euh... Oui des amuses gueules tiens !  
Gostumon repartit en cuisine. Ryan passa une coupe de champagne à la jeune femme blonde, il souriait de voir ces drôles de coupes roses...  
Vous avez l'air de bien me connaître... Vous savez que je suis riche... Que j'aime le rose... Puis le champagne...  
Il posa sa coupe de champagne sur la table.  
- J'ai trouvé, vous êtes Détective privée peut être ?  
Ryan lui souria, il la trouvait de très bonne compagnie, très charmante, voir merveilleuse.  
- J'imagine que votre famille, vos amis, dans le vrai monde doive vous manquer non ?

Gostumon revient 30 secondes plus tard avec un petit plateau remplis de petits fours, il y en avait avec du saumon fumé, du caviar, du fois gras, d'autre fais de pattes feuilletés et enrobé de canard ou enrobé au légumes, il y en avait pour tout les goûts. Zelda prit le plateau remercia Gostumon, elle posa le plateau au milieu de la table en déplaçant la petit lampe en forme de Lilymon. Puis le jeune homme lui dit qu'elle était détective, elle laissa échapper un petit rire et lui répondit simplement.  
- Non je ne suis pas une détective  
Elle prit un petit amuse-gueules et le manga puis repris la parole pour répondre encore à question du jeune homme.  
- Les seules choses qui me manquent sont mes amis Digisauveurs.

Ryan se permit de prendre quelques petits fours et de les avalés. Il souria à la jeune femme, prit son verre de champagne, et le leva vers elle.  
Et si on trinquait... A cette nouvelle amitié, a ce monde, a nos amis Digimons, a nos missions... Et... A notre monde, qui est quelque part on ne sait-ou ?  
Ryan souriait à la jeune femme, il semblait avoir presque oublié certains de ses soucis, presque avoir oublié Ryu, toujours en danger...

Zelda sourit, elle replaça sa mèche rebelle, puis prit sa flûte de champagne et la fit tinter avec celle de son partenaire. Après un petit quart d'heure il avait finit leur apéritif. Gostumon revint cherché le plateau vide et les deux flûtes de champagne. Il leur demanda pour la suite, Ryan allait commander mais Zelda le fit taire puis demanda deux assiettes de pâtes mexicaines, une bouteille de vin blanc ainsi qu'une bouteille de soda à la fraise. Elle se tourna vers le blond lui sourit puis dit :  
- Vous allez vous régaler n'est ce pas ?

Ryan termina son apéritif, et lorsque Zelda passa la commande du repas, il n'en était pas moins toujours étonné...  
- Et bien, et bien... Que de mystères me cacher vous encore ? Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait une chose que vous ne sachiez pas sur moi ? Je suppose que pour connaître a ce point chacun de mes goûts, vous connaissez aussi mon passé familial... Mes origines et... Vous savez aussi pour...  
Ryan se tut, il baissa la tête en abordant l'air le plus triste qu'il pouvait avoir jusque là...  
Pour lui...  
Ryan repensait évidemment à son ex petit-ami, celui qui était mort lors d'un accident d'avion alors qu'il partait étudier en Australie... Ryan n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, c'était la première fois d'ailleurs que Ryan sortait avec un "garçon", quelque chose qui choquerait son monde et la bourgeoisie de ses parents. Mais son ex petit-ami, Matthias, était aussi la première personne a l'avoir "aimé"... Cela faisait seulement deux mois qu'il était décédé, soit trois mois après leur rencontre.  
Mais Zelda n'eut le temps de rien dire étant donné que Gostumon revenait avec les bons plats cuisinés... L'odeur était appétissante et sentait bon. Chacun des deux à table se servit, et Ryan souhaite un bon apetit. Le repas se fit dans le calme, et alors que Ryan avait terminé son assiette et son verre de soda rose... Il se leva de table et regarda Zelda...  
- Je suis désolé je... Je vais vous abandonner la pour ce soir... Je... Je ne me sens pas vraiment bien, je crois que j'ai besoin de repos... On se verra demain matin... Bonne soirée, et encore désolé...  
Ryan se dirigeait vers la porte du salon tout en réfléchissant... En effet, il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait un drôle de pressentiment, un pressentiment qui concernait Ryu... Et il préférait se retrouver seul pour y réfléchir.

Zelda fit un signe positif de la tête, comme pour dire "oui j'ai compris" puis regarda le jeune homme partir. Elle prit son verre de vin blanc et le finit, puis elle se leva à son tour. Poussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle à manger. Gostumon commençait à débarrasser la table lorsque Zelda referma la porte. Elle se dirigea vers sa cabine, demain une grosse journée attendait les Digisauveurs.

Nomak se baladait dans les couloirs. En poussant au hasard une porte, il tomba dans une cabine, libre. Il y entra avec Terriermon qui alla directement se reposer sur un coussin. Nomak se posa quelques secondes après sur le lit. Il enleva ses chaussures, ses vêtements et se retrouva assez vite en caleçon. En regardant la pièce, il aperçu un petit frigo. Ayant une petite soif, il se déplaça jusque la et l'ouvrit. Il fut très heureux d'y découvrir quelques bouteilles d'alcools. C'était son jour de chance. S'il voulait oublier ses soucis, c'était le remède miracle. Il prit une bouteille de Vodka, l'ouvrit, et commença à boire tranquillement en regardant le plafond.

- C'est quoi ? demanda son Digimon.

- Un truc d'humain...  
- Je veux goûter.  
- Il en ai pas question.

Terriermon finit par s'endormir tout de même, Nomak en profita pour sortir de sa cabine, bouteille en main.

Parvenue à une cabine de libre, Milie y entra tandis que Kudamon sauta sur le lit se plaçant près de l'oreiller. Défaisant ses baskets et sa casquette, la jeune fille s'allongea ensuite dessus et réfléchit à la prochaine mission qui l'attendait.  
- Kudamon, à quoi ressemble l'océan ?  
- Milie, je suis un Digimon qui a vécu toute sa vie en forêt. Penses-tu que je puisse savoir ce qu'il y a dans l'océan ?  
- Excuse-moi, Kudamon... C'est vrai que tu ressembles à un renard et les renards ne vont pas nager dans l'océan... tu sais nager au moins ?  
- Non , finit par répondre Kudamon en baissant la tête comme si avouait sa faiblesse lui était une chose très pénible, mais de toute manière, nous sommes avec le sous-marin. Tout ira bien.  
- Ouais ! répéta Milie. Tout ira bien. J'espère qu'ototo-chan ira bien aussi durant ce temps.

Yami, toujours en quête d'une cabine libre, ouvrit la porte, et se tourna vers Gomamon :  
Ah oui, Bunny avait raison, c'est bien une cabine !  
Puis elle remarqua Milie et resta sur le pas de la porte pour s excuser :  
- Oh ! Mince, excuses moi je ne t'avais pas ! En fait, je cherche une cabine ou il resterait une petite place pour moi et mon phoque !

Surprise de voir Yami, Milie se redressa se grattant un peu la tête.  
- Euh une cabine... je sais pas…  
- Il y en a une de libre deux cabines après celle ci, répondit Kudamon.  
Tout en parlant, Kudamon était resté enroulé sur lui-même, les yeux fermés.

Yami remarqua que la cabine possédait deux lits. Elle hésita un moment, l'accueil n'avait pas été très chaleureux mais peut être que Milie n y avait tout simplement pas pensé ?  
- Oh non ! J'ai la flemme d'aller encore chercher une autre cabine où il y aura sûrement encore quelqu'un ! Ça te gêne si je me pose sur l'autre lit ?  
Ce qu elle fit aussitôt, Gomamon resté sur la porte.  
- Je suis va-né-e ! En plus demain on dirait que Zelda va nous lever aux aurores !

Tournant la tête vers le second lit, Milie s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir vu puis se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
Non ça me dérange pas, dit elle en croisant les bras sous sa tête. Sauf si tu ronfles comme mon frère…

Yami s'allongea sur le lit :  
- Aucune idée, il faut dormir avec des gens pour qu'ils te disent si tu ronfles ! Mais quand j'ai dormi avec ton frère sur la plage il ne s'est pas plaint.  
- Moi j ai faim...  
- Tu as tout le temps faim...

- Se plaindre ne change rien, Gomamon.  
Tout en parlant, Kudamon était encore enroulé comme s'il dormait. Milie le regarda ne s'habituant toujours pas à ce que son partenaire parlait quand on ne s'y attendait pas.  
- Je croyais que tu dormais, toi ?  
- Je suis ton partenaire. Je dois toujours avoir un oeil ou une oreille sur toi.  
- Y a des fois ou je pense qu'il est plus mature que je le suis…

Yami rit un peu :  
- C'est pas moi qui risque d'avoir à dire ça ! Pas vrai Goma ?  
- Je ne suis pas immature, je suis affamé !  
- T'es aveugle mon pauvre, il y a des frigos dans les chambres, pourquoi tu te sers pas ?  
- Parce que je préfère me plaindre

Se relevant, Kudamon fit un léger saut et se posa sur le haut du frigo puis l'ouvrit à l'aide de sa queue.  
- Qu'est que je vous sers ?  
Observant le frigo et Kudamon, Milie se gratta la tête.  
- Comme une bête si petite peut faire ça ?

Yami regardait Kudamon les yeux grand ouvert :  
- Wahooo... trop fort Kudamon !  
- Moi aussi je peux le faire !  
- Mais toi t'as des pattes Goma... Donne moi n'importe quoi à manger et n'importe quoi à boire s'il te plait !!!  
- Bouge pas Kudamon !! Je te ramène ça Yami.  
Gomamon alla jusqu au frigo pour ramener à manger et à boire pour lui et Yami. Yami ne fit pas de commentaires sur la jalousie de son partenaire.  
- T'aurais pu proposer à Milie et Kudamon aussi, je sais pas comment il va faire pour ramener ça...

Kudamon sauta dans le frigo et prit quelque chose à manger dans sa bouche et une canette par la queue puis sauta vers Milie le lui prit.  
- Wah ! T'es génial !  
- J'ai une queue, il faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose.  
Il prononça ses paroles en s'enroulant à nouveau sur lui-même.

Yami s allongea sur le lit.  
- Désolée, je vais être de très mauvaise compagnie mais j'ai trop besoin de dormir !! Bonne nuit !  
Elle s endormit aussitôt et Gomamon la rejoint juste après.

Bunny errer sur le bateau avec Gabumon. Hilarie devait certainement déjà dormir. Elle se retrouva alors dans le salon détente avec son Digimon. Elle pensait toujours à la même chose.  
- Dit Gabumon qu'est ce que tu en pense de Guillaume ?  
Quand elle eu fini de poser sa question a Gabumon elle rougit  
- Je ne le connaît pas très bien car je ne lui parle pas beaucoup mais ça à l'air d'être un garçon assez sympathique et gentil.  
- Oui c'est sur il l'est enfin le peu que je lui est parler il l'était.  
- Pourquoi tu te pose autant de question sur lui ? demanda Gabumon l'air interrogateur  
- Sans raison, comme ça.  
Dans le salon, Bunny tomba sur un jeu d'échecs posait sur une table. Etant très douée à ce jeu la, elle se souvenait notamment de quelques concours qu'elle avait remporté, elle tenta d'apprendre, en vain, les règles à Gabumon.

De son côté, Nomak arpentait lui aussi les couloirs, les mails dans les poches. Il siflotait. L'alcool ingurgitait plus tôt l'avait rendu gai. Il entendit une conversation dans le salon détente, vit de la lumière ainsi que la porte ouverte. En y entrant, il aperçu Bunny et Gabumon. Il appréciait beaucoup Bunny, elle lui avait parlé sincèrement en arrivant sur le bateau, c'était la seule avec qui il ne se disputait jamais.

- Ah... Salut Bunny !  
Il avança jusqu'à un canapé près de Bunny. Il se laissa tomber dedans, se coucha, et fixa le plafond, les mains derrière la tête.  
- Salut vieux, Dit t'il a Gabumon.

- Salut… mec ! répondit Gabumon qui essayait de se faire aux coutumes humaines.  
- Oh… Nomak. Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu… Ca fait longtemps que tu es dans le couloir ?  
Bunny tendu a l'idée de la réponse de Nomak elle espérait qu'il n'ait rien entendu à propos de Guillaume.

- Assez longtemps pour te dire que tu n'as pas à t'inquiété, je ne dirais rien à personne, soupira t--il en s'étirant.Qu'est que vous lui trouver à Guillaume ? Vous l'aimer parce qu'il était nommé chef ? Ou parce que il a les cheveux noirs ? En fait je m'en tape !  
Il regarda le plafond et se tourna sur la côté.

- Pas du tout. Ce que je peux ressentir pour lui n'a rien a voir avec le fait qu'il soit chef, je m'en fiche. Il m'attire tout simplement dans son attitude… Je ne serais pas vraiment t'expliquer. Mais pourquoi es tu toujours en perpétuelle compétition avec lui ? C'est de la jalousie ? dit-elle en gardant son calme sans être timide.

- Je m'en fous moi de toutes vos histoires ! Okay, personne ne rougit en me voyant, personne me fait des avances, personne ne me complimente, personne ne se dispute pour m'avoir moi… Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en porte pas plus mal pour autant !

Bunny ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle appréciait sincèrement Nomak et s'en voulait qu'il se sente autant à l'écart.

- Ecoute ma petite Bunny. Je t'aime bien comme fille, t'es sympa. Alors prend ton courage à deux mains. Tu le trouve, tu le coince, tu lui dis : Mon vieux je t'aime et tu l'embrasse !

Il se mit à rire.  
- Enfin je ferais ça moi…

- A Guillaume ?

- Aucune chance que je le fasse à Guillaume !

- Mais tu sais très bien que je serais incapable de faire ça. Et on ne peut pas dire que je sois amoureux, je le connais à peine.

- Comme tu le veux, si t'as besoin d'aide, je peux lui dire pour toi aussi…

- C'est gentil mais non merci. En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir un conseiller comme toi. Peu importe ce que les autres pensent, tu es un ami cher aux yeux de tes autres amis.  
La jeune fille regarda l'horloge derrière elle qui montrait que le temps passait assez vite. Elle se leva et regarda Gabumon.

- Bonne nuit Nomak. A demain.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir avec son Digimon.


	12. 12 Vers Atlantis, la Ville SousMarine

**Chapitre 12 - Vers Atlantis, la Ville Sous-Marine**

Après sa soirée du soir avec Zelda, Ryan avait retrouvé Palmon dans sa cabine qui de son coté avait passé sa soirée avec Biyomon, et appris à faire sa connaissance. Ryan s'était de suite mis au lit, après s'être changé évidemment, et avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, une nuit perturbée par d'étranges rêves ou Ryu apparaissait... Mais en se levant, il lui était impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, hormis que Ryu était présent.  
Levé de bonne heure, aux alentours de 6h00, il entraîna Palmon sur le pont, après s'être changé et enfilé une nouvelle tenue (comportant du rose!) Il était passé dans la salle à manger prendre son petit déjeuner, puis il s'était dirigé avec sa compagne à l'arrière, sur le pont, ou avait était mis en place un énorme sous-marin, dans lequel, il se doutait, il partirait bientôt en compagnie de Yami et Milie...  
- Tu sais Palmon, je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré de devoir partir là-dedans...  
- Ca m'a l'air plutôt amusant tu sais...  
- Mouais...  
- Tu es fatiguée mon Ryanou ça va ?  
- Ouais ,ouais...  
Ryan mentait bien évidemment, il se posa contre le sous-marin et attendit...

Zelda qui c'était levé aux aurores comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait le bateau car étant le capitaine, elle devait faire une inspection de son navire. Elle regardait dans les moindres recoin d'habitude elle regardait avec Biyomon, son Digimon, mais pour le moment Biyomon devait se cacher pour ne pas être vu par les autres Digisauveurs.  
Après une petite heure d'inspection elle se dirigea vers le sous-marin, elle fut surprise de voir Ryan déjà debout. Elle alla vers lui et posa ses coudes sur la rambarde pour regarder la mer.  
- Bonjour Ryan.

Ryan sortit de ses pensées et posa son regard sur sa jeune compagne de la soirée dernière. Il lui souria, joyeusement, essayant de caché qu'il n'avait pas le moral au beau fixe.  
- Zelda ! Bonjour !  
Ryan lança un sourire à la jeune fille tout comme Palmon.

Yami s'était levée assez tôt, bien trop anxieuse pour dormir plus, elle n avait pas voulu réveiller Milie, sachant qu'il lui restait un moment pour dormir puisque Zelda ne les avaient pas encore fait appeler. Elle s'habilla de la même façon que la veille, petit déjeuna et décida d'aller voir le sous-marin en attendant. En arrivant elle fut surprise de trouver Ryan et Zelda déjà présents :  
- Hello ! Déjà là ? J´espère que je ne suis pas en retard au moins ? Ah mince en plus j'ai laissé Milie dormir ! Tout vas bien Ryan ? T'es pret ?  
- Salut tout le monde ! lança Gomamon.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Bunny d'arrivé sur le pont. Elle avait laissé Hilarie et Gatomon dormir. Elles avaient vraiment besoin de sommeil et Bunny n'eut pas le cœur à les réveillées. Lorsqu'elle vit son petit groupe d'amis, elle les salua.

- Bonjour vous allez bien ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites debout de si bonheur?  
La jeune fille regarda ses amis avant de poser le regard sur son Digimon qui restait assez silencieux. Elle bailla alors un bon coup, elle n'était pas si bien réveillée que ça, et Gabumon encore moins.  
- Salut Bunny ! s'exclama Yami. Bien dormi tous les deux ? Ce matin on doit partir avec Ryan et Milie pour chercher mon symbole quelque part au fin fond de l'océan tu n'as pas eu le message de Gennai ?

Pendant que Yami expliquait sa petite histoire à Bunny et Gabumon, Veemon arriva à son tour et salua le petit groupe avant d'allez se reposer sur un hamac. Ryan regarda tour à tour arrivé Yami, Gomamon, Bunny, Gabumon, puis Veemon. Il souria aux filles.  
- Je pense qu'il ne manque plus que la petite dernière et qu'on pourra partir...  
Pris d'une crise étrange d'angoisse, Ryan se mit à pleurer et sauta dans les bras de Bunny.  
- Oh Bunny ! Si jamais on ne revient pas vivant des milles et unes profondeurs promets-moi que tu diras que j'ai été brave et courageux ! Ah oui ?  
Ryan serra fort Bunny dans ses bras, à la limite de l'étouffée. Palmon le regarda avec des yeux bien étrange... Bunny se mit à rire mais essaya de sortir maladroitement de l'étranglement que lui procurer le jeune homme blond.

- Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne reviens pas des profondeurs je dirais que tu étais courageux et que quand tu es parti tu avais une magnifique tenu bien assortitavec tes yeux!  
Evidemment,la jeune fille se mit à rire doucement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tord, Ryan s'habillait de façon très étrange mais cela lui donnait un genre, un bon genre. Gabumon éclata lui aussi de rire se réveillant de plus en plus, mais surtout, il se moqua de sa partenaire.  
- Dis donc Bunny, tu as la côte avec les garçons on dirait…

Ryan sécha ses quelques larmes et souria à la jeune fille, d'ordinaire timide, qui la plaisantée.  
- Attention, on te laisse avec Nomak et Guillaume... J'espère que tu t'en sortiras...  
Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et parla tout bas pour ne pas être entendu de Yami.  
- A vrai dire, même si Guillaume est un vrai beau gosse, Nomak a un charme mystérieux... Dur dur hein ?  
Il souria et prit Palmon dans ses bras. Bunny rougit car elle savait que Ryan était l'un de ses nouveaux amis qui parvenait à la comprendre le mieux possible, à part Hilarie. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire si ce n'estmentit et cacher la vérité.  
- Euh… Mais non Ryan, tu te trompe, tu dis des bêtises… mais elle devenait de plus en plus rouge.  
Gabumon ajouta:  
- T'en fais pas Ryan, je serai là pour l'aidée à choisir le meilleur prétendant pour ma meilleure amie. Faites attention en tout cas si vous partez en plongée sous-marine, qui sait ce qu'il peut vous arriver…  
- Oui faites attention, rajouta Bunny qui se rendait compte que leur aventure pourrait être dangereuse.

Ryan souria à la jeune fille et à Gabumon.  
- Ne vous en faites pas tous les deux, avec Yami, rien ne peut m'arriver pas vrai ?  
Il lâcha Palmon qui tomba sur les fesses au sol et attrapa Yami par le cou tout en souriant.  
- Puis en cas de soucis Gomamon se digivolvera, et Milie et Kudamon seront la aussi ! Mais c'est dommage que tout le monde ne puisse pas venir ! Au Palmon j'ai oublié mon appareil photo que j'ai acheté dans la boutique souvenirs !  
- Non Ryan tu l'as mis dans ton sac...  
- Ah c'est vrai !  
Ryan enleva son sac et en sortit un appareil photo.  
- C'est important de garder un souvenir de tout ça pas vrai les filles ?  
Ryan se comportait une nouvelle fois comme un gamin égocentrique et... totalement déluré !

- Par contre t'as oublié ça!  
Une pellicule tomba du ciel et atterrit devant Ryan. Guillaume se trouvait sur le pont supérieur et les observer en souriant. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé de vêtements depuis hier.  
- Drôle de coïncidence, moi qui ne dormais pas je suis tombé sur vous !  
Il sauta par-dessus la rambarde et tomba à côté d'eux heureusement que ce n'était pas très haut.  
- D'ailleurs l'expression est plutôt bien choisit non? dit-il fièrement.

En voyant le jeune homme tomber du ciel, Bunny ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.

- Heureusement que Guillaume passé par la, sinon tu n'auras pas pu prendre tes photos… Faut dire, t'es vraiment tête en l'air mais bon c'est pour ça qu'on t'adore aussi!  
Et Bunny devint timide à nouveau. Elle essayait sincèrement et honnêtement de sortir de sa coquille, mais c'était une chose qui n'était pas vraiment facile. Ryan leva ses yeux vers Guillaume. Son sauveur, son héros... Ryan lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras en le serrant aussi fort qu'il avait serrer Bunny.  
- Oh mon héros ! Tu me sauves la vie ! J'espère juste qu'on trouvera une boutique pour les faire développés !  
Ryan continuait son étreinte, puis finalement s'enleva de Guillaume et lui souria.  
- Excuse moi je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! Drôles d'émotions en tout cas !

- Eh, calmes toi au niveau de tes émotions hein, répondit Guillaume.  
Il se défit de l'étreinte de Ryan et respira un bon coup.  
- Dis donc, t'as drôlement de la force mine de rien, se moqua t-il.

Ryan se frotta la tête en souriant bêtement, puis il mit la pellicule dans l'appareil photo.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? En tant que fils d'ambassadeur je me dois de tenir ma forme physique... Enfin... Faut dire que c'est plus une obligation qui m'est imposée et que la plupart du temps, je m'en vais faire du shopping xD  
Ryan commença à rire tandis que Palmon baissa la tête, l'air honteuse.  
- Y'a t-il une chose qu'il ne connaisse pas a part son shopping... se demanda Yami à voix haute. Enfin, c'est gentil à vous Bunny et Guillaume d'être venus nous souhaiter bonne chance ! T'es sur que tu vas pouvoir prendre des photos sous l'eau Ryan ?  
- Mais Yami, la ville sous marine est dans une bulle d air...  
- Bon, Bunny, je compte sur toi et Hilarie pour bien t'occuper de Guillaume et Nomak, tu sais qu'ils sont tout à fait incapables ces gars !  
Elle lui lança un clin d œil

- Moi incapable?  
Guillaume lui tourna le dos et la bouda.  
- Je suis extrêmement débrouillard ! C'est pas pour rien que vous me considérez comme chef non mais !

- Milie, debout ! DEBOUT !  
Soupirant devant sa partenaire qui semblait vouloir encore dormir, Kudamon se décida d'employer les grands moyens et sauta jusqu'au frigo pour l'ouvrir avec queue et saisit une bouteille d'eau avec avant de retourner sur le lit. Ouvrant la bouteille avec sa bouche, il versa l'eau sur Milie qui hurla.  
- Ah Kudamon ! Ca va pas la tête ?  
Elle se redressa en poussant son partenaire.  
- Tu n'as rien oublié aujourd'hui ?  
'- Eh bien .. attends .. AHHHHH ! YAMI !  
Beaucoup plus rapidement, la jeune fille se leva et se mit à courir vers la porte lorsque Kudamon soupira en regardant ses baskets sur le sol et sa casquette sur la table de chevet.  
- MILIE !  
S'arrêtant, celle ci se retourna.  
- Kudamon, on a pas le temps !  
Tu n'as rien oublié ?  
Apercevant alors ses pieds, la jeune fille se sentit rougir puis remit rapidement ses baskets avant de poser sa fidèle casquette sur sa tête. Ensuite Kudamon sauta sur son épaule et la jeune fille sortit au pas de course. Arrivant à toute vitesse vers ses amis, Milie ralentit sa course pour prendre un rythme plus normal.  
- Bonjour tout le monde !  
Puis elle entendit son frère et ne put pas résister au plaisir de l'ennuyer. Elle s'avança vers lui pour lui ébouriffé une fois de plus sa tignasse.  
- Ouais t'es plutôt débrouillard .. Mais la fois où je t'ai enfermé dans ta propre armoire, t'as rien fait à part crier !  
Elle rigola à ce souvenir et fonça pour s'éloigner de son frère.

Gomamon était mort de rire, et Yami eu un sourire indulgent.  
- Comment on peut se faire enfermer dans une armoire ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas explosé avec tes griffes ?  
- Parce qu il en a pas, gros malin... rétorqua Yami. T'inquiètes pas Milie, tu n'es pas en retard.  
- Oui ça fait juste trois plombes qu on fait le pieds de grue en t'attendant ...  
- De toute façon on va peut être attendre que les autres se réveillent avant de partir non ?

Ryan regarda Yami, agacé, eux étaient levés depuis l'aube, et puis, ils ne partaient pas au bout du monde pendant 5 ans, juste quelques heures visitées une ville sous-marine.  
- Tu sais Yami, ils ne se rendront même pas compte de notre absence si ça se trouve ! Et plus vite on sera parti, plus vite on sera revenu, j'ai pas raison Palmon ?  
- Si, si Ryan...  
- Tu vois ? Puis Bunny et Guillaume se chargeront de dire à Nomak et Hilarie ou nous sommes partis, pas vrai beau-gosse ?  
Ryan fit un clin d'œil à Guillaume.  
- Alors si on partait dans ce stupide sous-marin se faire dévorer par les requins ?  
Ryan et Palmon avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du sous-marin.

Yami regardait Ryan avancer vers le sous-marin en se demandant si elle commençait pas déjà a regretter de l'avoir choisi...  
- Tout a l'heure il avait peur de pas revenir, et maintenant il dit qu on est revenu dans 5min... C'est un grand malade cet humain... remarqua Gomamon.  
- Cherche pas... répondit Yami. Hey Ryan, tu pourrais au moins laisser Milie dire au revoir décemment a son petit frère non ? En plus elle vient juste de se lever laisse-lui le temps d'émerger ! T'inquiètes pas Milie prends ton temps on t'attends.  
- Tu te rends compte que tu pourras plus emmerder Nomak alors tu tâte le terrain pour voir si tu pourras emmerder Ryan en remplacement ? se moqua le Digimon de la jeune fille.  
Yami le pris dans ses bras.  
- Allez, en route mauvaise troupe, Ryan a mangé du Lion ce matin ! Guillaume, Bunny soyez sages et faites attention quand même... Zelda… J'espère qu'on arrivera au bout de notre mission.  
- Ouais coulaient pas le bateau, qu on ait un endroit ou se poser en revenant ...  
Yami leur fit un rapide signe de la main, un sourire à Bunny et s'éloigna vers le sous marin, sans un regard pour Guillaume.

Ryan était passé devant et était déjà entrer à l'intérieur du sous-marin... Il avait fait un signe de la main à Zelda juste avant. 

- Euh ouais j'arrive !  
Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.  
- Au revoir Bunny, fais bien attention à toi avec tous ces garçons ...  
Elle commença ensuite à reculer.  
- Et toi ototo-chan, oublie pas de te laver les dents et changer de chaussettes ! Et surtout je te défens de m'attendre ici avec un bâton !  
Ayant peur de la réaction de son cher petit frère avec la vanne racontée précédemment, elle s'éloigna assez rapidement.

Les trois jeunes gens et leurs Digimons étaient maintenant dans le sous-marin. Sur le pont, alors que le vent permettait à leurs cheveux de flotter, Zelda, Bunny, Guillaume, Blackagumon et Gabumon se demandaient s'ils arriveraient à bout de leur mission.

- Bon Guillaume tu n'as pas faim car on ne va pas rester la a attendre les autre qu'ils reviennent du sous-marin ?  
Bunny rougit à l'attente de la réponse de Guillaume  
- Oui moi aussi j'ai faimrépondit Gabumon

- Et moi aussi, quand j'y pense! Ajouta le Digimon de Guillaume.  
- Toi, t'as toujours faim, nuance, répondit son partenaire.  
Guillaume rigola et se tourna vers Bunny en souriant.  
- Bonne idée, j'ai pas prit mon petit déjeuner encore.

- Super! Alors on y va! se réjouit la jeune fille.

Zelda souhaita bonne chance aux trois jeunes puis elle regarda le sous-marin s'enfoncer dans la mer. Elle resta là deux petites minutes avant de tourner les talons et partir dans les cuisines. Elle n'avait pas était très bavarde ce matin, elle préféra retrouver Biyomon et se reposer un peu en attendant le retour des Digisauveurs.

Pendant ce temps, Hilarie était en train de subir les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle se tournait dans son lit jusqu'à en faire tomber Gatomon. Celle-ci se réveilla un peu grincheuse. Hilarie leva alors les yeux. Elle regarda le lit à côté, vide, celui de Bunny. Elle se leva de son lit et se trouvait en sous-vêtements. Elle regarda alors par la fenêtre et vit que sur le pont, Bunny, Guillaume et leurs Digimons se dirigeaient dans un endroit.

- Regarde Gatomon! Il était pas trop tôt…

- Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix les mettre en couple?

- Je sais pas… J'ai toujours fait ça…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Hilarie se retourna et donna l'autorisation à la personne d'entrer. Elle se retrouva alors face à Nomak, qui était en peignoir de chambre.

- Nomak? Comment tu vas?

- Salut. Bunny n'est pas là?

- Non. Elle est avec Guillaume.

- Okay.

Le garçon s'en alla aussitôt. Hilarie regarda un peu étonné son Digimon, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait…

Ryan entra par le sasse du sous-marin, suivit de Palmon qui s'accrochait à son cou. Le sous-marin avait tout d'un sous-marin, et il était assez étroit... Lorsqu'il descendit, il vit trois sièges devant un hublot géant. Pour le moment, le sous-marin était encore à la surface, mais il se disait déjà qu'ils auraient une vue imprenable dans l'eau sur toutes les créatures marines.  
- Tu sais Palmon, j'adore les créatures marines, pour moi cette expédition est un pur bonheur pour une fois !  
- Et les plantes tu ne les aimes pas ?  
- Je ne suis pas trop fan à vrai dire...  
Palmon baissa la tête... Mais Ryan la vit et la regarda.  
- Mais tu sais que tu es la plus belle des plantes et que toi je t'aime...  
Ryan observa donc l'intérieur du sous-marin, attendant que les deux filles le rejoignent. Entrant dans le sous-marin, Milie regarda partout autour d'elle en se rappelant des documentaires sur la mer vu en cours.  
- Pas mal !  
Sur son épaule, Kudamon émit un léger frisson.  
- Ca ne va pas Kudamon ?  
- Si, tout va bien. J'avais juste froid.

Yami entra à son tour dans le sous-marin.  
- Ah ouais ! C'est trop fort ! Goma, on est dans un sous-marin !  
- Oui et ?  
- Mais tu sais, comme dans le bouquin de jules vernes la ! Ah non, c'est vrai tu peux pas savoir...  
Elle fit trois fois le tour du sous-marin pour bien tout voir.  
- La classe ! J adore!  
- Perso je préférais le paquebot...  
- T'es nul, c'est extra un sous-marin, en rentrant chez moi je pourrais dire : hey ! vous savez quoi ? J'ai conduit un sous-marin !  
- Ah bon, c est toi qui conduit ?  
Yami jeta un coup d(oeil sur tous les boutons...  
- Euh... non peut être pas en fait...

Ryan passa devant la jeune fille, laissant Palmon par terre, puis il se dirigea vers le siège du milieu et s'y installa, il commença à regarder tous les boutons, puis mit un casque sur ses oreilles, alluma le sous-marin et la lumière s'enclencha.  
- Asseyez-vous les filles, et laissez le Maître à l'œuvre...  
Palmon se rapprocha de lui.  
- Mais Ryan tu sais conduire ce genre d'engins ?  
- Ce qui a de bien a être un fils de riche, c'est qu'on a l'occasion d'expérimenter énormément de choses... Et... J'ai des connaissances dans la marine américaine...  
Il souria, se sentant pour une fois utile à quelque chose.  
- En voiture tout le monde, prêt pour le départ ?

Milie siffla  
- Dans la marine américaine ? Rien que ça…  
- Qu'est que c'est la marine américaine ? demanda Kudamon.  
- Euh... c'est une catégorie de l'armées aux Etats Unis.  
- C'est quoi les Etats-Unis ?  
- Ben ... c'est un pays de notre monde.  
- Qu'est que c'est qu'un pays ?  
- Euh... comment on définit un pays maintenant... ? 

Gomamon vit la lumière s'allumer avec un peu d'anxiété :  
- Euh, Ryan tu es sur de toi ?  
- Mais oui il vient de te le dire ! C'est super en tout cas Ryan, on aurait eu l'air malin sans toi !  
Elle alla à son siège, et en passant derrière Ryan lui dit :  
- Tu vois que c-est pas d-un mec comme Nomak ou Guillaume dont j'ai besoin !  
- Comme si tu savais que Ryan saurait conduire le sous-marin...  
Yami s'assit à son tour, boucla sa ceinture et mit Gomamon sur ses genoux.

Ryan commença à sourire, il démarra les moteurs du sous-marin qui flottait sur l'eau. A travers le hublot il voyait sur le pont du bateau Guillaume et Bunny marchaient pour entrer à l'intérieur du paquebot.  
- Espérons qu'on vous reverra bientôt... pensa t-il intérieurement.  
Confiant, Ryan se retourna tout en attachant sa ceinture.  
- Que les Digimons s'accrochent, nous allons nous enfoncer 20000 lieues sous les mers... Veuillez ranger vos appareils photos et vos caméras s'il vous plait.  
Ryan se mit à éclater de rire et démarra le sous-marin qui commençait à s'enfoncer sous la mer...  
- Merci Yami au fait, pour une fois, Ryan sert à quelque chose ici...  
Alors que le sous-marin commençait à s'enfoncer dans l'eau, on avait une vue imprenable sur l'océan et ses créatures.  
- Dites les filles... Quelqu'un a un plan pour aller à Atlantis ? Ils ont pas intégré de GPS !

En s'asseyant, Milie soupira.  
- Je ne suis pas sure que le GPS existe dans ce monde...  
- Qu'est que le GPS ? recommença Kudamon.  
- C'est une technologie de notre. Ca permet de se repérer n'importe où.  
- Ce doit être pratique.

Yami avait commencé a être un peu anxieux quand le sous-marin avait commencé a s'enfoncer dans l eau... En cas de problème ils étaient foutus ! La remarque de Ryan la sortit de ses pensées.  
- Mince, Zelda aurait pu nous donner un plan.. T'as regardé dans la boite à gant peut être qu il y en a un ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu il y ait une boite à gants dans un sous-marin Yami ?  
- Tu peux porter des gants dans un sous-marin, et dans ce cas il y a besoin d'une boite à gants !

Milie se releva rapidement.  
- Eh bien on n'a qu'a fouiller histoire si on trouve quelque chose ! Et si on trouve rien... on aura exploré le sous-marin ! 

Yami n avait pas bougé quand Milie c'était levée.  
- Je crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de te lever Milie, le sous marin bouge, tu devrais remettre ta ceinture. 

Ryan se concentra sur le hublot laissant apparaître la mer et ses merveilles... Le sous-marin continuait à s'enfoncer tout en avançant au hasard dans l'eau.  
- Gomamon, tu communique avec les poissons n'est-ce pas ?  
Palmon regardait le petit phoque.  
- Et si tu leur demandais qu'ils nous montrent le chemin, ça pourrait nous aider...  
- Excellente idée Palmon !  
Gomamon sauta de ses genoux pour s approcher d un des hublots  
- Je vais essayer de leur parler, mais à travers le hublot ça risque d'être difficile...  
- Désolée, mais si tu pouvais éviter de l'ouvrir quand même...  
- Mais oui, panique pas... Bon j essaye!  
Gomamon se mit debout contre la vitre du hublot pour essayer d(attirer l(attention des poissons. Palmon se rapprocha de Gomamon juste devant le hublot et regarda comment il procédait, tandis que Ryan se retourna vers les jeunes filles.  
- Yami a raison pour une fois Milie, assied toi, parce qu'on est pas assurer contre les accidents je te le rappelle...  
Et c'est justement à cet instant que le sous-marin eut une légère secousse...  
Rien de grave vous en faites pas...  
Ryan tripota quelques boutons sur le clavier devant lui afin de retirer un peu de pression.

En se tournant vers Yami, Milie bascula en arrière et revint sur son siège tandis que Kudamon s'était attaché avec sa queue.  
- Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer.  
Elle lui envoya un regard noir puis remit sa ceinture.  
- C'est rien ça .. quand on était petits, Guillaume et moi, on aimait jouer au catch. c'était plus douloureux.  
- Ce qui explique pourquoi ton cerveau est parfois endommagé.  
- KUDAMON !  
La jeune fille croisa les bras contre la poitrine et tourna la tête pour bouder.

Yami regarda Milie se disputée avec Kudamon :  
Je suis contente de voir que je suis pas la seule à avoir aucune autorité sur mon Digimon... Gomamon reste pas trop longtemps debout tu me stresse ! S'il y avait une grande secousse tu irais direct te fendre le crane sur un coin de table !  
Gomamon secoua la tête avec fatalisme, et ayant réussi a attirer l'attention d'un poisson lui demanda, avec force geste et en articulant soigneusement pour compenser la largueur du hublot :  
Salut ! Avec mes amis humains on aurait besoin d'aide pour trouver la cité d'Atlantis, tu pourrais nus indiquer le chemin ?  
Yami regardais, septique, le petit poisson jaune faire des bulles... Gomamon se tourna vers Ryan :  
- Il dit que c'est un peu compliqué alors qu'il peut nous conduire au sas d'entrée si on veut, donc suis-le !  
- Gomamon tu es dingue, ce poisson fait 3cm de longueur, comment tu veux que Ryan puisse le suivre ?  
- Je ne vais certainement pas dire ça a ce poisson, il serait vexé, en plus il est jaune c'est facile à repérer non ?  
- Et si on croise un ban de poissons jaunes ?  
- Ce que tu peux être négative...

- Ce n'est pas être négatif, Gomamon, mais plutôt réaliste. Suivre un poisson dans l'océan me semble... difficile. On finira par le perdre, rajouta Kudamon.  
- Je suis sure que Gomamon saura garder le contact avec lui, confia Milie.  
- Tu dis cela car tu le penses ou pour me contredire car tu boudes encore ?  
-Hum... je fais confiance à Gomamon... mais... je dois avouer que te contredire est aussi amusant.  
Elle tira alors la langue à Kudamon qui leva les yeux devant cette répartie infantile.  
- Je me demande comment sont les autres humains de votre monde... dit Kudamon.

- Vu ceux qu'on a ici pour juger, il doit être joyeux votre monde... ironisa Gomamon.  
- Comme tu dis oui... répondit Yami, et encore on est des bons exemplaires !  
- Bien sur oui, je te crois... Ryan, tu penses pas réussir à le suivre ? Sinon je peux essayer de te guider.  
- Je pense pas qu il risque de nous semer... j'espère quand même que notre sous-marin va plus vite qu un poisson de 3cm... Même jaune!  
- Je vois pas le rapport, attends je vais lui parler de votre mauvaise vision.  
Gomamon reparla un moment avec le poisson, et au bout d un moment, un dauphin blanc s'approcha.  
- Il a appeler un ami, c'est assez gros pour vous la ? Il est très vexé que vous vous moquiez de sa taille il est vraiment sympas de nous aider quand même !

Milie s'émerveilla, les yeux pleins d'étoiles en voyant le dauphin. C'était un Dolphmon.  
- Ahhh ! KAWAI !  
- Merci de me rendre sourds...  
- Désolé mais les dauphins sont les plus belles créatures pour moi !  
- Et les renards ? demanda Kudamon.  
- Ils sont très mignons mais vraiment trop têtus !  
Elle tira encore la langue tandis que Kudamon soupira.  
- Je suis peut être têtu mais je suis sensé dire quoi de toi ?

Ryan, exaspéré par autant de bruits et de papotages inutiles, commença à souffler.  
- Dites donc, vous pourriez pas la mettre un peu en veilleuse ? J'essaye de me concentrer et je vous prie de croire que de conduire cet engin n'est pas simple du tout !  
Ryan souffla puis regarda le petit poisson jaune et le dauphin allaient dans une direction.  
- Maintenant accrochez-vous, ça va décollez...  
Ryan appuya sur le turbo du sous-marin, et en une seconde, il changea de vitesse et commençait à avancer à une vitesse phénoménale, aussi vite qu'un dauphin sous l'eau.  
- Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! A nous l'aventure !

Lors de la brusque accélération Yami c'était agrippé à son siège.  
- Ryan ! Je voudrais pas te déconcentrer, mais c'est possible d'aller un peu moins vite ?  
- Mais après on va les perdre...  
- Dans ce cas demande-leur de ralentir !  
- Si tu as peur plus on arrivera vite et mieux ce sera non ? répondit Gomamon.  
- Je n'ai pas peur, OK ? Juste tu vas trop vite Ryan !

Kudamon soupira à nouveau.  
- Les humains sont décidément bien étranges...  
- Tu crois que les Digimon sont mieux que nous ? demanda Milie.  
Elle regarda à l'exterieur.  
-A force, le paysage devient monotone... 

Le sous-marin continuait à foncer à travers l'océan, tellement vite, que finalement, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'admirer le paysage aquatique. A un moment, Ryan tourna dans un virage, ce qui fit que Palmon décolla et atterrit sur le visage de Yami ou elle se cramponna...  
Je crois qu'on est bientôt arrivés les filles !  
En effet, le dauphin entrait dans un petit tunnel sous-marin, dans lequel le sous-marin pouvait se créer un passage, mais le tunnel devenait de plus en plus étroit.  
Aie, Aie, Aie les filles... Ca craint...  
Ryan continuait d'avancé mais ralentissait, pour éviter de se prendre les parois.

Yami avait été soulagée de voir que le sous-marin ralentissait, mais finalement c'était à cause dune tuile encore pire...  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
- Continue a allure réduite Ryan, et si ça passe plus tu t'arrêtes et on y va a la nage...  
- T'es complètement barge Goma ?  
- On est plus très loin, en 10 minutes de nage on devrait y être...  
- Perso je peux pas retenir mon souffle pendant 10 minutes Gomamon... Et je sais pas ce qu'il en est pour les Digimons mais je pense que c'est pareil pour Milie et Ryan !  
- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que Ryan essaie de se rapprocher encore un peu... Sans qu'on s'écrase contre un mur au mieux.  
- OK, et ben tu m'en voudras pas si en attendant moi je ferme les yeux !  
Ce qu elle fit, en s agrippant à son tour a Palmon qui était maintenant sur ses genoux. 

- Je suis moi-même incapable de rester plus deux ou trois minutes sous l'eau,révéla alors Kudamon.  
- Moi, je pourrais tenir... si on a des bouteilles d'oxygène ! 

Yami répondit, les yeux toujours fermés :  
- 2-3 min c'est déjà pas mal Kudamon, un humain normal, qui n'a pas reçu d'entraînement d'apneiste tient à peu près 1 minute 30...  
- Mais vous êtes nuls les humains...  
- 1min30 c est déjà bien je te ferais dire Gomamon !  
- Je suppose que vous tenez encore moins longtemps si vous paniquez, non ?  
- Ta question est inutile, personne ne panique ici.

- Moi, je peux tenir presque trois minutes, ajouta à son tour Milie, je me suis entraînée avec mon frère... mais c'était dans une piscine ou une rivière pas au fond d'un océan... la pression de l'eau est bien plus forte ici que tenir une minute peut être considérée comme un record...  
- Yami a raison. Personne ne panique, ajouta Kudamon.  
En disant cela, Kudamon se montrait toujours aussi sur qu'il pouvait le paraître mais à l'intérieur de lui, il pouvait sentir son estomac se nouer depuis la plongée du sous-marin et l'idée de nager là dedans lui donnait une forte envie de vomir. Cependant il ne devait laisser transparaître aucune faiblesse ni montrer sa peur.  
- Personne ne panique.

Ryan qui voyait tous ses amis s'affolaient souffla un bon coup. Quant à Palmon, elle s'agrippait comme une folle à Yami.  
- Dites reprenez votre calme un peu et arrêtez de paniquer, le passage regrossit on dirait...  
En effet, le passage devenait de plus en plus large fort heureusement et le sous-marin passait comme une lettre à la poste. Ryan vit le dauphin, semble t-il, remonter à la surface... Ryan s'agrippa aux commandes pour éviter de faire une mauvaise manœuvre, puis soudain, le sous-marin sortit de l'eau...  
- Hey hey je suis le meilleur...  
Lorsque Ryan, ainsi que les autres, regardèrent devant eux, ils virent un long tunnel qui était a l'air droit devant eux, dans le noir... Heureusement, le sous-marin et les lumières à l'intérieur éclairaient le tout et donné de la lumière...  
- Mince... Je ne sais pas si on est arrivés, mais c'est loin d'être rassurant...

- Je n'aime pas cela ...  
Kudamon se sentait vraiment nerveux mais ne le montrait toujours pas en songeant qu'il n'aimait vraiment rien de tout cela et ne serait heureux une fois revenus à la surface.  
- Que fait-on ? demanda Milie.

Yami détacha vite fait sa ceinture, pris Gomamon a un bras tout en gardant Palmon sur l'autre et sortit aussitôt du sous marin :  
- Moi je trouve ça beaucoup plus rassurant que ce foutu sous-marin ! OUF ! Terre je t'aime !  
- Je croyais que tu ne paniquais pas ?  
Non mais on est quand même beaucoup mieux ici ! Allez on va explorer ?

Milie descendit à son tour sentant Kudamon se serrant davantage à son cou.  
- Enfin on peut bouger ! J'en avais marre de rester assis !

Ryan se leva à son tour et ouvrit le hublot qui leur donnait la possibilité de sortir du sous-marin. Il vit Yami, puis Milie posé le pied à terre avec les Digimons.  
- Vous n'oubliez rien mesdames ?  
Ryan prit des lampes de poches dans une des boites sous les sièges et les lança à chacune des deux filles.  
- Vous n'aurez qu'a nous servir d'éclaireuses, car à l'intérieur de ce tunnel a mon avis ils n'auront pas installé l'électricité...  
Il se baissa et attrapa le sac rose qu'il transportait partout maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé.  
- Je suis équipé, je pense qu'on peut y aller !

- Bien vu Ryan, ça peut servir les lampes de poches ! sourit Gomamon.  
- OK Ryan, t'as assez joué au chef, je passe devant ! proposa Yami.  
- Elle a repris confiance depuis qu on est de nouveau sur la terre ferme...  
Yami posa Palmon a terre et donna un petit coup sur la tête de Gomamon.  
- Ça t'avait manqué p'tite tête ?

Pendant ce temps, sur le bateau de croisière, Bunny, Guillaume et leurs Digimons se trouvaient dans une immense cuisine. Pour eux, la matinée allait être reposante, et suite à la proposition de Bunny, ils s'étaient rendus en cuisine pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. La jeune fille se rendit dans le frigo pour découvrir que celui-ci était plein à craquer. Le choix allait être très difficile visiblement. Elle se demanda également si elle ne devrait pas aller chercher Hilarie et Nomak, mais pour une fois, elle était seule avec Guillaume. Elle se devait d'en profiter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit déjeuner Guillaume? Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, je suis le meilleur cordon bleue du japon!  
- Moi aussi tu vas me faire la cuisine ? Hein Bunny? supplia presque Gabumon.  
- Mais bien sur que je vais te préparer à manger à toi aussi espèce de petit gourmand.

Guillaume se mit à table de son côté et regarda Bunny pour lui répondre.  
- Prépare ce que tu veux, je mange de tout moi!  
- Tout sauf des légumes pour moi ! grogna Blackagumon.  
- C'est ça ! Des légumes pour Black, il a besoin d'un bon régime, se moqua le jeune homme.

La jeune fille s'amusa du petit jeu des deux partenaires. Elle sortit plusieurs choses du frigo et du congélateur.

- Bon… Un petit steack frittes, avec des petits poids et des carottes. Comme dessert de délicieuses crêpes, j'espère que ça fera plaisir à tout le monde et que vous aimez!

Bunny essaya de ne pas rougir. Avec cette cuisine, c'était un peu de sa personnalité qu'elle laissait dévoiler aux autres.  
- Moi en tout cas j'adoreajouta Gabumon

- J'adore ça aussi! ajouta Guillaume.  
- Un cordon bleu ! s'exclama Blackagumon. Guillaume, épouses-la !  
Blackagumon se mit à rire et son partenaire aussi.  
- Si tu veux de la bonne nourriture, ma mère est tout aussi forte dans ce domaine, répondit simplement Guillaume sans faire allusion à la remarque de son Digimon.

Bunny ne répondit pas et se lança de suite dans la conception de son repas à une vitesse incroyable. C'était réellement un don qu'elle possédait dans ce domaine, elle était très douée et s'exerçait dans une rapidité déconcertante. Si bien qu'en un temps record, elle avait préparer les assiettes de chacune des personnes.

- Voilà! Bon apetit les amis!

- Ca tombe bien, je meurs de faim, déclara Gabumon.

Assis au tour de la table, les deux Digisauveurs et leurs Digimons entamèrent leur repas. Au même instant, une des portes de la cuisine ou se trouvaient Bunny et Guillaume vola en éclat, un horrible coq fit alors son apparition et gloussait tout en secouant des ailes. Il s'agissait de Kokatorimon.  
- Tiens donc voila des jeunes Digisauveurs ! Mon Maître Etemon va être ravit de savoir que je les aurais anéantit !  
Le coq avança peu à peu vers les deux jeunes gens et leurs Digimons. Terrifiée, Bunny se leva et commença à reculer, protégée par Gabumon qui se plaça devant elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris l'habitude des attaques incessante des Digimons. 

-Vient Guillaume ne prend pas de risque sauvons-nous!

Guillaume ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours assis face à son assiette.  
- Pourquoi avoir peur d'un poulet juste plus gros que la moyenne?  
- Tout à fait, et il faut du poulet avec les frites ! Pepper Breath!  
Blackagumon cracha plusieurs boules de feux sur Kokatorimon. Le Digimon esquiva les attaques et lança la sienne qui ravagea le repas préparer par Bunny. Celle-ci regarda Guillaume se lever près à se défendre, et surtout, vit la nourriture qu'elle avait préparé au sol. Elle changea alors complètement de personnalité et se révolta.

- Je vais pas laisser un stupide monstre saccager et détruire ce que j'ai préparé avec amour pour mes amis! Ca non! Gabumon, attaque le!  
Elle enleva sa blouse de travail et demanda à son Digimon de les défendre.  
- Entendu, prépare toi poulet tu va frire à la casserole,ajouta Gabumon Dino-Flamme Bleue!

Kokatorimon se mit à rire de plus belle se moquant de la jeune fille et des Digimons. Il évita l'attaque de Gabumon et se moqua de la jeune fille.  
- T'en fais pas ma p'tite demoiselle, le menu va changer, c'est toi qui va passer à la casserole...  
Kokatorimon sauta par-dessus les tables et fonça droit sur la jeune fille qui tenait une casserole dans les mains prête à tout pour se défendre...

De son côté, Nomak s'était habillé, lavé, nettoyait. Il avait réveillé son Digimon et il se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs lorsqu'il entendit d'étranges bruits, comme s'il y avait une bagarre. En se dirigeant sur la pièce d'ou les bruits venait, il tomba dans une cuisine ou Bunny, Guillaume, BlackAgumon et Gabumon semblaient se battre contre un énorme poulet. Ce dernier était en train de foncer droit sur Bunny. Nomak regarda son Digimon sur son épaule.  
- Vas-y...  
- Ok! Terriermon digivolve toi en... Gargomon.  
Gargomon se mit à courir et colla un énorme punch du droit au coq qui jubilait déjà. Kokatorimon décolla alors à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
- Et bah voilà, se réjouit Nomak.

Kokatorimon alla s'écrasé dans le mur près de Bunny et Gabumon, tandis qu'un cri horrible se faisait entendre de dehors... En effet, un Airdramon était en train de survoler le bateau et passait près des fenêtres du petit salon qui donnait sur le pont... Kokatorimon commença à se relever et attrapa Bunny et la séquestra contre lui.  
- Si quelqu'un ose m'attaquer je fais d'elle de la chair à saucisse !  
Pendant ce temps, Aidramon lança des flammes au dehors...

- Oh lâche-moi toi salle brute! Si tu crois que tu t'en sortiras de cette façon!  
Bunny criait et essayait de se débattre, mais ne parvenait pas à s'enlever de l'emprise que le coq avait sur elle. Elle regarda alors Gabumon. Le regard de son partenaire lui traversa dans l'esprit, et ils pensèrent à la même chose.  
- Gabumon digivolve toi en Garurumon!  
Bunny vit alors son Digimon se digivolver et devenir un énorme loup bleu. La première fois que ça lui était arrivé, Bunny était endormie, victime du poison de Devimon. Elle regarda alors son partenaire être un immense loup à la fourrure d'acier. Kokatorimon fut très surpris de voir Gabumon se digivolver en Garurumon, le loup bleue... Il le regarda et souria.  
- Tu veux récupérer ton amie ? Va la chercher !  
Kokatorimon brisa les fenêtres et sortit sur le pont tout en tenant Bunny dans ses ailes. Airdramon était là aussi à survoler le bateau. Tout en ricanant, Kokatorimon s'approcha du bord.  
- J'espère que tu sais nager ma petite...  
Kokatorimon jeta Bunny à l'eau. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle était déjà en train de tomber vers l'océan. Elle cria de toute ces forces et se retrouva plongé dans l'eau, sans savoir nager…

-Bunny! crièrent Garurumon et Guillaume.  
Le Digimon de la jeune fille détacha son regard du coq et sauta à l'eau pour essayer de sauver sa partenaire, coûte que coûte.Guillaume fonça vers Kokatorimon puis fit une roulade entre ses pattes et s'approcha du bord. Il vit les vagues formées par le plongeon de Bunny. Il saisit une bouée et fit le saut de l'ange.

Pendant ce temps, Black était aussi sortit et lança des boules de feux sur le poulet géant.

Garurumon essaya de nager jusqu'a Bunny car il savait quelle ne savait pas nager. Il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle.  
Bunny tiens bon! dit t'il.  
La jeune fille essaya de lui répondre en parlant, mais plus elle se débattait, plus elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau.Garurumon en voyant ça se dépêcha et alla sous l'eau. Il nagea jusqu'à l'atteindre, puis la prit sur son dos ou elle réussit à s'accrocher faiblement. Le loup bleu s'empressa de remonter à la surface. Il remonta sur le pont par un immense saut. Il déposa Bunny près de Guillaume. La jeune fille était trempée et visiblement inconsciente.  
- Fait bien attention à elle, demanda le loup au jeune garçon.

Kokatorimon était en train de se faire attaquer par Blackagumon et ses plumes commencèrent à brûlées légèrement. Pendant ce temps, Airdramon lança une attaque de rafale sur Gargomon qui avait également rejoint le pont. Pendant ce temps, Nomak regardait Guillaume s'occuper de Bunny. Il avait était plus rapide que lui. Puis il remit son attention sur son Digimon qui se faisait attaquer par Aidramon.  
- Oh la barbe... Pourquoi je suis obligé de me faire le gros lézard volent?  
- Parce que pour l'instant t'es le plus gros sur le pont! répondit Nomak. Allez dépêche, on n'a pas toute la journée, débarrasse-nous de lui!  
- Si t'es pas content, t'a qu'à y aller toi! Gargo Blaster!  
Gargomon lança son attaque qui mitrailla le Digimon volant de tous les côtés. En voyant que Bunny était en sécurité dans les bras de Guillaume, Garurumon sauta sur Kokatorimon et l'attaque de plein fouet.

- Hurlement tonnerre!

Bunny qui était avec Guillaume ne respirer plus et Guillaume venait de le remarquer. Mais le jeune homme paniqué, ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.  
-J'en ai marre de toi! s'enerva le loup bleue. Il lança alors une puissante attaque sur le monstre.

Kokatorimon regarda l'attaque de Garurumon lui venir droit sur la face, il tenta de se reculer, mais la prit en pleine face et décolla tout en brûlant, avant de se désintégrer... Kokatorimon n'était plus la, grâce à Garurumon.  
- JE SUIS DESOLE MAITRE ETEMON !  
Quant à Airdramon, il était mitraillé par les attaques de Gargomon, et malheureusement pour le Digimon volant, plusieurs des attaques le touchèrent, et il tomba droit dans l'océan avant de lui aussi se désintégrer.  
Maintenant, Guillaume tenait Bunny sur le pont, inanimée... Sous le regard de Garurumon, Gargomon, Blackagumon et Nomak. Nomak vit les deux Digimons se désintégraient et récupéra Terriermon lorsqu'il fut revenu à sa taille initiale. Le petit Digimon grimpa sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- C'était pas si difficile que ça, se réjouit Nomak.  
- Parle pour toi, répondit le petit Digimon exténué.  
Nomak se rapprocha alors de Guillaume qui tenait dans ses bras Bunny. Celle-ci ne respirait plus. Ne sachant pas s'il devait s'inquiétait ou non, Nomak poussa Guillaume et prit sa place.  
- Elle respire plus...  
Il déposa la jeune fille à terre et se positionna au-dessus d'elle.  
- A la bibliothèque j'ai eu le temps de lire des livres de médecine. Et il était marqué que si je lui mettais un coup au niveau des poumons, ça relancerait sa respiration et sa éjecterait l'eau…  
Nomak visa avec sa main le niveau ou les poumons de Bunny était.  
- Ca va lui faire mal...  
Nomak cogna à cet endroit précis. De l'eau sortit de la bouche de Bunny et elle recommença à respirer.  
-Voila...

Nomak se releva et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Garurumon était redevenu Gabumon et se jeta dans les bras de sa partenaire. Guillaume se releva, soulagé, puis regarda son jeune rival d'un air reconnaissant. Bunny était en train de se relever.

-Comment tu te sens Bunny? Tu n'as pas trop mal?  
- Non, ne t'en fais pas Gabumon, je crois que je vais bien… Mais je pense que je ne boirais pas d'eau avant un long moment.  
Elle tourna son regard et vit alors Guillaume debout à ses côtés lui souriant. Elle se releva et le prit dans ses bras, comme pour le remercier. Elle pensait sincèrement que c'était lui son sauveur, et non Nomak.  
- Merci de m'avoir sauver, merci…  
- C'est Nomak qui t'a le plus aider, reprit Gabumon, grâce à lui tu as repris conscience…  
Bunny se défit de l'étreinte de Guillaume et regarda le jeune homme qui s'était éloigné. 

- Il a raison, moi je n'ai rien pu faire... confia Guillaume.  
- Zuuu t! Moi qui pensais qu'on allait manger un poulet grillé à point! se plaignit Blackagumon.  
- Plus tard le repas, il a dit un truc qui m'a surprit...  
Guillaumel prit son menton entre ses doigts, un tic disant qu'il réfléchissait.  
- Maître Etemon...

- De quoi tu parles Guillaume? Tu ne songerais pas à te rendre dans l'autre camp tout de même, rassure moi? demanda la jeune fille curieuse.

- Mais non voyons, se mit-il à rire, ne sois pas bête, je répète juste ce qu'il a dit... Tu n'as pas entendu?  
Il réfléchit encore quelques instants, peut-être était-ce un nouvel ennemi... il secoua la tète et souria.  
- Bah, je me prends peut-être trop la tète! reconnu t-il.

- Et en plus avec toute cette histoire, on a était interrompu en plein repas… Et à cause de ce monstre, toute la cuisine est fichue!  
Bunny avait les larmes aux yeux car elle voulait que Guillaume l'apprécie en lui montrant par exemple ses dons dans la cuisine. De plus, elle n'avait même pas su se défendre, elle n'avait fait que gêner les autres.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Bunny, confia Gabumon, ce n'était que de la nourriture, rien de plus…

Nomak était revenu sur ses pas bien qu'il se soit éloigné. Il avait écouté brièvement la conversation des deux adolescents.  
-Si tu réfléchissait un peu. Si il dit Maître Etemon, c'est bien pour dire que c'est son maître. Etemon étant un nom de Digimon, faudra peut-être s'attendre à une sorte de Devimon encore plus puissant. Dites, c'est pas tout mais j'ai rudement faim moi…  
Le ventre de Nomak gargouillait.  
- On devrait attendre les autres pour parler de ce Etemon surtout qu'ont a toujours Devimon aux fesses. Alors s'ils s'allient, on sera pas dans la merde tiens!

- Je me doutais bien que c'était ça, je suis pas débile ! répondit Guillaume. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils s'allient, car pour le moment Devimon a l'air de bien tenir à son île...  
Son ventre se mit à gargouiller lui aussi.  
- Mais c'est pas en papotant qu'on va y avancer, allons manger! proposa joyeusement Guillaume.

- Ah? Tu as un cerveau toi? dit Nomak en tapant dans ses mains d'un air moqueur.

- Vous avez raison les garçons, allons manger…  
Bunny regarda alors vers l'océan, songeuse, en pensant à ses amis.

- Vous pensez que pour les autres tout va bien? Yami, Milie, Ryan… Qu'il ne leur est rien arriver?

- Bien sur… A moins qu'ils se soient plantés dans l'eau, ou qu'ils ne manquent d'air, ou qu'il…  
Nomak continua en mettant ses mains derrière la tête. Il fut interrompu par son Digimon..  
- Waouh! Tu remontes bien le moral des troupes toi! dit-il en mettant un coup de tête a Nomak.  
- T'a pas le droit de faire ça! Et j'ai faim!  
- La ferme, rétorqua le Digimon, c'est toi qui donne faim à tout le monde!

Guillaume rigola en voyant Nomak et Terriermon se chamailler.  
- Voilà deux partenaires qui s'entendent à merveille  
- Et nous, on ne s'entend pas bien alors?  
- Mais si, et je vais t'en donner la preuve !  
Il l'attrapa par le cou et lui passa un savon pendant cinq minutes.

- Je l'ai pas choisit! lança Nomak.  
- Bah tu crois que j'ai demander à être avec une espèce de Mélomane?  
- Tu sais c'est quoi?  
- Non mais je dis ce que je veux! Je l'ai lu dans un de tes livres!

Nomak soupira et s'éloigna vers le pont en soufflant.  
- Je vais prendre l'air.

Guillaume le suivit de près en traînant Blackagumon qui commençait à avoir le mal de mer.  
- JE te suis... du moins, pour la première partie du chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie!  
- Je sens que je vais...  
Blackagumon força vers la rambarde du bateau et recracha son déjeuner sous l'œil dégoutté de son partenaire. Bunny ne put s'empêcher de rire et Nomak de baisser la tête.

Pendant ce temps, ignorant totalement les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en cuisine et sur le pont, Hilarie et Gatomon étaient de l'autre côté du bateau, dans la salle de sport. Afin de se garder en forme, Hilarie avait enfilé une tenue sportive et était en train de faire du jogging sur une machine conçue exprès pour cela. Gatomon était assise à côté et la regarder. 

- Sérieusement Gatomon, le sport c'est vraiment bon pour les humains… Ca nous évite de nous engraisser et de devenir énorme!

- Mais vous les humains avez de drôles de rituels. Regarde, pourquoi tu ne vas pas profiter d'être avec tes amis?

- Parce que Guillaume a besoin de se retrouver seul avec Bunny… Ils forment un si joli couple!

- Ton métier dans le vrai monde c'est d'être une marieuse?

- Tu es bête Gatomon! 

La jeune fille s'arrêta, essoufflée de l'effort donné, puis descendit de la machine pour prendre une serviette et s'essuyer le front. C'est à ce moment là que Zelda entra dans la pièce. Elle aperçu de suite la jeune Hilarie et elle se rapprocha de la jeune fille blonde.

- Bonjour Hilarie. Je vois que tu as trouvé la salle de sport, tu t'entraînes beaucoup?

La jeune femme remis sa mèche blonde au-dessus de ses yeux afin d'éviter qu'elle ne tombe sans cesse et lui brouille la vue. Hilarie était exaspérée de la voir faire ce geste sans arrêt. 

- Oui… Petit besoin de me mettre en forme! Alors quelles sont les nouvelles?

- Yami, Ryan et Milie sont partie dans les fonds sous-marins pour retrouver le symbole de Yami. Les autres viennent de se faire attaquer par des Digimons, mais rassure-toi, ils s'en sont sortis… Ensemble…

Hilarie leva la tête vers la jeune femme et fut de suite paniquée. Ses amis s'étaient fait attaquer et elle n'avait rien fait pour les aider, elle s'en voulait alors horriblement. Zelda comprit de suite le malaise de la jeune fille et reprit avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

- Ne t'en fais surtout pas, le principal est qu'ils soient en vie. Mais je voulais avoir une petite discussion avec toi… 

- A quel propos?

- Et bien, j'ai remarqué que tu étais assez coquette… En fait, tu me fais un peu penser à une amie que j'avais avant. Elle était comme toi, elle aimait beaucoup les autres, tentait toujours d'arranger les choses, comme un médiateur, mais au final, elle passait à côté d'énormément de choses.

- Peut-être bien, mais on ne change pas quelqu'un vous savez…

- Tu viens d'ou exactement? 

- De Paris, la capitale de la ville française…

- C'est quoi une capitale? demanda Gatomon.

- C'est… compliqué à expliquer!

Zelda regarda la jeune française. Nul doute qu'elle cachait certainement des choses au fond de son cœur, des choses sûrement dures à révéler pour une adolescente de son âge.

Ryan suivait Yami et Milie, chacune équipée d'une lampe torche, à travers le long tunnel sombre et pas du tout éclairé dans lequel ils avaient tous trois atterris avec leurs Digimons avec le sous-marin. Palmon restait accrochée à Ryan, a moitié paniquée, mais aussi pour le protéger. Ils continuaient d'avancer tout doucement, lorsque soudain, une étrange lumière se faisait voir au loin.  
- Ah je me doutais ! On revient à la surface ! C'est malin on a du se perdre !  
Ryan se mit à courir vers l'étrange lumière au bout du tunnel.  
- Ryanounet ! Non ça peut être dangereux attends-moi !  
Mais Ryan n'écoutait déja plus et courait sans s'arrêter. C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta net.  
Ce qu'il voyait devant lui était inimaginable, incroyable, fabuleux, merveilleux...  
- Mon dieu je crois qu'il est temps de sortir l'appareil photo...  
Ryan regarda devant lui, la cité d'Atlantis qui était sous l'eau se trouvait la devant lui, mais a l'air libre, avec au-dessus d'eux, une sorte de ciel fictif entre le rose et le rouge. La cité d'Atlantis ressembler un peu au monde d'Atlantide, selon la légende dans leur vrai monde. Des belles cascades, des belles forêts, de belles constructions, tout était incroyable.  
- C'est incroyable...  
Palmon qui venait de courir derrière lui s'arrêta tout aussi stupéfaite.

- Ben qu est ce qu'il a encore ? demanda Gomamon.  
Lui et Yami arrivèrent devant la ville d'Atlantis, Yami en eut le souffle coupé tellement c'était beau.  
- Je crois qu on aura plus besoin de la lampe de poche, fit remarquer Gomamon.  
Je sens que ça va être du gâteau de retrouver mon symbole ! ironisa Yami. C'est IMMENSE ! Autant remonter direct dans le sous-marin, on le trouvera jamais !

Milie contempla Atlantis d'un air enchanté comme un gamin découvrant ses cadeaux le matin de Noël.  
- Wah ! C'est magnifiquement génial !  
Je dois avouer que c'est remarquable, ajouta Kudamon.  
Puis la jeune fille se tourna vers Yami et lui sourit.  
- Hey ! On vient juste d'arriver en sous-marin ! On n'a quand même fait tout ce chemin, juste pour le plaisir de regarder les poissons par la fenêtre, non ? Tu ne veux pas ton symbole ?

Ryan regarda alors la lanière de son sac et y aperçut le Digivice, fameux petit objet qui les avait tous emmenés ici...  
- Je pense que tu devrais te servir de ton Digivice pour pouvoir localiser ton symbole non ? A non je sais !  
Ryan venait de crier tellement fort qu'il fit sursauter tout le monde.  
- Dans le livre des légendes du Digimonde, il était écrit que le scanner brillerait et donnerait la direction à suivre pour trouver le symbole de chaque personne...  
Palmon regarda Ryan avec de gros yeux remplis de cœurs, elle le trouvait incroyable !

- Il prend de l'assurance le Ryan... remarqua Gomamon.  
- Ça c'est plutôt pas mal...  
Yami prit son digivice et le regarda d'un air absent, a quoi pouvait bien servir ce truc ? Et son symbole qui était sensé briller...  
- De quelle livre tu parle Ryan ? Pourquoi tu nous l'a jamais montrer ? Et pourquoi on ne voit aucune lueur de symbole s'il est sensé briller ?  
- Peut être qu on est sensé se rapprocher un peu... dit Gomamon en réponse à sa partenaire. Ou peut être que ça se déclenchera quand tu feras preuve que tu mérite ce fameux symbole...  
- Comment je suis sensée faire si je sais même pas ce que c'est ? Zelda est chiante, elle aurait pu me le dire quand même...

Ryan agacé se retourna vers Yami.  
- Dis, si tu cessais déjà de geindre toutes les 36 minutes ? En ce qui concerne le livre, je l'ai trouvé dans le sac que je porte moi-même a l'instant... Tiens pendant que j'y pense...  
Ryan en sortit une barre de céréale chocolatée qu'il commença à dévoré.  
- Bref, c'est un livre ancien et mystérieux d'après Zelda, que tout le monde recherche, elle me l'a repris pour le confié à Gennai... Mais Ryan est bien trop intelligent, dit-il fièrement. Il l'avait déjà lu...  
- Tu deviens drôlement épatant tu sais Ryanounet ?  
- Je sais, je sais...  
Ryan était en train de se vanter.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, on devrait peut être avancé dans la ville, nan ? Imaginez qu'il y est des méga boutiques super chouette hein ?  
- Sachez le naturel et il revient au galop... lança Milie.

- Je trouve ça gonflé de ta part de me dire d'arrêter de geindre...  
- Bah justement, lui il a arrêter ! remarqua Gomamon.  
- Il y avait d'autres trucs important dont tu aurais du nous parler dans ce livre ?  
- Ecoute il pourra nous le raconter plus tard ça, pour le moment il faut visiter cette ville et chercher ton symbole ! Je veux me digivolver moi !  
- Tu sais déjà comment tu seras après ?  
- Non, aucune idée, c est pour ça que je suis impatient !  
- Ouais en gros tu veux te digivolver juste pour le fun, pas pour me protéger...  
- Qu'est ce que t'a a râler comme ça toi depuis tout a l'heure ? T'essaie de déclencher le symbole du sale caractère ?  
- Très drôle... Bon et bien allons visiter cette ville, mais ça m'étonnerais qu'on y trouve des boutiques, ça a l'air un peu désert... l'idéal ce serait de trouver quelqu'un pour nous indiquer !  
Yami partit donc en direction d'une des nombreuses petites rues de la cité.

Sans faire attention à ce que disaient ses compagnons, Milie observait la ville. C'est vrai qu'elle était drôlement immense et Yami avait raison de penser que leurs recherches pouvaient durer un moment. Cependant elle se contenta de sourire en songeant qu'à cœur vaillant, rien n'était impossible.  
- Allez, on y va !  
Elle suivit Yami. Ryan regarda les deux jeunes filles avançaient, après avoir regarder Palmon à son tour, les deux amis suivirent les deux autres filles et leurs Digimons.


	13. 13 Le Symbole de Yami

**Chapitre 13 - Le Symbole de Yami**

Yami en tête avec Gomamon, s'était mis en tête l'idée d'explorer la cité perdue et ses vestiges afin de trouver son symbole

Yami en tête avec Gomamon, s'était mis en tête l'idée d'explorer la cité perdue et ses vestiges afin de trouver son symbole. Sans se dégonfler, Milie l'avait suivit avec Kudamon, et Ryan et Palmon leur avaient emboîté le pas. Les trois adolescents et leurs Digimons se promenaient tranquillement tout en admirant autour d'eux. A l'arrière, Ryan se sentait bizarre, il avait certains spasmes et certaines images dans la tête qui le perturbait... Avec une légère migraine qui commençait.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as Ryanounet ?  
- Rien, rien... Une petite migraine...  
Ryan mentait et continua sa marche. Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende, tout droit tomber du ciel, deux Divermons apparurent devant le petit groupe d'adolescent et leurs Digimons.  
- Gardes à vous ! Qui vient troubler les vestiges d'Atlantis ? demandèrent les Digimons.  
Les deux petits Digimons palmés dressés devant eux de grands harpons... Fixant les Divermon, Milie n'aimait pas cela.  
- Ils pourraient être mignons sans leurs harpons, dit elle avant de redevenir sérieuse. Nous sommes venus chercher une chose ici !

Gomamon prit la parole :  
- Les Divermon garde la cité d'Atlantis, normal qu'ils ne soient pas content de nous voir...  
- Super l´accueil aux touristes...  
- T'inquiètes pas, ils font pas le poids contre moi !  
Yami lui jeta un regard agacé.  
- Le mieux se serait de réussir à s´expliquer sans avoir besoin de se battre, laisse faire Milie elle est plus diplomate que toi !

Kudamon tourna la tête vers Yami, stupéfié.  
- Yami, je crois que tu viens de nous condamner là...  
Touchée par la confiance de Yami, Milie inspira puis s'avança vers les Divermon.  
- Ecoutez, nous sommes venus...  
- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous attaquer.  
- KUDAMON ! 

Les deux Divermons se regardèrent d'un étrange regard, puis reportèrent leur attention sur les humains et les trois Digimons... Ils leur firent un sourire aux dents aiguisées...  
- Vous savez que la ville n'ouvre ses portes que pendant les vacances de Noël... Par conséquent, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues...  
- Exactement ! Et vous savez ce qu'ils se passent pour les gens qui ne sont pas les bienvenus ?  
Ils dressèrent tous deux leurs harpons.  
- On les chasse !

Ryan et Palmon se regardèrent, étonnés, alors qu'ils étaient un peu en retrait par rapport à Yami et Milie, et lorsqu'ils virent les Digimons palmés prêt à attaquer, Ryan sentit que le danger n'était pas loin.  
- Les filles, vous savez finalement, on est pas dans la bonne période de tourisme, on devrait revenir une autre fois... Euh... A Noël par exemple !  
- Ryanounet ! Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires palme qui vont nous faire peur !  
Palmon tu vas les froisser voyons... reprit Yami. Hors de question de revenir pour Noël Ryan, a ce moment là on sera revenu chez nous ! Et après la traversée de la moitié de l´océan en sous-marin je ne repartirais pas sans mon symbole !  
- Yami ! Il ne fallait pas leur dire ! s'inquiéta Gomamon.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Et s´ils sont sous le contrôle de Devimon ? Maintenant il sait qu'on cherche les symboles !  
- Ah… Oups !  
- Maintenant c'est trop tard... Et puis pour la diplomatie aussi...  
Gomamon se mit face aux Divermons :  
- Vous devriez partir et nous laisser chercher tranquille, on abîmera pas votre cité ! Mais si vous voulez vous battre, on est prêt, et vous n'avez aucune chance ! Nous sommes tous les trois capable de nous digivolver !  
Gomamon, ayant senti la réticence de Yami face au combat, tentait une dernière fois de raisonner les Divermons. Alors que Gomamon et Palmon s'étaient mis face aux deux Divermons, les deux petits diablotins des mers avaient dressés leurs harpons.  
- Tiens donc vous cherchez après un symbole, mais c'est Gesomon qui va être content d'apprendre ça...  
- N'est-ce pas Divermon... Qu'est-ce t'en dis ? Tu prends le bébé phoque et je prends la plante verte ?  
- Pourquoi pas !  
Les deux Divermons dressèrent leurs harpons et attaquèrent Gomamon et Palmon.

Palmon se dressa devant ses amis et se dressa les yeux fous de colères.  
- Vous n'avancerez pas ! Summack Vénéneux !  
Palmon dressa ses bras et ses ongles se transformèrent en fouets lianes. Elle attrapa un des Divermon qu'elle jeta contre une colonne qui s'écroula. L'autre Divermon se jeta sur Gomamon... Sautant des épaules de Milie, Kudamon se tint droit et libéra une intense lueur dorée sur un Divermon.  
- CRISTAL AURA !

Gomamon, avisant un bassin plus loin, lança a son tour son escadron poisson sur le Divermon qui l'attaquait. Essuyant les attaques des trois Digimons a la fois, les Divermons partirent sans demander leur reste. Une lueur s'alluma, comme une grande colonne de lumière qui semblait venir de quelque part dans la cité :  
- Hey regardaient ! Ça doit être mon symbole !  
Yami partit en courant dans la direction de la lueur.  
- Yami ! Attends, les Divermons vont peut-être revenir avec des renforts !  
Mais Yami n'entendait plus, déjà loin... Ryan qui venait de voir l'attaque se déroulait sous ses yeux était en train de reprendre son souffle, même s'il n'avait rien fait, reconnaissons le... Il regarda Palmon, Milie, Kudamon et Gomamon...  
- C'est pas vrai, la voila repartie on ne sait ou ! J'en peux déjà plus moi mes pieds me font atrocement mal...  
Palmon se précipita vers son compagnon qui se laissa tomber au sol.  
- Ryaounet tu ne vas pas nous laissez tomber maintenant...  
Elle se retourna vers Gomamon.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne suit pas Yami Goma ?

Kudamon, regarde ! Yami part ! lança Milie.  
Sans perdre de temps, elle s'élança vers la jeune fille.  
- Continuer... arrêter.. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux !  
En se moquant, le petit Digimon sauta sur ses épaules.

Gomamon regarda Ryan s'écrouler par terre, puis il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à Palmon. Lorsqu'il vit l'autre jeune fille s'en allait, il répondit.  
Non, il vaut mieux rester ici pour se reposer un peu pendant qu'il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi bête comme elle est. Les pieds de Ryan sont beaucoup plus important que la vie de Yami voyons !

Ryan regarda tout d'abord Milie et Kudamon s'en allaient les laissant seuls, puis il reporta son attention sur Gomamon et Palmon.  
- Je crois que Gomamon a raison Palmon, on doit d'abord s'occuper de mes pieds... Puis il n'y a pas de danger dans cette ville a part ses horribles Digimons aux pieds palmés ! Pas vrai Gomamon ?

Yami arriva sur une place assez petite au milieu de laquelle il y avait un puit en pierre. La colonne sortait direct du puit, Yami s approcha pour s apercevoir qu il semblait vide.  
- Et merde ! Comment je le récupère moi !  
Elle alla se pencher au dessus du puit pour voir la profondeur.  
- Et bien sur il doit être tout en bas !

Suivant Yami, Milie courut au pas de course puis s'arrêta quelques mètres prés d'elle.  
- Yami ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? 

C'est à cet instant même qu'un immeuble derrière eux s'écroula laissant apparaître un horrible Digimon. Un Digimon ressemblant à un poulpe blanc, avec de grandes dents assez moches, et qui se faisait appeler Gesomon... En effet, Gesomon était le gardien de la ville d'Atlantis, et autant dire qu'il n'était pas très commode.

De leur côté, les autres entendirent quelque chose s'écroulés au loin...  
- Mais non ce n'est qu'un immeuble qui s'effondre, pas de quoi s'alarmer, a oui Goma ?

Lorsqu il entendit l'immeuble s'écroulait, et la réponse de Ryan, Gomamon fila un grand coup de dent dans la jambe de Ryan :  
- Désolée Palmon mais là il m'énerve, t'as pas écouter les Divermons? Y'a Gesomon qui se balade dans le coin abruti! Et Kudamon tout seul ne fait pas le poids contre lui !

Ryan regarda Gomamon énervé, tout en se relevant, et en remettant correctement le sac rose en bandoulière.  
- C'est pas la peine de me frappé Gomamon ! Je ne suis pas un Punching-ball ! Et puis, vous n'allez qu'a allez retrouver Yami tous les deux, je vous attendrais ici !  
Ryan croisa les bras.  
- Tu sais Ryan, je suis toujours de ton coté, mais la, on n'hésitera pas à t'abandonner !  
Croyant Palmon incapable de l'abandonner, Ryan resta sur ses positions. Gomamon se serait fait une joie d abandonner tout simplement Ryan ici, mais il se doutait bien que ça ne plairait pas a Yami...  
- Tu t'en fout complètement de ce qui peut arriver a Yami ? Et dire qu elle t'a fait suffisamment confiance pour te choisir ! Elle aurait mieux fait de prendre Guillaume, lui il serait pas en train de pleurnicher et faire son gamin pourri gâté, il serait déjà las bas, avec sa sœur ! Alors que toi, il peut arriver n'importe quoi aux deux autres filles tu t'en fiche du moment que tes fringues restent propres ! Même si Yami t'a fait confiance, compte sur toi ça tu t'en fiche ?

Ryan regarda Gomamon, celui-ci venait de toucher encore une fois son point sensible, Ryan se leva alors d'un bond sec.  
- Tu vas voir si je vais jouer les gamins pourris gâtés !  
Ryan attrapa Gomamon sous le bras droit, Palmon sous le bras gauche.  
- Allez les enfants ! On s'en va sauver le monde !  
- Ou simplement Yami...  
- Oui simplement Yami !  
Ryan se mit à courir en tenant les Digimons dans ses bras en direction du lieu de l'explosion et ou était apparue la lumière blanche.

Sans rien dire, Gesomon regarda les deux jeunes filles. Yami hésita à hurler d'horreur devant la mocheté du Digimon, et sa taille. Est-ce que Kudamon suffirait ? Ryan et Gomamon avaient plutôt intérêt a se grouiller.Dans le doute elle se tourna vers Gesomon :  
- Euh.. Bonjour, excusez-nous pour l'intrusion, on prend juste ça et on s'en va ok ?  
Il fallait tenter le coup même si elle y croyait pas trop vu l'air du Digimon. Gesomon regarda Yami d'un air menaçant et se rapprocha en agitant ses poulpes... Un de ses poulpes alla droit sur Milie qu'il attrapa, et propulsa un peu plus loin... Il se retourna alors vers Yami.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu compte trouvé dans ce puit ? Un symbole peut être ?  
Gesomon agitait ses dents aiguisées... Yami voulut aller près de Milie pour voir comment elle allait, mais Gesomon se tourna face a elle pour lui parler :  
- Ce que je cherche ne te regarde pas ! Tu devrais te dépêcher de partir avant que les autres n'arrivent ! Tu n'as aucune chance !  
Et les autres devraient se dépêcher d'arriver, pensa t-elle. Jetés au sol, Milie frotta un peu son dos, contusionné.  
- Je vais bien...  
Sautant des épaules de sa partenaire, Kudamon se sentit furieux d'une telle attitude et bondit vers Gesomon. Il utilisa son attaque Cristal Aura pour aveugler son adversaire d'une forte lueur dorée.  
- Je vais t'apprendre à attaquer ceux qui sont sous ma protection ! Kudamon digivolve toi... en Reppamon !  
Voulant profiter de son attaque précédente, Reppamon sauta agilement vers Gesomon et utilisa sa queue en forme de lame pour le frapper. Gesomon bloqua l'attaque de la queue de Reppamon par un de ses nombreux bras. Il lança alors une attaque laser sortant de sa bouche en direction de Reppamon. Au même instant, Ryan arrivait en courant avec sous le bras droit Gomamon et sous le bras Gauche Palmon qu'il avait emporté après que Gomamon lui ai fait la moral.  
- Attendez-nous ! Ne vous amusez pas sans nous !  
Ryan s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le gros monstre qui les attendaient...  
- Oups... Finalement vous savez j'aime pas trop les fêtes...

Pour éviter l'attaque laser de Gesomon, Reppamon sauta en l'air et se posa d'un autre coté.  
- Allez ! Te laisses pas faire ! cria Milie.  
Au même moment, Reppamon fit tournoyer sa queue pour produire un puissant souffle. Gomamon sauta des bras de Ryan et alla se placer devant Yami :  
J'adore ton sens de "mais non il n y a rien a craindre Ryan !» Hey le poulpe, c'est pas très courageux d'attaquer les filles pendant qu elles étaient toutes seules, mais maintenant t'a des soucis à te faire ! Gomamon digivolve toi en... Ikkakumon !  
- Et ben ! Il vous en aura fallu du temps pour arriver, vous preniez le thé ? demanda Yami.  
- Tu demanderas a Ryan après ! Torpille Harpon !  
Voyant que Ikkakumon prenait la situation en main, Yami se pencha sur le puit pour essayer d'apercevoir son symbole :  
- Palmon ! Mon symbole est dans le puit, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider avec tes sumacs vénéneux ?  
- On va avoir besoin de Togemon pour le battre Yami ! répondit Ikkakumon.

Ryan regarda Yami, puis Ikkakumon et Reppamon se battre, il jeta un oeil sur Palmon...  
- Vous êtes déjà deux a vous battre contre ce monstre ! Je pense que Palmon devrait aider Yami à retrouver son symbole ! Et d'ailleurs... Je vais les aider !  
- Quel courage mon Ryanounet...  
- C'est juste qu'a choisir je préfère éviter ce monstre...  
Ryan se frotta la tête et courut avec Palmon près de Yami près du puit.  
- Yami, accroche-toi à moi, je vais descendre comme si on allait faire de l'escalade à travers ce puit... D'accord ? demanda le Digimon plante.

Yami regarda Palmon, toute petite, minuscule même...  
- Euh... t'es sur que je vais pas être trop lourde ?  
- Bouge toi Yami ! On n'a pas toute la nuit on est en combat je te rappelle ! lança Ikkakumon.  
- Ok ok, tu nous fait pas tomber, hein Palmon ?  
Et Yami s'accrocha donc de toutes ses forces au petit Digimon.  
- Au fait, j'ai jamais fait d'escalade de ma vie moi...

Ryan regarda Yami exaspéré.  
- Allez, allez ! Plus vite !  
- Ne t'en fais pas, si ça peut te rassurer j'ai déjà du porter Ryan comme ça...  
- Hey Palmon ! Je ne te permets pas ! Je suis beaucoup plus léger qu'elle ! Elle n'arrête pas de manger...  
- Ryanounet... On a pas le temps !  
- Ah oui c'est vrai !  
Ryan poussa Palmon dans le puit avec Yami... Palmon tomba à la renverse sans s'arrêter, Yami étant accrochée comme une folle au Digimon. Palmon utilisa ses sumacs vénéneux qui allèrent s'accrocher au dessus du puit. Palmon et Yami s'arrêtèrent d'un coup sec dans le puit, suspendues dans les airs...  
- Et bien... Tout va bien ?  
Une lumière étrange d'une couleur verte fit son apparition à l'intérieur du puit.

Ryan avait poussé Palmon et Yami qui du coup avaient fait une descente un peu brutale, des que Yami décida de rouvrir les yeux elle hurla :  
- RYAN ! Espèce d'attardé et si Palmon avait pas pu choper la bord !  
- C'est pas le plus important Yami, dépêchez-vous de revenir ! Gesomon est costaud, on va avoir besoin de toi Palmon ! Torpille Harpon !  
Ikkakumon avait lancé son attaque sur Gesomon, qui l'avait rattrapé avec une de ses tentacules, pour la renvoyer sur un immeuble proche. Du fond du puit Yami et Palmon entendirent l'immeuble s'écrouler.  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il est ou ce foutu symbole?  
Elle aperçut alors seulement la lumière verte.  
- Il y a une lumière verte ! Ça doit être le symbole ! Il est de l'autre coté du puit, surtout NE BOUGE PAS PALMON, je vais lâcher une main pour l'attraper.  
Yami lâcha donc la Digimon d'une main (mais en s accrochant du coup encore plus fort avec l'autre) pour tendre le bras vers ce qui semblait être un trou dans le mur du puit, d ou semblait venir la lumière.  
- Je tiens quelque chose ! Ça doit être... 

Mais elle s'interrompit avant de crier horriblement.  
- Yami qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ryan.  
J'ai une araignée sur la main ! Beurk beurk beurk !  
Elle était en train de s'agiter dans tous les sens comme une folle en serrant de plus en plus Palmon. Pendant que Yami et Palmon étaient occupés, Gesomon continuait de se battre contre Ikkakumon et Reppamon tout en lançant ses attaques. A un moment, il se prit une attaque de Ikkakumon en pleine face et il se retrouva en mauvaise posture, en train de souffrir... Ryan était suspendu au dessus du puit et attendait désespéramment qu'elle trouve quelque chose.  
- Alors ! Vous en mettez du temps ! Vous l'avez trouvé ce symbole ?  
A l'intérieur du puit, Palmon tenait fermement Yami pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, elle remarqua alors sur le mur, une énorme inscription qui se détachait du reste du mur, étant donné que les contours étaient légèrement brillants, et que cela représentait un dessin : une sorte de goutte d'eau.  
- Yami ! Je crois que c'est ça... Il y avait un dessin similaire sur la boite que tenait Zelda quand elle nous as remis nos scanners... Dresse ton scanner devant l'inscription pour voir !

Yami remarqua seulement a ce moment le dessin :  
- Oh... c'est beau quand même !  
- Dresse ton scanner on t'a dis ! cria Ryan.  
- Oui, oui ça vient, bon qu'est ce que j'en ai fais de ce scanner ? Quand même pas laissé sur le bateau ?  
Elle fouilla toutes ses poches, avant de remarquer qu elle l'avait à son cou :  
- Ah ! Voila !  
Elle retira son scanner de son cou et le tendit en direction de l'inscription qui rétrécit et rentra dans le scanner. Yami le tint un moment comme ça avant de le remettre autour de son cou, de se raccrocher a Palmon et de dire :  
- C'est bon Palmon on peut remonter ! C'était facile en fait...

Ryan se réjouit et se mit à sauter en l'air lorsqu'il entendit que Yami avait trouver son scanner, il évita au même instant une attaque de Gesomon... Pendant ce temps, Palmon souria à Yami.  
- C'était facile... Il nous en reste encore sept à trouver avant de pouvoir avoirs des supers pouvoirs si j'ai bien compris ! Allez accroche-toi Yami...  
Palmon fit remonter ses lianes, et en deux temps trois mouvements, la Digimon et la jeune fille étaient sortis du puit, ou Ryan les attendait. Le jeune homme sauta au cou de Yami pour la féliciter... Pendant ce temps, Gesomon avait du mal à tenir face aux deux Digimons champions... Tandis qu'il recevait un coup de queue éclair de Reppamon, il prenait deux torpilles harpons dans le corps...  
- C'est pas vrai... Quand mon Maître apprendra que cette petite peste a trouvé son symbole... Je sais... Je vais faire exploser la ville grâce à une bombe... Et vous périrez tous sous l'eau !  
Gesomon ricana.

- Tu sais ce qu elle te dit la petite pes...  
- Yami, c'est pas le moment, je crois qu il vaut mieux partir et vite ! Il faut retourner au sous-marin avant que tout explose!  
- Et lui on s'en occupe pas ?

Milie avala de la salive en entendant la menace de Gesomon.  
- Tu préfères mourir ici et le battre ou rester en vie ? Il a raison ! Fuyons ! 

Ryan vit Palmon, la prit dans ses bras et commença à courir en direction de la sortie... Mais en courant, un tremblement sous-marin se fit, et Gesomon tomba alors dans une crevasse sous leurs yeux... Ryan s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui.  
- Ah bah ça alors... Dame nature est de notre coté !  
- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit rester ici !  
C'est vrai... Vous venez les filles on retourne au sous-marin ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Yami, Milie saisit fermement le bras de celle ci pour l'obliger à venir.  
- Allez ! Faut se dépêcher !

Yami en était encore a contempler la crevasse quand elle sentit Milie la tirer par le bras.  
- Ah, euh oui-oui !  
Elle se mit à courir en direction du tunnel par lequel ils étaient entrés, après un coup d'oeil pour vérifier que Gomamon suivait bien. Alors que la faille avait créer un léger tremblement de terre, Ryan et Palmon en tête du petit groupe étaient en train de faire marche arrière et de courir dans le tunnel à tâtons. Ils arrivèrent finalement face au sous-marin qu'ils avaient quitté, avec son hublot et la lumière ouverte. Mais les murs commençaient à s'écrouler, des petites pierres tombaient.  
- Au mon dieu ! Il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici trop longtemps ! Vite les filles dépêchez-vous !  
Ryan jeta Palmon dans le sous-marin et y sauta à son tour. Yami entra dans le sous-marin juste après lui, avec Gomamon qui la suivait. Les pierres qui se décrochaient des murs et tombaient dans l'eau commençaient a agiter celle ci, et le sous-marin avec.  
- Dépêche-toi Milie, il faut qu on se grouille de partir !  
- Ryan tu vas savoir retrouver le chemin ?

Milie rentra juste après Yami dans le sous-marin tandis que Reppamon courait derrière elle et redevint Kudamon pour plonger en piqué vers l'épaule de sa partenaire.  
- OK ! On peut partir MAINTENANT !

Ryan ferma le hublot du sous-marin et commença a pianoter sur le clavier de bord à une vitesse incroyable, tandis que les parois de la grotte s'effondraient...  
- J'en sais rien si je retrouverai le chemin, vous n'avez qu'à espérer...  
- C'est gai... déclara Palmon.  
Ryan fit descendre le sous-marin sous l'eau et il commença à vouloir reprendre le passage qu'ils avaient empruntés, mais celui-ci était maintenant bloqué par des gros rochers...  
- Oups...

Observant les rochers, Milie poussa un faible soupir.  
- Je crois que nous avons des ennuis…  
- Tu crois seulement ?

- Mais non, mais non...  
Ryan fit faire demi tour au sous-marin mais ne savait pas lui même dans quelle direction il se dirigeait...  
- Au mon dieu, au mon dieu ! Au mon dieu au mon dieu !  
- Ne paniques pas Ryaounenet...  
- Je ne panique pas ! Mais on va tous finir engloutis sous l'eau !  
Le sous-marin continuait sa route... Ryan tapota sur l'ordinateur de bord.  
- La droit devant nous, derrière ce mur, il ne fait qu'une épaisseur de 5 centimètres si j'en crois ce que je lis... Et derrière se trouve un chemin sous-marin qui peut nous ramener directement à la surface...  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui mais on ne peut pas l'emprunter Palmon ! Mon dieu ! Mon dieu !

Yami voyait Ryan paniquait de plus en plus et elle-même ne se sentait pas vraiment rassurée :  
- Oh non, non, non je ne veux pas mourir au fond de l'eau trouve une solution Ryan !  
- Allo, allô ! lança Gomamon. Arrêtez un peu de paniquer ! Je vous rappelle juste comme ça que je suis un Digimon aquatique ! Remonte à la surface Ryan, je vais sortir me digivolver et démolir ce mur ! Ensuite je vous suivrais dans l'eau en demandant au fur et a mesure le chemin aux poissons qu on croisera !  
Yami regarda un instant Gomamon, puis le prit dans ses bras  
- T'es extra Goma !  
- Ouais, ouais je sais, tu m'étouffes là ! Remonte un peu Ryan, en faisant gaffe aux cailloux quand même.

C'est au même instant que le sous-marin s'éteignit et qu'il commença à ne plus bouger et ne plus rien faire. Ryan commença à rire nerveusement sous le regard de ses amis.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Nous sommes... En panne ! On a plus d'essence...  
La, il vit le regard paniqué de ses amis, Palmon décida de prendre les choses en main.  
- Gomamon, tu te digivolve en Ikkakumon, tu bousille ce mur, et on retourne à la surface...  
- Mais le problème Palmon c'est que pour ça, il faudrait qu'on sache tous nager et respirer sous l'eau ! Le sous-marin étant en panne, on sera obligé de détruire le hublot !  
- Hum... On s'accrochera tous à Ikkakumon, d'après ce que tu disais, il y a un tourbillon qui nous mène à la surface non ?  
- Mais ça prend d'énormes risques Palmon ! La meilleure chose qu'on réussira à faire c'est d'y laissez notre peau !  
- Oui mais il faut bien faire quelque chose, les filles vous êtes d'accord vous ?

- Hein ? paniqua Yami. Comment on peut ne plus avoir d'essence réessaie c'est pas possible ! Zelda nous aurait quand même pas filer un truc ou on avait pas assez d'essence pour le voyage !  
- Calmes toi Yami, si Ryan dit qu'il n'y en a plus il doit le savoir quand même...  
- Je suis tout a fait contre le fait de remonter en apnée, t'es une grande malade Palmon, t'a vu le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour descendre ?  
- On remontera beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite avec le tourbillon!  
- JUSTEMENT ! Perso en tant que personne sensée je ne me jette pas dans les tourbillons !  
- Yami on a pas le choix... répondit son Digimon. Sauf si t'as une autre idée ?  
- Tu pourrais sortir, puis on calfeutrerais le hublot pour que tu traîne le sous marins ! Génial non ?  
- Avec quoi tu le calfeutre ton hublot ?  
- Ben...

- Il y a peut-être des bouteilles d'oxygènes ici ? Si on cherchait rapidement ? proposa Milie.  
A cet instant, Kudamon ne réussit plus à cacher sa peur et montra un visage très paniqué ce qui le changeait beaucoup de son air toujours si sérieux, presque solennel. Il blottit alors sa tête dans le tee-shirt de Milie.  
- Kudamon, ça ne va pas ?  
- Si… je vais très bien...

Ryan regarda les autres, ils devaient prendre une décision, il savait que le seul moyen d'avoir une chance de s'en sortir était bien évidemment de percer le mur et d'emprunter le tourbillon pour les ramener à la surface... Quitte à en mourir ! Ryan enleva sa ceinture et se leva...  
Bon ça suffit ! Tout le monde debout ! Gomamon prépare toi à te digivolver...  
Ryan ramassa une grosse barre.  
Les autres vous retenez votre respiration le plus longtemps possible, on va s'en sortir, enfin... J'espère !  
- Si vous voulez accrocher vous à moi je tiendrais fermement Ikkakumon avec mes sumac vénéneux...  
- Milie et moi s'accrocherons à toi, Yami n'aura qu'a monté sur Ikkakumon...  
Ryan regarda ses amies, prêt à frapper la vitre...  
- Prêts ?

Yami n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux : c'était vraiment le même Ryan ?Si ça se trouve c'était la disparition de Ryu qui lui filait des envies suicidaires, et elle le comprenait, mais était-il obligé de suicider les deux filles avec lui ?  
- Attends Ryan ! Je suis pas prête, j'ai lu quelque part que pour tenir plus longtemps en apnée il fallait faire de l'hyper ventilation avant ! Pour évacuer du CO2 !  
- Ça va vraiment pas toi...  
- Je suis nulle en apnée ...  
- Alors hyper ventile si ça t'amuse, tu peux y aller quand tu veux Ryan, je me digivolve des qu'on est sorti du sous marin !

Ryan reprit sa respiration et frappa sur le hublot qui commença à se fissurer, laissant entrer peu à peu de l'eau... Les fissures continuaient de se propager.  
- Trop tard pour recculer !  
- Milie, Ryan, Kudamon, accrochez-vous à moi !  
Ryan prit Palmon dans ses bras se rapprochant de Milie et son Digimon.  
- Prêt Gomamon ?  
La vitre se brisa, Ryan avait eu le temps également de ramassé son sac rose et l'eau envahissait le sous-marin... Malheureusement, la pression avait fait sortir Ryan, Milie, Palmon et Kudamon en dehors et ils étaient sous l'eau attendant... Dès qu'il vit l'eau arriver, Kudamon ne songea même plus à rester aussi maître de lui et sauta se réfugier sous le tee-shirt de Milie qui le sentit tout tremblant. De son côté, Milie n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en soucier et s'accrocha à Palmon. Les seules pensées qu'elle avait étaient pour son frère. Aussitôt qu ils furent expulser dehors, Gomamon se digivolva en Ikkakumon et Yami s'accrocha à lui. Ikkakumon se rapprocha ensuite de Palmon qui lança ses sumacs vénéneux sur lui, et il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le tourbillon, où il entra. Le petit groupe se retrouva alors propulsé par le tourbillon sous-marin qui les emmena vers la surface. Ikkakumon regagna la surface.  
- Tout le monde est encore la ?  
Yami reprenait son souffle a grande aspiration, en s'accrochant toujours fermement à Ikkakumon.

Dès qu'ils eurent atteint la surface, Kudamon monta très vite sur la tête de Milie, le poil hérissé. Quant à elle, Milie inspira profondément.  
- Apparemment on mourra pas encore aujourd'hui...

Yami finissait de reprendre son souffle :  
- Toi peut-être pas Milie, mais pour ce qui est de Ryan tu peux compter les secondes ! Et prend pas cet air déçu pour le dire...  
Pourquoi tu t'énerves, ça c'est pas trop mal passé finalement, fit remarquer Ikkakumon.  
- J'étais pas prête !  
- La preuve que si puisque t'as même pas bu la tasse... Bon, venez sur mon dos tout le monde, je vais nous ramener au bateau, il semblerait qu on a un peu dévié !

- Attendez-les filles ! Ryanounet a disparu, il n'est pas à la surface !

Seule Palmon était remontée à la surface... Durant leur traversée dans le tourbillon, Ryan avait lâché prise de Palmon, et celle-ci s'était retrouvée seule accrochée à Ikkakumon. Les autres venaient seulement de remarquer l'absence de Ryan, Yami retint son "bien fait c'était son idée après tout au moins il en mesure la stupidité" et dit a Ikkakumon :  
- Ikkakumon ! Plonge pour chercher Ryan, dépêche-toi, on t'attends la !  
- Cest pas urgent et puis j'ai mal aux pieds... ricana t-il.  
- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, dépêches toi !  
- J y vais, j y vais...  
Ikkakumon plongea et disparu vite de la vue des deux filles et des deux Digimons. Les Digisauveuses et les deux Digimons restèrent accrochés à une sorte de petit rocher en plein milieu de l'océan.  
- Des fois je me demande ce qu'il a dans le crane... Bon, on se fait une partie de cartes en attendant Milie ?  
Ou comment essayer de plaisanter alors qu'un de vos amis est en train de se noyer et que vous étés seulabres au milieu de l'océan avec juste de l'eau a perte de vue. Milie songea à Ryan et se demanda s'il allait s'en sortir puis se tourna vers Yami.  
- Ouais .. Tu as apporté un jeu et une table ?  
- Vous croyiez que c'est le moment d'être drôles ?  
Sur la tête de sa partenaire, Kudamon se tenait en équilibre sur son arrière-train en essayant d'éviter de boire de l'eau.

- Il faut être drôle quand on le peu Kudamon, hors si Ikkakumon traîne trop et qu'on fatigue on n'aura plus jamais l'occasion d'être drôles, autant en profiter ! Je me trompe ou t'aimes pas beaucoup l'eau ? Tu sais pas nager ?

Kudamon baissa la tête et évita de regarder Yami se sentant vraiment mal de voir sa faiblesse découverte.  
- Je n'aime pas l'eau du tout... Quand je n'étais qu'un petit Puffmon, j'ai manqué de me noyer dans un étang et j'ai horreur d'aller dans l'eau. Ca me fait vraiment trop peur...  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je ne serais pas venue si j'avais su…  
- Je suis ton partenaire et je ne dois pas te ralentir. Je n'ai même pas pu cacher cette faiblesse... Je suis nul...  
- Kudamon, pourquoi tu veux toujours te montrer fort ? Tu as le droit d'avouer tes peurs par moments.  
- Non... avouer sa peur est être faible. Je ne veux pas être faible.  
- Kudamon...

En entendant Kudamon Yami commença à s'énerver, mais elle se calma vite fait en se replaçant correctement sur ce petit rocher solitaire.  
- N'importe quoi Kudamon, savoir et reconnaître ses peurs ce n'est pas de la faiblesse ! C'est de la force ! C'est en reconnaissant ses peurs que tu peux les dépasser ou connaître tes limites ! En les cachant, tu refuses juste de te voir comme tu es, et ça c'est de la lâcheté, et en plus tu pourrais te mettre en danger, ou mettre Milie en danger ! Et si tu ne parles pas de tes peurs personne ne peut t'aider à les vaincre ! Et tu restes toujours coincé au même niveau sans jamais pouvoir avancer ! Imagine qu'on ai eu besoin de toi dans l'eau, en ignorant que tu en avait peur, et que ça t'ai bloquer et qu'on soit tous mort a cause de ça ! Tu crois pas que ça aurait été mieux de prévenir auparavant ? Il faut qu'on connaisse les peurs de nos coéquipiers pour pouvoir juger de leur fiabilité en toute certitude ! Même si je suis persuadée que si on était en danger tu surmonterais cette peur de l'eau !  
Gomamon n'étant pas la, personne ne pouvait plus arrêter Yami dans ses discours/monologue moralisateur... Kudamon releva la tête mais ne regarda pas Yami.  
- Laisse le, Yami... je sais ce que c'est...  
Milie baissa alors la tête.  
- Je sais ce que c'est de montrer que tout va bien même si on a des soucis ... Je le fais tout le temps depuis que je suis enfant ... pour ne pas qu'ototo-chan et mon autre frère se fassent du souci. Je pouvais rentrer le soir après m'être disputée avec une amie, avoir une mauvaise note, subir les remontrances d'un prof... la seule chose dont je suis capable de répondre à "Ca va, Milie ? " ou "Comment vas tu One-Chan ?" C'est "tout va bien" alors que souvent, tout ne va bien du tout... mais je ne sais pas le dire... je ne veux inquiéter personne...  
- Milie...  
- Je te comprends, Kudamon, quand tu t'en veux de ne pas savoir cacher tes faiblesses... moi aussi, je veux cacher les miennes comme si...  
- Comme si elles pouvaient disparaître.  
- Oui... 

- Je suis d'accord avec vous deux, c'est bien évidemment plus facile de cacher ses peurs, ses faiblesses et ses états d'âmes, mais est ce que c'est parce que c'est plus facile qu'il faut le faire ? Est ce qu'il y a pas justement un travail sur soi a faire, afin de pouvoir accepter ses faiblesses ? Beaucoup de gens détestent dire ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur, a peu près tout le monde même je crois ! Mais est ce que pour finir par avancer il faut pas se forcer un peu ? Par exemple, là je commence vraiment à fatiguer d'être la à attendre au milieu de l'océan, ce serais beaucoup plus simple d'arrêter et de me laisser couler, et pourtant ben je le fais pas. Et toi non plus Milie. Par contre si Ikkakumon se grouille pas de ramener Ryan je vais finir par y penser sérieusement, mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ?

Milie baissa la tête.  
- Et toi, comment fais tu pour toujours dire ce que tu penses ? 

Yami eut un rire gêné et détourna le regard.  
- Haha... J'ai tendance a parler trop vite, tu sais, avoir une sœur aînée de 15 ans et des parents limite indifférent pousse à avoir une grande gueule... pour être entendu il me fallait bien ça... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux aussi garder certaines choses pour moi, et si je fais de long discours moraliste, je ne respecte pas tout ce que je dis... Je peux pousser les gens a faire des choses dont je suis incapable... On peut penser que c'est un défaut, mais si ça peut aider ces personnes... Toi et Guillaume avez connu bien pire, c'est un peu maladroit de ma part de me plaindre de mes parents pour si peu... 

Palmon était resté dans l'eau avec Milie, Kudamon et Yami... Elle n'écoutait pas du tout Yami, bien qu'elle était désespéramment accrochée à elle pour ne pas couler, mais attendait impatiemment qu'Ikkakumon refasse surface avec Ryan... Mais ou était-il passé cet idiot ?

Ryan était toujours sous l'eau, lors du tourbillon, il avait lâché prise de Palmon et s'était retrouvé séparé des autres... On ne sait comment, il s'était mis à dérivé dans l'eau, ne sachant plus respirer, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux dans une bulle d'eau. Il s'était alors retrouvé face à Dolphmon, un Digimon aquatique, qui lui souriait, et qui l'entraînait de part la bulle dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
- Hey ! Attends ou tu m'emmènes ! Pourquoi je peux respirer sous l'eau ?  
C'est alors qu'une drôle de fatigue vint se poser sur Ryan, et qu'il s'évanouit. Il se retrouva alors dans un étrange lieu, où tout autour de lui se passait à une vitesse incroyable. Il voyait Ryu en train de courir. Voyant son ami, Ryan retrouva le sourire et cria après lui avant de courir, mais plus il courait, plus il s'éloignait. L'image de Ryu s'effaça…C'est alors que Ryan ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, il était sur le dos d'Ikkakumon qui était revenu près des filles, et Dolphmon était à leur côté... En effet, l'aide de Dolphmon fut utile à Ikkakumon pour le ramener auprès de ses amis. Yami fut la première à crier.

- Ryan ! Ikkakumon comment va t il, pourquoi ça t'as pris autant de temps ?  
- Je suis pas médecin moi je sais pas comment il va.  
A leur grand soulagement, Ryan reprenait doucement conscience. Ryan ouvrit peu à peu les yeux en étant sur le dos d'Ikkakumon et murmura...  
- Ryu... Que...  
Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit les deux jeunes filles.  
- On est encore vivant ?  
- Ryanou !  
Palmon sauta sur son partenaire... Yami eut un instant de surprise en entendant de nouveau Ryan parler de Ryu, il avait encore eu une de ses visions ? Ça commençait a devenir carrément inquiétant mais elle décida de ne pas relever :  
- Ryan ! Comment tu te sens ça va ?  
Vous pourrez parler de ça sur le bateau, regarder il est juste la le mieux est d'y retourner le plus vite possible maintenant.  
Le bateau était en effet en vue, fort heureusement, et Ikkakumon se dirigea rapidement vers celui ci. Milie tourna la tête vers Ryan et sourit.  
- C'est bon d'être tous sains et saufs. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à mon frère…  
- Ce sera vraiment bon quand on sera sur le bateau... quoique non ce sera plus bon une fois sur la terre ferme... ajouta Kudamon.

Nomak était en train de se promener sur le pont, les mains dans les poches. Terriermon était toujours posé sur son épaule, comme d'habitude. Nomak regardait vers le ciel. Le temps était découvert, le silence et le calme apaisaient l'ambiance du bateau. Mais ce calme fut interrompu par Terriermon qui se mit à crier.

- Nomak regarde la bas!  
- Gueule pas comme ça!  
Nomak regarda dans la direction montrée par son petit Digimon. Au loin, il voyait Ikkakumon et le petit groupe d'aventuriers se rapprochaient du bateau.  
- Ils sont revenus et... Tu veux que je saute au plafond? Je m'en fous un peu qu'ils soient là à revenir! Ils auraient pu très bien se noyer que ça ne m'aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid…  
Nomak soupira, se détacha de la rambarde et s'éloigna un peu. En entendant le cri de Terriermon, Guillaume et Blackagumon s'étaient précipités sur le pont pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils furent soulagés de découvrir le retour de leurs amis.  
- Tu es vraiment antisocial Nomak. Même si je suis persuadé qu'au fond de toi, ça te fait plaisir de les revoir.  
- Bah non, puisqu'il vient d'affirmer que ça ne lui faisait rien, répondit Blackagumon.  
- Tu apprendras mon cher compagnon digital que les humains ne disent pas forcément la vérité, reprit Guillaume.

- Tu veux que je te balance par-dessus bord pour te montrer que je suis sérieux? souffla Nomak exaspéré par le jeune homme qui pensait le connaître.  
- Nomak t'exagère là! Tu peux pas te taire un peu?  
- La ferme Terriermon, j'ai pas demandé a être avec ses loosers!  
Après avoir soupirer une nouvelle fois, Nomak s'éloigna davantage du pont. Guillaume soupira très fort et s'appuya sur la rambarde en regardant le sous-marin s'approcher.  
- Je hais ce type...  
- N'exagère pas trop, ria Blackagumon. Il peut être sympa, j'en suis sur !  
- Bah va le convaincre de faire la paix avec tout le monde alors, renchérit Guillaume.

Ikkakumon s'était d'avantage approcher du bateau. Ils étaient à quelques mètres les uns des autres. Le groupe d'Ikkakumon put apercevoir Guillaume pencher contre la balustrade.  
- Youhou !Guillaume on est revenu ! Ou sont les autres ? Me dit pas que t'as tué Nomak quand même ?

Milie mit ses mains en porte-voix:  
- Ototo-Chan ! T'as été bien sage j'espère ? Parce que sinon je te mets une fessée !  
- Etant donné votre différence de taille, c'est lui qui pourrait le faire... se moqua Kudamon.  
- Lui donne pas de mauvaises idées ! supplia Milie.

Ikkakumon eut un petit rire.  
Ça pourrait être carrément drôle à voir ...  
Guillaume souria au petit groupe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du sous-marin? Tout s'est bien passé quand même?

Le garçon essayait d'ignorer les remarques de sa sœur.  
- En attendant de mettre sa fessée a Guillaume ou Millie, voudriez pas nous envoyer un truc pour qu'on puisse monter sur le bateau les gars ? On vous racontera tout!Ryan a encore l'air un peu secoué en plus.

Nomak s'était approché à nouveau de la balustrade pour apercevoir les autres demandait de l'aide. Il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de Yami, encore une fois.  
- Tu veux remonter, et bah vas-y essaye de courir sur la coque ça doit pas être si sorcier que ça!  
Nomak ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Cependant, il donna un peu de sa bonne volonté. Il attacha une corde à une des barres métalliques et laissa tomber la corde pour qu'ils puissent l'attraper.  
- Yami, fait gaffe de ne pas la casser avec un poids comme le tiens, je te conseille même de passer en dernière.

Milie grogna comme un animal enragé en serrant ses poings puis se mit à hurler:  
- Nomak ou le Bakamon qui me sert de petit frère, tâchez de nous aider simplement sinon je vous tuerai de mes mains et vous périrez dans d'atroces souffrances!  
- Mes oreilles... si tout le bateau n'a pas entendu, c'est qu'ils sont tous sourd ! se plaignit Kudamon.

Nomak se précipita d'aider et de faire ce que Milie lui demandait. Il se tourna vers Guillaume et ne put s'empêcher de lui chuchoter.  
- La vache, ta sœur est complètement cinglé…  
Guillaume échangea un sourire avec son rival. Il se pouvait être gentil, aimable et serviable donc si Milie lui criait dessus. Il aida Nomak avec la corde. Mais ce dernier, voyant que Guillaume s'en occupa aussi, laisse le chef faire tout seul ce qu'il voulait. Pendant ce temps, Milie soupira en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.  
- Pas trop tôt !  
Elle se tourna vers Yami et lui sourit.  
- Vas y !

- Merci Milie !  
Yami commença a grimper a la corde comme elle pouvait... C'était une chose pas des plus faciles.  
- Hey Milie, comment ça se fait que quand tu crie ça fasse réagir Nomak ? demanda Ikkakumon. Quand c'est Yami ça le fait plutôt rigoler...  
- On se passera de tes commentaires Ikkakumon... répondit Yami.

- Parce que j'ai l'habitude de crier sur les garçons, moi... j'en dresse deux à la maison et c'est pire que les chiens pour gérer leur éducation.  
Milie rigola en pensant à son frère qui devait enrager en haut.  
- En attendant... il faudrait s'occuper de Ryan.  
Milie tourna la tête vers Ryan qui semblait évanoui à nouveau. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas envie de porter à un poids mort dans l'escalade.  
Super... vous pourriez mettre aussi un ascenseur avec la corde ? 

Yami terminait sa folle ascension et salua les garçons qui étaient sur le pont :  
Salut vous deux ! Vous êtes bien amuser pendant qu'on était pas la ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de Bunny ? Et Hilarie?  
Puis elle se pencha sur la balustrade pour faire signe a Milie qu elle pouvait monter a son tour :  
Pour Ryan je propose qu on laisse un des gars, qui sont resté ici a faire la sieste, descendre et nous le remonter ! Et vous serez gentil de me remonter Gomamon aussi, avec ses palmes je pense qu il aura du mal !

- T'as raison ! Chacun son tour de se crever !  
Rapidement, Milie attrapa la corde et s'aida avec la coque pour grimper. Il était vrai que ce n'était facile mais à l'école, elle avait toujours excellente en gym. Durant ce temps, Kudamon avait déjà monté le filin et se tenait sur le pont.  
- Bonjour tout le monde.

Onee-chan... qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du sous-marin? Je suppose que t'as encore tout fait de travers, petite Onee-chan!  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Yami en croisant ses bras.  
- Bunny se repose, elle a été secouée par l'attaque d'un Digimon qui a faillit l'envoyer à la noyade.Oui, car on s'est pas tourné les pouces, on a essuyé une attaque de mauvais Digimons si tu veux savoir !

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE! cria Milie en l'interrompant.  
- Hum ... Pourtant Guillaume fait quinze centimètres de plus que toi.  
- LA FERME, TOI !  
Elle croisa alors les bras contre sa poitrine.  
- Je ne suis pas du tout petite ! Et je n'ai rien fait du tout ! On a été attaque et c' est en fuyant que le sous-marin a été perdu ! Ce n' est pas ma faute ! Parce que nous aussi on s'est fait attaquer et on a manque de mourir a des centaines de mètres sous l'eau ! Alors ferme-la !  
En voyant sa partenaire s'énerver, Kudamon s'était éloigné un peu afin de préserver ses oreilles.  
- On ne doit pas s'ennuyer chez eux... Dire qu'ils ont encore un frère et une sœur… S'ils sont comme eux deux, leur famille doit être en fait un asile.

Nomak se boucha les oreilles un moment. Enfin, quand Milie s'arrêta de geindre et de crier, il put en placer une à son tour.  
- Arrête un peux de gueuler! On pourrait pas être dans le calme pour une fois? On y peut absolument rien si tu as des complexes par rapport à ta petite taille!  
Après ça, il reprit son souffle et se calma lui aussi.  
- C'était assez explicite ça, remarqua Terriermon.  
- Toi, tu n'en rajoute pas ou je te transforme en gant, soupira t-il.

Guillaume se tourna vers Nomak avec un air furieux.  
- Toi, tu ne lui gueules pas dessus et tu ne la rabaisse pas avec sa taille, c'est clair !  
- Mais pourtant tu viens de... commença Blackagumon.  
- Y'a que moi qui aie le droit de lui faire des remarques sur sa taille, se vanta t-il.

Ikkakumon qui était resté en bas et qui ne voyait donc pas ce qui se passait demanda :  
- Pourquoi vous criez la haut il y a un problème ?  
Yami se pencha un peu sur le bastingage. Elle vit Ikkakumon avec sur son dos toujours Ryan inconscient et Palmon à son chevet. Elle lui répondit :  
- Non non t'inquiètes, juste les garçons qui manifestent la joie de nous revoir et qui nous souhaite la bienvenue  
Puis elle se retourna vers les autres.  
- Sans rire, il y en a pas un des deux qui voudraient bien se dévouer pour aller chercher Ryan ?  
- Et moi aussi... ajouta Ikkakumon.  
- Oui bien sur, Guillaume je suis désolée d'apprendre que vous êtes crevés après vous être battus, nous aussi on l'est donc on a qu'a dire qu'on est ex-écho, mais vous allez bien être un peu galant non ?  
- Surtout que vu le mal que t'as eu a monter toute seule, je t'imagine mal remonter avec Ryan...  
- Qu'est ce qu'on a dit sur tes commentaires désagréable Ikka ?  
- Je sais plus…  
- Tu te les gardes!

Palmon, s'impatienta, attrapa Ryan avec l'un de ses bras. Elle utilisa alors son attaque Sumac Vénéneux pour s'accrocher au bord et remonter sur le bateau avec le corps de son ami, toujours inconscient.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça avant? demanda Yami un peu énervée de remarquer que Palmon aurait pu les sortir de là bien avant.

- Vous étirez tous occupés à vous disputer!

Guillaume se tourna vers Yami. Il agrippa une nouvelle corde et passa par-dessus la barrière. Ikkakumon venait de se transformer en Gomamon.  
- Bon, ok mais tu sais, il suffisait de prendre une deuxième corde et le remonter en tirant sur la corde.  
Il accrocha la corde à la barrière puis passa la corde deux fois dans une des lanières de son pantalon. Il descendit en rappel le long de la paroi et arriva rapidement vers Gomamon. Le petit Digimon monta alors sur le dos de Guillaume. Celui-ci remonta directement vers le pont.  
- Il suffisait! lança Yami. T'es marrant toi, si on le sait pas on peut pas le deviner...  
- Ouais allez! Me voilà remonter! s'exclama Gomamon.

Pendant ce temps, Milie se rapprocha et tira alors la langue à Nomak.  
- Y'a que lui qui peut me crier dessus et m'ennuyer pareil avec moi ! Y a que moi qui aie le droit de l'ennuyer ou lui crier dessus !  
- Plus je cherche à comprendre les humains et moins je les comprends. Ils n'ont vraiment aucune logique... remarqua Kudamon.  
Milie s'approcha alors du rebord et se pencha pour voir son frère.  
- T'as fais attention de pas tomber ! Tu es siiiiii maladroit !  
- Irrécupérable...

Nomak soupira. Il ne releva même pas la remarque de Milie, lasse de lui répondre et de se lancer dans une nouvelle dispute interminable. Il regarda Guillaume remonter sur le pont et rendre Gomamon à sa partenaire.  
- Notre champion a encore réaliser un exploit! Félicitations…  
Il regarda Milie qui lui tournait le dos et tira la langue sans que personne ne le voie.

- C'est pareil pour toi.  
- Tu es lourd et détestable toi! Faut vraiment que tout le monde arrive à s'y faire…  
- Toi la prochaines fois, je te scotche la bouche!  
Terriermon fit signe de se taire. Yami attrapa Gomamon, que lui tendait Guillaume, puis elle lui adressa un merveilleux sourire.  
- Ah, ta bonne humeur nous avait manqué Nomak, ça vaut le coup de pas être morts ! Enfin bon c'est rassurant quand même de voir que t'as pas profité de notre absence pour péter les plombs et devenir agréable.

Guillaume qui avait remonter Gomamon regarda vers Ryan qui était toujours allongé, visiblement inconscient, Palmon à ses côtés.  
- Heureusement que je l'ai pas remonter… Il doit être un peu lourd.  
- Faudra bien qu'on le porte pour le mettre dans sa cabine, remarqua Blackagumon.  
Guillaume regarda un à un ses amis et sembla rassurer.  
- Au moins, vous êtes tous de retour sain et sauf! 

Milie donna une claque dans le dos de son frère.  
- Pour moi, tu as pas du t'inquiéter, hein ? Tu sais que je reviendrai toujours pour t'ennuyer. Notre destin est lié l'un à l'autre !  
Milie ria puis se redressa un peu en joignant ses mains derrière sa tête.  
- Et puis... avec moi, ils ne risquaient rien ! se vanta t-elle.  
- Modestie, tu connais ? demanda Kudamon.  
- J'ai pas de dico sur moi !

Gomamon sauta à nouveau sur Guillaume.  
- Merci pour la promenade Guillaume !  
- Tous de retour sain et sauf c'est relatif, remarqua Yami, on a quand même Ryan dans les vapes...  
- Pour ce que ça change de d'habitude...  
- Gomamon tais toi...  
Puis en elle se tourna vers les autres :  
- On devrait peut-être aller l'allonger dans une cabine histoire qu'il se remette, puis trouver Bunny et Hilarie et aller a la recherche de Zelda pour savoir la suite du programme...  
- C'était pas Guillaume le chef ? demanda Gomamon.

Guillaume qui avait Gomamon dans les bras le sera fort contre lui avant de lui passer un savon.  
- Ma petite poiscaille, tu apprendras que je suis un chef relativement souple, j'empêche personne donner des idées!  
Sur ceux il se tourna vers sa grande sœur.  
- C'est tout le contraire qui s'est passé, je me suis inquiété, avec la bombe Emilie à bord, ça a du être mouvementé!

Milie grogna à la phrase de son frère et leva son poing.  
- Si je suis une bombe, toi, tu es un feu d'artifice à toi tout seul !  
- Je crois que nous devrions porter Ryan à sa cabine et laisser ces deux là régler leurs comptes eux-même... arqua Kudamon avec son sourcil. Après tout, ils ne risquent pas de s'entretuer, n'est ce pas ?

- On ne sait jamais! lança une voix derrière eux.  
Bunny venait de rejoindre le groupe sur le pont. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de bruit alors qu'elle était en train de remettre la cuisine en ordre. Elle fut soulagée de constater que ses amis étaient revenus. Elle s'avança un peu sans rien dire d'autre. Guillaume voulu répliquer mais se calma en se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment approprier pour se disputer. Il se tourna vers Bunny souria.  
- Ravit de voir que tu ne sois pas trop secoué!  
- C'est moi ou notre chef se fait plus mature en présence d'une certaine demoiselle? demanda Blackagumon.

Milie eut un grand sourire narquois.  
- Un vrai Don Juan mon petit frère... il ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer tout ce qui ressemble à une fille !  
- Draguer ? Comme draguer le fond d'un étang ? On peut plonger dans une fille ? Vous fonctionnez bizarrement... ne comprenait pas Kudamon.  
Milie devint rouge.  
- Euh je veux dire... hum hum…

Nomak était rester silencieux pendant un long moment. Il souria à Bunny quand elle les rejoignit dans le groupe. Mais cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tiquer lorsque BlackAgumon parlait de Guillaume en tant que chef. Pour Nomak, Guillaume était un gamin, un gamin de 16 ans. Il n'avait rien d'un chef, et surtout, avoir un chef parmi le groupe était une grosse erreur.

- J'ai envie de quitter ce bateau... En plus il m'énerve… murmura t-il à lui-même.  
Nomak soupira avant de bailler. Il déposa ses bras croisés contre la barre métallique et posa son regard sur l'eau. Yami avait vu Nomak tiquer quand on avait designer Guillaume en tant que chef... Ah ces garçons, il ne pouvait pas comprendre que c'était juste symbolique ? En plus Guillaume n'avait jamais abuser de cette étiquette que lui avait collé certain de ses compagnons...  
- Moi aussi j aimerais bien qu'on arrive bientôt... Commence à en avoir marre et souper de la mer !  
- Et si on allait se faire une méga bouffe en attendant d'arriver ? proposa Gomamon.Et puis Millie pourra nous expliquer ce que ça veut dire que Guillaume "drague" Bunny !  
- On devrait plutôt partir à la recherche de Zelda plutôt que de perdre notre temps en ânerie ! remarqua Yami.  
- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?  
Je m'énerve pas Gomamon !

Guillaume était rouge tomate et commencé à avoir de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles.  
Mais je ne drague pas! Si s'inquiéter pour chacun d'entre vous, c'est draguer, c'est que je dois sérieusement penser à aller vois un psychiatre!  
Après avoir exploser, Guillaume se calma et reprit une couleur normale.  
- Et Yami a raison, allons voir Zelda, j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé non plus pendant l'attaque...

- Bah Zelda peut bien attendre, le pire qu'il risque de lui arriver c'est que sa fichue mèche tombe à force qu'elle tire dessus sans cesse... Nous on revient du fond de l'océan on peut bien prendre 5 min pour manger un bout non ?  
- Je vais me taire parce que si je dis ce que je pense je vais me faire taper... lança Gomamon.

Contrairement à Gomamon Guillaume n'avait pas pour habitude de la fermer.  
- Pourquoi tu prends la mouche dés que je parle de quelqu'un d'autre?  
- Oh, je sens que ça va se gâter ! Tous aux abris !  
Blackagumon se sépara du groupe et se cacha. Tous les gens présents sur le pont savaient bien ce qui allait se passer. Une nouvelle queurelle entre Yami et Guillaume. Personne ne s'intéressait donc à Hilarie qui n'était pas avec eux ou à Ryan toujours inconscient.

- Tu t'accorde bien trop d'importance Guillaume ! Ça n'a rien a voir, c'est juste que si je suppose que vous vous avez pu manger a satiété pendant qu'on était pas la, nous on a pas trop pu, a part si tu considère l'eau de mer qu'on a avalé quand on a failli se noyer comme un repas, mais moi je compte pas laisser Gomamon mourir de faim, et tu devrais penser un peu plus a ta sœur toi, et un peu moins a draguer ! 

- Je ne m'accore aucune importance de plus que les autres... seulement je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité ! Depuis que tu es revenue, tu n'as pas arrêté de râler après que j'ai parlé de Bunny et de Zelda ! Désolé, mais c'est toi ma grande qui t'accorde trop d'importance. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu nous aurais pas bouder dés qu'on ne parle plus de toi!Et pour la dernière foi... JE NE DRAGUE PAS!  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? se moqua Blackagumon.  
Sur ceux, Guillaume lui tourna le dos et la bouda.

Nomak, lui, pouffait de rire dans son coin. Ces deux là étaient pire que des gosses, ils pourraient se frapper dessus pour une part de pizza. Voyant que la querelle s'éterniserait peut-être, Nomak se rapprocha du Digimon de Guillaume/

- Et bah mon pauvre vieux.  
Il souria, bien qu'il n'aimait pas trop les gens sur le bateau, ou qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il n'avait rien contre leurs Digimons.  
- Ils sont pire que moi ces deux là…  
Nomak se laissa glisser sur le parquet de fond du bateau et il s'asseya en tailleur, Terriermon entre ses jambes, pour contempler la scène.

Voyant que les deux garçons se foutaient explicitement de sa gueule, Yami décida d'adopter à son tour un comportement très mature : aller bouder dans son coin.  
- Très bien Messieurs les emmerdeurs, restez donc sur votre pont a bouder comme des gosses, moi j'emmène Ryan dans un endroit plus adéquat et je vais me chercher a manger !  
Elle attrapa donc un des bras de Ryan, dans le but de le hisser sur son épaule.  
- Merde, il pèse un poids d'âne mort...  
- Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas de l'aide plutôt que de bouder ? demanda son Digimon.  
- J'ai pas besoin d'aide je m'en sortirais très bien toute seule !  
Après avoir plus ou moins bien réussi à hisser Ryan sur son épaule, elle partie en direction du bateau, a moitié en le portant et a moitié en le traînant.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'aide, je me suis toujours très bien débrouillée toute seule, et le jour ou je chercherais l'attention d'un crétin comme Guillaume n'est pas près d'arriver...  
- Yami ne parle pas des gens comme s'ils n'étaient pas la...  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir avec moi !  
- Si après tu vas manger bien sur que je viens avec toi !

- Mais non mais! Crétin! Ah si elle savait!  
Guillaume allait foncer vers Yami mais Blackagumon sortit de sa cachette à temps et attrapa le pantalon de Guillaume à temps pour le retenir.  
- Il est bien capable de se battre avec elle, même si c'est une fille!  
- Une fille, où est-ce que t'as vu une fille toi? lança Guillaume.

Tout en continuant à traîner Ryan, et sans même se retourner, Yami répondit :  
- Tu devrais le laisser faire Blackagumon, il y a des gars qui ont besoin de montrer leur force et leur virilité en montrant qu'ils savent cogner ! Et quelle meilleure cible qu'une fille avec les deux mains occupées hein ? Très noble Guillaume !  
- Yami, arêtes de chercher la guerre aussi...

Nomak continuait de pouffé de rire doucement assis à terre.  
- C'est mieux que la télé.  
- Mouais...C'est quoi une télé ? Oh puis laisse tomber, se reprit Terriermon.

Nomak se releva et s'avança pour s'interposer entre Guillaume et Yami qui avançait faiblement avec le corps de Ryan. Il essuya ses larmes de rire qui coulaient sur sa joue.  
- Vous me rappeler mes potes SDF qui se battaient pour une bière. Vous êtes une belle bande de gamin... Et ses moi qu'on traite de râleur et d'insupportable. Et bien, sur l'échelle de Nomak vous avez atteint le 10! Toi Yami depuis que t'es arrivée tu râle parce que ta faim, et toi Guillaume tu t'énerve pour un rien...Vous me fatiguer!  
Il reprit Ryan des épaules de Yami avent d'avancer vers l'entrée de la salle a manger.  
- Bon je vais lui faire passer le nez dans de la nourriture ça va peux être le réveillé.

Yami senti le poids partir de ses épaules avec soulagement... Jusqu à se rendre compte que c'était Nomak qui lui avait enlevé :  
- Hey Nomak rends moi ça !  
- Euh, tu utilise "ça" pour designer un de tes amis ? lança Gomamon.  
- Jusqu'a maintenant tu n'en avais rien a faire qu'il reste sur le pont a mourir doucement et juste pour m'emmerder tu décide de venir m'aider ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, et en plus Ryan n'a certainement pas besoin que tu le brutalise davantage mais plutôt qu'on le laisse se reposer !  
- Il est moins brutaliser maintenant que quand tu le traînais...  
- lâche-moi un peu Gomamon...  
Elle rattrapa Nomak et le tira par le bras, pour qu il se retourne vers elle.  
- Et tu seras gentil de pas me comparer à tes amis clodos !

Nomak se fit retourner volte face vers Yami, tout en tenant le corps de Ryan.  
- Tes préjudices à la con tu va te l'ai gardé... Tu me les pompe a chaque fois que je te voit... Et je n'ai jamais dit que je voulait le laisser crever. Et c'est pas avec tes engueulades avec Guillaume que toi tu va l'aider... Tes vraiment qu'une sale petite gamine.  
Nomak frappa sur le bras de Yami pour qu'elle le lâche, énervé.  
- Et n'appelle plus mes amis clodos... Il n'ont juste pas eu la chance d'avoir une famille pour les aider, eux!  
Nomak lança un regard froid et vide à Yami avant de reprendre sa marche avec le corps de Ryan et Terriermon à ses côtés. Guillaume réfléchissait pendant ce temps, il avait les yeux fermés.  
- Blackagumon, je suis indécis... d'un côté à m'amuserait de voir Yami se faire prendre des vannes par Nomak et de l'autre, je voudrais faire arrêter cette dispute. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir...  
- Arrête de plaisanter! C'est sérieux comme dispute, abruti!  
- Je ne plaisantais pas... Mais bon, je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à faire un troisième choix.  
Il s'avança et sépara Yami et Nomak. Même si ces deux derniers se disputaient sauvagement, il n'avait pas eu de mal à les séparer il avait pas mal de force.  
- Premièrement, ça vous concerne tous les deux: Arrêtez de vous disputez Ryan comme si c'était votre prix pour avoir battu l'autre, je vous rappelle qu'il a était sacrément secoué pour ère dans cet état.Deuxièmement, Nomak, tes sarcasmes commencent à nous taper tous les nerfs. C'est vrai qu'on s'est disputé comme des gamins mais on est ce qu'on est ! Désolé de pas être parfait comme toi.Troisièmement, en ce qui me concerne, je m'excuse envers Yami de l'avoir chercher et d'avoir dit qu'elle ressemblait plus à un garçon qu'à une fille. C'était complètement immature et stupide, car elle est très mignonne et pleine de féminité.

- Alléluia! Guillaume la voie de la sagesse... lança Gomamon.  
Yami oublia Nomak et se retourna vers Guillaume  
- Tu as raison, laisse le mettre la tête de Ryan dans une assiette c'est certainement ce qui lui fera le plus de bien ! Je n'ai pas du tout besoin que tu viennes jouer les preux chevalier pour me sauver, je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule ! Nos disputes avec Nomak ne te regardent pas du tout, Mossieur le chef ! Et tes excuses mielleuses et hypocrites tu peux te les garder !  
Yami leur tourna le dos et partis en direction des cabines  
- On va plus manger ? demanda Gomamon.  
- Ils m ont coupé l'appétit, mais tu peux rester la pour aller manger ça ne me dérange pas !  
- Yami...  
Mais la jeune fille avait déjà disparu en empruntant un passage pour se rendre dans les couloirs du bateau. Nomak regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner et partir. Elle avait raison sur un point, Guillaume n'avait pas venir à les défendre et à s'interposer. Il laissa tomber le corps de Ryan dans les bras de Guillaume.

- Tiens puisque Mossieur se prend pour le chef il va s'occuper de lui. Ah aussi arrête de la défendre... Pauvre coincé.  
Nomak regarda Guillaume désespéré avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.  
- T'es vraiment pitoyable mon pote, soupira t-il.  
Nomak ouvrit alors une porte, celle de la salle à manger.  
- Viens Terriermon.  
- J'arrive j'ai des petites jambes... Moi.  
Terriermon sauta sur les épaules de Nomak. Lui et son partenaire partirent par la salle à manger, laissant les autres là. Guillaume baissa la tète et se sentait triste, il avait essayait mais ça n'avait pas marcher...  
- Black, tu peux me rendre un service?  
- Dis toujours...  
- La prochaine que j'essaye d'exposer mon avis, rappelle-moi de la fermer pour de bon !  
Il porta Ryan sur son dos en direction de sa cabine. Blackagumon les regardèrent partir et afficha un air déterminé. Palmon suivit Guillaume. Elle était rester complètement silencieuse, ne pensant qu'au bien être de son partenaire.  
- Je vais te rendre un autre service!  
Il se tourna vers les filles et leur sourit.

- Je vais manger un morceau de ce qui reste de ton excellent repas Bunny!  
Il partit directement en courant.

Gomamon était resté sur le pont avec Milie, Bunny et leurs Digimons.  
- Bon... et si on allait manger les filles ?  
- J'ai l'appétit coupé moi avec toute cette histoire! révéla Milie.  
- Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils se disputent toujours? demanda Bunny.

- C'est vrai, nous autres Digimons ne nous disputons jamais autant. Sauf avec les méchants.

- Ils sont encore jeunes… Je pense qu'ils ont du mal à se faire à la présence de ce monde, au Digimonde…

- Milie à sûrement raison Bunny, il ne faut pas t'en faire.

- Ou sont Hilarie et Gatomon? demanda Gomamon.

- Je ne sais pas, elles se promènent dans le bateau je pense, révéla Bunny.

Les deux jeunes filles et les trois Digimons restèrent là, cassé par cette dispute qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Hilarie et Zelda avaient quitté la salle de sport. Elles se baladaient dans les couloirs quand elles virent passer Guillaume tenant le corps de Ryan sur son dos et Palmon les suivant. Hilarie se précipita vers les eux.

- Guillaume? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi Ryan est dans cet état?

- Ah, Hilarie… Gatomon… Bonjour Zelda!

Zelda et Gatomon s'étaient approchés d'eux.

- Je le conduis jusqu'à sa cabine… Palmon tu leur fais la version courte?

Guillaume continua son chemin tout en portant Ryan pour le conduire jusqu'à sa cabine. Palmon le regarda partir et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Yami a trouver son symbole, le sous-marin est tombé en panne, on a faillit se noyer, on est parvenu à regagner le bateau… Nomak, Yami et Guillaume se sont disputés…

- C'est pas vrai? s'énerva Hilarie. Ils ne pensent vraiment qu'à se disputer!

- Je vais rejoindre Guillaume et Ryan, si vous m'excusez.

Palmon partit en courant dans la direction que Guillaume avait emprunter. Zelda et Hilarie se regardèrent.

- Ne t'en fais pas, les amis se disputent toujours mais finissent toujours par se réconcilier, confia Zelda. Je suis sure que tu es d'accord avecmoi?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire, ma meilleure amie est décédée, j'ai oublié depuis ce que c'était que les disputes avec ses amis. Tu viens Gatomon? Allons nous changer!

Gatomon miaula et sauta sur les épaules de son amie. Elles s'en allèrent laissant Zelda en plein milieu du couloir.


End file.
